It's About Time
by shewalksinbeauty
Summary: Sookie's nightmare makes her realize she wants Eric there for her. She decides to stop running, and surprises Eric, herself, and everyone else. Fun times and lots of hot moments ensue. This is a 99% no drama story, so sit back and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I listen to music while I write, and it really helps it feel more realistic. I would suggest if you are able to dim the lights and turn on some music while reading. It transports you to another place for a while, and really enhances the read. I hope you like, as I'm totally a Team Eric girl. I read his character through the books, and am sold-lock, stock, and smoking barrel. Oh, and the usual disclaimer: I borrowed this stuff from Charlaine Harris-keep writing, girl!!! :[

".....You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You gotta fight just to make it through.

'Cause I will be the death of you......."

- Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"

Chapter One

-(SPOV)- It is dark. I am running barefooted, in my nightgown, and the gravel is hurting my feet. I'm running for my life, but I know nothing; I

have no idea where I am, where I've been, or where I'm going. The on ly thing I know is that I can feel someone who I know will protect me,

someone who I know will help me. My lungs feel like they're on fire from the deep breaths I've been heaving in and out while I've been running,

running for what seems like hours. I can't run anymore now. I have to stop and catch my breath. As I come to a jerky stop and bend over at the

knees to end the burning in my lungs, I begin to hear the sounds I hadn't been hearing over the gravel crunching under my feet. I look around

at the dark woods around me and at the mostly dark country road in front of me, illuminated scantily by the half moon. The fear in me is building.

I am very afraid, and panic starts setting in. A million chaotic thoughts were screaming through my mind, and I was confused and scared. I am

realizing that no one is coming to help me, and then I hear it. A gentle snap of a twig sends my adrenaline rushing through my veins. I am so

close to screaming. I hear it again, but slightly closer. Another snap, but this time from somewhere on my other side. I am sweating profusely

and my fingernails have dug crescents into my palms. I can't take it anymore, and hear a dry, broken scream coming from my still-burning lungs.

And all of a sudden, I felt like I was falling suddenly and quickly................

I flew upright in my bed, covered in sweat and screaming loudly. My eyes were wide in the dark, my breathing coming in jagged breaths, until I

realized I was home. I looked around and saw my dresser near the window, with the curtain softly billowing in the cool night air. I heard nothing

around me, and realized I was safe. I inhaled deeply, and tried to calm myself, breathing out a huge sigh-a sigh of relief that I wasn't going to

be harmed, and that I wasn't lost, mentally or physically. I leaned back on one arm, and rubbed my eyes and my face with my free hand. _I just _

_had a horrible dream_. My first thought was that I hoped Bill didn't come running over here to see if I was in need of assistance fromm all the

screaming I had been doing for who knows how long. _Oh yeah, Bill's not here. He's out of the country. Well, thank God I'll be spared the _

_embarrassment of someone knowing about these stupid dreams I've been having for the past few nights. _Ever since last week, I'd been getting the

greatest, deepest sleep I'd had in weeks, with all that had been going on. But, the deep restful sleep eventually turned into a very realistic,

scary dream. I've read on the internet that dreams have been "interpreted" to mean something, but how the hell did the "experts" know that an

object symbolizes a certain meaning when you dream about it? I wasn't so sure about the dream interpreting stuff. I reached over and flipped

my lamp on next to the bed on my old nightstand. -Click.-- I looked around, and my room was exactly the way I'd left it when I crawled into bed

tonight. I looked at the clock beside the lamp, and it was reading 12:30am. Great. Just fucking great. Here I thought I'd woken up with this

stupid nightmare halfway through my sleep or more, but I hadn't been in bed more than a few minutes this time. Disgusted at my continuing

issues with night terrors that I couldn't explain (I hadn't been eating before bed or anything unusual) I threw back the covers and stomped

down the hall to the kitchen. The rest of the house was dark, but I knew it like the back of my hand. I grew up in this house. I could go blind and

never have a problem finding my way around it. I reached the kitchen sink, and flipped the fluoresents on. With a few tings, the light blinked on

to create a soft, bluish glow. I opened a cuppard door and reached for a glass. I silently poured a quarter glass of cool tap water, and let the

liquid ease the discomfort of my parched mouth and throat. Damn, I really must have been yelling my head off. My throat felt raw. I started

debating talking to Sam about my nightmares, but I immediately squashed that idea. He already worries about me enough as it is. I decided I

wanted to sit outside on the porch swing, so I grabbed my old ugly afghan off the back of the couch and walked outside with my glass in hand. I

closed the door behind me and walked over to the swing and sat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I borrowed all this stuff from the awesome Charlaine Harris.

Chapter Two

I decided I wanted to sit outside on the porch swing, so I grabbed my old ugly afghan off the back of the couch and walked outside with my

glass in hand. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the swing and sat. I looked down at my bare feet, and couldn't resist picking my

left foot up to look at the bottom: clean, no cuts. I let my mind wander back on the details I could still remember about the nightmare. It was the

same as always, just a different setting. I'm always alone, at night, and afraid. Terrified is more like it. I set my foot back down on the weathered

boards of my porch and inhaled the cool night deeply. It felt good, and smelled good, too. I love country night air. I pulled my old afghan around

my shoulders and tucked my arms inside the layers around me. The only sound was a few crickets and the swing quietly moving back and forth. I

am enjoying the hell out of the fact that I'm able to sit outside like this at 12:30 at night, alone, in the middle of nowhere and not have reason to

fear I was being reckless by doing so. It had been quiet for some time now around Bon Temps. Nothing unusual was happening to me, or to

anyone else for that matter. It almost seemed boring, I surprised myself for thinking. But hey, boring was better than non-stop crazy, so I'll take

it. My foot moved the swing back and forth, relaxing me more and more as each minute went by. This was a good idea to come outside. It's so

peaceful out here. I could not have went back to sleep anyways. Ok, well, that was my last though. I was running out of things to mull over. I

looked down at my afghan by chance, and looked back out to the trees at the edge of the property. Then I looked back at my afghan. I looked

closely at the ugly pattern of mismatched colors. My next thought made my heart ache: Eric. _I am such a moron._ I had not called or visited Eric or

Pam in a couple of months now. He knows now everything that he wanted to know about what happened between us. He'd asked me if I would

have wanted himaround with me from now on. I ran, figuratively. I heard and saw myself like rewinding a movie in my head, telling him that I

liked the old Eric better, and saw the quick but telling twitch at the corner of his mouth. I knew that stung a bit for him to hear me say that. I just

didn't want to be what I knew I'd be to him: someone he "owned". I felt like an asset to him, for the most part. I knew he had feelings for me,

because he told me so. He'd told me when he was in his right mind again that he didn't like "having feelings for me". That was the last time he

expressed how he felt about me. An ache in my heart and more rewinding however, played back the morning I saw my driveway had been

beautifully regravelled after me mentioning it once to him the night before. The movie rewinded back to him helping me out when I needed him.

Something started bothering me about the whole thing, the more I thought about Eric, and me. I have always felt like Eric was expecting

something from me, and that I was "an asset" to him. I resented the thought of that being the nature of our relationship in his eyes. But a really

annoying, bright-ass lightbulb went off, and my heart ached and pulled at me again (it's very annoying when it does that). I only called Eric when

I needed something from him, and was always instantly annoyed and suspicious when he wanted to speak to me. The more I pondered my

behavior towards him and thought about my motives, the more I started feeling guilty. _I have been thinking for some time now that he calls on me _

_when he wants something; __I was the one __who only called him when __I needed something__, though._ The ache and pulling in my heart intensified and I

hated it. I have always been stubborn. I was a stubborn child, who had to put her hand on the stove before accepting that yes, indeed, it was

hot. It had to be my idea. I have always been stubborn. Why did I feel like I had to be in complete control of everything, that things had to be

my idea or no way in hell was I going along with it?? I didn't exactly want to be having a psychoanalytical conversation with myself out here

tonight, so I was going to have to ask mself those questions another time. But, they did need answering. I am pretty sure I shouldn't be such a

pig headed person sometimes. My mind came back to the present and the thought crossed my mind again about the nightmares I've been

having. I wondered just then whether the bad dreams had some meaning to them, and if they did, what? I remember reading about some of the

things I had experienced in these dreams: being lost, feeling like you're falling. _What if, I was alone and scared in those dreams because the one _

_person who was always there for me, wasn't anymore? Wouldn't it suck if the song was true, "don't know what you've got 'till it's gone"? _ Just for a

moment denial tried to take over, but I didn't want to run from this right now. _I'm safe, I'm alone, I can confront this. There's no pressure! So how _

_would I feel if he weren't there for me when I needed him, and isn't that shitty of me to only call him for favors? _The first answer surprised me: _I _

_would be sorry if he weren't there for me. I rely on him more than I realize_, and the second answer is, _yeah, that it is most definitely shitty of me to _

_be so selfish_. It was also a huge double standard. I resented him for the same thing I was doing. Well, shit. Now what? I was always more of a

chicken shit when it comes to opening up to or trusting Eric with myself. Especially after seeing what vampire shit, I mean, politics could do to a

relationship with a vampire. They are loyal to those above them, and you fall by the wayside rather quickly. After all, we're just humans to them,

as cattle are to us. We serve a purpose, and that's it. But, when had Eric ever treated me like that? The answer came quick: never. Well, shit

again. I looked down at the afghan wrapped around me, and smiled at the vivid memory playing in my head of this same fabric wrapped around

Eric. Back to the heart pulling and aching again-I all of a sudden really really wanted to see him. I didn't want to come charging in to Fangtasia

like I owned the place and expecting him to be single and alone, just waiting there for me...but that sure is what I know I'm hoping for right

now. I didn't know much else, except that I hoped all of a sudden very badly that he was not preoccupied with anyone else, and that he was

there and available to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I borrowed this stuff from Charlaine Harris. We love you, girl.

Chapter Three

I didn't want to drive all the way to Shreveport at a quarter till one in the morning not knowing if he would even be there. That would be a long

quiet ride home alone to think. The idea just popped in my head, that I will call Fangtasia and ask for Pam. She and I were on good terms, and

she had been hinting and pushing for us to act all lovey dovey for months now. She's been downright annoying, if I were to be completely

honest, but I am starting to feel like I owed her a subtle apology for being obnoxious. Vampires didn't usually take to humans the way Pam had

taken to me. They usually didn't give a good God darned about our feelings or our lives. But Pam, she was different with me, and always had

been. Whether it was because of how her master felt about me or not, I know now she likes me in spite of herself. With a smile at that thought,

and a little bit of excitement building at my blinders being off tonight, I hopped inside to get my little red cell phone Eric had given me a while

back. I flipped it open and ran through the contacts. I didn't even know Fangtasia's number, sad. I would have to call and pester Pam the way

she pestered me at work all the time, and I would do it in a completely different spirit than I had called before. This time I would not be annoyed

or suspicious, or have an attitude. I would be happy to hear her voice. I found the number in the F's and hit send. I felt pretty nervous all of a

sudden, wow. How funny is that? I listened as the phone rang once, then twice, after the second ring Pam picked up and gave the usual "I'm

bored as shit but we'd be just estatic if you were here" monotone greeting. When she finished her greeting, I stepped out on a limb for the first

time, not knowing what would happen, and being nervous as a whore in church in the process. "Pam, hi, it's Sookie. I hope you're not too

busy..."I got out nervously. Pam sounded much different instantly when she knew it wasn't some boring human calling for the hours or

something stupid.

"Sookie, it's so good to hear from you. What can I do for you tonight?" she purred into the phone. I liked her sexy vampire voice better than her

bored monotone any day.

"Well, I am sitting out here on my porch swing just relaxing, and I just thought, well, I'd really like to come and see Eric for a bit, maybe talk and

just catch up for a while." Silence.

"Sookie, is everything alright? Anything going on in that prudish little town of yours?" Pam sounded either slightly worried, or suspicious. _Mental _

_note: that's probably exactly how we've all been viewing each other, like the other needs something or they wouldn't be calling. I would have to remedy _

_that._

"No, no, Pam, everything's fine, really. I just was wondering if Eric was in tonight, so that I could do some catching up." Silence again. I was

picking up on the vibe that Pam wasn't sure what it was that I was afraid to tell her, that I would be for sure in some kind of need for a favor.

"Eric is here tonight, and as far as I know, will be here for a while. Would you like for me to fetch him for you?" Pam asked.

"No! No, I don't want you to tell him I'm coming. I'd like to surprise him. I think I'd like to see his smile when he sees me walk in tonight. You

know, it'll be a surprise. He'd like that, right? Or is he busy tonight and shouldn't be disturbed, 'cause I can come another-"

"No, no he's not busy at all, just enthralling the vermin as usual from his throne" she interrupted. Pam sounded like she didn't want me to

change my mind on coming, so that definitely means that he is not to0 "busy" for me to visit him. That was a good sign, and it surprised me

when it made me giddy with excitement that my serendipitous plans would work out tonight.

"Ah, okay, um I don't have time to spend an hour getting ready, but I'm going to freshen up a bit and then head your way. Hopefully he doesn't

get too bored and decide to leave before I can get there" I hinted, probably not so subtle at that.

"I will make sure he stays" Pam said confidently, and mischievously as well. "I'll think of something to tell him to keep him from leaving if he tries.

He always checks with me before leaving to go over any business I must attend to at closing. I'll keep him here for you. Just get your sweet little

ass up here."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit, Pam, thanks" I said with a bit too much happiness in my voice.

"Careful" Pam purred, "my master can feel your excitement through his bond. He may suspect another man is making you all excited tonight and

drive out to Bon Temps to strangle the bastard. You wouldn't want to pass him on the highway now, would you? Your track record for talking

with vampires on the side of the road isn't too great, you know." (The maenad. Ouch, that made my back crawl.)

"No, I definitely want to chill at the bar, no roadside chats for me anymore. I'll see you soon". I hit the end button and flipped my phone shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading; it's my first! I just realized the Viking has popped my writing cherry. Sigh, there's only one first time ;) Anyways, you know the drill. Charlaine owns the characters and stories. I'm just playing with em.

Chapter Four

I couldn't help myself but to be excited. I would have to chill out a bit while I threw some clothes on and fixed my hair, or Eric was gonna hop in

the vette and head this.........bbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzz. Jesus, I about jumped a mile high when my phone started buzzing. I hadn't even got

up off the swing yet. I looked at the glowing caller ID-shit, Eric just texted me. That was fast. He hasn't contacted me nor I him for a couple of

months, so it startled me that I hadn't had time to come up with something to tell him if he did call. _He's probably going to ask me what's up, I know_

_ it._ I opened the message, and sure enough, there was a short message. It simply said, "hi. what is my lover doing tonight? I felt you just now. ?"

Shit...Pam would know what to tell him. If I delayed that would look funny. I needed to get ready, so I texted him something that I would have

sent him up until tonight, "busy with Tara, can't talk now. If it's important I'll call you tomorrow night". I let him think it was girl stuff that I was all

happy about, while simultaneously giving him the usual brush-off. If I would have been nice and polite, his "bullshit meter" would have went off.

He has a really good one, too. I grabbed my glass and went inside, running down the hall to my room. I had to grab something to wear, throw

myself together a bit, and get my ass on the road. I threw on a pair of jeans that fit snugly, but tastefully, and a low cut black shirt. I didn't want

to dress up, but I did want him to see my great cleavage. I know he'll notice, too. I grabbed my black flats, and slid into them on the way into the

bathroom. Ten minutes later, I was smelling good and looking like I never went to bed earlier tonight. I ran down the hall, grabbing my phone,

my keys, and my purse. I opened the door, and flew down the steps. I hopped in my Malibu, and headed for Fangtasia.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Charlaine, I get to play with these characters. Love, love me some Eric. One of these days I'll get brave enough to get inside his head. But for now, I'm sticking to Sookie and Pam. God I love her. ;) Pam rules.

Chapter Five

-(Pam's POV)- When Sookie hung up, I had to see if I could watch my master's reaction. I told our newest pathetic whore to watch the door like a

good little employee, and that I would be back when I felt like it. _God it's been so boring around here. I have no fucking clue what Sookie's in such a _

_good mood about, but I'm guessing she got the check in the mail for her services a couple of months ago. She normally isn't thrilled to hear from me or _

_Eric, and lets us know right quick she's pretty pissed about us potentially bothering her with "more vampire shit". She's a pain in the ass, but I do so _

_like to hear her not ripping my ass for bothering her. She called here. I'd find out soon what the damn excitement was all about, but for now, I needed to _

_make sure Eric would stay put until Sookie gets here. _After shoving a few worthless pricks out of the way, _I can see he is sitting at his...........fuck, _

_he's typing_. _Well, I did warn her. I know he's typing her. I hope she doesn't type him back any of that happy shit she gave me, or he'll be out of her _

_before I can blink, if I blinked. I don't. Ever. Whatever, I will need to borrow a different human expression. I can see that he got a reply, but does not _

_show any emotion, one way or the other. That is a good thing, for the sake of the little mission. If he were pissed, I would have a hard time catching _

_him on his way out and not setting off his bullshit meter. _ _Well, that certainly made it easier._ I head his direction to give him something else to think

about for a while, so he's not obsessing over Sookie, like I know he is. He's been such a royal pain in my ass for two months now. She hasn't

called, and he's still pissed she never said thank you for the new driveway. How the hell did she forget her manners about that? That girl is

nothing but manners. _Humans. _I approach his throne, and kick the vermin who has placed himself at my master's feet to the side. He looks up at

me, and I know the wheels are grinding......again.

"Master, I have completed the research you have asked of me with regards to the human food Sookie suggested. I think it will be a very lucrative

addition to our establishment, and ours would be the first of its kind in Louisiana to offer food to the blood bags. Is now a good time to complete

this before it gets too late and you retire for the evening?".....and I really did need him to look over the figures I'd ran a few days ago. He'd been

in such a shitty mood lately that I'd been putting off bringing it up to him. His mood seemed to have improved momentarily, so I sense this will

occupy him for long enough.

"Yes, now is a good time. I'll be in my office. I presume a file is already loaded for me with the figures?" he barely looked at me.

"It is, loaded and ready for your approval".

"Very well, keep an eye on things for me, Pam. And by the way, I have ordered the catalog you asked for. I seriously doubt your sanity for even

contemplating such a thing, but it has been ordered". I smiled my best 'wouldn't you like to know' smile, and walked away. I had plans with that

catalog, and he was going to owe me for this one later.

I walked around the bar for what seemed like forever, insulting the pathetic humans so they'd get their money's worth. I decided Sookie would

be getting close to arriving soon, so I headed back to relieve the pathetic whore who'd taken over for me at the door. I kept watching the floor

so I'd know when my master came back out of his office. I couldn't wait for his fucking mood to improve. That vampire needs to get laid. Period.

Why he wasn't taking advantage of the oh-too willing fangbangers anymore, I already knew. But he fucking needs to get laid! She better at least

look nice for him, since she won't be coming here to throw his fine ass down on his desk like I know he wants her to. When is she going to get

the fucking clue, already.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlaine's characters, not mine. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Six

(Sookie's POV)- I saw Fangtasia's lights from down the street, as most everything was closed after 1 but the bars. I pulled into one of the few

spots available (they must be doing good business) and hopped out of the car. I put some money in my pocket and my ID, and put my purse

under the seat. I didn't want to lug that thing around the bar tonight. I didn't want any baggage coming in with me, and it felt good to feel that

way. I walked up to the front door, and was glad to see Pam, dressed in her usual uniform. It consisted of the usual black getup that she so

hated to wear. Pam wore pink and other pastels when she wasn't working. She didn't look scary off duty at all, but instead like she belonged at

a PTA meeting with a pan full of homemade brownies. She saw me before I reached the door, and looked me up and down. She's smiling. You

never know with vampires what the smile means. It could mean you're going to die, or it could mean you just saved your ass by being useful. You

just never knew with them. But I knew Pam's wicked smile. She was liking my choice of top tonight. The cleavage was being paid homage by her

fangs, and she probably was thinking that her master would like it as well. (I'm sure I'm right about both guesses.)

"Pam, is he still here?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh yes, I've kept him busy with the figures on your little idea for our new addition to the bar. He likes the idea very much, and I have proven

with my data that it is a win-win proposition. He's going over the numbers now. Before you go in, let's have a little girl talk. I must find out what

has brought my master's favorite dessert to Fangtasia tonight". And with that, she whisked me outside before he could see me.

After filling in Pam on my epiphany on the porch swing, she seemed excited that I was feeling and thinking the way I was about Eric. Pam told me

he'd been a big pain in the ass in general for the last two weeks. She said he wanted nothing to do with the "clientele" (fangbangers) and had

been drinking more True Bloods than ever. She feels I am just what he needs. I feel nervous, but ready to spend some time with my favorite

vampire. And I guess since I am being honest with myself now, he is also my favorite man in general. I have no loveloss over Quinn or Bill neither

one anymore. Bill I have forgiven (for myself and for him), but we both understand that too much has changed since when we were together. It

feels like years ago. And Quinn, he was a warm blooded man that made me hot and bothered at one time, but that was fleeting, and chilled

rather quickly. So my baggage is not with me now. Time to see the smile on my vampire's face. As an afterthought I realize what I have just

thought, and it makes me blush. I am a real piece of work. I haven't even seen him yet, and just being honest with myself is making me blush.

I'm gonna turn into a warm blooded puddle in front of him right quick. I resolved to be open and honest, and to not run. I didn't want to be afraid

of what he could do to me anymore. I had already seen that was not the case with us. Eric was there for me, and apparently was being awful

patient while I figured out what the hell I really wanted all this time. At least that's what Pam's girl intuition was telling her he's been doing. She

pays a lot of attention to Oprah and Ellen. She is surprising me all the time with her insight into us mysterious and leaky humans.

I realized I was still standing by Pam just reflecting on these things, when I saw him walking out of his office and over to his throne. About

midway there, he stopped. My heart flipped and my breath caught; this was fun. It was like a little cat and mouse game. Only this time, I felt like

the cat. He turned his head, and I could swear his lips were turned up ever so slightly in a tiny smile. He looked to his right towards the bar, and

scanned until he got to me. I felt like I had a huge bullseye on my chest. His eyes locked onto mine from across the place, and it really did seem

just like some of my favorite movie scenes at that moment. I ceased to hear any yelling over the music, any mindless chatter, any glasses

clinking, nothing but the song playing, which I recognized to be my favorite ATB song, "Ecstasy". It was a hot song, and when he and I were

locked in our stare, the song seemed like it was speaking to us both. It sounded surreal, and I swear people around me were in slow motion.

Eric smiled a slow, coy smile that made my heart do an intense pull/ache thing that I had felt earlier, but much stronger. I could tell through the

mysterious bond I knew hardly anything about that he was very pleased to see me. It felt so very good, what he was feeling. He sent that and

more my way. I wanted closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlaine ultimately owns Eric's sweet *ss, much to our chagrin. But we can take him out to play, can't we ladies? ;)

Chapter Seven

I walked slowly through the crowd of people, keeping my eyes on him as his were on mine. He began walking slowly to me as well, very slowly

for him, in fact. He seemed to sense my mood, and he seemed to be curious and already aroused (of course). I could feel many things now

coming from him: surprise, curiosity, want, longing, happiness....and I made sure I sent him back what I was feeling: calm, sure, happiness, trust,

no baggage, and my own arousal at seeing my handsome rescuer. He seemed to smile even wider, so I knew he felt what I was feeling.

This..........felt...........so...........peaceful. It didn't feel nerve-wracking, or tense. I didn't have my guard up or an attitude. I just walked and smiled

and felt.

We met on the dance floor between where we started walking. I looked up at his blond hair, which was changing colors with the lights above the

dance floor. His eyes, even in the darkened club, were bright blue and simply sparkling with the way his smile creased the corners of his eyes. I

thought to myself that I really thought he was mouth watering when he smiled like that. (I also thought at that moment that he also looked

smoldering when he was pissed, and I had seen that look often as well. Mainly because of my attitude. How patient he's been........sigh.)

The song was starting on its second verse. "Hello, my lover. You must sense how I'm feeling at this moment to see you here tonight. I am

tempted to ask you what brings you here, but I'd rather dance the rest of this dance with you first. May I?" he held out his hand. We'd danced

before, but not here. We'd danced under more tense circumstances, so this was going to be way better.

I took his hand and gave him another no-baggage smile. "I'd like that" I said, and he put his other arm around my waist and pulled me in close. I

laid my head against his cool chest and put my other arm around his back. I could feel as I pressed close to him that he was very happy to see

me, in more ways than one. I thought about that, and found myself rubbing his back slightly to let him know that he had not offended me. I could

feel him look down at me, and could feel the curiosity through the bond, with the other things we were sending wildly back and forth. He must

have decided, as I had, to enjoy the trance like song that fit this moment perfectly, and to not analyze what I was thinking or what I was here

about. He rested his chin on my head, something new. We had not relaxed together like this the last time we danced. He ran his hand from the

small of my back down to my butt, and instead of grabbing urgently, squeezed lightly, and then moved back up to the small of my back. Of course

he copped a feel, that's Eric. I'd think it wasn't him if he didn't. But, to my surprise, it felt like he was enjoying the closeness and the feelings we

were sending through the bond more than he was enjoying his usual lust. There was plenty between the both of us, but it was a controlled

burn, not a blaze threatening to quickly consume us as it had been on occasion with us. It was frightening to me, as I thought about our passion

It's scared me how incredible our passion is and how swept away I get at his mercy. But tonight, I felt none of that. I felt peace and trust

towards him. Oh I knew it wouldn't take much for things to get out of control, but I wasn't afraid of it. I felt him again look down at me as he

moved his chin off my head, probably feeling the new things I was feeling. I felt him laugh against my head on his chest. I said nothing, and

decided to let him enjoy it instead of stopping the dance to talk. It would be over soon. Then we'd talk, and we would enjoy ourselves, I was

sure of it. This was feeling so good. And to think, nothing had changed on his end. He was simply responding to the improved me, with no

attitude. I felt like I had been wasting precious time by acting childish and being so afraid. I was blind, but the blinders were off. He laughed

again, and started rubbing my back again, and lowered his hand to gently grasp my butt and pull me more firmly against him.

"I like this, my lover" he leaned down to say into my ear over the music. He lifted his head back up and put his chin back on my head again. I had

not moved. I was enjoying every bit of this moment with him. His hand moved up to caress my back and move my long hair to the side. He bent

down and inhaled my neck, and then my hair. He let out the breath with an audible sigh, into my ear again.

"I thank the gods you are here right now, moving with me, being with me, like this. We will talk in a minute, yes? You are not rushing off?" he

questioned softly. I looked up at him, into his eyes, and studied his eyes for a moment, and then answered him quietly (knowing he would hear

me) "we will talk, and I am not rushing off anywhere". Something about hearing the unexpected way I answered him set him off, because he

moaned into my hair and kept rubbing my back and butt. I could feel his desire for me, and his curiosity was growing as well as other things

were. As the songs notes started fading out, he stopped moving with me, and put his hands on the sides of my face, and bent down to kiss me

like I hadn't been kissed since he was last in my bedroom. I have never known desire to be like it was with him. It could be rough and wild, or it

could be slow and loving. He broke apart and took my hand. "Follow me, you need something to drink" he said into my ear as we walked towards

a table.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the nice comments. I expected to find some "what they hell, you suck" comments by now. :) So, I'm going to try not to suck some more. I know there are so many great stories on here. I am reading some really great ones where Eric isn't a vampire, but a human man instead. Some of those are so funny, I'm laughing out loud over and over again. They're really putting me to shame quite often, but hey, I gotta get my feet wet to improve, eh? Plus, I'll get braver as I get more notches in my lipstick case. I recommend this one .net/s/5165365/1/ by PrincessStayPuff. Read her intro, so you'll know how she got her name. Prepare to laugh, a lot.

Disclaimer: Charlaine owns the characters. Buy her books, they rock.

Chapter Eight

He slid into a booth, keeping my hand, and then pulling me into him. He laid his arm on the top of the booth, behind my neck. Normally I'd have

gotten all pissed off and accused him of "marking his territory". Wow, the blinders were off, and the baggage was outside. I thought about what

I wanted to do, and realized I wanted to lean into him and smell him. I had missed the way he smells, which is very, very good. I leaned into him

and put my hand on his thigh. He put his head on my chin, and breathed in deeply again to take in my scent as well. We were smelling each

other up-it was rather funny when I thought of it. I laughed a tiny laugh at that thought, and his curiosity couldn't be contained any longer. He

was dying to say something.

"What's so funny, lover? Will you share?"

I looked up at him, still smiling, and looked him in the eyes (which I was always afraid to do, and I know how he likes that).

"It just made me laugh to realize we were smelling each other-it's a bit unconventional, I guess".

He was looking me right in the eyes as well, and said, "not really, love. Animals use scent to determine if the other will be their mate or not, that

is their way. Smell is just as important to you and I; it's just not a consciously recognized action". He said this in his smoldering voice. When Eric

talks about sex, it causes a reaction whether you like it or not. Tonight I wasn't going to let it scare me off. So, I didn't change the subject like he

thought I would.

"Yes, well, I have missed your smell very much. I think we have already established the other is suitable for a mate based on that and so much

more". When the words left my lips, I could feel his desire to lay me out on the table right then had intensified tenfold. I did not run. He looked at

me like he wanted to know more before he was going to lay me out and fuck me ten ways from Sunday. I could _feel _it. There was no mistaking it.

And me not running, and him feeling my trust in him, was making him want me crazier than he'd felt before, and _that_ was saying something. The

bond was screaming _"you're going to get it, my lover"_ even crazier than his eyes and wicked smile were suggesting.

Just then Pam came over to our table and asked what I would like to drink. I requested three shots of Jack. Not my usual. Pam looked at me with

a devilish grin, before asking Eric if he'd like a Blood. I answered for him.

"He won't need anything, I will take care of him", and I went for it, "as he has always taken care of me". She looked at Eric, smiled that smile

again, and left to get my shots. Eric looked at me , and I had to laugh. This was cat and mouse, and I was still the cat. He was just dying to find

out what the hell was going on.

"Lover, did I hear you say you were planning on taking care of my drink while we are relaxing, out in the open? You offer this?" He was floored. I

was loving it. I wanted control before, but I had went about it the wrong way. Tonight I was trying to _give up_ control, and yet he was putty in my

hands. I am realizing that we both at times will be able to bring the other to our knees if we want. It is not so one-sided, as I'd feared. He was

putty. In _my_ warm hands. Wow. Who knew?

Pam set my shots down in front of me. Pam knew, that's who. She knew all along. She'd tried to tell me, in her own way. She'd tried. I smiled at

her my best 'I'm gonna take real good care of him tonight' smile. She understood.

"Enjoy your drinks" she leered as she disappeared back into the crowd.

"Does alcohol in my blood change the way I taste, for the worse?" I had to ask, as alcohol would be in my bloodstream soon, and real soon. I

thought it would be nice to ask. He was again, surprised by my consideration. Putty.

"My dear, you are part fae. There is nothing you could eat or drink that would make a dent. Enjoy".

I slammed one shot down, felt the burn, and then repeated with the second and third shots. I don't drink a lot, so it only took a couple of

minutes of waiting for the burn to chill out in my throat for me to start feeling pretty naughty. When I drink, I end up dancing really naughty (Eric

has been privy to this) or maybe even on a table with a friend. I turned to look at him, and he was watching me with his lips slightly apart, taking

everything in. He was still very aroused, very happy, and thankful, I sensed. He was thankful I had come tonight. Putty.

With my audience's lips in close vicinity to my neck, I pulled my hair to the side, and made no attempt to hide myself from everyone here. I leaned

my neck to the side and looked him in the eyes as I said, "would you like a drink?". I seriously thought he wasn't going to be able to contain

himself much longer. I could feel that he was seriously about to take me into the office and have his way with me on his desk. So, I asked him for

a favor. He'd like this one.

"I know what you're wanting, I can feel it. But later, I assure you. There's no hurry. We will talk and enjoy tonight." I leaned to him closer, and

heard him say, "you honor me greatly with your gesture-but I will only take a few drops. I will wait for later to fully enjoy your offering, my lover".

I felt his fangs lightly prick my neck, and with my new relaxed and trusting state, I was amazed that I could hardly feel a thing. I felt him humming

as he groaned at the taste of even a few drops of my blood. I am well aware of how good I taste. He licked my neck twice, very slowly, and I felt

my insides start aching. I don't know about anybody else, but this man doesn't just make me wet; when he affects me, I ache between my legs

in an almost painful way. It's_ very intense_. And he's done it now. He'll know it soon, as well. He will smell what he has done to me. I decide now

is a very good time to talk before it's too late. We'd have to have that talk tomorrow if we wait much longer.

"Eric, I wanted to talk to you, and now seems like a good time........" _oh, shit, yep, he knows now. Oh........what did he just do, did he........ok, ok,_

_it's all good. I am not running. Let him lay me out on this fucking table, so help me. I do not care anymore_. He leans over and kisses me deeply

while running his fingertips over my left nipple. _I feel like I'm going to come apart at the seams, and he knows it. I believe, I have now become_

_the mouse, and he, oh yes, he is most definitely now the c-c-cat, holy fuck.................._

"You wanted to talk to me tonight, my lover? You were saying?" Smart ass. I love this man, and all of his fucking bullshit. I am about to tell him

and fuck what happens next. I have no doubt it is about to get even better than I thought. He's been there for me and good to me when I was

an asshole to him. Now that I have come to him and am telling him even as he rubs my right nipple (which is hurting like a mother fucker I want

him so badly) .........oh, um....telling him what I realized tonight...........he stops kissing my neck, but continues with the nipple (oh, yes, he knows

he's an asshole, but he's gooood).........and looks at me to let me know that he has been listening. Continuing to make me combust with the light

touches of his fingertips, he tells me that he has hoped for this, and waited for me.

"I want you to come home with me tonight. I trust you, and do not wish to have you repeatedly in my office. You, my love, are much, much better

than that. And, we are going to make .....(he whispers this part in my ear) -_a fuck of a lot of noise. _ He pulls back from my ear, and looks me in the

eyes, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. Oh, he's the cat now, and for the rest of tonight, anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone for all the generous encouragement I've been getting! It's my first story, so I'm hoping I'll get better at it. I'm really enjoying writing. In four weeks when my full load of classes and a campus job start sucking my time like the vampire it will be, I'm thinking I'm going to make time to write somehow. I'll figure out how to balance classes, p/t job, my husband/friends/very cool 14 year old daughter somehow! :)

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns these characters-I am just living vicariously through her in creating different stories with them.

Chapter Nine

I looked him straight in the eyes and proceeded to slid across the booth to stand. I smiled down at him as a challenge, and he

read it appropriately. "Love Games" was booming through the club, and the dance floor was packed. In a flash, he was out of the booth and

towering above me, leering at me with that 'Eric' look. He took my hand, and we were walking. He parted the floor easily, and I could feel eyes

boring holes in me. I could hear things too, but I quickly blocked everyone else out. I didn't want to hear anyone else for the rest of the night.

He turned to look at me with an evil grin as if to remind me I'm going to get it. I gave him my best "oh, I know" look, and he laughed and kept

walking forward. I knew where we were going. Pam passed us as we came closer to his office door and smirked at us. Eric said something to her

in another language quietly as we passed her. She responded and continued on her way through the crowd. He turned to me at his door and

said, "we won't be disturbed". He pushed his door open, and walked me in with his large, firm hand on the small of my back. His hand made my

skin feel as though it were on fire. I walked over to his desk, and leaned back against the wood, just resting my butt on its edge. I watched him

turn his head long enough to close and lock the door, and then he was watching me again. He stood there at the door, unmoving. I was

surprised at this, as I expected him to try and tackle me right away. He smiled a slow, so-Eric smile and pulled his black shirt over his head,

slowly. He tossed it down beside him on the floor, still looking at me. God he was breathtaking. I could hear the steady bass booming outside

the door, providing lots of useful background noise. Well, so much for us going back to the house first, I guessed. He stalked towards me finally,

and my brain shut down. No....more........thinking. My mouth suddenly went very dry, so I licked my lips.

"Exactly what I was thinking, my lover" he breathed into my hair, just loud enough for me to hear him. Oh, God he was inches from me. I wanted

him so badly that I didn't care if we made it to the house or not.

"Eric" I started, "I know you said something about me being 'too good' for, well, for here, but I think you're wrong about the 'good' part".

"Mmm, what exactly are you getting at?" he teased my neck with his cool breath and lips, and I could feel his fangs scraping lightly along my

skin. He was appreciating the bouquet again.

Oh, it's so fucking hard to think coherently with him. This is why I'd been keeping him at arm's length for so long. But I'm done with that; no more

running. I could make out the new music coming from outside the door. It had slowed down considerably, and suddenly a song from the 80's

sounded extremely sexy again.....

"that's all I wanted...something special, something sacred...in your eyes....

for just one moment, to be bold and naked, at your side.....

sometimes I think that you never, understand me........

maybe this time is forever, say it can be........"

I felt intoxicated, and I wanted to fall, fall backwards and let him catch me like I knew he would.

_"that's all you wanted....something special, something sacred....in your life...._

_just for one moment, to be warm and naked, at my side......_

_sometimes I think that you never understand me........._

_but something tells me together, we'd be happy............."_

"I'm saying" ... I took a deep breath and exhaled, reveling in the feelings coming across the bond from him...."that I want to be with you now. No

more bullshit." I looked up at him as I continued, ready for this. "I've never trusted you. Ever. I've never thanked you, not from the heart. Ever. I

thought I was just something valuable to you, in the business sense. I thought you would use me, and then discard me grew bored with me. I

have had an attitude every time you've called me or stopped into Merlotte's, or came by my house. I have been so pissed at Bill and how he

betrayed me, that I lumped you in with him and all the other selfish vampires I've come across the past few months." He was listening, and I

could feel the bond emanating with strong feelings for me, a mixture of many things. I could feel that it hurt him to hear me pour my heart out,

but I could also feel hope. Hope, that is something I'd never felt coming from him. He felt hope, hope that I would finally reciprocate what he'd

been trying to show me for months now. The music was providing me with a soundtrack to what I needed to say, to how I felt. It was giving me

the strength to be bold with my words.

_"that's all I wanted, but sometimes love can be mistaken...for a crime...._

_that's all I wanted, just to see my baby's blue eyes shine............_

_this time I think that my lover.......understands me......._

_if we have faith in each other, then we can be strong........."_

"Tonight I woke with another nightmare, a bad one..." and at this his expression changed, and I saw the concern in his eyes flash. "I dreamed I

was running barefoot in my nightgown along a gravel road at night-lost and afraid. I heard things all around me in the woods, but I couldn't see

them. I felt so alone, and no one was coming to help me." I had his complete attention, now that he realized how upset I had been while

dreaming. "No one was coming, Eric. I woke screaming. It seemed very real until I turned on my light and realized everything was fine. It was my

version of your hell the night you were in the same situation. Only that night, you found me on that road. In my dream, no one was there for

me." His brows were furrowed in frustration, and I could gather he felt angry that he wasn't there in the dream as he knew he would be if it had

been real.

"I went out and sat in my swing, and started to think about the dream, and what it might have meant. It isn't the first one I've had. I've had

them for a few days now."

"I hate that you were afraid and I was not there nor coming for you." He looked frustrated still. I could tell he wanted me to continue so we

could get to something that wasn't so frustrating or upsetting to the both of us. The song outside continued and gave me a second burst of

strength to get this out.

_"if you are the desert.....I'll be the sea...._

_if you ever hunger.....hunger for me....._

_whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be....."_

"I realized that I had wished you had been there to help me in this dream. I thought about the implications of what I was saying....and then I felt guilty."

_"so when you remember the ones who have lied...._

_who've said that they cared, but then left as you cried...._

_beautiful darling......don't think of me because all I've ever wanted....._

_is in your eyes.........and love can't lie......"_

"I felt guilty, Eric, because I realized how unfair that was of me. I wanted you to save me, yet I always treated you like your efforts weren't

appreciated. I treated you like you were a total pain in my ass who just wanted something from me. But it was me who always called you

because I wanted something. You have been there for me and saved my ass more times than I can even remember. It's always been you. Oh

sure, Bill's showed up a few times," I spat, "but after the fact. And who covered my body at Stan's when the others ran off to indulge in revenge

before even checking on me? You." I gently put my finger to his chest. "It's always been you, Eric." His frustration at my pain during this dream

had changed into something different. It was hope again. It was also lust, and it was building quickly as he realized more and more what I was

trying to tell him.

_my love is always telling you so........._

_just hold on, and I won't let you go................_

"I am done, Eric. I am done running. I want to tell you this, that I trust you. I have put up a wall so you couldn't get to me, but I'm done. I'm

standing here, without telling you to go to hell, or something else you don't deserve from me. I'm done. I don't know with your business and

your standing as Sherrif what this would mean for me, but if you want me, then I need to stop telling myself you don't have time for me, and let

you tell me whether you do or not." I took his hands and pulled him towards me, and he let me. He looked down at me and started to

presumably address what I just said about his time and obligations, but I interrupted. "I don't want to talk about vampire shit tonight, if that's

alright with you. I want to talk about it, but if you have time for me, and you still want me, I'd rather you throw me across this desk and make up

for some serious lost time."

_"and I have had enough of crying, so I will be the one who loves you, till the end of time..........."_

His grip tightened in my hands, and I felt the bond screaming so many things. I felt warmth flowing into me, swirling around in my chest to

reassure me. He let go of my hands, and took my face in his hands. He lightly kissed my forehead, moving to my lips to gently kiss me. He pulled

his lips from mine slightly, then met mine again firmly. He breathed into my mouth a soft exhale, and then carefully, gently bit down on my

bottom lip and made a sound from somewhere inside his chest. I closed my eyes and let myself swim in the warmth he was sending, and sent

him my trust and arousal back through the bond. When he felt that, I knew immediately. He pulled away from me and said in a ragged voice,

"lover, I have all the time in the world for you, and you are still mine. That will not change." Eric said quietly, "move to the side", and I felt his

hands pull me to beside his desk. He winked at me (oh, that there is my equivelant to his need to be looked in the eyes...God that made me

ache even more), and with that, he set his muscular arm on the far end of his desk, and before I could blink he shoved everything that had been

sitting on his desk, including a very nice computer monitor, off onto the floor. He looked at me and gave me that cat that ate the canary look I

had gotten from him just a few minutes ago in the booth. I couldn't believe he had just trashed his desk! He didn't let anyone touch that desk.

I must have looked pretty shocked that he'd trashed his office like that, because he laughed and said, "I was going to replace that outdated screen anyways." I looked at the cracked up flat panel laying on the floor in ruins, and saw that it was like everything else Eric owned: new looking. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow, and he laughed again.

"It would have ended up smashed against my door like the last one, anyways. I've been throwing a lot of shit lately. Besides, I'd _much_ rather

throw it on the floor for a good reason than to throw it at my door because you're not here, as you are now. You are expensive, and you don't

even know it." He gave me a look that made my breath catch. He did not move, as I expected. Then, I realized how I wanted to do this. He'd

always come to me. I wanted to be the one to make the move, as I did tonight by coming. As I did by offering him myself to sample in front of

the entire club. I wanted to offer myself to him. I walked slowly to him, giving him my best smoldering look, and ran my hands along his chest. He

started to move his arms towards me, but I stopped him. I put my hands on his arms, and pushed them back to his sides. He looked at me

funny, but didn't say anything. Putting my hands back on his chest, I made my way down his abdomen, and hooked my fingers into the top of his

jeans. Looking up at him for a bigger impact, my fingers suddenly jerked him towards me some. He was really surprised at this. His smile spread

approvingly. He liked this. Oh yes, he definitely liked this a lot. And just like that, I was the cat again, and he was back to being the mouse. My

fingers made their way to the button on his jeans, and yanked hard, releasing the clasp with a slight rip of the denim. I heard him make a sound

that sounded like pure sex. The zipper offered much more resistance than the button had. He was straining against his jeans with his arousal,

so I had to forcefully rip the zipper down in one quick motion. I thought he was going to lose it any minute now, and I loved it. He was at my

mercy, for now. I knew soon that I would lose the upper hand, though. I wasn't kidding myself.

I started to stroke him slowly, up and down, as I pressed myself against him. The music outside was pounding faster again, a new song

booming through the club. The faster beat matched the tone very well. I looked up at him as I knew he liked, and he was biting his lip so hard a

trickle of blood was slowly making its way down his chin. My hand still moving on him, I decided to really send him for a loop. In the past I have

fought him each and every time about taking his blood, like it was some kind of poison. He was offering something that was an honor, and I

practically slapped his face in response. Not again. I will not run. I reached up and with my free hand, titled his head down to me. I brought my

face next to his and breathed hot moist air into his ear, and then ran my tongue along his chin. I followed the trail down his neck, licking in long

strokes, and sending my arousal through the bond to assure him that I understood this was not "icky". This was being enjoyed, and he knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, hope it's not too lame. Here goes.

Disclaimer: characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

Chapter Ten

Well, that did it. That was my only thought as I was weightless. My feet left the ground, and the next thing I felt was the hard wooden desk

under my ass. I had a hot and bothered vampire on top of me, laying me out like it was our first time. (It was definitely the first time I instigated

it.) My jeans came off quickly, and then my shirt. The clothes were flying, literally. He wasted no time biting my bra in two, and had both of my

nipples in a bad way, begging to be bitten. I pushed his head down onto my right breast, and dug my fingernails into his shoulders, hoping he

would understand what I wanted, what I needed. Oh, he did. I felt him graze my nipple, licking it with his tongue, and sucking it roughly. He

started to move to my other breast, but I grabbed his hair and put him back, and shoved his head into me. "Bite," I breathed into his hair. I felt

my pleasure explode as he bit into me, drawing a tiny bit of blood above my nipple. I moaned into him, and he moved his hands lower as he

licked the tiny wound closed. He ripped my panties off, and the cool air was a blessing to my hot skin. Thank God the door was locked. I was

now laid out completely naked on the boss's desk-not that I cared about who would be stupid enough to interrupt. Just as I was about to beg, I

felt him slip his fingers inside me, stroking and massaging me intensely. I started seeing silvery slivers in my vision, and felt my legs trembling.

My eyes met his, and before he even had to ask, I knew to look at him as I fell over the edge. My body exploded from the inside out, and I yelled

his name loudly for anyone to hear- I didn't care. I didn't even know my name. This was so much more intense than before. Our new

understanding through the bond made me come fast and more intense than ever before. Eric had said nothing so far, but now regarded my

clutching at him as a request for more.

"You are mine" was all I heard, and I felt him against me. He did not prepare me slowly as with the other times. He filled me quickly and

possessively, all in one stroke. I cried out at the pleasure, and heard myself saying, "fuck me like I am yours" through my ragged breaths.

"I am yours," he growled. He slammed into me over and over, not for one moment pausing. I laid my back down all the way, and grabbed the

edge of my desk over my head. I kept my eyes on his the entire time, and bit my lower lip as I felt myself building to another crazy explosion.

"Sookie, say it," he yelled, his eyes blazing intensely into mine. "Say it!"

"I am yours!" I screamed at him. I said something else to the effect of 'breaking me apart', and his rhythm increased exponentially. He picked me

up with his arm and sat me up to him as he slammed into me harder, and came at me in a blur. I felt him bite down hard, and I lost myself. The

bond enveloped us as we both came together in a blur of violet and indistinguishable words. I was his, and he was mine. He carefully lowered

me back on the desk, and let his hands massage my breasts as he stood in front of me, still inside me. His expression told of his satisfaction and

the intensity of the feelings I now knew he had for me. He was still quiet, as he gently touched my stomach, my hips, my shoulders. Eric usually

had something to say in self-congratulations, or at least wanted to hear me congratulate him on how he rocked my world like no other-not this

time. He watched my chest rise and fall as my breathing returned to normal, and laid his hand over my heart. Eric looked at me, and withdrew

slowly, pulling me up to sitting. He stood between my legs, put an arm around my back and one around my shoulders. He held my head to his

chest, and said nothing. I wrapped my arms around his back and hugged him firmly to me. I couldn't resist letting one hand move down his back

and grip his tight ass. Hey, it was my favorite part to look at. Since I couldn't see it, I might as well touch it. He finally broke his silence, and

smirked upon feeling his ass being dug into my my nails.

"I missed that" he said, and smiled down at me.

"I missed that too."

He looked at me again, and I was beginning to wonder how long things were going to be quiet between us. I almost missed his arrogant pat on

the backs he usually gave. He knew he was good.

"I love you, Eric. I do. And I'm sorry for each time I hurt you."

The look on his face would not be something I would ever forget. It was like looking at your husband to be, while he is standing there waiting on

you to walk to him, to declare to everyone that you are theirs forever. I have seen that look on others before, on happy couples. I always

envied that look. And now here, right here on this desk in this office in this bar, I have the look, looking right at me.

"My lover, I have waited so long......."and he was crushing me to him. I knew he loved me as well, I could feel it through our bond. I felt it long

before tonight, but tonight it was loud and strong- sure of itself, strengthened with my reciprocating his love.

"I trust you will have difficulty walking and I have done my job well?"

I knew it. That's my smug ass Eric.

"Oh, I think you're going to have to carry me to the bathroom to clean up. I'm a mess, and my legs are jello." I never let him carry me, let alone

ask for it. You'd think I would have just gave him the best present ever. He practically beamed with pleasure at hearing me ask him to carry me

around like my legs were broken. I could walk, of course, albeit it would be funny. My legs were still trembling a bit. He picked me up, and carried

me to the bathroom off from his office. He set me on a chair, and said, "wait right here, my lover. I will be right back."


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you like it still, so far. Like I've been saying, it's my first. I'm glad you're still with me.

Charlaine Harris owns the characters. Thank you girl for creating this fine ass vampire. ;)

Chapter Eleven

Eric wasn't kidding, he did come right back. He had a Fangtasia shirt and my jeans with what looked like a new pair of panties and bra in his

other hand. Hmm, definitely wasn't mine. Did he buy extras? Giving him the benefit of the doubt, and not assuming he had a stockpile for the

fangbangers that I knew he wasn't banging anymore, I asked, "did you buy those for me in case of...this?"

"What, you're not going to accuse me of being a whore since I have these on hand?" he smiled at me with an eyebrow up, surprised.

"No, I know you bought these with me in mind. I can tell."

"Pam actually ordered them for me, but I picked them out, I promise. And yes, they were most definitely picked out for you, my lover."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. And I do like them."

That got another eyebrow. He laughed and said, "Sookie, I like this. I like it when you give me the good fight, but I like this as well. It is a nice

change. Will this work for other gifts I get you as well?" Smart ass, he was already seeing if he could get away with checking off things he no

doubt had on a list. I knew he'd been complaining about my car since I'd met him, so that was probably at the top of said list. I knew he wanted

me to have nice things for the dates we'd no doubt be having. I decided that as long as I was working, and as long as he had the feelings for

me he does now in the future, that I would not feel like a kept woman. I know that's not how Eric sees me.

"Well, let's just say that I am not quitting my day job, as they say, but I'm not going to give you near as hard of a time as I used to. I will try to

take your gifts in the spirit of the gesture. How's that?"

He suddenly put his hand over his dead heart, and feigned like he was going to pass out, stumbling backwards a bit. I laughed, and he laughed

with me. He was absolutely floored. And the gears were already grinding. Bastard. He's already plotting. Oh well. I would enjoy whatever he

picked out, because I would always be own woman. I should make a wager with Pam as to the first thing he'll get me. I know him too well.

"Here," he held out the clothes to me. "I'll be back, again." He went back into his office, and brought back a black towel and washrag. "These

are new as well. Would you like a drink?"

I took the washrag and towel and laid my clothes in the chair. Turning on the hot water in the sink, I turned to him to answer. He was already

behind me, against me, putting his hands around me on my breasts, massaging lightly.

"Yes, I would like a Sprite or some water, that would be great."

"I'll be right back, my lover" he whispered in my ear, and I was alone in the bathroom. I began cleaning myself off a bit, and patted dry. I threw

the towel over the door and laid the washrag over the side of the sink. I reached down on the chair and picked up the new bra and panties he'd

gotten for me. I noticed something written on the tag sewn to the fabric with the size on it. It said, "S" in black fine tip marker. Well, that's

interesting. I guess he wanted me to see that they weren't for anyone else. Nice gesture, Viking. Very thoughtful. I'm sure no one in the vampire

world ever got to see this side of Eric. He can be pretty scary when he wants to be. I thought of all the times I've seen him pissed off, mostly not

at me, but still: scary. I slid my panties on, noticing how soft they felt.. Nice job, dear.

"You like?" a voice behind me said, and I do mean right behind me. He handed me the drink from behind me, and rubbed my arms.

"Yes, I like. Would you help me hook this?" I figured he wouldn't know how to put on a bra, as he was only used to ripping them off. I was right.

"How do you do this?" he asked. I wanted him to learn how to help me dress like this, as I knew he enjoyed doing things for me. This was

definitely something that would be helpful, and he would feel proud of himself for mastering yet another thing. I showed him how the hooks go

into each clasp in the row, and handed it back to him and said, "now you try it."

"Lover, this will be the first time I've done something so counterintuitive, for me anyways." I slid on my bra and made sure my breasts were

happy where they were situated, and stretched the fabric back around my back to his waiting hands. His grasp was firm and sure, not bumbling

at all. He hooked all three clasps together easily, and stood back to admire his work.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. I am now good at taking off and putting on your bra. I am the shit."

I laughed like I hadn't laughed in forever. He could be so funny sometimes, and he knew it.

"Your laugh makes me happy; almost as happy as your screaming my name does."

"Really? I'll have to watch a funny movie with you sometime, and you can hear me laugh for a whole couple of hours."

"I'll take you up on that. Tell me what to get, and it's a date."

"Ah, will that be date number one?"

"Um, no, that will not be date one. Perhaps later after date one."

"Really?" My curiosity was now peaked, but I suspected he'd hold it over my head, and torture me with some sort of surprise plans. "What will

date one be, then?"

"Not telling."

Knew it.

"Well if it's fancy, you know you're going to have to give me some notice. Every nice thing I've bought in the past few months has been burned,

ripped, stained with blood, or destroyed. Should I pay Tara a visit?"

"Yes, do that tomorrow, if possible. Are you working tomorrow night for the shifter?"

"No, I have one more day off. I can go tomorrow. Is this for tomorrow night?"

He helped me into my shirt, and held my jeans open for me to step into.

"Yes. I'd like for date one to be tomorrow night. We've played hard to get long enough, lover. Is this agreeable?"

I slid into my jeans, and let Eric pull up my zipper and button my jeans.

"Sure, tomorrow night it is. Will you be picking me up or will I be coming here?"

He thought about something for a moment, looked at me as if to anticipate something from me, and then looked at me as he spoke.

"I would very much like it if I picked you up tomorrow night after first dark, and if you would bring some things with you to stay with me

tomorrow night." He looked at me like he was ready to flinch at my reaction that he expected I'd be having any second now. I had been so

childish. I would show him things were okay now, that I was going to return his afffections.

"That sounds nice. Your house, or are we taking a trip?"

Wow, he looked floored. It was amusing watching his surprised expression. Eric was so rarely surprised. He hadn't expected I'd go for it, let alone calmly.

"It would be my house. I'd like to show it to you, after our date. But, no more questions about our date. You're not getting any hints."

He smiled and said, "I'll let you freshen up if you'd like, and then I'd like to see if I can talk you into something else tonight, since my luck is going

well for me tonight." As he walked back into his office, I went to the doorframe to address something he'd just said. I wanted him to understand

this, even though I knew it would probably take a little time for him to get used to 'the new Sookie'.

"Eric, you aren't having "luck" tonight with me, just so you know. It's really going to be different between us now. I just don't want you to feel

like any minute now I'm going to start being defensive again, or that your luck is going to run out. I may not always agree with what you're

wanting to do, and I will still stand up to you when I feel I need to, but I love you, and I intend to show you what you've shown me for some

time now."

I turned and walked back to the sink to splash some water on my face. Let him chew on that for a minute, though I'd love to see his surprised

expression again. I could just see him puzzling, shaking his head and smiling. I could hear him picking up some of the stuff on the floor to put his

desk back together again.

"You surprise me to no end tonight, my dear" I heard him say. While he was cleaning up the mess on the floor, I heard a knock on the office

door to the club. I heard him unlock the door, and say, "Pam". I heard some conversation, but wasn't trying to pay attention to whatever it was

they were talking about. I wanted him to be able to take care of business while I was here on work nights of his. I would be spending time with

him while he was here, and I wanted to fit in. I stayed in the bathroom for a while, until I heard their conversation become a little louder. I knew

that whatever they were talking about before was finished, and now they were having an open conversation that I could walk in on.

"Sookie, you look....refreshed, and positively glowing" Pam said with half fang showing. Well, no doubt she coud smell what just went on in

here.

"Pam" I said, as I walked to the desk beside Eric. I wasn't sure where I should sit. Everyone sat on his leather couch across the room. I wasn't

"everyone", so I figured he'd show me where to sit. Once I got next to him in his chair, he took my hand and turned me around, and pulled me

down to sit on his lap. His hand rested on my thigh, and he continued his conversation with Pam as if this was the norm. Hmmm. Well, okay. I

now know I can just sit on his lap if I want to, and that won't embarrass or undermine his authority in front of Pam. Filed away for future

reference.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not Charlaine Harris, so I'm just playing with her babies. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

As Pam and Eric talked about the new things they were planning for Fangtasia that fall, such as the human food and staff to go along with, I focused on the calendar on the wall. It was Eric as Mr. January himself. It was no longer January, but I couldn't be talking. My calendar never made it February either. As I stared at Eric's features in the picture, I half-listened to the conversation Pam and Eric were having. They were discussing how they would need to hire more staff now, and how hard it was going to be to find good help.

" You know that the morons we have working here aren't going to be able to keep their shit straight on the floor. I think we'd better recruit some breathers that have some brain cells left. These idiots have been glamored one too many times to do worth a fuck when it comes to keeping orders straight" Pam was dryly bitching.

"Yes, but we have some time before the equipment gets installed in the kitchen, which has only this week been completed. The construction went well. We were ahead of schedule. I am confident things will continue to go smoothly. I always see to it that it does" Eric said in his usual cocky tone.

I was still staring at the calendar, mostly just zoning from the happy endorphins that were still buzzing in my brain when I heard my name. I turned to see Pam and Eric looking at me with smiles on their faces, as if they were amused that my mind was elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I was trying to tune ya'll out and let you talk business."

"Eric was suggesting that perhaps you would help us with the interviews for our new staff we'll be hiring. We will be serving human food soon, and these fuckers we have now are already pissing me off just brining drinks to the tables. I can't imagine they won't fuck up who gets what order."

I would be glad to help Eric and Pam with the hiring, that was better than the tense situations I used to help them with in the past. At least if I didn't like what I heard, there would be no crazy vampires rushing over the bar to bleed me dry on spot. Yes, I could handle that easily. It's the least I could do for Eric, and Pam as well. It would make her life a hell of a lot easier to not deal with incompetents night in and night out.

"I would love to help, Pam. I think I could help you choose some great help. How soon are ya'll planning on having this operation up and running?"

Pam looked surprised that I hadn't been bitchy about it, and I do believe I saw her close her mouth that had been hanging open for a slight second at my reply.

"Eric thinks in about two to three weeks, if everything continues on schedule...."she paused, opened her mouth, changed her mind, and looked at Eric instead.

"Pam, Sookie has a job with the shifter. We will not ask her to leave her job" Eric addressed her unspoken question with a regretful tone. "I would love to have her, but we will not ask that of her." Eric looked at me and smiled, squeezing my thigh.

I appreciated that Eric wasn't going to pressure me into being the new head waitress that would whip the new hires into shape. But, I really did want to spend more time with him, and I know that working at Merlottes several nights a week left little time to come to Shreveport. I would not let Eric throw me up in an apartment somewhere and pay my way. So this actually sounded kind of intriguing to me. I decided to tell him my thoughts, and see what his were on the situation. We hadn't exactly gotten that far yet in our talk about what we were going to do now, about us seeing each other, etc. It would be a fair plan, in my opinion to work here and earn my way. It would sure as hell give me plenty of opportunity to keep an eye on my sexy vampire who was at the top of every fangbangers "to-do list". Not that he needed watching. I knew he wasn't interested in the pathetic people that threw themselves at him. But, it would make me feel pretty damn good to be around. Not that I'm feeling possessive now...

"Eric, I wanted to talk to you about us seeing more of each other anyhow. This is a good time to discuss this, actually. I think Pam's idea is a great one, about me" I started. More curious looks. They were definitely listening. I had the floor, as they say.

"I work long hours at Merlottes at night. I can't work day shifts to free up time to come to Shreveport because the two day girls have kids. They need their evenings free to be with them. So, that means I only have a night or two, at most, to come see you each week. That won't do, in my opinion."

"Lover, you don't have to work for Merlotte, you know I would take care of you" he said, but then quickly added, "but I also know you would not allow me to take care of you. At least, not in that way." He leered at me and sent me a wave of lust through the bond.

"No, I would not be your little woman, sitting around all day doing nothing but shopping. You know me, and that ain't happening. But, Pam was on the right track, I think. I could train your new waitresses, making things a hell of a lot easier on you both, and continue to work to earn my paycheck. It would allow us to spend a lot of time together, I think."

I felt his hand move from my thigh to between my legs, very subtly, so as not to call attention to what he was doing in front of Pam. _Like she wouldn't know,_ I thought. But that's ok. Pam and me were ok, so I didn't mind her seeing what I used to be mortified about. It kinda felt naughty. I could see all of a sudden why it turned Eric on all the time to try to be forward with me in front of everybody. It was a "mine" kinda thing. It was a huge turnon, and I felt myself growing wet, again. Since I happen to be sitting on his lap, I could tell he was getting all bothered too. He liked this new me very much. I liked it more and more too. I decided to up the ante. I guessed our job offer talk would have to wait. Pam started to ask about how Sam would feel and what about my house, and yada yada......I just really wasn't listening.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The Sookie series belongs to Charlaine Harris. Don't sue me, girl!

Chapter Thirteen

My hands had been resting on my knees. I decided to fix that. _Two could play that game, Mr. Northman_. My left hand made its way to his right thigh, and slowly, I began to brush my fingertips along the inside of his delicious thigh. As I moved ever so slowly up his thigh, I felt his grip tighten on my thigh. I looked at Pam, and gave her a smile. Her fangs ran halfway down and I swear to God, the look she gave me just want to change my ringtone to "I Kissed A Girl". I don't swing that way, but the look she was giving made me believe that many of her conquests had thought the same thing before she got ahold of them. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled the most wicked smile I'd seen from her yet. As if she wanted to play too, she decided it would be fun to join me in torturing her master.

"You know, Sookie" she started as I continued moving my fingertips up his thigh, "it would thrill my ass to no end if you'd help me pick out the uniforms our new servers would wear......do you have any suggestions on colors and cuts?" Pam was evil. She knew how to press her maker's buttons. He'd not be wanting to have this conversation, and he most certainly would want Pam out of his office any second now.

"Hmmm.......maybe pink, you know, that's a reaaal nice color on some people" I offered, not really giving two shits about what color I'd be wearing in a few works at my new job here. I was too busy caring about the reaction I was getting out of my vampire. He had tensed up, and was obviously now getting very riled up, and quickly. Ahhhh, I get to be the cat again for a while, only this time, it's two cats on one mouse. He was outnumbered. I licked my lips at Pam- now she really wanted to play. Oh my, but maybe I was the mouse and Pam was the cat. Maybe Eric was just a bystander. Holy shit, this is getting extremely out of character for my prude ass.

"Pink? Ugh, gods, no, please no. I like my pink and all, but not on the outside. That'll just distract me to no end all night. No, that won't do. Purple?"

My hand reached its target, and hooooly shit was he more excited than I thought.

"Pam," he started, sounding strained, "I think that you and Sookie could, (grunt), discuss the uniforms tomorrow night. You have things to attend to before we close soon, so now would be a good time to get the hell out of my office and let me finish up my business as well." Oh, he only wished it would be that easy. Pam had to do what he asked, but me? Now that was a different story. I had a bit of rope to hang myself with. I was going to see just how much I had.

"No, I'm not a big fan of purple. I think it makes you look a bit pale. It's not very flattering on most skin tones. I'm tan, but you know, some people won't go out in the sun- skin cancer and all. I just hate that idea. Red?"

I felt him shift under me in his chair, and I decided my hand wasn't busy enough. I made my way over his straining crotch to unbutton his jeans. I felt a noise come out of him, and I winked at Pam. She looked like this was the best night she'd had all year. I was feeling very powerful. I think I get it now. It's a major turn on, the power thing. He certainly had that down pat. He would not like me having the power too much. I knew he was going to make me pay for this. Hopefully, he wouldn't spank Pam in the bar again. I'd heard about that. It isn't the fun spanking like you think. It's embarrassing as hell. Oh well, she's batting with me, so she's obviously willing to put her ass on the line again to witness Eric do more than squirm. His button gave way, and his zipper cooperated nicely. I had him exposed to the air, and what was going to happen next, I knew whatever it was that I had just crossed the mercy point. I was well aware.

"Red does sound nice, I like that" Pam continued on with our little bullshit conversation. "What do you think, Eric, red sound nice?" Oh, she was killing him. She knew he didn't give a fuck about anything right now but figuring out whether he was going to nail me with or without Pam's presence.

"Pamela, red fucking sounds fantastic. I'm sure that will work just fine. You and Sookie can take care of it tomorrow. Right now, I think the bar..." he started to say, but was so _rudely_ interrupted..

"You know, Red does seem to go quite well with the whole decor here, and it is the color of your shirts you guys sell. I think red it is. Maybe black shorts? Or should it be short skirts? Ahhh...tough one.........shorts or skirts?" I was stroking him harder now, and his hand was twitching on my thigh. Oh, wait, was twitching. Now it's moving...........OH!

"PAM" I yelled a little louder than I realized at the surprise of his hand under my shirt and pinching my right nipple quite firmly....."Pam, shorts or skirts, your choice." I was losing my ability to think, and the clever shit was just not going to come from here on out. I'd be lucky to get out coherent words very soon. I already lost the ability to keep my voice all sexy like, as if I were master of the universe. Nope, now I was about to be whimpering like an idiot on this Viking's lap.

"Shorts would probably be better. I'd be kicking the shit out of the clientèle every time I turned around if you cupcakes were walking around with _easy access_, wouldn't you agree?" Did she just goad him into speeding up the process? I thought she was on my team! Bitch, I'd get her back for that one. Damn vampires.

Everything was happening at once now. My hand was stroking him to the brink of chaos, and his hand was ripping my shirt on the side to rid himself of the annoying barrier in his way. Yep, that was toast now. Another one bites the dust. Pam was asking something else now about........about.......fuck, what was she saying?! There, something about tops...........

"Tops? Ummm......." I am so fucked now. "I think there should be some cleavage......yes, some cleavahhhaaaage!" Ok, I officially just relinquished my cat duties and am now assuming mouse status. Now, I was the little mouse with two very in charge cats batting me around for the hell of it. Only Eric wouldn't share. Somewhere in between coherent and incoherent seconds I realized that I had no shirt on now, and I was leaning back into his lap, and his hands were down my jeans, working me over......and oh, my tongue feels so heavy in my mouth.........can't speak........OHHH!

"Eric, what do you think about clea-" Pam started.

"Pam," I heard Eric say as he was looking down at me with the best "I'm going to fuck you hard" eyes I've ever seen out of him yet, "Pam, get the fuck out of my office, right now." I heard her laugh and stand up to leave. The door opened, Eric still looking at me as he worked my insides like the master he is, he added, "no matter what you hear, I am not to be disturbed until my door opens, that will be all."

The door shut, and my Viking leered down at me, and I swear to God.....it was the most fucking beautiful thing I have ever seen. My last sane thought was that I had crossed a line of some kind with the torture, and his arousal had superseded the state of control he had always had with me. I was going to meet another side of Eric that hadn't come out to play with me before now. And he'd just told Pam no matter what she heard, not to open that fucking door. Well, shit.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Charlaine rocks, but I ain't her. In other words, I'm borrowing these guys. Hope you like. It's my first, so proceed accordingly. Man, I do wish that were me in her shoes.

Chapter Fourteen

The next thing I knew, I was up against the wall beside the leather couch, breathless and half out of my mind with the pleasure running through my head and my insides. My girly parts were singing praises operetta style to my sexy Viking, and he hadn't even punished me yet. I caught my breath, and said the only thing I could manage in a situation like this- "how bad it is?" I wanted to know. I knew it was going to be crazy, but how bad seemed like a fair question. All six foot five inches of solid muscle was pressed against my waiting body in warning, and his Gracious Plenty was now hurting my belly button. His blue eyes blazed, his fangs completely down, his hair wild, and his hands were on either side of me as he pinned me up against the wall. He smelled me appreciatively, groaning to himself.

"You want me" he growled. Well, no shit. I thought he was about to say something groundbreaking, like informing me of what punishment I'm in for. The music outside was a steady beat that I could feel with my back against the wall. I felt his foot shove my left leg apart. He was still looking at me like I was lunch. I trusted him still. I decided to tell him I wasn't afraid of him, and that I wanted it like this. I decided action speaks louder than words, and remembered that right now he didn't want anymore talking. He was so close, I couldn't use my hands, so I used the only thing I had available. In one solid movement, I bit down hard on his pect, above his nipple. I bit hard, and drew blood. I latched my mouth on, and treated it like I would have treated something else if I could have reached it. I pulled at the wound to give him some pleasure with the pain, which succeeded in getting the message across that I was up for the punishment. He yelled out at my action, and took my hair in his hands and moderately yanked my head back to look at him. He took his finger and wiped the bit of blood from the corner of my lips, smearing it across my cheek. Holding my hand in his very large one, he turned my check to the other side, and with his other hand, began running his hand along my neck. I could feel my vein stand out from the pressure of the angle my neck was in, and before my brain could connect the action to the thought, he bit me-hard. Eric had always been gentle when he bit me, but I had awakend the other side of him: the one he tried to control with me. I felt the hard stab at my belly button get much more uncomfortable, so I bent my arms up just enough to take hold of him, and steer him away from my stomach. I would have a little bruise there tomorrow. I rotated my hands on him, twisting at the top and coming back down, and back up again. I did this for only a couple of times, and then I felt myself being pulled off the wall. I flew around and was now facing the wall. He was licking my neck to stem the flow of the blood I could barely feel trickling down my neck. He lifted my hands high above my head and plastered them to the wall with one hand. The other hand was trailing up and down my back and my butt, and around to my breasts, pulling and pinching at my nipples. "Ow, shit!"

"What?" he whispered from behind my back, into my hair near my ear. It was a very dangerous tone, and I could get from the bond instant feelings of dark arousal mixed with pleasure and satisfaction.

"What, my lover? Speak up" he breathed. His hands got rougher, as he massaged my breasts a little harder, more urgent. He pushed my legs open again with a foot, and his hands left my body. I could feel him brushing himself to my back, then down to my butt, and then underneath me to the wet mess that was begging for him. Now that he was at my entrance I wanted it. I wanted him badly. In a very bad way. I didn't want to be the cat anymore. I didn't want to be smug. I just wanted him to punish me.  
"Please" I heard myself say. Bad, very bad.

"What?" he said, pretending he didn't hear me. Oh he heard me. He could hear a mouse pissing on a cotton ball from down the street. "Pink?" Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me. He was now teasing me worse, running his tip from front to back, and I was crossing my fingers he wasn't going to initiate me like that just yet. Maybe another time, but I guess if he was going to, he was going to.

"Pink shirts? No," he said in a carefree voice, "no, I just don't think pink would do...it would make people think too much about your wet pussy hiding under those short black shorts, don't you agree, lover?" Oh, my knees about gave. He had never talked about my girly parts like that. "Hmmm?" he asked, knowing full well I felt the same way he'd felt earlier-I don't give a fuck.

"Pink's fine, Eric, red- whatever you want!!" I yelled a little too loudly at him against the wall. I was hoping no one was sitting at a table on the other side of that wall.

"Oh," he said like he was stalking his prey now, who was backed into a corner (or up against a wall, it so happened). "Ohhh, so.......whatever I want, lover?" He pushed just the tip inside me, and made me scratch at the walls with my fingernails, which was all I could grab because I will still pinned to the wall. He pulled out again and went back to mercilessly rubbing himself everywhere but where I wanted him.  
"Whatever you want, just stop holding out on me, please" I begged him. "Please, you're torturing me."

I could just feel the smugness coming through the bond, almost as strongly as his arousal.

"I'm going to make you pay for that display in front of Pam....I'll not live it down, you know how she can be. She loves to torture me." Back inside me just the slightest bit again, uhhhh. "Besides," he started, and then I felt him slam into me hard, burying himself to his stomach against me in one thrust......."you know you were asking for it.......you wanted me to fuck you hard. I could feeeel it." He slammed into me again, keeping my hands up high above my head, grabbing my ass with his free hand to grant himself deeper access. Not satisfied with the angle, his hand grabbed under my thigh, and gently put my leg on the arm of the couch. I was now spread wide open, with him pillaging me from behind mercilessly, and he was driving his point home effectively. I heard him growling with pleasure, and some of the dark intensity that I felt moments ago was now changing to affection and desire. He was punishing me, and he was enjoying it immensely. He also knew I was as well. I arched my head back to him, and said in my best bad ass voice possible, "I want you to show me why no one else will fuck me or touch me from now on." Ooh, he wasn't expecting that. I got an extra hard slam that time. I was going to hurt like hell when this was over. My arms were getting sore, and my legs were trembling again, like earlier tonight. But the pleasure was overwhelming me, and I could feel my insides swelling and gripping him tighter. I could feel it coming. I was going over the edge any second. I was rising, rising, rising, and he could feel it.

"You are mine" he yelled loudly at the ceiling, and increased the strength of his thrusts. His hand reached under my leg and his fingers rapidly massaged my nub. I felt him beside my ear, and heard him whisper as I started spilling over the edge, "I will be gentle next time, but right now, I want you to tell me what you want." I wouldn't need to, I was going to explode. But, the punishment continued. He abruptly pulled out, leaving me shocked with the cold empty air between my thighs. My frustration went through the roof in a millisecond. I could feel him at my back, wet, waiting for me to tell him what I wanted. I wasn't going to play this shit anymore. He wins. I win. Everybody wins if he would just "put your fucking cock back inside me and fuck me until I come, and I am NOT FUCKING AROUND ANYMORE ERIC FUCKING NORTHMAN!!"

"Mine" he growled, and he slammed back into me hard. He released my hands and pushed me gently forwards over the couch arm. Now i was bent over, and his length was killing me. But oh so good. I cried out, half in pain and half in desperation for him to finish me. In and out, in and out, and oh my God was I glad I grabbed his cock in front of Pam. I was rising again, rising, rising, and suddenly I was flying over the edge and screaming something very loudly. I could hear him yelling something in another language, one I've heard before. I felt him come inside me with impressive force, not stopping, but slowing down gradually as our orgasms finished racking our bodies with immense pleasure. He was rubbing my butt gently and very lovingly, and I felt he was very happy and satisfied right now. He remained inside me for a few moments, and then slowly withdrew. I always hated that part. I felt so empty when he left me. When you're filled up with his Gracious Plenty as I call it, you do not want that taken away. But my legs were killing me, and the soreness started setting in deep inside me where he had pillaged so very nicely. He moved to the couch and sat down. He gently pulled me down to lay across his lap. He stroked my hair, and leaned his head back against the couch.

"Lover, you have surprised me tonight more than you know." He looked back down at me, and his brow did a funny little furrow thing. I was wondering what he was thinking.

"What?"

"You are sore. I pushed you too far. You need me to heal you." He said it like he had examined me, and decided that I just been fucked really hard by a really strong, well-endowed hot piece of ass. Which, I had.

"I am sore, yes. And that sounds really good right about now." I wanted that healing offer. Why the hell did I always balk at stuff like that? Who wants to feel bad, hell, I want to feel good right now. And that huge asset of his just pillaged the shit out of me. I needed it. He slid out from underneath me and put his arm around my back. Sliding me up further on the couch, he knelt down in front of my face. He kissed me like I was the most valuable thing in the entire world, and smiled at me as he moved down to my lower body. He cut his finger with his fang, and proceeded to massage his blood into my very sore insides. It didn't take long to work, and before long, I was sighing with relief. He walked over to the closet, and pulled a blanket off the top shelf. He spread it over me and said, "lie here for a bit." He walked into the bathroom and washed me off of him, and came back to put his clothes back on. He looked at me and smirked. Asshole. Fucking smug ass. He knew he'd punished me well. He knew he had done well. But, I smirked back. I had gotten a rise out of him,and pushed his buttons in new, good ways. He raised his eyebrows at me as if to say, rematch? I laughed and turned my face into the couch, throwing my arm over my eyes.

"I'm going to take a nap until you close. Stick a fork in me. I am done." I groaned and turned to peek at him. He was still smirking, but was looking very happy and content at the moment. I wanted to let him know I enjoyed every second of it. I didn't want him to start wondering if he'd went to far. I could tell that was not the worst he could do, by far.

"Thank you. You punished me well, by the way."

"Oh, I know. Who's your daddy?" he laughed as he flew over to the door, knowing I wouldn't take that lying down. He stuck his tongue out at me (?!) and shut the door.

Sneaky asshole. He knows I'm naked. I can't chase him out there, let alone catch him. I'd remember that. Fuck it, I'm passing out happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the very kind reviews you've given me. I think I'll try doing a bit from Eric's POV, and see how that goes. Nothing exciting happens, but since she was taking a nap, I thought he could reflect a bit. Sometimes there's too much drama happening, and it's nice to just let them enjoy some normalcy. They'd had great sex last chapter, again, she'd passed out on the couch, and now he wraps up some stuff in the office before they leave. Sigh, maybe they'll have a little peace and quiet for a change? Who knows, but I'm listening to what they're telling me. I'll let you know when I know. :) Happy Friday!!

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all the rights to these characters. I don't want to be anyone's prison beyatch, so don't sue me girl!

Chapter Fifteen

(Eric's POV) I cracked open my office door to see if anything was going to come flying at me for the wise ass comment I made to her as I left her to get some sleep. The door quietly creaked a bit as I pushed it open just a bit. I could see her facing the back of the couch on her side with the blanket pulled up to her chin. She looks asleep, so time to take care of some things before we go back to my house. I opened the door all the way and walked in. She didn't stir. I turned around to close the door, and decided to leave it cracked open some. Pam needed to update me on some things, and I would need her to take care of some things on her way out tonight. It was 3am, and I was feeling great. Walking over to my desk, I stopped to lean over Sookie, and take at look at her. I love watching her sleep. She's so peaceful. And up until tonight, that's been the only time she's not being a total pain in my ass. The loveliest pain in the ass possible, but still, a pain in my ass. For making me want her, for making me think of her, and want to put my ass on the line for her. Damn I have become a total pussy. Only Pam knows how far gone I am. She knows I would die for this woman, and have put myself in dangerous positions more than a few times for her. For the longest time, I could not understand why she practically spat poison at me every time I called or showed up when she needed me. I thought she hated me. Actually, she had hated me. She told me one time a few months ago her in this very building that she'd rather have cancer than to like me at all. That was a bit of a punch to the gut, although my face revealed nothing. I didn't want Bill or her either one to know I was already smitten with her. I pulled the blanket over a foot that was sticking out, and walked over to my desk. With a huge sigh, I flipped on my computer. Time to finish a couple of bullshit invoices, and I would be done her for the night. I scanned through my email and was fucking pleased with myself that Bill had sent yet another email from wherever the fuck he was right now. He'd told me, but I really could give a shit where he was going, so long as it was no where around Sookie. He was coming back in a few days, but only for some business. I finished my work, and shut down my computer, turning around in my chair to face the couch. I could hear her softly snoring. I smiled in spite of my bad ass self, and flipped my cell open to text Pam to get her candy ass in her. She rocks, she knows it. But I'm not about to give her an inch tonight. She pissed me off cock blocking me earlier. I would not be angry, because Sookie very much enjoyed her little escapade-while she could. I let her alter ego that I knew was in there somewhere all along come out to play, for a short while. Then I lowered the boom. I was quite pleased with myself. I played nice. I was in total control, and knew exactly how far to take our session. I will never lose control with her. I hope she knows that. She seemed to not be afraid of me at any point tonight. I have done unspeakable things while fucking the shit out of many. Sookie would not be one of those. I will never harm a hair on her body. I might fuck up her hair, or pull it a bit....now that was just making me horny. That won't do. I'm sitting her with a stupid grin on my face, staring at my lover on the couch when Pam opens the door.

"All clear." She sat down in her favorite after hours 'bitch session' chair across from the desk. Ah, how it warms my cold, dead heart to hear her threaten the vermin. Wait for it..........wait..........  
"The next ass pirate that pukes in the womens bathroom"........I knew it.... "is going to be subject to a mysterious castration event in our back parking lot after hours. I will glamour him, of course, but so help me." She looked at me. I was looking at her smiling. Well fuck me, I was smiling. Like an idiot. Fuck.

"Have a nice night?" she leered at me, looking over at mine. "You didn't break her already, did you? I am rather fond of Sookie, you know."

"You know fucking well I did no such thing. She is human, she has human needs. Sleeping is one of them." I grinned though, and she knew by that shit eating grin that I did indeed pay her back for their little intrigue they had going early.

"Honestly Pam, you seem way too sure of yourself. Surely you must know that you are going to get what's coming to you as well, but in a different form." I waited for her eyes to drift to the large paddle hanging on my wall the way a redneck would display his shotgun on his wall at home. She didn't disappoint.

"Eric, you can't be serious. I did her a favor, you know. I helped her be sexy and cocky with you. You liked it. Admit it." She had me by the balls now. Of course I liked it. But, I still would make her do me this favor tonight. And gods did she hate the 24 hour Wal-mart with a passion-or the breathers who'd be there tonight, anyways.

"Alright, no spanking in front of the clientèle this time. It was a minor annoyance. You do owe me though, and Sookie is going to need food and a some things to wear for tomorrow........"

"Eric-no fucking way. Noooooooo no. No. I'm not going in that fucking place tonight. No. You know I hate that old cumdumpster at the door. I'm going to kill her one of these times, Eric. You know it, I know it. I fucking hate her." Pam was sitting at the edge of the chair now, nervous as a whore in church. I love driving her mad.

"Pam, you will do me this favor. You will smile at her and continue walking as though you don't give a fuck. You will get me everything on this list. Or," and I glanced up at the torture device she loathed. She caved. "Good, now I need this there for her when she wakes up, so please leave now."

"Fine" she huffed. She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Pam?" She was going to do it. She was going to do it.

"What" she said oh so enthusiastically.

"I was going to have you go anyways." I couldn't resist.

She turned and walked out the door with her perfectly manicured middle finger held up high. I laughed, and got up to get Sookie her clothes. It was time to leave. Tonight would be the first night she'd be spending at my house. I'd offered before, but she'd of course basically told me to fuck off. I have to say, I would have put up with almost anything from my morsel, but I am going to like the new cooperative Sookie just as well. I might push her buttons now and then to get a reaction out of her though, when I get sentimental.

I pulled the blanket down and proceeded to begin putting her shirt over her head. She stirred while I was putting her arms in the holes, and opened her eyes.  
"Hello, lover. Sleep well?" She lifted one arm to help me, and rubbed her eyes with the other hand.

"Mmm, got some sleep, yeah. What time is it?"

"It's half past three. Time to leave. Where's your purse, I haven't seen it all night?"

"Under my car seat, up front. Keys are in my jeans pocket." She put her other arm in the other sleeve and sat up a bit to pull the shirt over her beautiful breasts. I looked of course, but didn't touch. We needed to get going. I wanted to show her around the house before dawn.

"I'll be right back. Put your jeans on, it's probably a bit cold out tonight. I haven't seen your shoes. Perhaps they're in the bathroom." I winked at her and walked out of the office, and across the dark empty dance floor. Everything looked good, so I kept walking. Fuck the world, I'm leaving with mine tonight. I smiled at that thought. I could get used to this. I would, quickly, I already knew. The front door was unlocked per the usual. No one is stupid enough to come in after hours. The rumors were true about little urban legend. You sneak in to a vampire's property when you shouldn't = fair game. We'd gotten away with murder a few times, quite literally. The parking lot was empty. Her ugly car was parked not too far from the front door. Once unlocked, I had her purse out and was ready to lock it back up, when my curiosity got the best of me. What is it about this car that she would not consider letting me buy her one she would truly enjoy? I know she likes her sun. A sunroof or convertible would suit her very well. The interior was plain but well kept. It looked better than the outside. I locked her door and pushed the door shut. It creaked loudly. Gods, that must be annoying. Looking at the paint, I could see much of it was either fading or scratched here and there in places. I begin to formulate another plan, but this I would not send Pam to do. I enjoyed shopping for big toys. Yes, yes this would be fun. She did say a lot of things tonight that seem to indicate she would not tell me to go to hell for buying her things. Maybe if I took her with me and let her drive the new toys she would be more inclined to go along with it, than if I just picked it out without her input. Pam's Dear Abby bullshit could come in handy. Pam's been telling me I need to give Sookie more input in decisions I want to make for her own good. She says my lover will feel 'valued' if I change my approach. So, we will try this theory. I will call my good friend Leon tomorrow, and he will keep his dealership open very late for a special customer. I can't help but shake my fine ass all the way back to the office. I will outsmart my lover. She will love the feel of a nice ride. It will make me hornier than hell to see her accept something nice from me. I can hardly wait for the chase. But tonight, nothing more exciting than the drive home, and tucking mine into bed with me. She will be most surprised that I do not sleep in 'hidey holes' such as Bill does. It is disgusting to go underground like a groundhog. I am a bad ass Sheriff, and I only lay my fine ass on silk sheets. If that makes me a pussy, I'd like to see someone say it outloud. It'll be their last.

I walk back into the office, and Sookie is not on the couch. I look around out in the main building behind me, and hear nothing. Tiny thoughts of panic start creeping in, until I get to the bathroom door. My beautiful lover is simply sitting on the floor, putting on her shoes. She is quiet, and seems to have been reflecting on something when I walk in.

"I didn't hear you or see you. Are you well?" I am hoping it is good things she is thinking about. It is definitely something.

"Yes, I am fine. I am sleepy, but I'm just feeling happy right now." She looked up at me and smiled a genuine, calm smile. I almost melted. I held out my hand to help her up, and she raised herself up only to snuggle against my chest. "Let's go" I whispered into her ear. She was so sleepy, it was afuckingdorable.

Fuck with my car, I will drain you. Fuck with my people, I eat you alive. Fuck with this woman? You'll wish I'd killed you.


	16. Editors note

Firstly, I wanted to thank you guys for all the nice reviews. I had no idea you guys were enjoying this silly story so much. I figured I'd be getting some reviews by now saying, "don't quit your day job!", lol. I appreciate it. I thought I'd throw a note in here before I start my next chapter for those who've wondered where in the world I got this story from, and where at in the timeline from the books it takes place. So thanks again, and glad you're liking it!

Secondly, how this story came about: I was listening to Maroon 5's "Figure It Out" the night I got the crazy idea to write the story that had started playing out in my head as I listened to the lyrics. (It's not one of their better songs, but the lyrics fit Eric's POV to Sookie, so it just started it all.) I won't be necessarily picking up where one of her books or plots left off. I am just imagining her sitting outside after a nightmare, thinking about why he wasn't saving her in the dream, one thing lead to another, and bam-her epiphany. After a couple of inquiries as to who was in charge in my story, and what the timeline was, I thought I could let you know that I am thinking perhaps it was at least before Dead And Gone, her latest. I am not trying to follow the books to the T. I just kind of am taking her and Eric, and doing a "what if" kind of thing. What if she finally got it, and what if there wasn't anymore serious crap going on for a while, that kind of thing. So just take this story with a grain of salt, and hopefully it won't ruin it the way I'm imagining it.

Warning: I am not Charlaine Harris. I am borrowing her characters, some of the experiences they've had, the setting, etc. I am playing with them and creating my own imaginary story. This might be considered a "what if" story.


	17. Chapter 16

So, without further delay, here's the next one. I got a new netbook today, and I've been redoing all my crap on it. Plus, I had to take it straight back to Best Buy because the power button didn't work. It was stuck down to where it wouldn't even turn on. That's just my luck. My husband said the odds of that are probably pretty improbable. Figures. So, here goes. Eric woke Sookie up from her post-round 2 nap to tell her it was time to go home. He is making Pam to go to the 24 hour Wal-mart to pick up some food and a few items for Sookie, since she's coming home with him. He obviously didn't know she was coming tonight, or he would have already had everything ready for her, 'cause he's good like that. ;) Happy weekend to everybody!

(In the car, I can imagine the radio playing "Collide" by Howie Day, but it might have been predictable to turn the radio on to the..gasp..perfect song for the moment, lol. Plus, they were talking. So maybe you can listen to it while you read this chapter. It's on while I'm typing. Music helps immensely.)

Chapter Sixteen

(SPOV) Tonight is a bit chilly out, so Eric doesn't have the top off on his Vette. We're driving out of Fangtasia parking lot after a long night for me. I have been up since early yesterday, and can't wait to get back to bed. We're on the way to Eric's, and I am beside myself with curiosity, no matter how tired I am. I haven't heard his place ever mentioned, and I can't imagine that he ever takes anyone there, except maybe Pam. This thought settles in my head and pokes at me a little in my chest. He is showing me complete trust with this move. Showing a human where you live, and letting them be in your house while you rest puts a vampire in a serious state of vulnerability. Yet I can tell he is completely at ease with his decision to let me in, and he offered so quickly. This stung a bit, as I'm still having light bulbs go off over my head. _Think about it, Sookie, _I thought to myself, _you refused to trust him with your heart after months of all he's done (granted he has been pursuing sex for longer than he's been trying to save my *ss, but still), and yet after the months of shutting him down cold he offers to trust you with his life in a millisecond? _ Ouch. Suddenly I wanted to look at Eric more than anything, and I didn't feel so tired anymore. Guilt's a bitch. I looked over at him in the dark, only the dash lights illuminating his beautiful, strong face. His eyes were focusing on the road tonight, and I couldn't tell through our bond what he was thinking by how he was feeling. Right then, he was feeling content, but that didn't give anything away.

"Eric, what are you thinking about?" I had to ask, because he was usually only watching the road half the time while driving. He was being careful right now, and wasn't even speeding that bad. I felt his hand grasping mine, and his thumb gently rubbed the back of my hand. His answer certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

"I'm thinking that Pam is going to kill that, what was it she called the woman....something dumpster, it wasn't very nice I gathered..."

I smiled as I realized the word he was searching for. "You mean, a cumdumpster?" I asked with a laugh. His expression stayed the same, thoughtful and giving nothing away.

"Yes, that was the word she used."

"So, you're thinking about how much Pam hates some woman?" I tried to help along the conversation. I wasn't sure if it was a bad sign or not that he was quiet.

"No, not really. I just said that." Honesty. You gotta love Eric. You always know where you stand with him. He tells you exactly what you don't want to hear sometimes, but he never lies to you.

"Um, I'm not sure I follow, but I'm getting the idea that something is bothering you, and you're not sharing what's on your mind even though I asked because you think it'll upset me?" I was taking a stab at it, but it was bugging me that I didn't know what he was thinking. 

"I am thinking of something that is now irrelevant, but has never left my mind, not once." He paused, and looked over at me. His eyes were soft, instead of blazing or even hard like a good part of the time. "I think of it often." I didn't say anything, but kept looking at him, hoping he'd continue without me pressing him. I squeezed his hand back, and smiled at him. That made him smile, and my heart grow two sizes. He was obviously talking about something to do with us. He wouldn't let business intrude on an occasion like this. This was a big night for us. It was something do to with me. I turned to look out the window, and saw the lights of Shreveport were behind us, and we were now on a secondary road. There were trees on either side, but we were still in a populated area. I turned back to our conversation, figuring he'd had enough time to gather his thoughts and continue, I hoped. I looked at him for a few seconds, trying to be patient. He was looking ahead at the road again. I could feel he was struggling with something, and decided to let some time pass and just hold onto his strong hand. I pulled my gaze from his face and stared ahead obediently, as you do when you're a passenger. I wasn't used to being driven around so much, so it was nice to just sit back and relax. Not more than a few seconds had passed since I looked away when I heard him pick up where he'd left off, apparently deciding to continue.

"I think of the night that you walked past me with the Tiger. I came to talk to you, and you didn't want to talk to me. I watched you walk away with him. I have felt more than I wanted, some nights." He didn't stop there. "I think of the night I bonded to you, and of when you saved me. I think of the many nights I gazed at you outside your window. But most of all, I think of your lovely face, contorted with anger as you tell me to go away." He did not look at me, and I felt pretty bad. Bad for him, bad for me that I made him feel this way.

"Eric, I feel bad about..."

"No," he interrupted, squeezing my hand, "we have already had that talk. I do not wish for you to apologize anymore. There is nothing but now and tomorrow and the next night to think about. I only tell you because you asked what I was thinking about. I have thought about those moments for many nights, but tonight I am saying goodbye to them. Those times will no longer keep my company at night. The times I found any excuse to be near you are no more. You have come to me. And you are happy." He said that last sentence while looking at me, and my stupid, blind heart grew another two sizes. By the end of the night, I was going to put the Grinch to shame. Damn it, now I know why that's one of my favorite characters of all time. How fitting. Somehow I was nothing but unhappy at the latest light bulb. But, these twinges of guilt and pain at the time I've wasted probably pale in comparison to how Eric has felt all this time. He did mention he'd been throwing a lot of shit lately. I can guess why. Instead of saying anything, I leaned over and kissed him on his cold, chiseled cheek. He smiled, and looked at me. I'd surprised him again. Damn, but I liked doing that. It was fun. I wondered to myself how I could keep surprising him. I wanted to try.

"Lover, your lips are warm, and I find I am suddenly having a hard time not going much faster than we are to get home." His smile had just changed to the usual up to no good Eric smile. My night wasn't over yet, I was guessing. Round 3? I wasn't complaining. No way.

I looked out the window again, and realized I didn't know how much time had passed since we'd left Fangtasia. I hadn't looked at the clock on the dash, but right now it glowed 4:03 in red numbers. We were now in what looked like any normal neighborhood, but with tall iron fences surrounding the dark houses. I couldn't see what the houses looked like, but damn they looked awful big. We weren't in the country yet. I had guessed he would live somewhere secretive, in the middle of nowhere for privacy. I heard the engine change its sound from a higher rpm to a gradually lower rpm and sat up in my seat. He took his hand back and put the window down as the car rolled to a stop. He reached out the window to what looked like a security keypad. He punched the keypad five times, laughed quietly, and leaned back straight into his seat.  
"What's so funny?" His smug smile was killing me.

"Oh, I finally see the irony in my choice of passwords, that's all. I suppose it's not a very clever password, but I couldn't resist." Hmm, five letters, five letters, Sookie? No, that's six. Five, five....oh that is rich.

"Eric, you put your security in the hands of a password about me? Don't you think someone would be able to figure that out?" I stared at him with my best 'you're shitting me' look.

"Lover" he leered at me, and laughed a loud hearty laugh that I couldn't help but appreciate. That was a happy laugh. Every night that he comes back to his house, alone, he has to think about me to get into his house. Another lightbulb. Where was a hammer when you needed one. I don't know how many more lightbulbs I can take tonight.

We drove away and he put his window back up. He reached above him and grabbed what looked like a garage door opener from his visor.

"Here, lover. You do the honors."

I strained my eyes, trying to see as we wound around another curve in the subdivision we were in. He pulled into a steep driveway and I hit the button as he asked. I couldn't see anything about the house, but I could see that it was big. And there was obviously a second story. As the garage door started rolling up, the light under the door grew and started pouring out. He pulled into the garage, and I could see my first detail. I may have only seen him drive the Vette before, but it wasn't the only car he owned. There was a big black SUV parked at the far right spot, and some car next to it that I couldn't see much of, and then the car next to the Vette. I don't know anything about cars or trucks, so I didn't know what it was.

He was looking at me amused, and I realized he was waiting on me to hit the button once more to close the garage door. I hit it, and handed it back to him.

"Was that another ceremonial thing we just did?" I couldn't resist teasing him.

"Oh yes, as well as me fucking you against the wall, on my couch, and let's see..oh yes, you offering me a taste at our table...." he grinned at me as he climbed out of the car. In a flash, he was at my door before I could even turn around to open mine. He opened and swung his arm widely.

"At the risk of sounding human, welcome to my humble abode, which to me is now considered our humble abode." He looked at me, waiting for the protest. I smiled at him and stepped out. I grabbed his ass as I walked around him for the door leading to the house and said over my shoulder, "thank you". I smiled at myself as he shut the car door and ran to join me. I heard the car door shut, and the next thing I knew he was behind me, and had me over his shoulder strutting to the door.

"What the hell happened to carrying someone over the threshold? What am I, a sack of potatoes?" I laughed and reached down to smack his ass again.

He laughed loudly again and simply said, "I'm a Viking warrior, lover, this is how I roll".

I lost myself to a laughing fit hearing him sound like a pimp daddy or something. I couldn't stop laughing, until OW! "What the hell, Northman?!" My arm hit the doorframe as we made our way in the house. He laughed some more, and swung us around to face a wall. I heard more beeps, and realized he was disarming his alarm. He swung us around and started running through the kitchen recklessly. My arms were in danger of being whacked again, I was thinking, so I grabbed the back of his shirt to hold on for dear life. Was he having actual fun? Cutting loose? In his kitchen? The kitchen he would now be using, I thought as I laughed with him. Instead of looping around the island again, this time he veered off and we were suddenly in a darker room with carpet underfoot. His hands came up and smacked me on the ass, squeezed for good measure, and then he threw me down on the couch with a big whoomp! I was laughing so hard I couldn't stop. This was the most fun I'd had in forever. The bond was flowing back and forth through us, and it was just intoxicating. He stood over me and said, "don't move-I'll be right back." He winked (fuck me) and turned around to saunter over to the other side of the room (oh the ass, argh). Some soft blue lights came on and I heard speakers engage from the corners of the room. He turned around and made sure I was still staying put, pointing at me to stay. That would have went over well in the past. Damn it, no more lightbulbs!!! I was just about to try to compose myself when I the speakers blasted to life and my tough, bad ass Vampire turned around...............oh...my....God.

(lol, oh yes, Eric has a side no one has seen. and he's going to rock out with his cock out, sorta. maybe that comes later. thanks for reading!)


	18. Chapter 17

You can google the lyrics to "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy and youtube the video, or it. I recommend the music while reading. It makes it come to life!

Disclaimer: I'm not Charlaine Harris, so I'm merely playing with Eric's sweet ass. I don't own it. (I wished.) One can always live vicariously though, eh? Hope you like this. I'm having a lot of fun tonight writing this one. My husband's out of state with buddies, and I'm just thoroughly enjoying my time with Eric, lol.

Chapter Seventeen

Oh....my.......God. As the drums and the bass filled beat started, my Viking turned into an air guitar god and a dancing fiend, all at the same time. My eyes were bugging. My mouth had hit the plush carpeted floor. I sat up on my elbows, and he pointed for me to stay put again. I gave him a quizzical look as he started moving his hips to the beat of the song.

"ooh" he mocked along with the song as the singer started the song, and I saw the remote control to the stereo in his hand. Oh my God. Was I seriously going to get a show? Holy shit but this is too good. Pam would die to see this!!!

"Say my name and his in the same breath I, dare you to say they taste the same..." he sang along loudly, and quite well. That man had a voice, and I already knew he could move. He was singing along like he knew every word, and judging from the way his dancing around was perfectly in tuned to the music, I'd say he'd heard this a time or two.

".......now I - don't - care what you think, as long as it's aboouuut me.........the best of us can find happiness in miseryyyy.." and he whipped around and ground his ass around like nobody's business. I was dying laughing, and he was feeding off of it.

".........I'll take a chance, let your body get a tolerance (wink), I'm not a chance, but a heatwave in your pants........" and he was singing for all he was worth and looking extremely appealing doing it. He sang his way over to a big tall back chair, and my mouth went dry, and my hand went to my chest.......he was totally grinding the hell out of that chair, and I was jealous as hell. Pam would love...._oh, oh, yes_. As soon as he turned back around to give me another ass show, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open, praying he would stay turned around for a bit longer. I hated to miss every second of the show, but I had a feeling I could use this at a future date and place. My heart was pounding in my chest at the show, the moves, at the thought of getting caught, everything.....but he kept dancing so I started recording. I held my phone up at him, and he whipped around, closing his eyes and singing into his remote, swinging his arms around playing his air guitar.........so far so good.....and he jumped up and spun around to shake his ass at me again. I flipped my phone closed and stuffed it back in my pocked. I'm quitting while I'm ahead. Smirking at my successful sneak, I sat up further and just couldn't help myself from moving my shoulders and hips around to the music. Just then, it slowed down and quieted....oh, solo....

"said I-don't-care-just-a-what-you-think, as long-a-as-a-it's abouuut me..." oh, this was getting serious....I tried my best to look like the enthralled vermin at the club, and not like I was about to collapse into a fit of hysterical giggles. _oh, he's coming closer..._and as he stalked towards me, he was wearing an extremely seductive expression on his face. He ran his hands through his blond hair and down his chest, going further down...further...oh my God when you do it like that it is NOT creepy. The one second crotch grasp and......up he goes, jumping back around in circles, singing loudly again for a big finish. He whipped around and pointed at me, singing "I-don't-care what you think, as long as it's aboouuut me....the best of us can find happiness in miiiiiiisery.............I said I-don't-care what you think, as long as it's abouuuut me......" and he was suddenly right over me and pitched the remote control over his shoulder, and for the last line of the song he just looked at me like I was a tasty piece of whatever, and he was gonna devour it. My heart pitched in my chest, and my breath caught. I had just witnessed hell freezing over. The song ended abruptly, and he smacked a big kiss on my forehead and walked off before I could get my hands on him. Smart ass. He went over and stopped the cd. I was salivating at the view I currently had. Whew.

"I think I'll get us something to drink, and then I'll turn on something a little quieter so my lover can wind down for the night. You must be getting tired." He grabbed his shirt with one hand and pulled it over his head smoothly. God I love it when he does that. He walked past me smiling. He knew he'd surprised me back. Shit, ok, that round definitely went to him. I wonder what he'd think if I inivited Tara over to Fangtasia one night and got me, her, and Pam up on a table and gave him the same kind of show? He might be pissed. It might disrespect him. I'd have to think that one over, first. I fell back on the couch and looked around the room. It was a very nice den, from the looks. It had a huge mirror covering one wall above a very nice fireplace, and the wall next to it was covered in the in wall entertainment center. The TV was big, but not gawdy. The stereo system he'd just been playing with was impressive. The speakers looked like they'd come up to my breasts. He liked to shake his ass to only the best bass possible, I guess. I heard him getting my drink together. I did not hear a microwave. Hmmm. Just then he came walking back in with a glass of orange juice for me. As he handed me the glass, I was wondering since when did he keep orange juice around? Looks like he's prepared for a visitor: more specifically, it was for me. He smiled and stood up straight, stretched his arms up and gave me a visual buffet to admire. The muscles on his chest and abdomen were more beautiful than I had ever seen on another man, or vampire for that matter. I put the glass to my lips and let the cool sweet juice swirl around in my mouth. I made a tiny groan as I swallowed. My mouth had been so dry watching Eric saunter and shake around the room earlier, and the juice was just perfect. I sighed, and he smiled down at me and walked back to the stereo. I watched his muscular arms as they turned a couple of dials, and changed the cd.

(youtube has an Eric/Sookie video to this, it is the next song...search youtube by Sookie lifehouse everything, and you'll find it.)

"I have satellite radio. We have many stations to choose from" he said facing the stereo still. As if to answer my thought, he shrugged, "Pam said I needed it. She hates it when they talk and aren't playing music. She threaten to destroy my stereo unless I remedied that problem." He looked over his shoulder at me, and this time he wasn't smiling a huge grin, or leering at me suggestively. This time he simply was looking at me like I was his most comfortable shirt that he was about to put on. Like he was very glad I was sitting where I was, in his den on his couch, with him. He fussed over it a couple of seconds more, and then turned back and walked over to me. He picked up my feet and sat down, putting my feet back in his lap. He threw his left arm up over the back of the couch and rubbed my feet with his other hand, absentmindedly. He was looking at me, and it was that favorite old shirt look again. I felt such peace coming through the bond, and soft music started playing. I recognized this one immediately, as I had not heard the last one before. It was fitting though, I had to say. But this one, this was one of my favorites. I have this one on my mp3 player on my dresser at home. I listen to it before going to sleep on most nights. It's so relaxing and sweet. It's a break from the chaos at the end of the day when I lay my head down to try to sleep, in spite of the crazy day I'd had that day, or lonely day, whichever. I loved this song, and I grinned widely. He smiled a big smile himself, and I suddenly suspected that he didn't just happen to choose it out of random luck. Nothing was random with Eric. He never missed a thing.

"How did you know this would be the most relaxing perfect song for the end of my day, Mr. Northman?" He looked at me, his smile changing to something a bit more pensive. He looked just as content as I was feeling. He didn't say anything, and neither did I. We looked at each other while the song played out. He sent me warmth through the bond, and I realized he was speaking to me if I would just shut up and listen.


	19. Author's note 2

Alright, when she is wondering how Eric knew to play this song for her, you were probably thinking that he'd snuck in and found this was a favorite of hers. Nuh-uh. At the end of the last chapter, she feels that he is trying to speak to her, if she'd just listen. She'd been playing this song because he wanted her to. He'd sent it through their bond and she'd played it without even knowing why. Just thought I'd pass that 'awwwwww' tidbit along to ya. I am thoroughly enjoying their night together. Damn, I wish it was me. But, I'm living vicariously through my story, so turn on "Everything" and hopefully you'll like the rest of their thankfully uneventful night, where nothing blows up, no one gets shot, and Bill stays the fuck out of the picture. And, (wink), he'd better. If he knows what's good for him, anyways. He'll be back eventually, and if he knows what's good for him.....just saying. ;) Oh, and that delicious video Sookie snuck in was only like ten seconds worth, but hey, that's plenty. Happy reading!

Just a relevant author's note

Find Me Here

Speak To Me

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

You are the light

That's leading me

To the place

where I find peace, again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.

You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.

You are the light, to my soul.

You are my purpose, you're everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.

You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.

You still my heart, and you take my breath away.

Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need

You're everything, everything

You're all I want, you're all I need

You're everything, everything.

You're all I want, you're all I need.

You're everything, everything

You're all I want, you're all I need.

You're everything, everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?


	20. Chapter 18

Warning! Sap fest to ensue.......and I highly recommend putting Lifehouse's "Everything" on while you read this. I can't imagine reading her thoughts without this playing wtih it. And also, if you're looking for explosions that don't involve Eric's Gracious Plenty, you are reading the wrong story! With that being said, they have had incredible sex twice already tonight, and now that dawn is approaching, I think the mood is of a more romantic one now. And now, let's pretend it's us instead of Sookie right now. Damn. Oh, and Charlaine Harris owns these characters. It is because I don't want to be someone's prison beyatch that I keep writing this same, boring, and quite obvious disclaimer, the same as the rest of the brave souls who write on fanfiction.

Chapter Eighteen

Sometimes people are trying hard to tell you something, and you're so busy talking you can't even hear them over your own noise. I was especially bad about that. I'm telepathic, meaning I can read people's minds like they're speaking outloud, and yet I couldn't once hear what Eric had been trying to say over the past few months. I listened to the beautiful words and music drifting through the room to us as we looked at each other. As I looked into his smiling blue eyes and soaked up our bond, I thought about all the times I listened to this song before sleep. I never really knew why I wanted to listen to a song about someone declaring that you were everything to them, and trying to make you understand "how could it be any better than this". I wanted to listen to this song at some of my lowest points lately. I listened to it when I was lonely. When I felt like crying myself to sleep because of all the chaos, because I missed Gran, because I was lonely deep down, because I was worried about money, because I felt betrayed by some who said they'd loved me....yet this song brought me comfort. Why? I had no one to say those things to me, I had been alone, and was unhappy. Yet I felt compelled to play it in my bed. And it rewarded me each time by comforting me. Suddenly my hands gripped the couch beneath me, and I couldn't breath. I sat up quickly and looked at Eric questioningly.....and I knew. The last lightbulb I would ever need came on over my head like a blinding spotlight. I brought my hand to my mouth to cover my gaping hole, and felt my chest racking. This was too much, the realization came crashing down over my head like waves, and I leaned over and buried my face in his chest. I didn't want to cry all over him, I knew he hated that, but right now I couldn't stop. I had to get it out. I wanted to feel the pain that he'd tried to keep me from feeling through our bond all this time. I must have overwhelmed him with my feelings, but he wrapped his arms around my back and shoulders, protecting me from the crashing waves that were pounding over me.

I kept hearing the words that he didn't need to say pouring out, "How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

Oh God, he'd been trying to tell me the best way he could, since my stubborn ass wouldn't take his calls or let him get even a word in edge wise. He'd tried to save what little pride he could by putting off my rejections like he was just trying to get into my pants each time I rejected him. He was trying to keep me from feeling his pain through our bond, and to save face as best he could. It was how he coped with my rude and hurtful treatment of him. So he decided, in the face of all of that, to comfort me anyways by compelling me to play this song. This was the stuff every woman would die for. I once said I'd prefer cancer than to like him. I felt myself bring the racking in my chest to a stop, and put my hands over my face. Now came the hard part. I had to look him in the face knowing what I know now. The blinders were all the way off, for better or worse, and I had to deal with this 100%. This was the most powerful thing I had ever felt in my life. So many people would give anything for a second chance to make things right with the one they love. And I had gotten chance after chance, and he was still here, showing me with no bitterness at all what I wouldn't let him all along. He was still rubbing my back, waiting for me on my own terms. I could feel he wanted nothing from me, but me. He didn't want an apology, so I wouldn't make him uncomfortable with yet another "I'm sorry". What he wanted was just for me to love him back. Love, not a word we'd used before. But wasn't that the intense warmth he had been sending tonight through the bond? It sure felt like it to me. I was ready. I would not run, I was telling myself earlier tonight when I walked through those doors at Fangtasia, towards my bonded. But now, I was running. Running towards him. I looked up at the best thing in my life, and decided to run.


	21. Chapter 19

Mush, mush, and more mush. Eh, hey, they deserve it. Thanks for the kind reviews again. You're making me feel a lot better about spilling what I see in my head onto print. It is a little unnerving sometimes. And Jag älskar dig is "I love you" in Swedish, I have on good authority. I know he's supposed to be Norse, but my Alexander is Swedish. So too bad. :) Oh, and props to Charlaine, she created these fabulous characters I now can't live without.

Chapter Nineteen

"Eric, I love you" I said with no pomp or fanfare. I looked him straight in the eyes with no regrets, and knew this night had changed everything. I had no second thoughts. His eyes held mine, and for a moment neither of us moved or said anything. I didn't want anything else right now. I just wanted to soak it in, and remember this night. It would not always be this easy, I knew this. I wasn't kidding myself. But no matter what kind of vampire shit I'd have to put up with or be a part of now, was the price I was willing to pay. Eric was certainly willing to pay any price for me. He'd shown it many times. He'd saved me. He'd saved me from supes, from vampires, from humans, from crazy Fellowship nuts, from Bill by telling me the truth, and finally from myself. And now, I was going to save him back. I was going to give him something he wanted more than anything - me. His smile started creeping up at the corners of his lips, and I found myself hoping I wouldn't hear a wise crack about my breasts, or my body, or anything else he might have said in the past to save his pride from exposing how he really felt. Just this once, I wanted to hear how he felt. I welcomed it. I wanted it more than anything I've ever wanted, and I have wanted me some Gracious Plenty many times. So that's saying something. Still looking at me, now cool fingers lightly brushed my temples, pushing my hair out of my eye, looking at me.....and I felt it. Warmth flooded me, enveloping me in the most incredible sensation. This was what had been probing before between us. My heart just gained two more sizes, and l smiled at him. I was so happy, it was just stupid. I was just smiling like a stupid fool.

He leaned closer and my insides sat up and took notice. I felt myself wanting him, wanting him to make love to me in his home. In our home now.

He said quietly, looking at my lips, "Jag älskar dig", and kissed me like I had never been kissed. I felt a fire spreading from my mouth, down my throat and through my stomach, passing down my nerves and between my thighs, and on down my legs. I really wanted him now, to have me and I have him in our home. I didn't think, I just pulled by lips away and started pulling my shirt over my head. My hair spilled back down around my shoulders, and he touched my shoulder with his fingertips, admiring my freckles. He bent to me and kissed that freckled skin like I was a delicate thing. He reached around with an arm, and I felt my bra clasp release easily, He was getting better at not destroying my bras. Or he was trying to talk to me again. I would have to start paying attention when he looks at me like this. He is saying so much right now with every touch and every look. He pulls my straps down my shoulders and runds his hand down my arm, and grazes my nipples lightly, savoring each movement with control and purpose. My skin responds with goosebumps, though I am not cold. His hand envelops my breasts as though they are to be loved, not ravaged. He is moving so slow, and my insides are demanding more.

"Eric" my voice betrayed my desire loud and clear. "Eric, I want to make love here, right here. In our home." With those words, "our home", I felt another surge through our bond. The warmth. He didn't have to say it over and over, outloud. He said it in his own way, and if I listen I will hear him. He took my arms in both hands and his eyes never leaving mine, he lowered me back on the couch. Our couch. I like this. Mine. His. Ours. He unbuttoned my jeans, and slowly pulled my zipper down. Both strong hands pulled my denim down over my hips, over my thighs, as his fingers grazed my skin as he brought them down. Pulling one pant leg over my foot and off me, and then the other. He brought my foot up to his lips, and lightly kissed my toe, and another kiss on the bottom of my foot, up to my ankle, up and up he made his way, slowly and in no hurry. I could feel my wetness growing and the aching between my thighs demanding attention. But we would not rush. We had enough time before dawn to do this right. There would be other times for the wild leg trembling sex I knew we would have, and in every room of this house if I had my way. I suddenly wanted something from him. I knew it would please him, and it would strengthen our bond. I wanted him. I wanted this. In every way.  
"Take off your clothes" I whispered. I could barely hear myself. He heard. He stood up and threw his clothes off quicker than you can say "Pam I got some video, girl!". Later. He crawled over me, and God was he breathtaking. His Gracious Plenty grazed my thighs and stomach as he crawled up to me on all fours, inches from my naked, needful body. I wanted him and I wanted this. I pulled on his arm to bring him up closer. I wanted his face near my face. He obliged and looked at me, his face inches from mine.  
"Lover?" he asked, knowing there was something unsaid.

I pulled my hair off my shoulder and tucked it behind my back, exposing my neck to his nearby lips. In just a whisper with no voice, I mouthed, "claim me, Eric. I am yours, and you are mine. I will drink from you as well." He made a groaning sound from deep in his chest, and he pressed himself against me harder. He took my jaw in his hand, and slowly turned my head to the side. Taking my earlobe in his mouth, he bit, but drew no blood. He kissed my jaw below my ear and bit, but again drew no blood. Soft bites, trailing down to the middle of my neck, he kissed my neck slowly twice, and pressed the tip of his fangs lightly against my skin. My body was getting impatient more and more, and I arched against him a little, telling him in my way I wanted this. Taking his fangs out and putting his lips back up against my ear, he whispered, "I love you...and I want you".

"I turned and brushed my nose along his, and said something, I don't know what. He brought his lips back to my neck and his hand again held my face-gently, I could barely feel his fingers on my skin. I could feel his fangs again just pressing against my skin. I brought my hands up to his back and dug my nails into his back, urging him to claim me.

"I am yours" I breathed, knowing he could hear me. I felt no pain-only warmth and lust, and possessiveness, coming from me and him both. His chest rumbled and I heard a low sound come from his chest as he drank my life, my love, my hope, my strength. My insides were screaming to be entered as well, and his free hand pushed my thigh to the side, and.......relief, temporary, but relief still. His cool fingers knew me well. He circled and flicked, and mercifully slid deep into me gently. I arched my hips up to him and dug my nails into his back harder, this time. He withdrew from my neck, and as his fingers sent a searing ache through me, he licked three extremely gratifying licks across the punctures. He leaned back and met my eyes, kissing me on the lips and grazing me with his fangs, now fully down until we would finish. I moaned at the intense pleasure he was giving to me, and he slid down to my stomach. Withdrawing his fingers, I complained until he replaced them with his tongue. In contrast to my hot core, his tongue was cool, but felt like fire after the intial touch. I watched him as I knew he needed me to. He needed to see me, to see every time I would softly bite my bottom lip, to see my nose crinkle up at a change of pace, to see my neck tense and relax at my need for more. His hands massaged my thighs, lovingly, gently, as he had me getting closer and closer to coming by each flick of the tongue.

"Eric, claim me" I asked. He didn't leer at me and say something clever. He didn't try and tease me. This was something different tonight. Tonight he was speaking to me, and I to him. He withdrew his mouth from me gently and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled up to me and put his hand on my face and stroked my skin with his palm. He was taking this all in, memorizing it as I was. He was thinking what I had been thinking earlier. It would not always be this easy. There would be shit to deal with. But not tonight. He lowered his hand from my face and slid both hands underneath my shoulder blades behind me, curling around the top of my shoulders. I felt him at my entrance and the sweet aching release of the pressure that had been building as he slid inside me, slowly. Slowly, slowly until he was buried completely. He paused long enough to kiss my nose, and then started building a slow rhythm, holding onto my shoulders and burying his face against my neck and collar bone, inhaling my scent. My hands pressed his back to keep him close to me. Our bond was intoxicating again, and I remembered that he'd drank, but I had not yet.  
I ran my lips along his shoulder, teasing his skin with my warm tongue. He responded with a low sound and moved inside me with a little more strength, and his speed increased ever so slightly. I bit down slightly on his shoulder, and again licked at his skin with my tongue. This seemed to excite him more. He lifted his head from my neck and looked at me as he moved in and out, caressing my insides with each stroke. I leaned my head to reach his shoulder. Feeling my strain to reach him, he leaned in to me, and I bit down, hard. He cried out, something I can't understand in words, but can feel between us. His sweet blood came easily as I pulled, and his rhythm increased faster and faster. It felt good to him as I drank, and the physical intensity of our lovemaking became compounded with our emotional ties, love, trust, respect, and everything we felt for each other. Our bond just strengthened, and all the intensity pushed us to the edge of the cliff together.

"Eric, I" was all I could get out.

"Lover, I am yours"

That was the last thing I thought for a while. I saw bright light, and violet, and heard a low hum somewhere inside me as we held onto each other, letting the intense pleasure rack our bodies. I felt him pushing into me further, as if not wanting it to be over yet. I grasped his lower back and held him to me in agreeance. The intensity started changing to vibrations and hums and pleasure, then quiet and little after waves here and there of my walls gripping him, still buried inside me.

"Lover, let me carry you to our room. It will be dawn very soon." Begrudgingly, he slowly withdrew, and I could feel him against my inner thigh now as he started to sit up. "I would lay here forever with you, if I could" he looked down at me, almost apologetic.  
"I understand. Lead the way" I smiled up at him. God he looked heavenly. I could feel he was thinking parallel thoughts about me as well. He leaned down and put his arms underneath my thighs and my back, and effortlessly picked me up and stood.

"Bathroom?" I asked hopefully, as I would not want to be woken up from this blissful sleep for something trivial.

"Yes, I'll show you. Next to our room."

He made his way through the dark, with me in his arms, and we came to his room.  
"Lover, I seem to have my hands full tonight." I reached over to the keypad and paused to guess.

"How many letters?" I asked.

"Five."

"Eric, you really need some variety." I punched in the code, l-o-v-e-r, and the door made a loud click as it unlocked. He picked one knee up and pushed the handle up, opening the door to his room. It was dark, so I couldn't see anything, but it felt secure and calm. I would sleep great in here, I thought. We walked past the door, and I heard it click shut behind us, a beep following. Secured bedroom, probably a good idea.  
I felt him lean me foward, and something soft yet firm was underneath me. He placed me on our bed, and then flipped a dim light on next to the bed. I still couldn't see hardly anything, but this was a good sized room.

"Human needs?" he reminded me, wondering if I was just going to say 'fuck it' and roll over.

"Yeah, and then I'm going to pass out" I laughed. He took my hand and I slid off the bed. We walked a few steps and a light came on automatically. Wow, no fumbling for a switch. Very convenient. He kissed me on the cheek and walked back towards the bed. I took care of my needs and came padding out over the soft carpet under my feet. He was standing at the side of the bed waiting for me. He looked like a comfortable broken in t-shirt to me too, now. I had to chuckle. He looked like home. The covers were turned down, and I crawled in gratefully. I was so tired. Tired, but satisfied. He smacked my ass lightly and I flopped down and pulled the covers up to my neck. Wow, that was fast. Vampire blood. He flipped the light out and just then, the bathroom light went off. A delay: sweet. That meant it wouldn't go out until I got to my side of the bed. Sweet. He crawled into bed beside me and scooted over to me. And just like the first night he slept in my bed so many months ago when he was lost, he found my hand and brought it up to his lips. I felt his cool lips brush my knuckles and a kiss on the back of my hand. He lowered our hands back to his chest, and I sighed. A sigh of contentment and drowsiness.

"When you wake, simply open the door. It is not locked from the inside. There is food in the kitchen for you, and there are clothes in the closet hanging. The closet is on the wall on your side of the bed. You are welcome to anything you'd like. This is your home now, too." He squeezed my hand, and I squeezed his back. I closed my eyes, and didn't move again until the next afternoon.


	22. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the nice reviews, and I'm glad you're enjoying their first night together. If you recall, Eric went out to the parking lot at Fangtasia last night to get her purse out of her car for her, and after looking at her car decided he was going to take her to his acquaintance's dealership. I'm still not ready for some typical problems to arise, so if you're wanting trouble, sorry. Nothing in sight, yet. But, who knows, it could be just around the corner, knowing their world. So I'm going to do a brief Sookie POV exploring his house, but not for long. That can get boring. I know you just want to skim ahead to the part where Eric wakes up. ;) When he wakes up, I am considering doing another bit from his point of view. It is daunting, trying to get inside his head. And rest assured, he's no pussy when him and Sookie aren't alone. This was in his house, and it was the night she came to him, so all hell broke loose (in a good way). When they are around others, he will be his usual self, but a little possessive, I'm sure. We'll get to that later. Enjoy! (P.S. the hubby's out of town, the weather's gorgeous, and I had to take a drive through the country and visit our local wineries. So, I'm a little behind. But I write fast, so I'll get 'write' on it.)

Disclaimer: Charlaine owns the Sookie series, characters, etc. I am not Charlaine. I am a college student who love, loves me some Eric, whether on the show or in the books, or on fanfic. I am just playing with her lovely characters.

Chaptere Twenty

My first thought was, damn I feel good. My arms stretched above my head and my toes curled as I came back to life. It felt like I was dead to the world the past few hours, however long that might be. It was completely dark in the room, but I remembered what direction the bathroom was, and I slid out of bed to find it. Keeping my hand on the bed so I wouldn't run into anything, I felt my way to the end of the bed and walked straight forward, with my hands out in front of me. I walked slowly, as I'm pretty damn good about kicking something with my toes in the dark. Suddenly my new favorite invention rewarded me for my efforts, and the bathroom was flooded with light. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed it was large and it was very modern. There was a huge glass walk-in beige tiled shower with multiple shower heads and a tile bench. There was also a very large black clawfooted tub that looked like it doubled as a hot tub it was so big. I saw nothing but black and beige, and was surprised at how much I liked it. It was very Eric, all sides of him. He liked his showering, I remembered. I turned to one of the sinks (there were two) and turned on the hot water to splash some on my face. After finishing taking care of my needs, I walked out of the bathroom and looked towards the bed. I couldn't see him for all the covers piled everywhere, except for a very large cute foot sticking out of the side of the bed. Cute. Before the delay would shut the bathroom light off, I walked over to the closet and opened the double doors. Another light came on for me. Wow. Holy shit this was bigger than my bedroom at home. I saw the clothes hanging on the wall at the end wall, and went over to see what they were. They were new, not anything he'd swiped from my closet. I liked what I saw. Nothing too crazy looking so far, just jeans, shorts, and shirts. Thank God, I was expecting some crazy shit when he told me there would be things in here for me to wear. You just never know with him. Pam was probably just as ornery. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans off the hanger, and made a mental note that there was at least a week's worth of clothing here. I'd have to thank him for that. I wasn't wanting to drive all the way to Bon Temps today and then back to Eric's. Today I wanted to look around and relax a bit, make a couple of calls, and mostly, think about my immediate plans for my house and my job. I wouldn't sell my house, but maybe I could rent it out to someone. My mind ran ahead a bit as I showered and dressed. I started making plans for the day, and it felt like I had a million things to decide. Somehow, it didn't worry me, and it didn't feel strange. I felt as right as rain, for the first time in a long time. I walked over to my sleeping Viking and all I could see in the dim light was his blond hair over the top of the covers. I moved his hair to the side of his ear, and whispered something I hoped he'd hear in his sleep, and walked to the bedroom door, smiling to myself. I felt so great today. I had wondered as I drifted off to sleep how it would be when I woke up. I had my answer: it was perfect. I pushed the handle down, and sure enough, it opened without a beep or a sound. I stepped through the doorway, and turned to make sure the door shut behind me. It did, with a heavy click. I looked around, and it was very dim. I was in a wide hallway, and I could see the rest of the house was full of daylight just down the hall. I suddenly felt like a kid on Christmas morning. It didn't matter to me what I would find his house looked like, but I was just dying in anticipation. I was back in the den we had spent last night in. The windows had light-tight drapes over them. Since Eric was safe and sound in his room, and the hallway kept the entrance to his door dark, I decided to push open the drapes and get some light in here. I pushed the heavy black drapes to each side of a beautiful big window, and let my eyes adjust to the sunlight. After a few seconds, I was floored at what I saw. This was a subdivision! There were very nice, normal looking houses, each having a few lots in between them, all like any other upscale neighborhood. There was nothing unusual about his neighborhood at all! I turned around and started my much anticipated exploration of my new home. And I smiled at that thought.

A few minutes later, I had explored the both the lower and the second floor. It was a very nice house, but there was nothing gawdy about his taste in decorating. Everything was very modern and warm. Everything was as expected: nice large bedrooms upstairs, his office and library all in one from the looks of it, the den and another entry room, the large kitchen that we'd been running around in late last night with me over his shoulders, and what looked like a nice patio out back from the kitchen. I opened the doors and walked out to a very nice future sunbathing spot for me. I really liked this, most of all. There was a huge vinyl privacy fence around the back, so I could sunbathe in peace. There was a very nice inground pool, and a hot tub off to the side. Now that was also a welcome sight. I looked up at the blue sky and imagined us out here in the evenings with the stars overhead. There was so much to take in, but I had a call to make. It may be my day off, but I wanted to give Sam as much notice as possible. As I walked back in the house to find my phone, I guessed that he would soon ask me if I wanted to do anything with the place to make it more girl-friendly. Truthfully, there wasn't anything wrong with the choices he'd made, and I kind of liked it the way it was. I'd find out sooner or later if there was something I needed or wanted. I surprised myself by deciding that I was going to ask him to take me shopping for a laptop. Now that I would be living further from Tara and everyone, I wouldn't mind being able to get on Facebook and keep track of what everyone's doing. Seeing pictures of Tara's latest boyfriend, and chatting with Sam would help me not miss them so badly. He would be pretty shocked at me asking him to get me something, but I was figuring it would please him if I didn't insist on buying it. I know better than to think he'd let me do it.

I found my phone and flipped it open. I had plenty of battery left, but I'd be needing to get my charger from home by tomorrow, or I'd have a dead battery. I called Sam's cell, but got no answer. When I called Merlotte's, he answered on the second ring.

"Merlottes?"

"Sam, hi, it's Sookie."

"Hey, how's your day off going?"

"Uneventful, so good." We both laughed, knowing my track record for having boring days where, you know, no one tries to kill someone I know, or me, or anything going wrong.

"What's up, I know you don't miss this place enough to see how we're all doing here this afternoon."

"Yeah, I needed to tell you that I am in Shreveport." I paused to let him grasp the situation. He'd know I was with Eric now, he just wouldn't know the "how the hell did that finally happen" part, which is exactly what his next comment was. We spent the next few minutes with me filling him in on how I felt, and what happened (the PG parts, that is). He cared about me, or I wouldn't owe him anything besides a two week notice. He listened and asked each question calmly. When I had finished with the parts about my new relationship status with Eric, I started on the real reason I'd called. I told him I would be leaving as soon as he could find my replacement, to which he said there was none. He seemed to be taking this very well, and seemed like he wasn't surprised.

"Well, I knew something had been wrong for a long time, I just couldn't get anything out of you. I'm glad you're happy, Sookie, that's all I really care about. Our newest waitress I just hired last week said her roommate was wondering if I needed anyone else, so they could carpool. I told her at the time that I didn't. I'll start with her, and take a look at the applications if she's already found something else. Don't worry about us."

"Sam, I'm due to be there tomorrow evening..." I started to tell him that I would be there.

"Don't even worry about it. It's fine. We won't be busy until the weekend. By then I'll have someone. It'll be fine, don't worry. You've worked your ass off for the past few weeks. Relax. It sounds like you're going to have a lot of personal errands to make and things to get taken care of, like your house and all."

"Ok, thanks for being so nice about it and not yelling at me that I'm making a mistake, etc etc. Oh, and speaking of my house..." I had an idea. "Could you mention around the bar that I'd like to rent my house out? I am going to contact the newspaper and put an ad in, but maybe one of the girls or someone would be interested."

"Hey, I will definitely do that. If anyone's interested, would you like me to handle that for you? I still have a key in my office in case of emergencies. I could show it to them and save you the hassle of driving over here a few times to show it."

"That would be real nice, but if you're too busy, I don't want you putting yourself out over me."

"Shut up, just enjoy your day off. I'll take care of finding someone for the bar, and I will put my feelers out on your place. I'll let you know if I hear any takers."

"Okay, call me if you need me. You know I'll be there."

"I know, talk to you later. Hey, don't be a stranger either. When you come for your stuff, come by the bar and pick up your check and have a drink. It'll be nice to serve you for a change."

"Will do. Talk to you later Sam."

When we hung up, I felt good about how things were between Sam and I. He'd been a damn good friend, and had looked out for me more times than I could count. I also had saved his ass a few times by coming in every time someone had a tiny case of menstrual cramps (aka "it's Friday night and I've got plans), or something really did come up. I kept the peace when the testosterone levels got too high and someone couldn't handle their liquor. Men, women, and alcohol equals trouble sometimes. I know damn good and well (and he did too) that he would have to replace a few chairs now and then without me there to diffuse the situation. But he would handle it. I went to the fridge and opened it, thankful there would be something in there besides True Blood. He said there was something to eat for me, and there was. There was all kinds of stuff in here! I thought for sure I'd need to go shopping tonight, but nope. I was good to go for a few days. Well damn. What were we going to do tonight? Probably go in to Fangtasia so Pam and I could get started on the help I was going to give her with the hiring of the new wait staff. The first night he could break away, I'd see if we could hit up Best Buy for that laptop. I fixed myself a quick sandwich with the huge deli bag of sliced turkey in the fridge and the whole wheat bread on the island. I took my sandwich and headed out to the patio. I laid myself out in one of the lounge chairs, and listened to the sounds of the water moving in the pool slightly. I could hear it so well, it took me by surprise. I also noticed the flavor of the sandwich was outstanding. Vampire blood. Hmm. I would have to talk to him about how much is too much, and the benefits of having some regularly. I don't want to wake up one night with glowing skin and a thirst for True Blood. Yuck. I finished my sandwich and decided to head back in and flop down on the couch we so nicely broke in last night in his den. I grabbed a blanket on the back of a chair by the couch, and decided to try and get some rest. I knew my hours were going to change now, so I needed to try and adjust. I fell asleep soundly, shortly after laying down.


	23. Chapter 21

FYI: I was listening to the awesome Kings of Leon, "Sex On Fire", as I wrote Eric's POV. I love that song, and it just worked wonders. Do what you like with it, I only try to help. ;)

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris rocks, but I ain't her. This ain't one of her books, either. It's my little mind-warped play time with her delicious Eric and stubborn Sookie. Only, in their world here, she ain't such an asspain.

Chapter Twenty One

(Eric's POV) My first thought as I woke for the evening was the empty spot next to me. I reached my arm over and felt around, knowing she wasn't there. It was too quiet. She of course would be up by now. Hopefully she would be able to adjust to being up later and perhaps even mirror my schedule somewhat. My need for her to be there beside me became painfully apparent just thinking about her. I reached down and grabbed myself and squeezed hard. Fuck, she makes me hard. She doesn't have any idea how fucking hard that was last night not to fuck her senseless when she bit me. Wasn't expecting that. Mmmm, fuck. I was going to need to take the edge off before I found her. Wouldn't want to wear her out so soon. I had plans for her in a little bit. I had to make me a phone call to Walter's dealership and get us an appointment. I had no doubt he would be there for us to make a late evening visit. Just thinking of us pulling up at the dealership made me even hornier. I loved fucking with her, and wasn't going to stop now just because she was being more sensible about things. I would find ways to push her buttons occasionally. I could tell Bill hated it when she showed her ass and made it difficult on him, but I like my woman with some fire. I knew she still had plenty of that, lurking under the surface. And I was a sneaky bastard. Oh, just the thought of her anger made me harder. I was definitely going to have to take care of this. I grabbed the head of my cock and squeezed hard, and proceeded to stroke myself hard and fast while I thought of seeing her in the drivers seat of a hot little machine of her choice. Her hair flying as she drove the new wheels was........was, something I'd see later. Fuck. I could do this, but I wanted the real thing. Trying to think of her fucking hair is just not the same goddamned thing as the hot wet pussy I could have instead. Only losers get themselves off when a warm blooded woman is willing and waiting. Fuck this. I threw the fucking covers back and walked into the bathroom.

"Fucking evening wood, goddamn it."

I'm not going to get a fucking thing done now when I get up until I have her. She'd really have something over my head now if she wanted it.

"Fuck, fuck."

I was going to have to stop being a fucking grumpy asshole and get used to it. This was a good thing. I'm just not used to waking up in such a bad way. Fuck. Where are the goddamned towels? I am now getting more pissed because I'm so out of sorts I can't even think at this moment. I have got to say fuck the towels. I will fuck with this bullshit after I can think straight. Stalking out of the bathroom, I throw open my door, and see down the hallway that the sun has completely set now. I stalk down the hallway looking for my prey. My pretty little prey. I feel her and smell her, and found her. That's right, because I don't fuck around. My shit, as they say. My pissy mood goes down the proverbial drain when I see her on the couch sleeping. The same couch that was the scene of some serious groundbreaking shit for me. She melted my dead fucking heart, and turned me into a yes man with that beautiful heart of hers. Her smoking body was a verry close second, of course. Mine. That's all I can fucking say to myself as I look down at her. Mine. All fucking mine. I was going to break some shit over her, I just know it. I've had to stake a bartender of mine for trying to fuck with my shit before it was technically mine yet. Now? Oh yeah, give me a reason. I wanna see someone make one move at her now. I still want her badly, but seeing her took the edge off at least. I have no idea why I am so fucking horny. I know I feel the warmth in our bond, and it's that love thing. I have never felt it in my existence anything like this. I've known it for some time now. I had no idea what I was going to do with myself if she never came to me. I would be one hard to live with son of a bitch, I knew that. Pam's been telling me for weeks now she was going to kidnap her herself and bring her in so I'd stop being such an asshole. That wasn't happening. She was not going to be forced. And here she is. On my couch, our couch, she'd said. Fuck, now I'm smiling like an idiot instead of stalking like a pissed off bad ass. This woman had me by the balls. I still wanted her though. However tempting it is to just pillage her right here on this couch again, she's going in the shower. Oh yeah, I want to see her mad just a little bit. I scooped her up and let the blanket slide off her body onto the floor. She had been sleeping pretty good. Looks like she's trying to adjust. Now that warms my black heart as well. She's waking up and we're walking. By the time we get to the keypad, hopefully she's awake enough to punch us in. I'm not used to having my arms full when I'm trying to get in there. The hallway is dark, so I can't see her eyes. I know she's awake, because her arms are around my neck now.

"Lover, wake up. I need you to punch us in again."

"K" she said softly. I damn near melted right here on the fucking floor. I love that sleepy voice. Damn, that was sexy. Everything was sexy, what am I saying? There's nothing about her that isn't. Every damn thing she does. I leaned her over and she punched in the code. Wasn't a hard one for her to remember, it was my name for her. She'd be hearing that for the rest of her life. Mine. She kisses my neck as I'm almost in the bathroom, and I thank the gods for her. The bathroom light comes on and she squints up at me. She smiles at me that sleepy smile again that is at the same time a happy smile. She is content. I can feel it in our bond. It is even stronger tonight than before we exchanged blood last night. It would only grow stronger. I wanted it that way. I wanted to be able to feel her when she is miles away from me, if and when she must be away from me. I want to know she is well at all times.

"Lover, are you ready for a shower? There is somewhere I want to take you when we're through." She yawned (another cute thing I was going to enjoy over and over), and said, "shower sounds good". I am such an evil bastard. She hasn't woken up yet enough to feel my lust coming at her yet, so I will surprise her when I bend her over and change the pace from last night. I set her to her feet next to the vanity so she can hold on to it if she's still wobbly. She seems very strong from my blood, and looks very well. Her lovely face is a beautiful shade of tan and pink in the cheeks and lips. I am sure she found the pool appealing on her explorations today, no doubt. She is the reason it is here. It was not here when I bought the property. I opened the glass door and turned on the water to both shower heads. I did not want my lover cold as I have my way with her, and as I cleaned her. I am still naked from my sleep, and as I turn around, I feel her arousal. She has been taking in my fine ass as I prepared our shower. That is her favorite part of me, she says. Maybe to look at, but I know damn good and well her favorite part of me is my well endowed cock. She knows it and I know it. But I will let her think it is better to look at my ass than to split her in two at her begging. I smile and feel my desire increase again. The water is ready, and so is my lover. She is sneaking a smile at her "unnoticed" glances at my chiseled ass. It amuses me when she thinks she is pulling one over on me. Like last night, her taking video of my antics in den. Ha. Shit, it's going to be fucking hilarious if she does show it to Pam. Pam is the only one who sees me enjoy myself. Her and I have had many a nights dancing in that very room to much more vulgar music than that. Completely innocent, as Pam prefers to swing the other way, and I have been long gone for a certain blond. But, we will always do some crazy shit to blow off some fucking steam, as they say. It gets to be a complete pain in the ass dealing with malignant shit night in and night out sometimes. Sometimes it's just plain boring, which is the absolute fucking worst.

She is walking to me now, and suddenly I am pissed at myself for letting my mind wander to meaningless shit when my bonded is in front of me, and apparently in need of some clothing removal assistance. I pull her shirt over her head gently, and watch as her hair falls around her. That is beauty. Not a Rembrandt, though those are nice. Not a flawless diamond, though that will be on my list. No, she _is_ beauty. I unhook her bra with one hand, and see her pleased reaction to me not ripping another bra up. I will save that for other occasions. She seems to be rather opposed to wasting articles of clothing too often. I kiss her shoulders and walk around behind her. I feel her breathing change, and I know that she wants me as well. I reach around her waist while resting my chin on her left shoulder, and undo her jeans. I kiss her cheek and lower her jeans off her body. She steps out of them and leans back against me. My knees momentarily buckle slightly as she reaches behind her and take ahold of me wtih her warm hand. Damn, she's still surprising me. I laughed, knowing I had a better one coming up tonight.

"What?" she asks, hearing me laugh.

"Nothing, lover, nothing." I lean over where she can turn to look at me, and smile my best sneaky bastard smile at her. She responds by grinning her own and moving up and down on me. Fuck, this is going to be quick, I can tell I'm going to have to make up for it later. I reach around her and put my hands on her stomach, trailing down to her thighs. Using both hands, I push against the insides of her thighs and she obliges. I run my fingers along the crotch of her panties, and in spite of my earlier observation about not ripping shit off of her, do it anyways. I grab the fabric and rip it open to the air, and feel her press back up against me closer. She did not seem to mind this being ruined. I tickled and teased her by only running my fingers along the outside of her, although I could already feel her wetness seeping outside her swollen lips. I barely part her lips and graze inside just with the tip of a finger and she moans. Fuck I love that sound. It means I'm doing my job right. More moaning, and I haven't even started yet. Mine. Her hands have fell from stroking me, no doubt I was distracting her. No mind, I'm all about her right now. Her hands are grasping her breasts, and that just fucking set me on fire. That is the hottest thing I've ever seen her do yet, and we are only on night two. I reward her by pushing my fingers insider her gently, drawing her sweet liquid from her insides, and spread it around her engorged clit. She was ready for me, but I wasn't done yet. Just a little longer. I worked her straining nub rhythmically with one hand, and dipped my other fingers inside her to massage her special spot. I made it a point to memorize that months ago. Her legs were trembling, and I noted that it seemed to be difficult for her to stand when I did what I was doing to her right now. After a few more seconds, I had had enough waiting, and slipped my fingers out of her back into the cool air. God she is so warm. I turned her around, and before I could even see it coming she was on me fast, laying a fucking hot kiss on my lips. We're walking, we're walking........I'm guiding her backwards and into the shower. I wasn't even gonna shut the fucking door. Let the floor get wet, I don't give a fuck. I push her under the water so that the warm water flows down her back. I know this will feel good to her. Our hands are flying over each other, and I cannot wait for anymore warm up. I lift her leg onto the tile bench and set it down, giving me easy access. I guide myself up to her and slid myself into her all in one push. Her nails dig into my biceps, and I can tell it is only uncomfortable for a moment. Her nails relax and the pads of her fingers grip me instead. I have learned the nails when I enter her mean pain and the pads of her fingertips mean it is okay again. Now that she has adjusted to my size, I can be more forceful in my strokes. I put my hand on the tile wall for support and the other under her thigh to keep her close to me as I thrust. She is gripping my ass with one hand and the wall with her other. I pound myself into her over and over, telling her how I love her and need her. And I do. I love this woman and gods I need her. I feel her body telling me she is going to blow, gripping my cock more firmly. I feel her do this as she's about to have her orgasm, and it always brings me to mine as I feel it. It is like no feeling I can describe. Men have killed for this feeling. I would kill for this feeling. For her. For a look, for a word out of turn. The gripping grows stronger and I feel her digging into my arm, saying my name. Fuck, that threw me over the edge. My orgasm ripped through me hard and fast, the waves intense and strong. I kept going until I hear her voice change, letting me know she was coming down. Satisfied she was sated, I slowed my thrusts. I slowly stroked in and out a couple of times and pushed myself deep into her to enjoy feeling her walls squeezing, as her orgasm subsided. I would have to tell her what that does to me. It's the only thing in the world that can make my knees almost buckle. Pain won't. I've been tortured, and fuck if my knees are buckling to that shit. Only the things her naked body can do that to me. She reaches up and pulls my head down to her, and puts my lips to her breast. I'm still inside her, and she wants me to feed. I love this woman. She knows I haven't fed yet since I got up. No fucking wonder I was grouchy. That almost always happens first, before nookie. I gratefully accept her offer and sink my fangs into her generous breast as gently as I can. I only take what I need, which is little, and lick away the droplets of blood from her skin.

"Thank you." I tell her, making sure she knows the gesture touched me.

"That was.........nice" she says, and smiles up at me like she's the happiest woman in the world. I kiss her lips and touch them with my fingers, looking at the drops of water on her face. Time to clean up. We have an appointment.

"Let me wash you, lover, we have somewhere to be tonight." I took the bar of soap and started lathering her body up while she started lathering her hair. In a few minutes we had gotten ourselves sated and clean. That was efficient. Killed two birds with one stone. Now for the fucking towels I had a brain fart on earlier. I opened the door to where I now knew they were, and scowled at myself a bit. They're in the same cabinet they always are. Love. It does strange things, they say. Fucking right. I hand her two towels, one for her hair and one for her body. She shuts the water off and steps out. Her body is always so beautiful when there are water droplets all over it. I squash down my lust starting up again, and make myself dry off. I was going to dry her off, but she is already half done. So I take care of myself, and hang up my towel. She has finished as well, and has hung hers up too. She is now beautifully naked in our bathroom, looking at me like "what's next".

"Put some clothes on, something comfy, nothing fancy. We're heading into Shreveport, but not to Fangtasia. Not until later. We're going to an establishment of an acquaintance of mine, and then I'll treat you to dinner. Sound good?"

She looked interested, instead of suspicious. Good. I just might get away with this.


	24. Chapter 22

How the hell I came across "Diva" tonight on my playlist at the exact moment Eric was rolling the vette out of the garage, I have no effing clue. But I was laughing as I was living it. How freaking fun would this have been? He is crazy! I didn't even know he was going to be such a playful shit! I'm totally jealous now, damn. I wanna be Sookie! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Charlaine owns the rights to Sookie and the rest of her characters. I'm just glad I get to play with them.

Chapter Twenty Two

(Sookie's POV) I am trying to hurry and get dressed, putting my jeans and shirt back on from earlier, when I was so deliciously woken from my nap. The shower had felt really good, and what Eric did to me even more. Eric was already dressed, and had headed into the rest of the house to call someone about wherever we're going tonight. He looked like a kid in a candy store. My bullshit meter had went off when he said he was thinking about "nothing" in the bathroom. Yeah, right Northman. He was full of it and he knew it. Well, let him think I'm just dying to know what it is. Doesn't his smug vampire ass know that in a short while, I will know what it is? Men. If women could get along better, we'd have taken over the world a long time ago. I have to admit, my curiosity is peaked, but I'm not getting my feathers ruffled because he's trying to be devious. I looked in the mirror to make sure when I pulled my shirt on I didn't mess up my hair too bad. He said I didn't need to dress up, so I had just blow dried my hair and put on a little makeup. The gel I had scrunched in my curls would have to do. I looked cute. Not sexy, really, but cute. Good enough. I walked down the hallway and heard Eric on the phone in the kitchen. I didn't want to lurk, so I made some noise as I entered the room. I walked up and bear hugged him from behind. I was really loving seeing him standing here in the kitchen. The house had felt a little impersonal as I really saw it for the first time today while he was dead to the world. He reached behind himself and squeezed my side, letting me know he liked the hug. He was so easy to please. I would be willing to bet that if I never flirted around, never lied to him, never left, and didn't die, that would be all he'd want from me. With a healthy dose of sex and a bit of my blood on the side. But I would never have to be anything other than what I am now, and he'd be a happy camper. Just knowing this made me feel all warm and tingly. I walked over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of juice while he finished his call. I found a glass in a cabinet right next to the fridge (good placement choice, easy to find), and poured my glass half full. I put the juice up and walked over to the other side of the island, facing him across from me. He was leaning over the island, with his arm out in front of him. His arm muscles were simply gorgeous. Women and men tripped over themselves at Fangtasia and anywhere else trying to get him to give them a moment's notice, and yet he loved me. I looked into his eyes, appreciating him. He winked at me, and I laughed out loud. That was one of my favorite things he did. I loved it. He did it often too, so I think he knows. He smiled big, making my heart flutter a bit. I swear it feels like its rhythm is interrupted just slightly.

"Sounds good, we'll be there shortly." He flipped his phone shut, and oh, that reminded me.  
"Eric, I am going to need my charger, so I'll need to head home sometime tomorrow and get some things. Oh, and I called Sam. He was pretty nice about me giving him my notice, and he says he doesn't need me to come in tomorrow. He even thinks he can manage ok without me until he gets a replacement. Said they won't be that busy."

"That is good news. And don't worry about your phone. I will have someone pick one up for you if you do not feel like going tomorrow. Let me know."

"Thank you, but I think I'll feel like it. I need more than just that, so I'll make one trip for the important stuff, and then maybe we could have a moving service bring anything else I need?" He looked at me across the island, and slid his hand across to cover mine.

"You would allow me to hire someone to pick up your other things? Where is my Sookie and what have you done with her?" he laughed.

"Eric, there won't be much coming with me anyways. Sam is going to put his feelers out at the bar, and I'm hoping to rent it out to someone. The furniture and things can stay there. I don't think they'd look right here, anyways."

"Lover, you can do whatever you want with our home. I don't care, as you're in it." I knew it. I knew he'd give me an open invite to do something to the house, to feel at home.

"It's fine just the way it is. I really like it. You did good."

"I can't take all the credit. Pam helped some. She did not approve of the black with the beige, though. She said it looked too dark. Needed some white to 'brighten it up'. If you agree with her and the black is not female friendly, I will have it changed."

"Nope, it's fine." I squeezed his hand and covered it with my other one.

"If we weren't leaving now, I'd pull you across this island and lay you out. But, we should go." He looked like he was almost reconsidering whatever plans he'd made for us, but something else seemed to be winning out over the island sex. This got my curiosity up. There isn't much that wins out over that. He _was_ up to no good. Well, I was ready for it. Bring it on. But, he'd better not forget about the dinner end of the night. My stomach was protesting loudly.

I let go of his hand and hopped around the island to stand next to him. "Ready?" I asked him, even though he was waiting on me. He nodded, and took my hand.

"Do I need my purse?"

"Yes, I think you may. For legal purposes only. You will not need to carry a bag anymore unless you choose." Translation: ug, me caveman-you my woman. Whatever floats your boat, Viking. That reminds me.....

"Hey, I was going to ask you, while we're out and about, I need to go to Best Buy sometime soon. Can we squeeze that in before they close?"

"Once we are through at our first stop, we will do that. What do you have in mind?" I grabbed my purse and we walked back through the kitchen on our way to the garage. "Well, I'd like to keep in touch with Tara and everyone through Facebook since I'm here now. Would you mind getting me a laptop? Nothing fancy, just a netbook or something portable. I think it'll help to have something to have around at Fangtasia while you're working, too." I sandwiched the 'would you mind getting me' in between a lot of other words to not draw attention to hell freezing over just now. He didn't miss it. He opened the door to the garage and held it open for me to walk through. I walked over to the car and turned. He was standing at the door, looking at me with an open-mouthed smile like he was smiling and saying something at the same time. I had to laugh, he was surprised again. I loved it, it was just so funny to do that to him. Mr 1,000 year old vampire who had everything and everyone figured out but me.

"We will go and you will pick out whatever you like" was all he said, but he was restraining himself from showing his shock. He trying to not show that I'd gotten him again, but I knew it. It felt good. Rather than throw a fit, I'd give him what he wanted. Who knew it would be so fun and give me such a rise out of him? Go figure. I had thrown him for such a loop that he was still standing at the door to the kitchen.

"Are we still going or are you going to stand there with your jaw on the garage floor all night?"

He laughed and shook his head, walking over to my door. He opened it and shut it once I'd gotten in. I did like that. I'd always liked that. Here in the south, us ladies like us some chivalry. He hopped in with a little enthusiasm, and hit the garage door opener. Once the door started opening, he started the powerful engine and backed out. He put it in gear, looked at me, laughed out loud, and hit the gas. If you haven't rode in a Corvette or any other powerful engine type car, then you don't know what it means to be "planted". I got planted. Your head and body are pushed into your seat and headrest from sudden G force, and it is pretty fun if you're not a scaredy cat. He shifted gears with authority as we wound through the smooth road leading to the security gate back out to the main road. He was definitely up to something. He was enjoying himself again. He pulled up to the gate and punched in the code. The gate rolled open and we headed out. We were driving along with an air of suspense hanging in the car, just starting to eat at me. Ok, I'm curious now. I wasn't before, but now that we're on our way, I am getting antsy.

"So, where.." I started.

"Nope, no hints" he said back. He laughed really loud now, and flipped on his cd player. He hit a button a few times until he got to number 7. As the music blared out in high quality sound, well.................have you ever had a moment where you felt like you were the only one left in the room who hadn't lost their everliving mind? This was one of those occasions. It was..........Beyonce. Ho-ly-shit. And it was so Eric. I knew the song after the immistakably computer altered voice started saying

"I'm a- I'm a- a diva....I'm a- I'm a- a diva.." Maybe this is one of those "you just had to be there" moments, but I was having an out of body experience. And then, he started singing.

"Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla - Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla" ...and I lost it. I couldn't have kept that in if I'd have tried. I busted out laughing over his singing, and baby he wasn't just singing - he had the diva attitude channelled and down pat, along with the appropriate hand gestures and dancing up and down in his seat. He was just the best thing in the whole world. Damn, is this normal for him? 'Cause if he loves karyoke, then I was going to do something about that. Tara and I were all about dancing and making scenes that have the whole damn club watching. He's one of us! Ahhhh shit. Filed away for future note.

"Stop the track, let me state facts - I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back

Fifty million round the world - And they said that I couldn't get it..."

Up went his hands, and for a couple of seconds he was pushing air at the ceiling with his hands, along to the song..........

"I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend - How you gone be talkin' shit?

You act like I just got up in it - Been the number one diva in this game for a minute"

His ass was hopping up and down in his seat and I was actually getting into it. He was doing good with his driving, so I let myself enjoy the insanity by joining in. Now we were both singing, with the windows down, Beyonce blaring in white suburbia. God, we're going to be on the news.

We were working it together, and he let me have this line, pointing at me for me to knock it down....

"When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up - Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler"........oh yeah, I had me more than a six pack on my man. We were laughing, dancing around in our seats, bouncing up and down, and singing loud...

""Tell me somethin' where your boss at? - Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back

I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha - What you said, she ain't no diva".............

We slowed down, and I was almost breathless and completely high on pure air. He wasn't singing anymore, I guess because we were here. But by God, we pulled into the parking lot with Beyonce still blaring "Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla - Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla".........it was just a total out of body experience. I felt my cheeks flush, realizing that people would hear us and see us acting all crazy, so I got myself together and looked around to see where the hell we were. He pulled the vette smoothly into a stall and cut the engine. Why was I surrounding by brand new BMW's on a brightly lit parking lot? I turned to look at him, and he burst out laughing so hard, I couldn't even act like I was going to beat his ass. Was he high? Did he have some fairy blood when I was looking sometime between us backing out of the garage and now?

"Lover" he said between fits of laughing, "open your door and put one foot in front of the other. Follow me." He opened his door in a flash and slammed it shut. I turned around and he was already at my door, opening it.

"Pam need a new car, Eric?" I asked as I stepped out. He grinned and shut the door. He grabbed my hand, pecked me on the lips, wiped my bottom lip with a leer, and we were walking, quickly. Oh shit. Do I need a new car? Someone thinks so. He is practically skipping, and I am getting a fine view of his ass as we walk towards the lobby of a very nice showroom, lit up like it wasn't 7pm at night. Well, here goes. I'm getting a new car tonight.


	25. Chapter 23

My playlist is just coming at me with some songs I would have never thought he'd be playing! When the music starts as they head out, it would be a great idea to pull up Rihanna's "Breaking Dishess". That song is bouncing, and the lyrics are kind of funny considering that she could be mad at him, but whether she will be is to be seen. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Thanks to Charlaine Harris being cool and not throwing us all in jail, we get to play with her characters, which we can no longer function without.

Chapter Twenty Three

The door to the lobby opened, and a nice looking middle aged man opened the door. He did not hold out his hand as he greeted Eric, but bowed his head just slightly. So, he knew Eric was a vampire. Vampires didn't shake hands. He did offer me his hand, and shook it as he welcomed me to his establishment.

"Hi, I'm Walter, glad you could make it tonight!" he said, and seemed to be a pretty cool guy. He was human, and not a Supe of any kind. I was surprised, as it seems the only people Eric know have either no beating heart or periodically burst into various animals. My life had gotten to that point lately as well. I was around far less humans than vampires and Supes. Eric addressed him and introduced me to him.

"Sookie, Walter is an acquaintance of mine. Walter, this is my bonded, Sookie Stackhouse." Eric practically shot rainbows out of his eyes as he smiled at me. Oh he was just eating this up.

"Welcome, Miss Stackhouse. I am here as long as it takes tonight. There is no hurry. Now, Mr. Northman, did the lovely lady have anything in mind to look at first?" They started a conversation, and my mind started recovering from the realization of where we were and what we were doing. As if the singing and dancing around the car hadn't just about fried my mind, now I had to wrap my brain around what was about to happen. As I watched Eric's lips moving as he spoke to Walter, I noticed Eric called Walter by his first name, but Walter called Eric and I both by Mr and Miss and our last names. I figured it wasn't a "friend" of Erics. I wondered how Eric was so popular with Walter. I'm sure there was more to it than just Eric being a good customer. He only had one BMW in his garage, and Pam had one herself. But, no one else under Eric drove one. There were people who were much better customers than that. Well, whatever. I wasn't sure why I was wondering anyways. One of my favorite movies is The Godfather (ok, and The Godfather II). I always thought the senior Mrs. Corleone was a wise, well-respected woman who didn't interfere in her husband's business dealings. She didn't ask questions. She was never harmed by enemies, she was loved and revered by her family and friends, and happy. Then, you had Kay Corleone, the junior Mrs. Corleone. Now she was not Italian, so I guess she didn't understand their ways. But she was just not very appealing to me. She was nosy, she didn't trust her husband, and she didn't respect him and his business. She was not happy. Neither was her husband after a while. I just always identified with the older Corleone wife. She was happy and so was everyone else. I didn't want to be like the younger wife at all. I knew that Eric would never lie to me, but that some things he would not volunteer. That's just the way it was. I wasn't going to volunteer every single thing I thought during the day, or that me and Tara thought about when we were together. That was my business. This was his. He trusted me with where he lay, defenseless. So I decided there, in that lobby tonight, what kind of wife I would be to him. Oh shit, well, whatever, he hasn't asked me that. Whatever, partner-in-crime, then. I would be the best partner in crime he'd ever had, aside from Pam. That bitch had it down to an art. I loved that bitch, too. I hoped she was going to tolerate the dynamics of our relationship well. I know how important she is to Eric. She's not just his second, they seem to get each other. She is the only one aside from me he ever reveals his secrets to. She will know things I won't even know. That is for my own good though. My rambling mind finally snapped back to the bright assed lobby we were still standing in, and I heard Eric saying my name. My new name that I loved.

"Lover, are you here?" He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "perhaps you are still in the shower?" He straightened and flashed a smile at me, and I saw a bit of fang.

"I'm here. It's just been a uh, unusual night. I supposed it ain't over yet, either. So let's have a look. What do you recommend, Walter?" Well that wasn't what Eric expected at all. But, he didn't miss a beat.

"Walter, lead the way" Eric directed. Walter did just that. We walked past two shiny 1 Series sedans and a huge white SUV in the showroom on our way outside. Eric pulled me along by the hand, and Walter talked about some of the features and options on the cars. I thought I'd ask what type of car he had in mind, since I had no idea what in the hell he had in mind.

"Are we looking at SUV's or cars?" I asked either of them. Walter said it was up to me. Eric turned and asked which one I would prefer. Since I did not want to be rude and especially not to make Eric look bad, I tried to sound enthused, as if I had known all about this little trip and had already had something in mind.

"Well, I think that if you don't have more than a couple of people in the car, it's just a waste of gas to buy an SUV. I'd feel better about the gas I was consuming if we stuck to the cars." Well that was just what Eric needed apparently, some direction as to which part of the lot we should start with.

"My lover prefers a car. Now, I am thinking my little sun goddess would be happy with many of the models here, but would be especially pleased at the 3 or 6 Series convertibles. I think the convertible thing is a must for her. She will grow to love that car the first time she feels the wind in her hair and the sun on her shoulders. As tempting as it is just to get her a 5 Series armoured model and be done with it." He smiled, and I realized I'd dodged a bullet. The one he was referring to looked pretty boring and, well, boring if I was being honest. I'd drive whatever, but if I got to choose, it wasn't going to be that one. Eric squeezed my hand, and I gathered he felt through the bond that I was genuinely not pissed at him. He looked grateful and content that I was ok right now with this. I squeezed back.

"What about that one?" I pointed at a small, decent looking car with a sunroof.

"The 1 Series sedan?" Eric said with distaste, "maybe, but perhaps we should look at something else first, and then you can see if it's possible to still consider the plain one." He pulled me along with him and Walter leading the way to the front right part of the lot. And then, I saw it. I saw what we were heading straight for. There were lots of cars all around, but my tunnel vision just kicked in, and I swear the lights all shone on this particular car. It was white with black leather interior, I could see. It had a cream colored top, so it was a convertible, just as Eric had suggested. I'm not one for cars normally, but the lines on this car was just hot. It was a "me" car. I knew it. Eric must have picked up on my excitement, because without even turning around, he asked Walter for the keys to the white 3 Series, and pointed to my car, I mean, the car. Walter said he would get them, and asked if there were any other ones he could fetch the keys for as well, since he was going in.

"No, I think the keys to this one will suffice." Walter jogged off to fetch the keys, and I suddenly pulled Eric behind _me_ to get to the car faster. I wanted to touch it. It was breathtaking.

"Whoa, any more vampire blood this week and you'll be dragging me behind you" I heard him laughing behind me as he let me pull him along. We reached the car, and I pulled on the handle, dying to have a look inside. It was locked of course. Damn, I hope he's running with those keys.

"Like much?"

"Uh, yeah!" I said, as in 'duh'.

"Do you really?" he asked, sounding pleased. I hadn't even driven it yet, and I could feel how good he felt that I was pleased. He really did just want to make me happy. If you'd lived as long as he did, and never found someone you wanted to share everything you had with, life just wasn't that exciting without that element. I understood. It just took a little rearranging in my head to make sense of why he wanted to do things like this for me. After all, when Tara allowed that vampire to buy her nice things and then got taken advantage of and passed on to a real asshole vampire, it scared the shit outta me. I didn't want that to happen to me. But what kind of heart did I have to think of Eric like those two assholes? Well, I was going to make it up to him, starting right now, I smiled smugly at myself.

"You know there's a 6 Series that has more room and a bit more horsepower, if you'd like to look at those as well."

"No!" I said a little too quick, damn now he's grinning that 'I knew it' grin. "No, this one's great! It's just..great!" Well I sounded intelligent.

"Another color perhaps?" he started again..

"No, no, white is good. I like white." I wanted this one. White. Convertible. In front of me. Man fetching keys to. This one. Mine.

He started laughing as if he could read my mind, and I heard someone jogging up behind us. Walter had finally brought my damn keys. About time. I was dying here! Wait, am I getting pissy like a vampire now? Pissy because I had to wait? Oh my good Lord. Gran was rolling over in her grave. Well, shit. Roll, Gran. I need my keys. She'd understand. Walter held the keys out to Eric as a matter of respect, but Eric refused, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Her car." Walter understood, and handed me the keys. I swear to God they tingled in my hands. I hope this car isn't like, Christine or something, because it sure is reminding me of that weird ass movie me and Jason used to watch over and over again. I put the key in the lock, and I swear the key just turned itself. Well, okay, it didn't, but it just felt like mine. I looked up at Eric, who was smiling down at me.

"Have a seat. See what you think." So I did. I hadn't realized I had been waiting for his approval that it was actually okay to sit, and that it isn't some dream or something. We're here, and we're packing heat in the wallet. The leather seat gripped my sides and my ass like a gloved hand. Oh my God. My car's seats actually hurt your ass after a bit. And the seats did not grip your ass. The leather steering wheel was grippy and very sporty.

"Put the key in the ignition, love. What is it? Lover, start your engine" he said in a mock announcer voice. He was my own personal sex god and comedian, singer and protector extraordinairre. I held my breath, and turned the key. The engine started with ease, quietly, and purred contently. Oh my good God. Now I see why Eric likes his vette. The purring was just a bit of a turn-on, I surprised myself by realizing.

"Can we drive it?" I asked up at the two.

"Is there any point?" Eric asked, laughing, looking from me to Walter.

Walter ventured, "sure, you can take it as long as you need. Feel free."

"Love, say the word and we'll be having dinner in 30." I looked at the insides of the car. A pretty sweet ass stock cd player, a/c, controls to automatically lower the top. Oh, ok, I had to. That top was coming off. God, now I'm thinking like my vampire. I pushed the button without even asking, and above me the top started moving. I could hardly hear it. Wow. The stars were coming into view. I looked at the room in the car, suddenly curious as to whether there was enough room to initiate this car one night, you know. I looked at Eric and he knew exactly what I was feeling. The bond. He felt my lust, and saw me looking at the front and the back seat. He mouthed the word 'no'. No? The Viking is not up for the challenge? I eyeballed the back seat, the front seat, and then I pushed the button that made my seat start slowly recline backwards. I just laid back against the seat, looking up at him as my seat lowered. The top was off, so I could see both of them. My seat came to rest against the back seat. Hmmm. This was a dealbreaker. He'd have to give me what I wanted or no deal. I arched my eyebrows and looked questioningly at him again, still laying back in my seat. It was quite comical. He mouthed 'no', but looked like he was full of shit, to me.

"Sookie, are you sure there's enough room, is it big enough?" he asked, leering. Of course Walter either got it or didn't. He wasn't even there at that moment anyways. He was just the keys bitch, anyways. I am being corrupted, I thought with a sneer.

"It's fine" I said, a bit aggressive. I wanted what I wanted. It was a dealbreaker. Finally, he had played along enough, and mercifully gave me what I wanted. He rolled his eyes at me, and then mouthed 'ok'. Squee! I squealed with delight and clapped my hands like a little kid. He raised his eyebrows, and I remembered what he'd said. I only had to say the word. Fine by me.

"Sold" I said, and hopped out and crashed into Eric. I threw my arms around him and giggled like a total idiot that just didn't give a damn. Maybe his crazy singing and dancing had brought out the side in me that didn't care how ridiculous I looked. I didn't care. He laughed, and put his arms around me.

"Excellent choice, Miss Stackhouse. Follow me and it'll just take ten minutes to get the legal paperwork to you in case you're stopped before it arrives in the mail. The rest I'll take care of tomorrow.

"I'll pull the car up front for you." Walter slid in to my car and drove off towards the building. Eric smacked my ass and started walking towards the door, grinning at me over his shoulder. Oh he wants to play? I ran and jumped him, throwing my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. He was game, too. First last night in the kitchen where no one could see us. Now tonight? Running around a BMW dealership parking lot at who knows what time of night in Shreveport on the main drag. Yes, with cars driving by left and right. Life was suddenly a lot more interesting with the vampire bad ass now that all the cards were out on the table. I had been missing out. I should have known he was closet fun. He dressed up in pink lycra for Gods sake and agreed to pretend to be gay for me. I should have known. He ran me around the parking lot while Walter was finishing up the bare minimum paperwork we needed in order to get the hell outta here and feed my ass. My stomach was getting loud! His hands had been gripping my thighs, holding me to him as we ran. As we came to his car, he squeezed them, and released me. I took the cue and slid myself down him, noting how damn good it felt when my breasts slid against his back and my girly parts as well. I know he agreed, and I know because he took my arms and spun me behind him, and laid me out on the hood of his Vette. Yes, well-lit parking lot, lots of cars driving down the busy highway out front. Didn't care. I didn't care if Walter himself was (stupid enough to) watch us from the lobby right in front of the damn car. Who cares? He looked at me like I might not make it out of here with my dignity, and then reconsidered. Ha! He wouldn't share me with anyone, no matter how bad he wanted me. He wasn't about to let the local traffic see my rack, no matter how badly he thought about fucking me. Just as I thought about playing with him, Walter walked outside. If he'd seen our antics, he sure had a good poker face. He looked like this was just an ordinary night with two ordinary people, and we were not thisclose to having sex right in front of him.

"Mr Northman, pleasure to have you tonight, Miss Stackhouse, you as well. I'm going to put your paperwork in your glove box, Miss Stackhouse." He then looked at Eric. You are insured for the next 24 hours on our policy here, so be sure and call your agent tomorrow, if that's enough time?"

"Fine, I will have that taken care of tomorrow." At that last bit of business being settled, Walter handed me the keys.

"Enjoy, and good night. Please let me know if I can be of service again." Eric nodded at him and Walter walked back into the dealership, turning the main lights out.

"Wait right now, I forgot something" Eric said as if he'd just had a great thought, and ran back to catch Walter. He reappeared seconds later, looking pleased with himself.

"Before we leave, lover, I need to grab something. Then we're outta here." He leaned in and turned the key to his ignition on, popped the cd out that we'd been listening to on our way here, and turned the key back off. He grabbed the keys out of the ignition, and ran back in. What the hell was he up to? Why was he taking his keys in? Was he leaving his absolute pride and joy sitting here all alone overnight? Surely not. He reappeared, sans keys. Surely yes.

"Ready? You're driving, get in." He opened the door for me to my car (my car!) and I slid in like we were old buddies. He shut the door and ran to the other side. Wow, the last time I drove him around he'd lost his mind-literally. He hopped in and shut the door, looking at me expectantly.

"Well? Start your engine, lover." Fuck me, the way he just said that made me reconsider the traffic. Gawkers be damned!

'No' he mouthed at me again. I looked at him just once to see if he'd reconsider.

"Don't tempt me, I mean it. You're mine. Let's go, and if you make it any harder, I'm going to make you pay for it later." He looked at me, serious as a heart attack.

I knew better than to play when it was like that. His teasing about killed you. He held out and held out and made you so desperate you'd run over an old woman with your car just to get him to finish what he started. No way. He wins. I turned the key and the engine purred. Wow.

"Rev the engine just once, I want to hear it." God, he was just as bad as I was. Cars were a big turn on. Ok. I mashed the gas down part way, and the car revved nicely. Wow, it sounded very sexy. I would find out if it was as fast as it looked good. I put the gearshift in reverse, eased the clutch out, and backed out. Walter was just coming outside to the Vette.

"He's putting it inside. I'll have someone retrieve it for me tomorrow" he explained. I shifted to first gear and away we went. I whipped around and headed for the main road, leaving Walter's dealership in my rearview mirror. The odometer said six miles. Holy crap. I pulled to a stop, and waited to turn out. Once traffic opened up, I gunned it and it took off nimbly, hugging the road as I turned out. I didn't want to be mean to it, since it's brand new. You can't be hard on them for a few miles. Then, I'd have some fun. So for now, I just shifted through the gears, enjoying the smooth ride and feel it had. The top was still down, even though it was kind of chilly. I didn't care if I shivered and ended up with the flu. The top was staying down unless it rained for tonight.

"Where to?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off the road. Uh oh. I heard him playing with my cd player.

"Hey, don't you know you don't touch a woman's radio?" I teasingly asked him.

Ignoring that comment, he answered my question. "Keep going for about three miles, and you'll see a neon sign on the right that says "Ramone's". We're eating there, so pull in when you see it."

"Ok" I answered, waiting to see what he was doing. The car was cruising along with the heavy traffic like it owned the place. People were looking at us as they passed, admiring my car. Well, this is something I'll have to get used to. No one ever looked at my old car. Speaking of my old car, what was I going to do with it? I sure didn't need it any longer. Oh well, tomorrow. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Tonight is now. More cars passing us, but only going slightly faster than us. I was guessing it was more looking. Jason always did that when he wanted to look at a car. He's pass, but slowly so he could get a good look at it. My hair was blowing in the wind, and I was really really loving my car. God, I would be thanking him for days for this. Every time I drive it, I'm going to mention how much I was enjoying it. He would get so sick of hearing about it, he wouldn't buy me another thing for fear I wouldn't shut up about it.

"Best Buy later? If they're still open?" I had almost forgot about the only shopping trip I thought we were making tonight.

"Sure. We should be able to make it. It's only just after 8, and here in Shreveport they close at 10. Should be plenty of time to feed my starving princess."

"Well I am starving like a hostage, I won't deny that." I heard a cd slip into the cd player. Oh shit. More "Diva"? Oh, there are cars everywhere, and no where to hide with us exposed and all with the top down. Everyone is going to hear us, aarggh. I heard him forwarding through to the song he wanted. He sure figured out how to work the radio pretty fast. It'd take me days to learn how to program radio channels in and stuff. I looked over at him as he sat back. His smile made me a tad nervous. And then, round two: the music started. Well, I did have nice speakers.

"Ow,owwow, owwoww" started a female voice with a really great beat. This was another song I knew I wasn't going to be able to sit still to. He was already moving around, singing along. He knew every damn word. Oh my God. I'm going to die.

"He been gone (down) since three thirty..And coming home lately at three thirty

"I don't know who you think I am, I don't know who you think I am"....he sang along with a mock attitude as Rihanna was trying to convey. I love Rihanna!

"I'm super cool, I've been a fool...But now I'm hot and baby you gone get it"

"Now I ain't tripping ah, I ain't twisting ah ...I ain't demented ah! well just a lil bit, ah

I'm kicking asses, I'm taking names ..I'm on flame don't come home babe".........he was working it now, and getting all crazy up in my car. He looked so funny, I couldn't help but not be mad at him for the looks we were getting from people passing us by.

"I'm breaking dishes up in here...All night (Oh-oh)

I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Oh-oh)

I'm a fight a man (tonight)....I'm a fight a man (tonight)

I'm a fight a man....A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an

Okay, the song was funny, and it was kinda perfect. I should have been mad at him, but I wasn't. And if you can't beat em, join em. So he picked something that I could sing along to, befitting of the situation. I love this vampire!!

"I'm still waiting, come through the door...I am killing time, you know, bleaching your clothes

I am roasting marshmallows on the fire....And what I am burning is your attire"............and I had to. I had to sing. It was contagious. Infectuous. Sexy. I couldn't help it. Oh to hell with everyone else driving past us. Let them be jealous they ain't having fun like we are. I raised my arm up in the air and screamed my best girlie, "wooooooo!"

"I am getting restless...I am getting testy

And I can't believe he's always out every night and never checks in

Is he cheating? Man I don't know...I am looking around for something else to throw".............we were singing, bouncing off the seats, throwing hands up in the air with the music, and some people were smiling and enjoying our fun, and others were like, wtf? But, we didn't care. And with every chorus, we got louder, more animated, and more crazy. Can you imagine what someone in Felipes regime would think if they drove past? Or anyone else dealt with? He didn't care, so I didn't care.

"I'm breaking dishes up in here....All night (Uh-huh)

I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)....I'm a fight a man (tonight)"..........the car was shaking to our moving and shaking, and we were laughing and singing. It was just out of control.

"I don't know who you think I am (I am...)...(I don't know who you think I am)

But I really don't give a damn right now.....If you don't come I'ma gonna to huff and puff until

I'ma gonna to blow this blow this hole...I'ma gonna to blow this blow this hole ....I'ma gonna to blow this house house down!

Dishes! breaking! dishes! breaking! dishes!"............."

"breaking, breaking, breaking dishes"........we yelled the words loud and to the beat. It was like cruising your hometown with the top down, music up, and you and your friends having the best night being carefree and crazy. Suddenly he turned the volume down before it was over, and I saw the sign up ahead he'd told me to look for. Ramone's.

"Turn in, lover, we're here." I flipped my signal on, and turned into the parking lot. They were packed, so the food had to be good. I grabbed one of the two spots that were left, and pushed the button to bring the top up. I didn't want some idiot stumbling out drunk and puking in my car. I'd let Eric kill him. Seriously. Once the top was up, I shut the car off and looked at him. He looked at me in his best 'I told you so look' and hopped out. I opened my door and slid out as well. He was at the back of the car, looking it over. I shut my door and pushed the alarm set button. It chirped twice. Nice. I liked that. No one could mess with it without us hearing about it. He grabbed my hand, and we walked up to the front door. I was starving. I could smell the food as we neared the door, and my mouth started watering. Damn that smelled good. Smelled like steak and something else. He opened the door for me and we stepped into the dark restaurant. There was music playing, and dance floor and a pool room in the back. There were a lot of booths and tables, but only a couple were open. He led the way and motioned for me to do the 'ladies first' thing. I slid in and he followed. I was praying they had something good to eat. I was starving. I was also hoping it wouldn't take forever to get out of here. They looked real busy, and I wanted to get a laptop before Best Buy closed. But, as if in answer, a waitress came over to bring us two menus. One for Eric and one for me. Wow, a menu for, and then I looked up at her. I knew a Supe when I saw one. Cool. This was not your average place. I looked around, and saw that other vampires were here. The more I looked, I realized there were no humans dining or hanging out without either a vampire or a supe. Cool. I'd have to find out more about this place, but later. Right now, I only have one thing in mind: food.


	26. Chapter 24

You guys amaze me. Not only are you not too upset at me for not following one of the books religiously and for (admittedly) showing a fun side of Eric that I would bet money won't ever be a part of the books, but you are enjoying it! My husband loves Eric, in a strictly non-gay way. No, he likes the bad ass Viking. (As if we don't?) He read the Twilight saga (ssshh) at my houding and harping, thinking it might be as great as I said it was since he reads sci-fi. He didn't like how soft Edward was. I'm not going there. Edward is conflicted, but awesome. He loves Bella and who the hell wouldn't want to be Bella once she (spoiler) becomes a vampire. Let the feathers fly and the headboards crash to the floor! (They do, btw.) I did have a point here, didn't I? Oh yeah, point being, I figured some of you would come after me with pitchforks about the Eric that's been playing out every day and every night in my head lately. He wore pink lyrcra to an orgy pretending to be gay for God's sakes, isn't that a hint as to how fun and "I don't give an eff what you think" he can be? And the way he lets Pam speak frankly to him, you just have to read between the lines that since he doesn't banter like that with anyone else, that they are in on some kind of kinship thing. I suspect that they both let their hair down around each other occasionally, in their own way. But anyways, I'm writing an effing chapter up here, so let's get the dinner rolling. I do have one bit of advice: if you don't like this Eric, and want the Eric that Charlaine has shown us so far, there are plenty of awesome stories on here just ripe for the plucking. I love em too. Read em and enjoy your Eric. This, is my Eric (and I'm sharing him with you guys who enjoy him too). Unless you try to touch his ass. Then we have a problem. :)

Disclaimer: Thank you Charlaine for giving us the hottest thing this planet has ever seen, and thank you Alexander Skarsgard for being a really sexy, and really nice guy. If I weren't married.......

Chapter Twenty Four

Only thirty minutes after sitting down at Ramones, we were feasting on some good chow - or at least I was. Eric seemed to be appreciating his glass of high end blood. I had ordered a small filet mignon and some steamed veggies. It was a great choice, as it turns out. The filet just melted in my mouth. I'm pretty sure I was making some funny noises that slightly resemble the sounds coming out of me when Eric was warming me up for some serious sex, because when I looked over at him he was staring at me, smiling as if he was the one enjoying instead of me.

"What?" I asked, pretending I didn't have any idea what was so interesting. I'm a bad bullshitter, he's told me so many times.

"Lover, I am getting hard over here just hearing the noises coming from your beautiful throat. I am tempted to taste you so that I may share in your enthusiasm." He brushed my neck with his fingertips, and my skin crawled with pleasure. I thought it would be another nice gesture to get used to offering him myself in public. It was after all a Supe establishment with other vampires here. Usually they will have a no feeding sign posted, but I figured a tiny taste that was quick and discreet would be alright. I think they were just trying to avoid turning the place into an orgy when they post those warnings. I had no doubt they had reason to think it could turn into just that, and quicker than you could say 'bite me'.

"The come closer and taste me." I watched his mouth twitch as he considered what I had just been considering. It's usually bad manners, like burping out loud or talking with your mouth full in our human world for vamps to feed off a human in a nice supe or vamp establishment. I figured I'd entice him a little more to just do what he wanted.

I leaned a little closer towards him and said very quietly, "chicken?" When was I going to learn. When would I remember that you just don't fuck around with Eric in the temptation department (or any other department for that matter). He leaned over to me, and whispered back enunciating each word for emphasis, "I am vampire, not poultry. Don't make me finish what I started at the dealership." He smiled, but I could tell he wasn't kidding around. I was tempting him, and he was gonna play if I wanted to play. I decided to just quit while I was ahead.

"Fine, you win." He smiled, as if to say 'of course', and relaxed against the booth. He was still stroking my throat absentmindedly, or purposefully, whichever. I scooted against him, and offered once more, without the provocation included this time that he was chicken. His eyes were just piercing right through me as he considered. But, rules were rules. I guess it is a pretty big no-no for him to not try to discreetly have a ten second snack. Instead, he picked up my fingers, and put them in his mouth, as if he were licking something delicious off my fingers. I had no idea there was a line that ran directly from my hand to my vagina, but I did. I was getting hot and bothered in a hurry. I felt a prick on my fingertip, and felt his mouth hum around my fingers. He pulled the donor fingers out of his mouth, and licked them again as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He kissed my fingers, and wrapped his hand around mine, laying our hands together on his thigh.

"That was nice. I suddenly have no desire to finish my blood." He smiled as if he were telling me my hair looked pretty or something normal. I was thinking pretty hard on the sudden awakening I'd just had a second ago when I suddenly remembered the stop I had been wanting to make.  
"Dang it, what time is it?" I started looking around for a clock, but couldn't find one anywhere on the walls. Lots of beer signs, some mirrors, some decor, but no damn clocks.

"We will go. We have more shopping to do" he said as he signaled our server. She brought our ticket to the table, and he flipped a black card out on the table. I didn't look to see what it was, but I had never seen a black credit card before. She took it with a polite smile and returned a couple of minutes later with his card. She handed it to him personally, and smiled at him a little bit too politely this time, if you ask me. She just stood there looking at him for a heavy few seconds as he was putting his card back in his wallet, unaware of his audience.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me and Mine tonight. The food was great, and I'm sure we'll come back here again." I used a bit of a frosty tone, and she snapped back to reality pretty quick, looking at bit flushed.

"Thank you Mr Northman. We look forward to seeing you again soon." She said, already forgetting I was sitting right next to my damn vampire, hello? But I didn't have to go all ninja on her ass, because he finally noticed what was going on. I'm sure he felt me getting pissed by the second.

"My bonded has enjoyed her dinner and your establishment. If her heart desires, we shall return." He sounded amused, but I was happy with his answer. I decided it would be a good time to get going. I had a laptop to pick out, and this wishful thinking hussy was ruining my mojo. Eric slid out of the booth and the server disappeared. He held his hand out for me to stand, and once I did I just laid one on him. I threw my arms around his neck, grabbed his head and pulled him down to me for a pretty public display of "mine". I could feel some eyes on us, and for once I had intended it. Hopefully the wench was watching as well. I dropped a hand to squeeze his ass for good measure, and broke it off. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him with me towards the door. Once we'd turned around, everyone else did too, as if they weren't watching. I pushed open the door rather hard, and strode out into the night air feeling pretty satisified. He was chuckling behind me at my display inside. I'd surprised him again. I think if he'd have flaunted another woman in front of me, I would have come to my senses sooner, I thought as we walked over to my car. Bill flaunted Selah in front of me, and it had worked pretty well. We'd had animalistic sex one night after I couldn't take it any longer. I guess I had a green monster in me. I started to head for the drivers side, when I decided I wanted to let him drive. I figured he was curious as to how it handled. He was an expert after driving the Vette for so long in driving like a bat out of hell without putting so much as a scratch on his car. So it was in safe hands. I tossed him the keys and he quickly caught them. He looked surprised again. I was racking up quite the score tonight in that little game. I was way ahead but the night was young, I smirked.

"You're letting me drive your favorite toy?" he opened the passenger door for me.

"That's not my favorite toy, and only I will take a ride on that." Oh he liked that quip. It fed his ego, as if it were in need of it. He hopped in the drivers seat, and immediately let out what sounded like a curse, but I couldn't tell what language it was in. He quickly translated for my benefit.

"Fuck, woman" he spat, genuinely pissed that he was a vampire sardine at the moment. He fumbled around on the side of my seat looking for some relief, but couldn't find the button. "What the fuck? Where's the goddamned button, I'm dying over here!" He was the funniest sight I'd ever seen him to be. This was even funnier than last night when I saw him dancing around his den for the first time. This was a Kodak moment. Damn, this would be great to add to the video library. I busted out laughing, and the look he gave, I swear, it would make most people shit their pants in fear. If he wanted to, he'd be free. He was only stuck because he didn't want to tear up my seat.

"Woman, this is not funny." I laughed even harder. I couldn't help it, I was laughing so hard I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Another surprise.

"You leak when you are enjoying yourself too?" he asked at this new insight into me. I couldn't even answer him I was laughing so hard. Was I ever going to have one night with him where he didn't have me in stitches?

"Woman!" he yelled, and I felt his anger through the bond getting pretty up there on the scale. I decided I had to get myself together and get over there before he tore up my new car. That was a sobering thought. I opened the door and ran around to where he was crammed, knees bent up between his chest and the steering wheel. His chin was tucked on his knees and he could hardly turn his head to look at me as I knelt down beside him. I knew where the button was, as I'd scooted it up at the dealership. But, I just had to let him suffer a bit longer. He did make me suck a bullet out of him, knowing full well it was seconds away from popping out on its own. My big bullshitter. Well, two can play that game. I fumbled around, trying to act like I couldn't get it to work. Oh, there it was. I pushed the button, but the seat went the wrong way, and made my vampire sandwich a little more smooshed.

"Fuck!! Wrong way, this is not fucking funny, goddamn it! If you don't put this seat down right now, I will break it and your punishment will be to sit on a milk crate for an entire week!" Oh, what a baby. He's not being a very nice vampire right now, yelling at the person who holds the key to his relief. But, I decided he was warranted. He did look extremely crammed. I don't think BMW accounted for six foot five vampires being crammed into the drivers seat of this car with the seat in the full forward position. I hit the button and his seat started sliding backward. As if my car was playing along, it seemed the seat was taking its sweet ass time moving backwards. Maybe it was his two hundred something pound ass giving the motor a hard time, who knows. He unfolded himself and let out a loud growl. I grabbed his hand, and put his fingers on the buttons. I stepped back, like the gate had just swung open for the bull to come busting out, and I was playing the part of one rodeo clown. He did, he came flying out of the car, clumsily, looking very pissed off. Holy shit, I hadn't seen him that mad in a while. Only when someone messes with me does he get that upset around me. But, I had egged it on, so I stood there ready for whatever he was going to say. He stopped flailing around in a fit of pissed off-ness, and just looked at me. A slow evil grin spread across his face. Oh shit. Ya'll ever have an oh shit moment before? Oh, shit.


	27. Chapter 25

You know, one of my favorite things Alexander Skarsgard has said during an interview was when he was asked why he plays Eric Northman in an understated way. Alexander is very intelligent and sounds like a really cool guy. He said during his research on his character, he saw a documentary about lions. He said this lion just stared at the cameraman for a solid minute, not moving. He said you couldn't tell if the lion was going to eat him or if the lion was bored. It was from this that he gained insight into playing Eric. He said Eric didn't need to yell. He said it shows just how powerful and feared he is that he doesn't have to yell. His display in Bill's bathroom where Bill found him calmly soaking in his tub on Season One of True Blood was another display of that. He didn't have to bust down Bill's door yelling about why Bill hadn't returned his texts. Instead, he puts on some relaxing music and proceeds to chill until Bill got back. His voice was very quiet, and if you ask me, that makes him more formidable. My granny used to say, a dog's bark is worse than his bite. I've also heard "it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for". The ones that once pushed create a more menacing display of anger than the ones you're used to all up in your grill. Love it. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter! P.S. I'm not Charlaine Harris, and I do not own these characters.

Chapter Twenty Five

"Eric, why are you looking at me that way?" I nervously asked him. He pulled his disheveled shirt down over his sexy bare abs that were peeking out, and composed himself. He was looking very composed now, and it was making me really nervous.  
"Best Buy?" I squeaked out, hoping he would just chalk this up to me getting the best of him this once.

"Let's go" he said with that very composed, calm grin. I felt like I was a gazelle being stalked by a very large, hungry male lion. At least whatever he's thinking doesn't involve embarrassing me in the parking lot. We are on a very busy highway in the riverfront district. There would be a lot of people witnessing him throwing me on the hood of my car, ravishing me. But maybe later I would be wishing that had only been what he had in mind. He walked past me around the rear of the car and opened my door for me. He stood there with that menacing grin on his face waiting for me to get over there and get in.

"Don't be afraid of me, lover, get in. I won't bite." Ha ha, very funny. I walked around the car and paused when I got near him. I hadn't often thought of Eric as the bad ass Sherrif that other vampires did. I had always told him off and put him off, and he had let me. I got a small taste tonight of how those under him must see him. He can sure make you squirm with just a look and a calm, odd grin. It was pretty disconcerting. I slid in, and he closed the door. I buckled my seat belt, and adjusted the seat he'd been sitting in earlier tonight. It was all the way back, so it felt weird. I moved it up where I was at least in the front seat now, and felt him slide in next to me. Even though I was a bit nervous wondering what he was thinking, I felt my heart swell at the feel of him next to me. We were on a date, a real date. He'd finally been allowed to buy me something he felt I should have, and dinner was awesome. We'd had fun singing in his car, and acting like kids at the dealership. It felt real good. He hadn't shut the door yet, so I looked over at him, feeling a bit braver than a minute ago. He must have felt what I was thinking, because his smile was a bit less evil. I still saw something in that smile, but he wasn't so mad anymore. He was feeling my happiness through the bond, and it made him feel good as well. He was looking at me still, pondering something I guessed, and just like that he leaned to me and kissed my lips softly. I hadn't expected that at all. He'd just surprised me. (We were currently having a surprise war, and I wanted to win. But I don't mind losing if that's the kind of losing involved with this little war.) He leaned back to pull the door shut and finally broke his gaze to start the car and pull out of Ramones. He was an expert at driving this machine, and the car liked him back. He looked good in my front seat, I had to say. He was watching traffic intently, as it was taking a while to be able to get out onto the highway. Finally an opening, and the car purred as he pulled out smoothly. He wasn't driving it hard either, just normal. He was looking straight ahead, and in his mirrors trying to navigate traffic. It had felt like a long time since we'd spoken even though it probably hadn't. I felt like it was too quiet. He hadn't turned the radio on yet, and wasn't looking like he felt like putting on another display. He wasn't mad at me, was he? I didn't feel like he was angry through the bond, so I guessed he was just plotting his revenge.

I looked out the window at the bright lights of downtown Shreveport, and realized I didn't know my way around downtown much. I hadn't seen most of it. I'd need to learn. There was bound to be lots to do, compared to Bon Temps. There were hotels everywhere, shops, restaurants, and more. It didn't look so bad. I had imagined that it was a dirty boring city. But it looked like any other southern larger city. I felt a pair of pretty blue eyes on me as I stared out the window, and confirmed it as I turned to look at him.

"I will have to take you on a little tour of the city soon since you'll be living here now. You'll find it's not hard to find your way around" he smiled. He seemed fine, so I thought I'd make conversation. It was too quiet.

"I like my car a lot, " I paused. "Thank you doesn't seem like much thanks, but I really do like it."

"Of course, I knew before you said anything you loved it. I enjoyed giving you this, and enjoyed our time together as well. You make it fun to do boring things."

I had to laugh at that observation. It must seem pretty mundane to someone who'd been around for a thousand years plus to go pick out a car.

"I feel the same about you. You make me happy, and you make me laugh. It's been a long time since I felt this good." That softened him a bit, and he looked even more thoughtful.

"I will do something unusual, for me. I will tell you what I am thinking without you having to ask what I'm thinking. Would you like to know?"

"Sure, Eric. What is it?"

"I was thinking that I am glad you have changed your mind about accepting my affections and resolving your conflicts about me. I like the new Sookie." He paused and took my hand and intertwined our fingers together. He placed our hands on my leg, and looked at me in between watching traffic. "But, I wanted you to know," he paused again, "in case you should ever wonder some day, that I liked the old Sookie as well." He squeezed my hand and continued. "Even when you declared you did not return my affections, I loved you. I will love you no matter what." Surprise was the first thing I felt. I hadn't seen that coming. He was reassuring me that even if I would have came into Fangtasia with guns blazing instead of with a willing heart, he'd have loved me anyways. He was assuring me that if it took him years more of waiting on me to come around, he'd have still loved me anyways. This was the sweetest thing he'd ever said to me, aside from the first "I love you" from last night. That I would never forget. But this was huge, for him to say.

"Eric, thank you. That means a lot to me. And you may not understand this, but what you just said means more to me than driving off that lot with this new car. Don't get me wrong, I love my car. But I love you more. Don't you see? That's what I was trying to tell you about buying me things. They're nice, but I'm not going to be satisfied if you stopped making time for me and if your feelings changed. No amount of money is going to keep me happy if you change towards me. I want you. I want this, our laughing, and incredible sex, our companionship." He semed to be taking it all in, listening thoughfully. Since we were going to talk about this, I wanted to get one last thing out on the table that had been bugging me before last night. "Eric, can you promise me you aren't going to ever get tired of me? Because I have to tell you, that was a big fear of mine. I was convinced that I was just the thrill of the chase for you, that once you got me, the fun would be over." He almost looked sad when I asked him this.

"Lover, I will chase you until the last breath you draw. I will never stop chasing you. Around the island, around our home, around public places..."

"Eric, I'm serious."

"As am I. I thought after last night you felt the depth of my love for you. I have never told anyone, anyone, that I loved them. Never. There is only you. You and I are fated. Someday I will explain what I mean by that, but I have been waiting for you for centuries. And as for your 'chase and grow tired of Sookie' theory, my lover, I've never had to chase anyone but you. You are not another boring chase coming to fruition. That is the game human males play. _Women come to me_. And if I wanted someone who was too afraid of me, I would simply glamour her. _There were no games with anyone else._ My pride suffered and I felt humiliated by chasing you, but I couldn't give up. Understand?"

His look was one of searching, hoping I would understand and believe him. I felt pretty silly. He was pretty spot on. He never chased women. I had felt like I was just the normal game for him. Why hasn't I thought of what he was saying before? Pam had been trying to tell me for months how I was being unfair by embarrassing him like I was. He did things no vampire would be caught dead doing. There was probably a few things else I cost him that I was unaware of. I should probably apologize, and right now.

"I'm sorry I thought that then" I said with certainty. "It's clear that I was wrong, and that'll be the end of that as far as I'm concerned. And I do understand what you're saying." He looked pleased that I understood, and I suspected he was being very kind by not listing off a whole number of things I made him do in the name of vampire love.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me. And I'm glad it was you who saved me time and time again. I'm glad it was you who was waiting for me."

He looked at me, looked in the mirrors, and before I knew what was going on he had pulled across several lanes of traffic and onto the shoulder. He pulled the car to a stop, and pulled the emergency brake. I started to ask what was going on when his lips came down on mine, and I felt need coming from him. He was needing me at that moment. Needing me to be his, needing me to tell him I would never leave, needing me to assure him he wouldn't have to play games to gain my affections anymore. I could do that, and I did. I told him all of that, and assured him that I was certain that he loved me. Now everything had been said between us, and there was no question that this was not a trial period for either one of us. I was his and he was mine. I was not going anywhere. He would never let me down, and never had. He would go down fighting for me. I was a fighter too, and he knew I had almost died for him and would do so again in a heartbeat. What we had was more sacred than most human marriages. Yet vampires could not marry humans.

"Eric, why can't vampires marry humans in Louisiana when other states are already allowing it? It seems like discrimination to me." I blurted it out. What I was thinking right then? I wished I could take it back the minute I saw his face. First surprise, and then, he looked pleased. And then, he smiled a smug smile at me as he put the brake down and started to pull back onto the highway.

"We can, lover. It became legal four months ago." He didn't add anything else, just smiled and started driving again. Shit, shit, shit. Oh shit. Next thing I know tomorrow I'll be at a jewelry store. I waited for the panic to set in. But I waited, and looked out the window again at the lights of passing buildings and streetlights. I was still waiting for it. Nothing happened. I realized that the only thing I was feeling was embarrassment.

"A heart's desire" I heard him say quietly, very quietly. I don't think he intended for me to hear it, but I had. Ah, vampire blood. It does a body good.  
"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Sometimes a heart makes its desire known before our minds even know what the heart is thinking - an old proverb in many cultures. It is translated in many languages, and is older than me." He said nothing else. He sounded far away almost, as if he were in deep thought. I knew what he was saying. My mouth spoke from my heart instead of my mind. I still was feeling embarrassed, though. I hadn't known I was going to say that. I certainly wasn't panicking though. That had to count for something. Just as my mind started wandering to thoughts of Pam being thrilled to help me plan a wedding, I saw the bright blue and yellow sign down the highway. Best Buy! Jeez, I had forgotten where we were going after that mess with the seat. Sure enough, he flipped the turn signal on and slipped his fingers out of mine to pull into the parking lot. They were still open, sure enough. He picked a parking spot and swung into it with ease. The car was still purring happily, quietly. He pulled the e brake and shut the car off. Opening his door, I heard him humming something. It was unfamiliar to me. The door shut and I unbuckled my seat belt. My door was opened for me, and I got out as well. Time to do some laptop shopping. We strolled in like any other couple, even looking like a cute couple. Our matching blond hair and blue eyes made us a very dashing couple, I thought. The doors slid open and a man at a desk welcomed us. I was inside the biggest electronics store I'd ever seen. I'd usually picked up anything I needed at the Wal-mart back home. I had the feeling there were going to be way too many choices. But I'm sure Eric would know something about computers. Placing his hand on the small of my back, he guided me through the store. Not more than thirty minutes later we walked out with a laptop and a carrying case. Eric knew a lot about computers. I'd remember to ask him to come shopping with me next time for anything that whirs and makes noises.

"Where to now?" I asked as he tucked me in the car.

"Fangtasia, if there's nowhere else you have in mind" he answered, shutting my door. He put my bags in the back seat and slid into the drivers seat. He closed the door and looked at me. "Did you want to drive?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm happy with you driving for now. On to Fangtasia." He looked pleased at that, and pleased at his latest purchase for me, and with that we headed out.

Note: this wasn't exciting, so I hope you didn't fall asleep. They had a bit more to talk about, and an errand to run. But, he is definitely planning on doing something in retribution for the laughing fit. She was worried he was mad, but he wasn't upset at her when he was quiet afterwards; he was plotting. When he's plotting, he's all business. Oh, and was Sookie imagining details that involved her and Pam planning something together? Did I hear her think that? I think so. I know his wheels are turning. She sure didn't expect him to say that as of four months ago vampire to human marriages were indeed legal. So, I'm not sure what later tonight holds for them. I know I'm really really tired, as I've been up writing this kind of late the past couple of nights. So I'll give it a rest, and go read me some All Together Dead before crashing. I'm rereading the series. Good night ya'll!


	28. Chapter 26

So, it's 2:30am, and I'm laying there trying to sleep. I had submitted my last chapter a couple of hours ago, and thought I was tired and crashing out. Wrong-o. I'm laying there and somehow I started picturing Eric and Sookie on their way back to Fangtasia. Oddly enough, I didn't know what was going to happen after their conversations tonight before I started hearing Eric talking to Pam. (Yeah, I know. Does that mean I'm losing my mind or is it normal for the characters to just start carrying on conversations in your head like you're not even there.) I see Eric and Pam alone in his office talking. I decided I had to get up, go get my laptop, and now I'm in writing this from bed instead of my desk (where all my books are sitting in front of me, reassuringly :). If they're gonna keep me up, by God I'm gonna be comfy.

Disclaimer: The wonderfully talented Charlaine Harris is the owner and creator of the Sookie Saga characters/books. Please buy and read her books. Then be sure and watch True Blood. There are deviations from the books, but Alexander Skarsgard is mouthwatering and perfect as Eric. **shivers**

Chapter Twenty Six

(Eric's POV) My mind is churning up all kinds of ideas as I drive us to Fangtasia. I would need to see Pam in my office as soon as we get there without making a show of it. I had some serious planning to do. My cell had been quiet again tonight, and I was glad. I didn't want any calls unless there was a goddamned war breaking out somewhere that directly involved me, or if something was happening to my bar or my people. Other than that, I didn't want to know about it until I got back tonight. So, I'm also in the middle of my scheming wondering if I'm going to be hit with a million different petty things as we walk in. I'm feeling my beloved's hand in mine as we drive in her new car. She let me buy her a car and she lusted after it, even. She continues to surprise me. Not counting her asking me to get her a laptop so she can better keep in touch with her friends now that she's with me here in Shreveport. My dead heart did idiotic somersaults each time my mind flickered back to what she let slip tonight. Of course, I kept my best levelheaded cool smile on as my face betrayed nothing that I was thinking. Soon. We were almost there. Then I would consult Pam and get her thoughts on the matter. She knew Sookie well, and had a rapport with her. She also read that ridiculous Abby column, which admittedly saved my ass a couple of times with Sookie. She also worships Marsha Stewart, or whatever the hell her name is. This would be invaluable to me in the near future. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had to keep reminding myself to say something to my lover now and then. My sense of time is different than hers. I do not wish her to feel neglected when I am silent. I felt her concern tonight during the gap in conversation, so I am trying to do better. When I play, I play hard. When I fuck, I fuck hard. When I fight or scheme, it consumes me. I had to find balance with her during those times. She was delicate. Time to talk again, so she does not worry. All is well, after all. All is very well. I am simply plotting like a madman. We talk of her phone charger and laptop purchase, more unnecessary thanks. She is so modest. It is a crown on her head, in my eyes. I alternate between watching the road and watching her lips as she speaks; they mesmorize me. All the times she was yelling at me or talking of things I didn't care about, I was mesmorized by her speaking. Her voice is melodic to my ears, and her lips are lush and always dark pink. I picture another set of lips that are pink as well, and with chagrin feel my dick start swelling. I contemplate pulling over on the side of the road, but only half-seriously. My lover would not feel comfortable with that idea. So I try to ignore my hard on and try to avoid thinking about either set of lips. We talk some more of dinner, and how she enjoyed the food. She mentions the server with anger, though slight. I can tell exactly what she is thinking at all times. I can't hear her thoughts as she can sometimes hear breathers think, but our bond is strong, and it serves me just as well. She mentions her old car, and how she isn't sure what to do with it. Suddenly I am pretty fucking excited, and accidentally let on a little too hard. My beloved wants to know what I'm all excited about. See how this works between us? It's been like this for a while. Sometimes it drove me crazy to know what she was thinking. Like that fucking tiger, I can't even think about him in her presence. I'd scare her with my anger. So she sensed I got excited at the mention of her car. Hmmm.

"Lover, I have a splendid idea."

"Eric, when do you ever say spendid?"

"Don't change the subject lover, now I have a splendid idea, as I was saying. It involves said piece of sh-, junk" (_careful now_) that is parked at my bar. I would like to ask a huge favor of you." _Here goes._

"What? You know someone who could use it? I was thinking about giving it to someone I know needed a car." Shit, this would probably piss her off, but I really wanted it.

"I want to kill your car." _There, I said it._ It's best sometimes just to say things, instead of going on and on about something. _Kill the car, kill the car..._

She looked confused. My lovely. Such a pure heart. I would have to corrupt her.

"I want to push your car off a steep embankment. It is a short drive from the bar...." I snuck a look at her. Something told me to keep talking or she'd have time to formulate a case against my request.

"Lover, I know you will try to say no, but I am asking you to do me this favor."

"Why the hell do you wanna push my car off an embankment?"

"Because I can." I was being honest. She had a new car now. And this old fucker needed to die. It was hideous. And, more importantly, it was a reminder of the past. She had almost had sex with Bill in that fucking car. Reason enough. Damn, she was not happy with this. I would have to slice myself open and expose my issues. She needed me to, so I repeated my thoughts outloud.

"You almost had sex with Bill in that fucking car; now that you have a beautiful one, I want to kill it. Bad memories for me. I ask you nicely. For me."

She was seriously considering what I had said, I could feel. I saw Fangtasia's lights, and the full parking lot.

"Lover, what is your answer?"

"Um, ok."

"Ok? I have your permission?"

"Sure, whatever. I just don't want to see you do it. Can you take care of that on your own?"

"Done. I will fly back." Fuck yeah. I'm gonna ditch that fucker tonight.

"Eric, you're kind of weird sometimes, you know that?" She looked confused as hell, which looked sexy as hell to me. I pulled into the slot that's marked "Park here=drained dry". She laughed and said she'd always considered trying to park here before I arrived one night just to piss me off. Now that would have been good sport. I'd have spanked her for that one. She'd have been screaming my name shortly afterwards.

Ten long fucking minutes later, I had been appraised of not a fucking thing but bullshit. The newest bartender was pissed about something, but was too poultry to tell me. Pam was going to kill the Wal-mart cumdumpster again. Other than that? Not a fucking thing. I was a patient man usually, but I was about to have to resort to something desperate to sneak two minutes alone with Pam for scheming. For one thing, paybacks were a bitch. I would get mine. For another, I had some plans to set in motion based on recent revelations tonight. I am pretending to do important things on my computer, but I'm really just surfing vacation destinations. I think a getaway is going to be in order in the near future. And I am nothing, if not a planner. She is fucking with her new toy. Surely she's going to have to take care of human needs soon. If not, I'm going to have to text Pam to get her ass in her and make up something. Another few long fucking minutes later, and she's standing up. Finally. This is the only time I can think of I have ever wanted my lover to leave my presence. And do I want her to take her sweet ass out of her for just two fucking minutes.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go get me a drink and take care of my human needs." Predictable. I knew she would say it like that. I put my best "nothing's up" face on, pretending to be bored, and even sounding preoccupied.

"I hope you will have other human needs later, lover." I winked at her for good measure. She seemed to like that. Her heart stuttered every time. She made a face at me and walked out of the office. I texted Pam, "office now". I flipped my phone shut and Pam was here.

"Yes boss?" she sounded bored, but intrigued. She could tell I was excited about something. I'm sure she was hoping there was an ass beating about to ensue of some kind. She wouldn't be disappointed. This was just as good, to her.

"Pam, close the door. We need to be brief for now. We'll talk more later." She shut the door and I hit her with my news.

"Tonight I bought Sookie a white BMW convertible that is parked in my space currently. I know you like fucking with whoever gets anywhere near my space, so I do not want you fucking with her car. That would not be good. She actually loves it." Pam looked intrigued that I hadn't mentioned a temper tantrum of any kind. "More on that later. I will need you and only you to personally pick up my car at Walter's down by the riverfront tomorrow at first dark." She nodded, waiting for me to go on, sensing I had more important, more juicy news to tell.

"Also, she asked me to buy her a laptop, so she can keep in touch with her friends since she's living with me from now on." That got a raised eyebrow. She knew things went well last night, but we hadn't talked since my lover declared herself to me.

"This is all interesting, Eric, but out with it already." She knows me too well.

"Sookie asked why vampire - human marriages weren't legal. She said she thought it to be discrimination." Pam suddenly looked very intrigued. Her sense of these human occasions was very attuned thanks to her suddenly helpful interest in Abby's column.

"Really? Interesting. And then?"

"And then, I could feel embarrassment. Embarrassment, Pam. No anger, no panic. Embarrassment. Does this mean she is in favor?" I couldn't take any fucking cute answers. I need to know, in the worst way.

"It is very favorable. Did she say anything else of interest about it?"

"No. I mentioned the ancient proverb to her to feel any further reaction."

"The heart's desire, I take it?"

"The exact one."

"What do wish me to do? I could ask her about tonight, see if she mentions anything. I doubt she would, though. Perhaps drop a hint, see if she goes for it?"

"No, I don't think that would be very productive. Something else."

"I have an idea." She looked at me, pleased. Great, now what the fuck is it? Spill.

"Yes?" I was practically sitting on the edge of my chair.

"We will have some girl time. I will take her to certain places, and plant some ideas. She likes me. And, I enjoy spending time with her, so it will not be awkward for her. I would be best for this." "You know," she paused. Ahh, here comes the fucking price. She learned from the best. Name it. Done. "You know....I have been wanting to expand for a while now. You don't like this idea. I think it would be good for business. I would take care of everything, and deal with the extra shit that comes along with it. We need more room."

"This is all you want? You disappoint. I expected I would be giving you a manicure and pedicure again. This I can handle. But, I do not have time to fuck with anything else. You are in charge of everything, and I mean everything. I have enough asshats to deal with on this kitchen expansion project."

"That wasn't my idea." Pam snarked.

I shot her a look, and the conversation was over. Sookie walked in, looking from Pam to me.

"Am I interrupting?" She stood at the door.  
"My lover, that is not possible. If I ever have business that cannot be disturbed, I will tell you before and when it is finished. Other than those rare occasions you do not need to knock. In fact, I'd prefer if you came in and started removing your clothing as often as possible."

"Pam, how's it going?" Sookie flushed.

"We're going shopping tomorrow night, you and I. Shall we take your new car? I'd love to see it."

"Fine with me. Eric?"

She is too much. She is asking me if I am alright with her going out? She is being safety conscious and that pleases me.

"As long as you come back to me" I tell her. She had no idea I not only didn't mind, but that I insisted. "I will have your name on my personal account by the end of the week, but until then, Pam will pick up anything you wish and I will compensate her for that."

"Like hell" Pam said. "My treat this time."

Well, nothing like a little extra bullshit thrown on.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Pam, if you feel like a little excitement, Sookie has agreed to let me kill her old car. My plans involve drowning it, specifically. I suspect you would enjoy that as well?"

"Can I push?"

I laughed loudly at that. Pam was there watching. She hated Bill as much as I did. This would be fun.

"Lover, I'll return in a short while. Will your computer keep you entertained until I return?"

"I'll be fine. I'm staying in here though."

"If anyone opens that door, you tell them I will rip their throats out as soon as I return."

"I can do that."

With a quick kiss Pam and I bolted for the parking lot. Ok, so I didn't mention that the insides would be shredded, some serious damage would be done to the outside for good measure, and that it would be set on fire before being pushed off said bluff. Close enough.

A couple of hours later, and very pleased with ourselves, we pulled back into the parking lot in Pam's SUV. She snickered when she parked next to Sookie's white car, now in my parking spot.  
"Never thought I'd see the day" she teased.

"Fuck you."

"I don't think Sookie would approve."

"Touche."

She was pleased to have won that little exchange. We strolled in through the back door, and I noticed things were still in full tilt inside. I would need to tear myself from the hot little piss of southern ass that was probably sprawled out on my couch right this very minute. I would check on her first before overseeing how things were going, let her know I was back. I had only been gone a little while, but between the most excellent time we'd just destroying her car and my overwhelming urge to make sure she was okay, I was stalking intently through the hallway to get to her. I passed a couple of waitresses who very wisely didn't say a fucking word. They all knew by looking at me whether I was to be bothered or not. And right now was a 'not'. I opened the door to my office and my dead fucking heart did the usual. I was happy to see the sight of her.

"Miss me lover?" She looked up from her computer, looking agitated.

"Yes, actually, I did. I thought about calling you to find out the stupid network password, but I didn't want to bother you on your little destruction mission." She smiled. Shit, I'd forgotten to give her my wireless password. She had been sitting her in my office with not a fucking thing to do for the past couple of hours. Well, I would have to make that up to her later.  
"I am sorry, lover. I was about to get to pummel the shit out of your old car, and I completely overlooked that. Forgive me?" She arched her eyebrows at me. Uh oh, maybe not?

"You pummeled the crap out of my car? I thought you were just pushing it off into a ravine somewhere, or something. Sounds like you had more fun with it than I thought." Good, she wasn't angry with me at my thoughtless blunder, just surprised that I'd been more violent with her car than I'd alluded to earlier.

"Yes, we did some very bad things to it. Pam especially enjoyed herself." I leered at her, making sure she knew there was more to it than I was telling her. She patted the couch. "Sit for a second. Help me set up a connection. I'm not real good at this, but I'm sure before long I'll be much better."

"Anything for you." I sat down next to her, and immediately began having a hard time focusing on the damned task at hand. Shit, and I had more to do in the bar still. Well, she wasn't going anywhere now. I was going to have to stop feeling so desperate with our time together, like she would leave at any time if I weren't clever enough to keep her with me. It was different now. But still, even knowing that I still want to be right here with her. I needed to get my shit together so I could focus better. I had to provide for her and keep her safe. Both would be easy, but they did require a little bit of focus on my part occasionally. She fucking smells so good, though. I sighed heavily and started showing her how to connect and what my password was. She liked that one. "Gracious Plenty." I know, I'm a fucking sap. Dare to sue me.

"Is everything alright? You seem tense." She was very attuned to the bond, and I liked that. I did not like her worry about me, however. There was nothing for her to worry herself over. She would be happy, I would see to that.

"All is well. I am simply thinking about having to tear myself away from you in a moment. I know I was gone for a while earlier, but I need to check on the bar. My pillaging of your car has taken away time from you tonight."

"It's okay. I'm glad you had some fun with it. I just wanted someone to get some use out of it, but in a way, I guess you did. So it's alright." She smiled at me, and I felt the warmth again. She melted me. I welcomed it. I had been wanting this so bad for so fucking long. Let her melt me. Let her ask for the moon to be brought down to her and wrapped in a red bow. I would consult every fucking fairy and witch I could find to make it so.

"I will be just outside the door, making an appearance for a while and threatening the minions. You are welcome to come out and sit with me if you'd like. You could sit on my lap and provoke the bloodbags."

"I might come out and see about getting into some trouble in a bit. Maybe I'll harrass Pam for a while. Hey, tomorrow night when Pam and I go shopping, I'd like to pick out some clothes that make me blend in a little more in the bar. I feel like I have a neon sign over my head with an arrow pointing at me in my regular clothes. You know, like Pam. She blends in while she's here, like she's in costume. Anyways, I'd be fun to paint my nails black, wear black."

My lover was a master at suprising me. I never thought she'd want to blend in like Pam and I do while we're here, and I wouldn't have made her. But this was a very good idea. Besides, she would look fucking delicious out of character. Who knows, with her new attitude, maybe it will begin to grow on her a bit. Maybe she'll get the hang of it as Pam has.

"Grease, Eric, we'll have to watch it sometime! This reminds me of that movie. Only I'd prefer if you'd not show up to Fangtasia dressed like Bill or Stan." I didn't know what movie this was she spoke of, but she looked excited about it, so I assured her I'd watch it with her. I would have to clue Pam in on the latest development. She would include this on her list of shopping hints tomorrow. I stood up and kissed her on the head. I started to hand her back her computer, but decided she shouldn't have to be hunched over on the couch. I looked around the office. There was room for a small desk in here. Sookie would need a space of her own to sit and kill time sometimes at night when she felt like it. For now, she could use my desk. I wouldn't need my computer until later. I put her laptop down in front of my monitor and held my chair out for her.

"Here, come sit and be comfortable. I will get you a desk for the wall over there soon. For now, you may use my desk when I'm not using it."

She looked surprised I would allow her at my desk. Silly woman. I would burn the place down for her. In time she would understand the magnitude of my feelings for her. My love for her is like the ever raging hurricanes on the face of Jupiter. It would be an intense force that cannot be stopped for years and years. However long I live, to be sure. She sat down in my desk, feeling awkward about it I could tell.

I laughed and walked out of my office, closing the door behind me. I filled Pam in that no one was to knock on my office. Usually I was in there when the door was closed. We would have to call a staff meeting before opening some night this week to make sure our staff understands about my bonded. If anyone denied her requests, failed to treat her with respect, or fucked with her in any way, I would do things to them downstairs that will make them wish I had merely drained them dry. I walked over to the door to have a quick word with Pam about the blending in thing my lover mentioned, and to let her know I would be accessible out in the open for a while.


	29. Chapter 27

Sorry things have slowed down with the story. I have been super busy and tired as well since Sunday. I will try to make things more interesting. Thanks for hanging in there. And besides, they're still enjoying each other, and it's only been two days in their world. Everyone who wants to see them torn apart, shot at, attacked, kidnapped, raped, etc after only two days, show of hands? Thought not. So, tomorrow on the third night Pam and Sookie will go shopping for some new clothes. Pam had planned on taking Sookie to Victoria's Secret at one of the malls in Shreveport for some serious ammunition in the war on surprising Eric, while passing by some bridal shops on the way to the mall, and lingering in the jewelry stores. You know, just the subtle things to get Sookie at least thinking, and perhaps starting a conversation with her for Eric to probe her a bit for some thoughts on marriage. Now, with Sookie wanting to blend in at Fangtasia, it will help Pam even more to keep from setting off Sookie's bullshit detector. She learned that from Eric. So anyways, still tired today, but am not submitting this one until I am satisfied that it's not boring as hell. Oh, and I'm not Charlaine Harris. She owns this stuff. I play with it.

Chapter Twenty Seven

(Sookie's POV) Last night was a trip. Eric sang in his car, carried me around the dealership lot like a sack of potatoes that needed its ass smacked in the process, bought me a car, took me to dinner, bought me a laptop and a new charger for my phone, destroyed my old car, Pam asked me to go shopping with her, Eric scared the crap out of the humans that ventured into the bar, made a few calls, and we went home for some amazing sex. The den has been initiated a couple of nights ago, and last night we initiated the hot tub. The stars had been amazing. We'd talked about the plans he had for the human food addition to Fangtasia's operation. He seemed like he was pleased that I would help Pam oversee some of the details. I never realized how much Pam does around that place. He relies on her heavily, and she handles it all with grace. She sure doesn't seem to mind. I think she's the second most bad ass vampire I've ever met. I've met some scary and repulsive cunning vampires, but I just wouldn't bet against Pam, ever. Her loyalty is unswerving. She reminds me of the woman in Kill Bill. It just also happens to be a favorite movie of hers and Eric's. _Wonder why? _Today I'm up and showered before Eric, waking up later again today. My adjustment is going pretty well, actually. I had more of his blood last night, and he had mine. I feel fantastic, and look it too. I had a girl date with Pam. I was actually looking forward to it. I missed Tara and would be calling her to come over and spend the day with me soon, but Pam and I were going to be spending some serious time together, I could feel it. She liked me, and had always put up with me when I was a total bitch. Not that she can't be one too, I've seen it. Just not towards me. I'm sure Eric is the only reason she didn't seem to take offense all the times I spoke to her as others dared not to.

Driving along in my day old car was feeling pretty good. I had no trouble with the code, and I had the trip to Fangtasia mapped on my laptop, sitting next to me on the seat. Pam was going to be at Fangtasia just after dark, and I wanted to be there ready for her. I was looking forward to this. I hated to leave Eric behind, but I wasn't about to turn into those clingy Fangbangers. I wanted to have my own fun too. I knew by the end of the shopping trip I'd be dying to get back to him, and it made me smile. He would be driving one of his other cars tonight, and Pam was to follow us home in one of his cars since she was picking up his Vette tonight. I couldn't keep track of everything. I just knew I was following them home. I shifted in my comfy seat, and realized my insides weren't sore one bit. I'd asked him before we went to sleep for the day (that's going to take some getting used to saying) if he'd rub some of his blood inside me, so I wouldn't be walking around all night in discomfort. He was only too happy to oblige. As I pictured him doing just that, I felt my tire dip off the pavement a bit and suddenly I was jerked back to reality. Jesus Christ, I almost ran off the road daydreaming about Eric, and him rubbing me that way! I'd have to tell him about that. He'd probably be upset at first that I could have hurt myself, but then he'd surely get a kick out of how much I was thinking about him the first five minutes after leaving our house. The road was packed from five o'clock traffic, people trying to get home after a long work day. It was feeling nice to have some time off, I realized. I had been working my ass off at Merlotte's non-stop for weeks now. So I was going to enjoy my time in between then and whatever I would soon be doing. I was happy, and everything else was negotiable. I managed to find the radio tuning dial, and started scanning for a station. I came across the new one from Jesse McCartney and giggled at the irony. "How Do You Sleep" was the name of the song. Not all of the song fit, but my vampire sex god _was_ still sleeping at home right now. It was a cute irony, so I left it on. Singing along to part of the song, I felt such peace. I was happy, finally happy. I thought about something I said last night, and it had some merit. 'My heart's desire', he'd said. I thought about how I felt as the waitress at Ramone's was giving him that usual "take me now" look women gave Eric. It had irked me, and it still was irking me. I know for damn sure how I felt about ever seeing some woman trying to poach on my territory. And yeah, I guess I'm thinking like a damn vampire now. It was my territory. I get it. Mine. So, knowing that, I went over some other arguments. Too soon? My God, he's been chasing me for months now. I've been involved with him directly and indirectly for months now, so that argument doesn't hold water. He's not some guy I just met. I know him. And I could do no better. He would die for me, and has been in the position to prove it many times. So that argument wouldn't hold water. I guess I felt silly about it. I could just live with him and we could just call each other "mine", and be done with it. But in the eyes of the vampire community we were already married, ceremonially. So, in his eyes, he was already cool with that. Me? Well, I might want it to be humanized for me. I don't know. I'll think about it. But I know by the look and smile he cut loose with as he told me it was legal now that he would be up for it. Maybe I would bring it up to Pam tonight. She is the master of all things Dear Abby. She'll be my best asset. Tara would be a good friend to talk to as well. I would do that, and soon. Eric helped her get rid of a problem with an asshole vampire, so she's changed her opinion of him. She even asked me every once in a while if I'd called Eric lately. Damn. Everyone had seen it but me. Even Sam wasn't surprised the other day when I'd told him about Eric and I. I may have been the last one to see it, but at least I had done something about it. Beyonce's "Halo" came on Shreveport's best pop station (they said, anyways), and I turned the volume up. All this deep thinking was making me tired. I didn't want to start out tonight like that. So I was gonna take a page out of Eric's book and enjoy singing along to a good song. It said everything I was feeling, and I felt my batteries start to recharge. The sun was beautiful in the sky as it was giving up it's light for the day. The entire sky was purple with pink weaving through the clouds. I could see the large skyscrapers of downtown coming into view in the distance. That meaned I was due for a turn here soon. I checked my map on my screen, and sure enough it was just as Eric had said. Once I saw the buildings come into view, I was to turn off the highway onto a secondary road. I found my street and made my turn. Sure enough, I was only a couple of minutes down this street when I saw the Fangtasia sign up on the right. It wasn't lit yet, as it wasn't dark. Pam always openend the bar up for the staff, but it was a little early still. I looked at the digital clock on my console. Not bad. I was a little overanxious in leaving a tad early, but she'd be here in a few minutes. I pulled into the parking lot, and pulled around the back to the employee parking. No cars yet. I put my top back up, and shut the engine off. I kept the radio on and locked my doors, just as Eric told me. He didn't like the idea of me being here alone, but I told him I'd live. He'd looked at me funny when I'd said that. Perhaps that wasn't so funny of me to smirk at him. He had his reasons for wanting me to be careful. I unbuckled my seat belt and reclined my seat back just a tad. I closed my eyes and relaxed, enjoying the music. The song was ending, and they were already talking about something that was happening downtown tonight. Holy crap, this is Thursday night already? Wow. I hoped Sam was having some luck finding a replacement for me. Tomorrow night would be busy for them. He ain't fooling me. But, I ain't arguing with him. I found that I really didn't want to drive all the way to Bon Temps. Not for a while anyways. I wanted to be here. As I listened to the melody pour out of my speakers, I found that a song I liked before had new meaning to me. "You Found Me" by the Fray was one of my favorite songs. Now as I listened, I found that it sounded like how Eric would feel. I suddenly missed him, and my heart ached. I would have to talk to Pam for sure.

"Lost and insecure, you found me ....Lying on the floor, surrounded .....Why'd you have to wait, where were you?....Just a little late, you found me".....

I felt my heart ache for him listening to the singer's anguish. I had to remind myself that it was okay now, that he would be happy now. I listened as he sang about calling her for years and years, not getting any messages or letters. I suddenly felt something. He was awake and he was feeling my ache over how he must have felt. I tried to send him feelings of calm, so he would not be worried, which he was. My phone rang, and I jumped. Wow, that was fast. I answered in my best sexy voice.

"What are you wearing?" Silence. Okay, surprised him again.

"I am wearing nothing, of course. What is going on, are you well? I felt sadness in our bond as I awoke."

"It's fine. I'm not sad myself. I was listening to something while I'm waiting on Pam that made me sad for you."

"Sad for me? Why?" He sounded pretty confused about that, as he obviously wasn't sad.

"Well, he was waiting for her to return his calls, and she didn't. He was pained about it, and it made me sad that you must have felt this way yourself."

"Ah" he understood. All was well. "You are not sad then?"  
"No, I am excited about tonight, actually. I left a little too early. I beat Pam here by a few minutes."

"Well, lover, don't be sad for me. It doesn't matter anymore. Besides, I exercised some demons last night, well, Pam and I exercised some demons on your old car. It was fun and made us feel quite good." I heard him moving around some, getting ready for tonight no doubt. "Pam is not there yet, you said. Do you feel safe waiting there for her? I could fly over there right now."

"No, she'll be here anytime now. As a matter of fact, I can see her pulling in now."  
He sounded relieved. "Good. Now have fun, and remember what I said about whatever you see. I'll see you at Fangtasia later, my love."

"Bye, love you." Oh, where the hell did that come from? Good lord. It was true, but my heart was doing its blabbing thing.

His rich voice filled the phone with laughter, and I felt a little better about it. He thought it was cute. It wasn't awkward for him. He was liking it. So I wasn't going to feel bad about it either, then. I just wouldn't make it a habit to say to him while he was sulking in his throne for the masses. That thought made me laugh. If people only knew.

"My love in return, see you soon." We hung up and Pam tapped on my window. I removed my key and unlocked the door, stepping out onto the gravel parking lot.  
"Well, aren't we looking forward to some shopping" Pam said, smirking at me. "Let's take your car, do you mind?"

"Sure, that's fine. You'll have to give me directions. I don't know where we're going."

"Will do. Let's hit the road."

I hopped back in, and Pam slid in, eyeing my interior appreciatively.

"My, my, what a beautiful machine. I like it. I hear you lusted after this car the moment you saw it." She shut her door and put on her seat belt. ?

"Oh yeah, I wanted it. But I was ok with mhy other car. Eric really wanted to buy me a new car, so I let him" I said with a shrug. I gave her a sly look. "I am glad he did, if I'm being honest about it. It's sooo nice."

"Sookie, you will find that Eric is not the man everyone thinks he is. Why do you think so many of us work and bleed for Eric willingly? I would never leave him. He does not force us to stay, like other Sheriffs, either. Not to mention how good he is to us. He puts off a rough persona, but that is imperative to his survival. Those who are closest to him know his generosity. I heard a cd sliding in, and looked over at Pam as we pulled out of the parking lot. She was smiling.  
"Put the top down, girl. We are going to have some serious fun tonight." I hit the button and the top started lowering as the music started. Shit, blaring guitars, what the hell? It was on full blast! I have human ears, for God's sake. Oh wait, oh, I recognize this. I cannot believe this. I am in another car with another vampire who likes to sing and hop around in a car like they're plum crazy.

"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation.................." more guitars screaming through the speakers.

"You're living in the past its a new generation.........A girl can do what she wants to do and thats what Im gonna do......"

"Woooooooo!" Pam threw her hands up in the night air whooping. This was infectious, damned if I didn't want to yell at the tops of my lungs too. Hell, it may be Pam's personal slogan, this song, but it might just be mine too at the moment! I sang along with her as my car sailed down the highway towards downtown Shreveport.

"I dont give a damn bout my reputation.....I've never been afraid of any deviation......An I dont really care if ya think Im strange....I aint gonna change

An I'm never gonna care bout my bad reputation........oh no........not me........."

Note: ahhh, so is it the chicken or the egg? Did Pam convert Eric into a crazy freeloving singing vampire or did Eric convert her? Interesting to wonder.


	30. Chapter 28

A bit of shopping and a lot of talking: about what else, that sweet Viking ass waiting for her back at Fangtasia! And I'm still waiting for Eric to tell me what in the hell Sookie's punishment is going to be for last night's incident at Ramone's. Hope you enjoy some more normalcy. When is the plot coming, you ask? Unless there's something coming that I don't know about, my plot involves Eric and Sookie, with some Pam as well. The plot is them coming together, working out where they go from there, and anything else that happens. I'm enjoying some vampire loving here, so if you're in dire need of abducting, torturing, angst, etc, there are some great stories on here. Find some and satisfy that need for chaos. Here? They're in love. Deal with it! :)

Chapter Twenty Seven

Twenty minutes and a few songs later (at the top of our lungs), we pulled up to a shop with a black awning. Beautiful pink spelled out the name of the shop. _Alessandra _it read. No apostrophe s on the end, just _Alessandra_. Well that was pretty sounding. Pam had said we were stopping here before we hit the mall. She said she needed to run a personal errand for a friend, if that was okay. That was fine with me. There was plenty of parking out front because it was after hours for most shops on the riverfront. I looked in the windows at the lit up dresses in the....window. Dresses, white ones. Big white ones. Beautiful white ones. Holy shit, there are vampire owned bridal shops in Shreveport? Well, as much as I now know about my area, I shouldn't be so suprised at that. My God, I'm related to fairies, so yeah, there would be a vampire ran bridal shop. I couldn't believe my eyes at the beauty of this Alessandra's dresses.

"Are we going in or are you going to just sit out front here and stare at those wedding gowns for a while?" Pam's voice made me jump a bit. She has that effect on humans. Usually I'm immune to it, but she did startle me out of some deep thinking. That was becoming a habit.

"Oh, I'm zoning out, sorry. We're going in of course" I said, slightly embarrassed. I thought she'd appreciate what happened earlier, you know, girl talk.

"Yeah, tonight on my way to meet you at Fangtasia, I ran off the road a little daydreaming about Eric. So I've kinda been making this spacing out thing a habit." We walked up the steps together, and Pam pushed open the door. A soft chime sounded from somewhere in the back.

"Really? What exactly were you thinking about when you almost killed yourself tonight, although, I can probably guess." She showed a little fang over her shoulder at me as we walked to the back of the store. That used to creep me out, but I get her now. I laughed.

"Yep, you'd be guessing right."

"My master has that effect on women," she smiled at me.

"Pamela, how nice to see you. All is well with Eric and yourself I hope?" The loud strong female voice came from a petite woman with long, wavy, shiny black hair. Her eyes were simply beautiful, looking almost violet to me. Either she was using those cool contacts or I was looking at my first real pair of violet eyes. Either way, she was stunning. I suddenly felt very small town. Eric had a way of making me feel so beautiful that I was walking around lately feeling very self-confident. Now, I suddenly felt, well, small town.

"All is very well, thank you Alessandra. I'd like you to meet Eric's bonded, Miss Sookie Stackhouse. Her and Eric are blood bonded, and my master is _verry_ happy, indeed." Pam had said the very part with emphasis, and I felt a little more confidence come back at that. "I will be sure and tell him you asked."

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Stackhouse. Welcome to my shop. Pam, I believe you had something you needed to check on with me?" She looked at Pam with those amazing eyes, and I could swear Pam was very interested in this Alessandra. Pam batted for the other team, as they say, so a woman of Alessandra's beauty would almost make a straight woman consider going home with her.

"Yes, we do have some business to discuss. Sookie, I am assisting a friend of mine with her wedding, and will need to just talk with Alessandra for a few minutes, and then we'll be on our way. Will you be alright out here while we are in back?" She was looking at me as if she knew that I would be, but I politely answered anyways.

"I'll be fine, take your time." With that, her and other beautiful vampire strolled through heavy pink drapes covering an entrance to the back.

The store was empty, and it was dark outside. It was nice to have the store to myself, and even better, Pam was preoccupied in the back with violet eyes. I could satisfy my curiosity secretly. There were racks and racks of gorgeous dresses. I turned around and there was an entire wall of dresses. There were dresses everywhere. But there was a huge area with mirrors in the back and platforms to stand on. Just then I could picture myself twirling around in a pretty white dress. Walking a little bit further, I started to lightly touch the dresses, feeling the pretty pearls that covered the bodice of one dress. It felt so heavy. I picked up the hanger and sure enough, it weighed a TON! I set it back down with relief, hoping that if I ever looked for dresses, I would have someone doing the heavy lifting. Pam would be good for that. It would be nothing for her to stand around holding heavy dresses. They wouldn't be heavy for her. I looked towards the back where the heavy pink drapes were, and saw nothing. They will still busy. I looked at what must have been quite a few dresses when I saw one of the mannequins that was in one of the front windows. I had seen it as we pulled up. It was pretty breathtaking. I felt drawn to walk over to it, and felt myself stepping up into the window. I wasn't too tall, but I had to lean over just a bit as I stepped to the dress. It was stunning. The neckline was a sweetheart neckline, and I only knew that from my time around the Bellefluer wedding. It was covered in a sheer layer of what looked like lace, but it didn't look vintage. It looked elegant. It looked heavy, and looked to be very expensive. And it was white as snow. Boy, did I so not deserve to wear white, I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" Pam asked behind me. I shot upright, startled out of my own little world. My head connected with the top of the display window ceiling, and it hurt like hell.

"Ow, Jesus Pam, what the hell are you sneaking up on me for? You could have said something before you were right behind me." _Oh, but that would be too easy_, I heard myself say.

"I did, twice. You didn't answer, so I walked over here to see if you were alive or not. You are not dead, so I live to see another night." She looked at me smugly, and dared me to say anything, considering she hadn't exactly busted me out on what I had been looking at or thinking. So I bit my tongue and let it go.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. You must have been so quiet I didn't notice you trying to get my attention."

"I'm sure that's what it was. What is this you're fawning over. Mind if I take a look? I'm in a browsing kind of mood, now that my business with Alessandra is over for the night." She was waiting, as if she wanted my permission to look at the dress.

"Be my guest." I waved my hand to the side, in a 'be my guest' gesture. She stepped up into the window, bending over. Pam was taller than me, so she really had to bend over.

"I find I do not care for this. I will move the dress where you are so I can look without breaking my neck. Move to the side." Pam had stepped down, and was lifting the mannequin to set it beside me, dress and all. I didn't have time to protest, so I said nothing. Besides, I was curious. I had been rudely interrupted and wasn't finished admiring it.

"This is new from Ana Cristache. It arrived from London exactly two days ago, and she is a beauty. Do you like?" Alessandra was standing beside us now as we looked at the dress.

"Yes, it's unlike anything I've seen. It seems like something old, but it doesn't look old. It's just beautiful." I found myself unable to stop looking at it, it was so pretty. When I first laid eyes on my car, I lusted after it. It was hot. But this, this was something different. This dress wasn't making me throw my clutches around it, telling everybody to back off, it's mine. Instead, I felt simply in awe of it, like it was something sacred. It was like walking into a very large, old cathedral where the ceilings are incredibly high, and everything is centuries old. Older than you, and had seen some things in its time. It was comforting, peaceful, and surreal. I had been in a place like that once in New Orleans. I had never felt anything so odd, but yet familiar at the same time. That is the exact thing I was feeling as I stood near the dress. It wasn't just pretty. It was a cathedral of odd but familiar grandity.

"I can't stand those dresses that are popular now, the ones that look like a bunch of toilet paper thrown onto satin and called a dress. I also despise those marshmallowly looking things. Dreadfully tacky." Pam was pointing at some dresses on a rack on the other side of the shop. Alessandra nodded, saying they were popular with the young brides, but that she felt they were a fad that would look embarrassing in the wedding pictuers in a decade. I personally didn't think they were that unattractive, but I didn't think they were classically beautiful. They were pretty, but yes, I could see them being a bit outdated in a few years. There are just some things that will always look lovely, and even appreciate with age. This was one of those things.

"Well, I hate to pull you away from this lovely piece of heaven, but it is a special dress waiting for someone to take it home. We'll put it back in the window for the lucky bride to discover, and get our asses moving to the mall." Pam swiftly put the mannequin back into the window just as it was before. Looking stunning. The lights shone on it just right, and I felt Pam's words sink in. Some lucky bride would no doubt see it and fall in love with it as I had. She would be lucky to have it, and I consoled myself that there were a million nice dresses out there. When that someday comes, I'll find something just as nice. I walked towards the door, and said goodnight to Alessandra. "Come back again soon ladies. Pam, we will be in touch soon?" They kissed each other on the cheek in parting, and Pam looked at her an extra second. I knew it. She thinks the vamp's hot. Probably making evil eyes at each other. I pushed the door open and heard it soflty close behind me. I stood in front of the window gazing at the dress from the outside. I expected it to not look as good now that I was walking away from it. As if I would see it differently after the spell I'd been feeling under wore off. But, it looked the same. Simply gorgeous. Pam opened the door as well now, and walked out towards the car. She turned to see me standing there, and I hustled it back to the car. Shit. She was going to give me hell about this, I just knew it. She loved to give me shit. I just hoped she wouldn't bust me out in front of Eric about it. But on the way to the mall, she said nothing about it. She only asked me what I thought of Alessandra. I winked at her and told her that if I wasn't so in love with Eric, I would be wet with desire from standing two feet away from her. Pam had laughed deeply about that. I think she likes it when I talk dirty. Surprise, surprise. Couldn't have guessed that. We arrived at the mall, parked, and put the top up. We were laughing about a story she was telling me about Eric being pissed off in the last few weeks, how he was being a total and complete asshole to everyone. She'd lost two bartenders and five servers in the past month. Not because he scared them, but because he fucking scared the shit out of them. I laughed so hard picturing him dancing around at home while she described how broody he was. My my how the tide has changed.

"I'm sure he'll be in a better mood from now on" I predicted.

"Yes, well, he has a few side projects to keep him busy soon, and you are definitely doing wonders for his attitude."

"Well, he's doing wonders for mine, too."

"I've noticed. I like. But I hope you're still going to give him hell once in a while. I think he'd miss it if he didn't have someone to stand up to him once in a while."

"Maybe, if he's pulling any shit I damned well will." We laughed and talked some more 'girl power' stuff and started combing the lower level of the mall. This was a big one. It was going to take us a couple of hours to get through this place, even if we only went in a few stores. Well, it was early. It was only after 8. We had another couple of hours before it closed, plenty of time.

We went into shoe stores, Hot Topic (Pam loves to scare the clerks), Macys, and even stopped into a jewelry store to look at gift ideas. She was going to send Alessandra a gift. I knew it. You can't hide those lying eyes, Pam. Whatever. We browsed, while the sales associate was taking care of her purchase.

"I've always thought the pear cuts look nice" Pam said from a couple of cases down from where I had been looking. I was watching the opal stones shine like fire was trapped in the stones. The lights made things look very intense. I walked over to her, and looked down into the display case of some diamond rings.  
"I haven't ever really paid attention. I've never owned any diamonds. What's the difference?"

"Well, not going into all the huge differences there are between diamond clarity, cut, color, etc, I was referring to their shapes. Which do you find the prettiest?

"I think the round ones. I don't know. They all look nice to me. They all look kind of the same. Boring." I looked at the rest of the styles and saw another group of rings. These looked kind of old style to me. They looked like something classic, from years ago. The band on the rings were of little diamonds all around. The diamonds were large square cut, set with little diamonds around it. It looked like a bright silver finish. Not yellow gold. I pointed to the ones I was looking at.

"See those? Those have style. I think they're much prettier and more more special than all those generic ones."

"I see what you mean," Pam said, leaning over the case with interest. The man who'd been helping Pam with her selection came over and brought her a little bag.

"You are all set, thank you and have a good evening." Pam took the bag and we headed off to the next level. We took the stairs, as it's better for you. I didn't want to lose my size now that I haven't been running around at Merlotte's for hours every evening. I'd have to see about getting some workout equipment at the house. I was pretty surprised Eric didn't already have anything at home. He obviously had some serious muscle, and very impressive muscle at that. Maybe I didn't want to know how he kept in shape.

"Oh, Pam, I mentioned to Eric an idea I had. I'm kinda hoping while we're here I can find some things to wear to blend in a bit, like you do. I know you don't dress like you do at Fangtasia any other time. I think I should do the same. Nothing crazy looking, I don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention. Just something that's not so, girlie girl. Like some darker colored clothes, maybe black nail polish?"

"Sounds like a wise idea. You came up with this on your own?" She looked surprised as hell. Ha, chalk one up for me with the Pam-ster. I'm totally owning this surprise war. Over the past few months, Eric's surprised me over and over, popping up in places, saying things I didn't expect, and I've turned the tables. I have been getting him left and right. Now it looks like I've broadsided Pam too.

"Oh, I can play with you? I'd love to give you a makeover. Can I?" She looked pretty damn excited.

"Let's do it. Lead the way." She did, and we totally ransacked a couple of stores in the process. I had everything I needed to transform from out of place girly Sookie to blend in Fangtasia Sookie. I think Eric will like my new look for the bar. Pam even found a nice black wig that was just totally unnecesary, but cute as hell. She insisted. After finishing up with some shoes, I was finished with my mission. We were still having fun, so we just lugged the bags around and kept going.

We shopped around for a while longer on the upper level, and lastly went into Victoria's Secret together. Pam was just loving the eye candy, but was bored with the selection, lingerie-wise. She whispered in my ear that this place was boring, and that she knew a store that carried much better items than here. So we excited, but only after I had to smack her with my purse as she gave some poor girl the fanged smile. I had to admit, the girl was a twit, and she was following us around after we'd told her we were just looking. I hated dealing with pesky clerks, but when I shopped with Pam (mental note) I wouldn't have that problem. She sat at the food court with me while I ate a chicken wrap to stave off my appetite. I hadn't eaten yet today, and I was famished. She was hilarious as she people watched. It was fun, I admit. People watching has its entertainment factor, even for humans. I finished my salad, and decided that I was missing my Eric. I really wanted to get back all of a sudden. I had felt him every now and then send me a little surge of warmth, and it had been just like an invisible hug. I sent him back feelings of appreciation and love as well. But I was ready to get the hell out of here. Pam said she was ready, and we headed back to Fangtasia. Pam's phone started ringing as we were almost there. I turned down the radio so she could talk. She spoke in another language and seemed to be brief. She was probably talking to Eric. I was almost envious that she was the lucky one that got a call from him, but I squashed it and reminded myself that I was going to be like the Senior Mrs. Corleone. I was not going to get nosy, and I was going to understand. It's business. Besides, we were close, and he was probably trying to give me my girl time. I knew I'd get it when we were alone. And I liked getting it. Wherever I could, whenever I could. Pam flipped her phone shut and sighed.

"Fucking imbeciles. That was my closing waitress. She'll be late tonight. She has cramps." Pam sounded most unsympathetic.

"Oh, should I fill in for a while until she gets here?" Pam didn't say anything for a minute, and seemed to be considering it.

"I had better ask Eric. He may not want you to. I'll have to ask him." She flipped her phone open and dialed.

"Boss? Jennifer is going to be late-female issues again. Sookie has volunteered to wait her tables for an hour or so until she comes in. Is this acceptable?" She listened, and hung up the phone.

"It is if you are willing, and he said to tell you that he has a desk for you in his office. He hopes you will like it, and he hopes we've enjoyed our evening out."

"Well I did enjoy our night out, thanks for coming. And thank you for the clothes. You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate the gesture. I'll do you proud."

"Jennifer will be only an hour late, and her shift has already started. I don't think you'll need to worry about covering her. If she doesn't show up, the help would be appreciated. But, I know where she lives. She'll be here."

We pulled into the employee parking behind Fangtasia, and climbed out to head inside. I decided I wanted to break out my new look. I went to the trunk and opened it. I pulled some things out of the various bags and threw them into one. Pam watched me from the door, waiting for me to follow her in. I slammed the trunk and ran up to the door to join her. We walked inside, and headed down the hall to Eric's office. I could feel him somewhere inside, and he felt me too. The anxiousness that was creeping up as we finished up our shopping dissapated. I was feeling content again. His door was open, so he was somewhere in the bar. I didn't want to walk through the bar with a large bag full of stuff, so I told Pam to tell him I was changing in his office, and that I'd be out in a bit. She walked off to find him, and I shut the door to get dressed.


	31. Chapter 29

Hi, omg ya'll. I decided to look at my reviews this morning, and you guys have now left 108 reviews - holy Viking ass! I'm going to have to start checking them! Last time I checked I had like thirty something. And I also noticed my publish date was on last Wednesday. That means I've gotten this whole thing out so far in less than a week?! Wow. Well, I'm glad everyone on here revieiwing so far seems to like it. I see a question about Amelia, saying isn't she supposed to be at Sookie's right now? In my world, Amelia has already moved back to New Orleans. She is still friends with Sookie, sorry I haven't mentioned her. She hasn't come up in Sookie's mind yet or I'd be relaying that to ya. But, if what's happening is happening that I think is happening (whew) then she'll be calling said MIA friend about it for sure! Another question was wanting a remind of what was she going to be punished for. See Chapter 24: it was for her laughing at him so hard and delaying her help a bit. One more question, about where Eric was when Pam and Sookie got in from shopping. He's there, milling around the bar. His office was open, and Sookie's going in there to change. Pam needs a minute alone with Eric to update. And then..........well, you'll see. Thanks for the flattering reviews. I read all 108 of them, and each day I'll check them before I start. If there gets to be a lot of questions between my updates each day, I'll start pm'ing the answers. Enjoy! Disclaimer, Charlaine Harris owns SVM, and I ain't her.

Chapter Twenty Nine

(Eric's POV) This night has been a bit more interesting than most. I had really enjoyed hearing from Bill earlier. I got to be a complete and utter asshole to the prick for a whole fiften minutes. It was the fucking highlight of my night, until now. Now I can feel that my beloved is almost here with my best snoop in tow. Pam informed me just seconds ago during our quick call that it had been a productive evening. That had been all I needed to know. These fucking humans tonight are being far too cooperative. So far not one brave yet stupid soul had approached me. I gave up not too long ago and just decided to walk around and make sure my staff were doing their jobs. Of course they were. I didn't have to threaten them. I had a reputation, and yet they still wanted to work for me. Why? Because I pay them well and treat them well as long as they aren't slacking or stealing from me. Now that I had not had a problem with since word spread what I had done to Long Shadow, right here at these very tables I'm standing near. It was a constant visual reminder of what I would do to protect mine, mine being my funds and mostly, my bonded. I felt Pam behind me before I even turned. We are attuned to one another, trading blood frequently to keep her strong and sharp and me aware of her location. It's very handy. We are have much respect for one another, Pam and I. She is my second, but I view here deep down as my almost equal. I would never admit that to anyone, not even Pam, but she is irreplaceable.

"Master, has Jennifer arrived yet?" She stood beside me now, looking around for the aforementioned human server who is still missing.

"She is supposed to be here in a few minutes. I will let you know if she has not arrived. Sookie has volunteered and I have accomodated her wishes to not upset her. I don't want her feeling like I'm controlling her. We have had words about that in the past. However, if we are not busy, say nothing to her about filling in. We are maintaining well. Amber is handling her section well, and the others seem to be doing well also."

"Excellent. Sookie is changing now in your office."

"Really?" Well fuck me. All alone in my office. I had some plans that involve some form of punishment. Now seems like a good time to take care of that. But first, I have got to know what happened. "Spill."

"I took her to Alessandra's, and she bids you well. I introduced Sookie as your bonded, and she was very pleased for you."

"Nice, now cut to the fucking chase Pam, my lover is getting naked in my office. I have some punishment to dole out."

Pam's fangs were running out as she gave me a wicked grin. "Well, we could discuss this later..."  
"Pam - spill, and for fuck's sake, give me the one minute rundown."

She looked like she was reconsidering screwing with me, as well she fucking should. I just mentioned I was going to punish Sookie to make it clear NOT to fuck with me.

"We went in back to watch her on the security feed. She looked around, looked bored for a while, and then became smitten with a dress from London in the front window that is, if I must say, perfect for her."

I gave her a look that said the clock was ticking, and she continued.

"We reappeared after a moment, and she did not hear me as I called her name - twice."

This was interesting. "Really?" I was intrigued now. Alright, maybe two minutes, but then I'm making a beeline for that goddamned door.

"Yes, I scared the shit out of her when I came up behind her. I said her name a third time and she straightened up and hit her head on the low ceiling in the window area. She was quite embarrassed. But she did not make any denials."

"Continue."

"Alessandra understands what you are being informed of as well. We discussed speed and price; she will be fast, and price is not an issue."

"Excellent, well done. I will call her myself and thank her for her hospitality." I fucking well would, too. This is better than I'd thought. "What else?" There had to be more.

"She picked out some things for Fangtasia to blend in more, and enjoyed our time out tonight."

"Fuck Pam, you're killing me. What else?" I was two seconds away from telling her she was going to not only pick up my car tonight, but wash it as well. She fucking hates to be a flunky, and I try to assign that shit to anyone but Pam. But, she's tempting me. She's really fucking tempting me.

"Oh don't get your boxers in a twist. She looked at fucking rings and showed me which ones she disliked and commented on the ones she did. She hates modern, standard diamond rings. They're of no interest to her."

"What is?"

"She liked the more classic looking ones. I can show you online later."

"Excellent, this is very good, anything else?"

"Nothing dire, no."

"Did you mention anything in passing about her thoughts on the subject?"

"No, I didn't want her to put two and two together, as they say. I will later, if you'd like."

"Perhaps. You have done well, as always Pam. You are almost as big of a master of bullshit as I am." I winked at her and slapped her ass on my way to my office. I would have to talk to Sookie about me and Pam. We do not fuck anymore; we do our own thing now, and she likes the ladies. But we are affectionate, as far as masochism goes. She tortures me and I her. I will make certain Sookie does not feel jealous. Our love hate thing does not encroach on my lover's territory at all. I believe she understands already, but we'll talk.

I opened my office door, and found the anticipation at seeing her lovely face for the first time tonight was urgent.

"Lover?" I called out to her as I opened the door. I didn't want to scare her while she was hopefully half naked and ruin the mood I was about to put her in. She was in the bathroom with a bag of clothes on the floor, and various things spread all over my desk and couch. Hmmm, Pam wasn't shitting me. She had picked out some stuff. And I liked the looks of it so far. Looking at my desk as I started for the bathroom, I stopped mid-step and decided to get a closer look. I took two steps and leaned over my desk. I stuck my finger into the various linens on my desk, and pulled out a most delicious looking pair of panties. They had black lace all around the edges, and what the fuck? I suddenly wanted to grab her and forget the torture I was about to plan. I picked up the phone and dialed two digits. The number symbol and the number 2. This dials Pam's cell.

"Yes?"

"Do not," I hissed quietly into the phone, "and I mean do fucking not come in this office. I don't care if Felipe himself is in my bar. You tell him I am with my future wife in my office, and that he will be staked upon entry, be damned. That goes for anyone else."

"Understood" she purred into the phone. I quietly set the phone down, and took a second look at what had caused my current hard-on from hell. Where the crotch of the panties should be, there was a huge slit in the fabric. It was crotchless panties. Fuck me. Gods how did I get so lucky? Shit, get ahold of yourself. She isn't wearing them yet, and it's probably going to be another one of her smug surprises. Well, I was the fucking master at sexual games. I may be engaging only one person from now on, but I was still the fucking master at this shit. My cock was still straining for release from my jeans, but my head was back in the game. I purposefully thought of last night, and how she laughed as she fucked with me instead of assisting me for what seemed like forever. She got me good, I'll give her that. But I was pissed, and I would get revenge. Truthfully, her laugh makes it impossible to be mad at her. I was just pissed at myself for letting myself be stuck like that. It was embarrassing. So her punishment was really just because I now had an excuse to be evil. I wanted to make her cry she wanted release so badly. I wanted to hear more than an "Eric" in passing during our lovemaking. I wanted to take it up a few notches. Fuck it, I wanted flame out. Turning around to walk back into the office, I asked her how she was to set the stage. I couldn't just grab her and take her. No, no. I was going to make her tackle me. I would make her beg me. And she would love it, and it would not be the last time she'd desire it like that. Animalistic, primal - we all have it inside us. Humans don't feel it as much, but it's there, even for them. I would release her inner lioness.

"What is my favorite woman in the world doing in this bathroom, all by herself?" I stood at the doorway, resisting the urge to kiss her and take her in for a bear hug. She would notice I hadn't. I was counting on that. She would subconsciously notice it, and she would come to me when she felt the absence of my physical presence. I waited.

She turned her head to look up at me. Yep, she was thinking it. She wanted to hug me and touch me. We hadn't seen each other on this day yet until now. I owed her a better greeting than I had given, and she was already noticing. Good, very good. The lioness awakes, and looks around lazily. She hasn't realized she's hungry yet, but will.

"Hey, you. I missed you! I was just looking at my clothes, deciding what you might like to see me in first." She looked sheepish, like she just realized that she was trying to consider what I would like. Good, good. Even animals used their appearance to attract the opposite sex. The lioness shakes out her coat and stands up. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my back and gave me a very nice hello kiss, I must say. I wanted to wrap my arms around and squeeze her ass, but my hands stayed in my pockets. I leaned my head down into her kiss; I didn't want her feelings hurt if I weren't responding. I responded, I just gave her my best mysterious smile and leaned into her with everything but my hands.

I could feel uncertainty flood the bond at my hands remaining to myself. I decided to lean in to her and give her a kiss as well, and a fine one at that. I let my tongue dance with hers with urgency, to let her know I desire her. But, I keep my hands to myself. I gently pull away and breath into her face as I tell her "I have been thinking about you, lover." The lioness' senses have sharpened, and her hunger has now entered her mind. Good, good. I have stoked a fire in her loins just now, and it is on.

"Eric, is this a bad time to show you my stuff? We can do this at home later. I'll just change and hang out with you tonight, if that's alright." Her blue eyes were fixed on me intently, waiting for me to tell her what I wanted to do next. No such luck, lover. You will decide, and fast by the sounds of her increasing heart rate. I smiled at her my best "fuck me" smile and slowly peeled myself away from the doorframe. I held her gaze as I walked back into the office, looking over my shoulder at her. I was smoldering at her and sending her lust through the bond. She got it. I caught a quick motion on her face, and recognized it as her "tell".

I play some mean poker, so I had been studying her face each time we became aroused. I wanted to know everything about her. I could smell her arousal, I didn't need to study her face. But I wanted to know her, inside and out, everything about her. It was that subtle, slight nostril flare her nose did when she thought about me. Oh gods, I had seen that many times when she proclaimed to despise me. She's done that little nose thing even in front of me while looking at Bill when she was aroused. That was it, her tell. I was well aware that my mouth twitched when I was angry, and aroused as well. Sometimes my hand twitched. But, you'd have to have vampire senses to notice. I exerted control over my tells at the table, but elsewhere, I slacked.

"I think later would be good. You can delight me with the details of your evening with Pam over dinner. I'm dying to hear all about it, soon." I was now standing with my back against my office door, holding her in my intensely personal gaze. I was looking very thoughtful at the moment, instead of leering at her. Play it cool. Gods she is looking at me with sex in her eyes now. The lioness has caught a scent now, and is aware now of her appetite. Time to turn up the heat.

"I am glad my lover has returned. My Gracious Plenty has been painfully aware of your absence today. When I awoke, I felt distracted. I had a hard time figuring out which shirt to put on..." as I lifted the front of my shirt, showing my abdominal muscles off..."and which jeans to throw on..." as I ran my large hands over my ass and around to the top of my pants, hooking my thumb on the material and pulling them away from my stomach...toying with the band of my jeans slightly. I had been looking down at myself so that her gaze would not be on my eyes, so when I raised my head up to look at her, I saw an immediate change in her expression. Her pupils were slightly dilated, and her lips were moist. She had licked them. The vein on her neck stood out slightly, another thing I noticed at her arousal. And then, my personal favorite - I smelled her. Not a smell since I have lived has ever compared to that smell. The lioness had spotted her prey, and was fixated on it. Me.

I still stood with my back to the office door, putting my hands back in my pockets. I smoldered at her some more, enjoying this moment, savoring it. I would remember this. It would comfort me in my darkest of moods, should I ever need it. She walked closer, now standing inches from me. She was looking up at me with her lips slightly parted, and then bit her bottom lip. Fuck, get it together. She is mine, and I wanted this. I wanted her to awaken to her inner animalistic needs. She would never be the same, I knew it. She would know pleasure more intensely than I have even given her yet.

Her hands were on my chest, restly lightly for a moment, before slowly moving down my abdomen. I could feel the warmth from her hand through my shirt. Her eyes were not on mine, but instead were lower. She unbuttoned my jeans, and ran her hands up my chest and back down. I felt my straining zipper raggedly slid down, and despite myself let out an unexpected moan as her hands enveloped me. The warmth was intense, and it had been hours since I'd had her. My fingers dug into my leg through my pockets, as I resisted touching her breasts. I wanted it, badly. But I wanted her pleasure more. I would not be selfish so that she could have this experience.

She spoke for the first time since coming to me. "I want you" she said, her voice rough with her desire. Time for the encouragement she's searching for in our bond. She wants to let go. She is not afraid of showing her raw lust, but she is uncertain how to let go. I would walk her to the edge with me, and I will catch her later as we go over. She is safe with me. And I fucking want this.

"I want you. Will you let go with me? I want you to let yourself go, and don't think. Just let your feelings take over." I pulled my hands out of my pockets, deciding that she had taken the first step. The next time she would feel more bold and come to me when the feeling strikes her. Now, it was time to reciprocate her desire for me, and that would release her from her inner beast. I put my arms around here, still not touching her as I wanted. But we both needed contact. I felt her warmth come to me as I did this, and it pleased me that I know my lover well. She did respond then, with passion replacing timidness. She was wet with arousal, and I was hard and swollen with mine.

She crushed up against me, and with a thump my back hit the door. Fuck yes. That was my answer. Come to me baby. Come to me. Her fingertips dug into my back as she snaked her hands up my back, under my shirt. I ran my hands over her back carefully, being mindful not to take the lead. I would let her claim me. I cupped her ass in my hands and squeezed her to me. She responded with a moan, and rubbed herself against my cock. Fucking ay. "I love her" I kept thinking, "I love her". I wanted to feel her want me. I had waited for her for so long. For centuries. This was happening. And she was taking the reins confidently and quickly.

"Eric, I don't know what I feel. I feel out of control. It feels like you're pushing something through and I can't think" she choked out. She was mistaken. What she was feeling was her own desire. One more reassurance to help her let go.

"Lover, I promise you, I am not pushing anything through. I am restraining myself as best as I can. What you feel is in you. Let go, I will catch you. I promise. I love you, I promise you are safe. Let go." The next second I was being pulled by my hand to my desk. Her grip on my arm was strong. I felt it. Here it comes. Letting go. I let her pull me and responded to her wishes. She turned me around, and this time she slung all my shit off my desk herself. With a loud continuous crash, all my shit starting hitting the floor. Well, another trip to Best Buy would be in order. Who fucking cares? Look at her go. She is feral. She is mine. She is beautiful. She looks at me and I see everything in her eyes. There was no smile on her face. Instead there was a look. It was impressive. It would be enough to intimidate a human male. She pushed me back against the desk, and dropped to her knees. Whoa, my jeans were being jerked down fast, and not gently. I leaned my head back and growled. I gripped the edge of the desk so I wouldn't hurt her with my strength. I would need to grip something.

"Look at me" she demanded. Fuck, taking a page right outta my book. I was in for it. I knew what it did to me to have her watch me pleasure her, but to have her ask the same of me? I didn't know. I was about to find out. Gods give me control.  
"Lover, if I say 'stop', you must listen. I will not hurt you, but I may stop you until I have regained control. Do you understand? You are safe." I searched her eyes in desperation, hoping she wouldn't stop now.

"Ok" she said, not stopping her course. Yes. Keep coming.

I heard fabric tear as she jerked my boxers down. Note to self, skip the fucking boxers from now on. I felt her mouth on me suddenly, and my knees went weak for a brief second. I sturdied myself and gripped the desk tighter. She took a good part of me inside her hot, wet mouth, and started using her hand on the rest of me as she worked my cock, up and down. I wanted to put my hand on her head and grip her hair, but I didn't trust myself. I was feeling out of sorts, like I was myself on a ride I was not in control of for the first time. She took control of me, and brought me up and down waves of intense pleasure. I could hardly keep my eyes open and on her. The urge to throw my head back and yell was intense. I had to. I had to release some pressure. I did, I yelled at the ceiling, and looked back down to resume watching her. Her eyes were fixed on mine and our bond was screaming back and forth, desire, lust, and just plain fucking craziness. We were animals. Then I felt it. Shit, I was building and there was gonna be no stopping it yet. Did she want me to warn her so she could remove me before it was too late or the other option?

"Lover, I"....but she dug her nails into my leg and narrowed her eyes. Was that a shut the fuck up? Oh for the love of........and I am crashing. My entire body racks with intensity, and I yell out again. I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, and for ten seconds I am defenseless. I have lost control of my body and I am crashing still. She has stopped moving on me, but I can still feel her mouth around me. Fuck, she didn't move. The fucking train was coming at her, blaring its horn and warning her to get the hell off the track, but she didn't move. She took me, and looks like she is ready for hers.

Fuck this, fuck the games. As soon as I regain control of myself, she is standing up, looking wild. Her hair is messed up and her lips are shiny. I can see myself on her bottom lip, and I come undone.

"My turn" I growl as I take her by the arms and turn her around. I lay her down gently on the desk, and look at her for just one second. She is ready. This will be wild. I unbutton her jeans, unzip her zipper, and put both my hands on each side I have unzipped. I rip them slightly, and hear her sounds as I do this. She can handle it. I rip again, destroying any hopes of salvaging them. No matter. I pull them down her legs, and throw what's left of them over my right shoulder. I rip her panties right down the middle in one rip, exposing her wet self to me. Putting my hands on the insides of her thighs, I push her legs open carefully, so not to hurt her. I stand in between her legs, and I am already ready. I am against her, but she is not close enough to me. I reach my hands under her lower back and scoot her down on the desk towards my waiting cock. She has claimed me, and now I will claim her as well. Shit, why is her shirt still on? I reached up and ripped the shirt down the middle, exposing her bright blue bra. I leaned forward, making her grind against me at my cock's close proximity to her still waiting wetness. With a quick bite, her breasts sprang from the material. Oh she was exquisite. Mine. I ran my hands over her hard nipples and down her stomach. For good measure, I circled her nub with my finger, swirling it quickly for a moment, and then slid my fingers down into her wet, wet pussy. Fuck. She cried out and I suddenly wanted to help her release more inhibitions.

"Tell me, lover" I breathed, my fingers sliding out of her slowly. I rubbed myself with her warm liquid. It felt so fucking good. I gripped myself hard and rubbed my tip against her opening. "Tell me what you want....I want to please you."

She writhed against me, twisting underneath me. She didn't hesitate. "I want you to fuck me hard - now." Her eyes were afire, and I lost any will to drag this suffering for us both out any further. I guided myself in her with one hard thrust, feeling her gasp under me. I picked up her legs under her calves and put them around my back. I gripped her hips and pulled her towards me closer still. Now I was deep in her, and she was mine. Her arms flew out to grip something, anything. I pulled back slightly and rammed into her hard, making her gasp again. I did this a few times, not picking up a rhythm just yet. She was unable to look at me, her eyes rolling back into her head. Just this once I wouldn't push her to look at me. I would let her enjoy this uninterrupted. I gripped her hips harder and pulled myself in and out of her, relishing the sensations. Her breathing became more and more ragged, and I could feel her gripping me inside her. I started maintaining a steady rhythm, pulling her up and down the waves with me. Faster and harder, I rode her. She was screaming and yelling for me to fuck her harder, and making me a complete mess. Before I could even throw her on her stomach and have my way with her from behind as I was planning to do, I felt myself getting ready to blow. Her screaming that she was coming ruined me. I let go and felt myself exploding inside her, letting it carry us both away. I kept moving inside her until my vision cleared and I started coming down. Fuck, that was the most incredible sex I have ever had in my many centuries. The feelings I felt for my lover and our passion and physical pleasures had rendered me senseless. And the first thing that came to my mind as soon as my orgasm was subsiding was this: my lover fell in love with a wedding dress, and I was going to do something about it. I looked down at her beautiful body in my hands, and pushed inside her as far as I could go. She was also coming down from her intensity, and was finally able to look at me again. Her eyes were glazed over somewhat, and I had to laugh. I had blown her mind. She had blown her own mind! She had blown a few things of mine too, my mind being one of them. Fuck she was gorgeous, and verrry talented. I wanted her. I wanted to figure out how to do this human marriage thing. We would never be apart, and she was obviously wanting this. The only question was how soon was too soon? I didn't want to rush her, but yet I absolutely did. I would always feel like my time with her was one big loud ass ticking clock. She would grow old someday very soon in my years. I would not have forever with her unless I was somehow able to persuade her someday to let me bring her over to me. I could not even consider that right now. It may never be an option. So that settles it. Our clock was ticking. I would start the motions now.

I slowly pulled myself from her, and pulled her up to me. She leaned back against the desk and let out the most musical big sigh of satisfaction.  
"What are you thinking about, Mr Northman. Nothing Mrs..." shit. "my lover." Okay, Freudian slip. Fuck, how much shit was I in for? I looked at her from squinted eyes. I peeked at her, waiting for the flailing arms to thrash me with some choice "what the hell" barbs thrown in. But, she was just looking at me. She was smiling an open mouthed smile and looked pretty damned happy. No. Shit. No, this is not a proposal. I am not proposing to my bonded with my dripping dick and in this fucking low class office. No. Think fast, fucker, think fast........fuck fuck fuck.

"Eric, I think you are still a little out of your mind right now, " she laughed.

"Lover, that was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced. You are impressive. And sexy, I might add."

Shit, more topic change needed.......

"Come, let's clean you up and get you dressed. I'll get you something to drink, and then we'll decide what you might want for dinner. I can hear your stomach growling" I laughed at her. She seemed to remember how hungry she was, and I was off the hook. But game on. Time to take some action. Pam. Shit, first things first. I helped her clean up and gave her lots of hugs and kisses that I had held out on earlier. She was glowing. By the time she'd put on her new darker clothes and got straightened her hair, I was also dressed and looking more like my usual self. I liked her Fangtasia clothes. She looked edible. I forced myself to keep my hands from taking her clothes right back off her, and led her into the bar. It was hopping, and I would need to take my place for a little while. I sat her at the bar and James came right over to us.

"Master, good evening. Is there anything I can get you or your bonded?" She looked from James to me with surprise, not expecting that he would know this about her. Of course he did. I looked at her to let her know she should ask for whatever she liked. I would have to have that talk with her about her position here. She would be taken care of, every wish would be tended to.

James made her drink, and I reluctantly made up my mind to leave her for a short while. Fuck if it wouldn't be short, too. I wanted to snuggle, by gods. Yeah, snuggle. With my hot fucking future Mrs. Pam, I had to find Pam. She would stand next to me while I enthralled the humans and we would plot. She should be back with my car by now. Sure enough, I see her at the door, threatening the humans without a word. They were eating it up.

"Lover, I must go sit in my chair for a while. Pam and I can discuss business while I am there, so that in a little while I will be free for the rest of the night. Will you be alright?"

"Sure, I'll be fine" she smiled at me. "I'll head into your office in a bit and email Tara. I'm sure she's emailed me back by now."

"Excellent, come sit on my lap if you miss me too much. I'd be glad to have you" I smirked at her. I pulled her to me and gave her a long, slow kiss. Fuck I hated to leave her, but I was going to get her that dress. Tonight.


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

(Pam's POV) Well, Eric certainly looks refreshed. Walking over to him sitting there in his throne just trying to look unhappy, but failing miserably, I had to give him shit.

"Feeling refreshed are we?"

"Actually...happy yes, but I need a drink." He looked happy yes, but what the hell? Why a drink after all the madness that I'm sure just ensued, based on the noise I was hearing when I walked by his office purely by accident.

"Because I'm thirsty, that's why. Motion for a blood from James." Eric looked pretty damn satisfied for a thirsty vampire. Well, I'm fucking confused, and I bloody said so.

"Eric, I'm confused." Now he looked frustrated. Yep, thirsty Viking. "I'll be right back, we'll talk." I knew to get his ass a drink and right afuckingway.

"James, two Bloods for the master, one for me." He raised his eyebrow. Me drinking while here was a bit on the rare side, but I believe I'm going to need one if what I think happened, happened. James brought me the Bloods lickety split, and I high tailed my sexy conniving ass over to my master, winking at Sookie as I passed her. She looked very well indeed. Eric was looking a bit relieved as I handed him a Blood in one hand and then surprised as I held out the other one.

"Take it, you need it. Now explain."

"Explain what?" He was drinking the first with abandon. He didn't stop until he was finished. He set the bottle down beside him, and started nursing the second.

"Why you are downing an artificial blood after you obviously just had some fantastic sex, for which I may be overstoepping my bounds in asking, but I am beyond confused about that." He smiled a bit, and took another sip, staring at Sookie as she walked to his office. I see her smile back at him, and, well, that's it. I'm going to go get that fucking dress myself.

"Eric, stop fucking with me and spill."

"Pam, didn't Dear Abby discuss that it's rude to tell others of your sexual escapades?"

"Oh for hells sake, Eric, cut the shit. I walked by the office on my way to the stockroom, and one needn't hear all the gory details to know that you should not be thirsty. All I want to know is..."

"I didn't bite her. Now I'm starved, end of topic. It was great without it, and it just didn't happen."

"Well, that's a first. Must have been niiice. I've never finished without a taste. I'm impressed."

He looked up at me with a smile that said it all. "I've never been in love before."

Well, well.

"So, shall I call Alessandra tonight? She could meet you tomorrow night and we could arrange it."

"Yes, call her tonight. Did you get my car?"

"Yes, it's here and in one piece."

"Good. Call her and tell her that I want to see it tomorrow night."

"Eric, it is considered bad luck to see her dress before the wedding." He shot me a "do I look like I give a fuck about human traditions" look. Hmph. He had a lot to learn about women. "Yes, you do give a fuck. Listen, she finds out you saw it, and she'll not be pleased." He seemed to consider it seriously, and then gave me another look.

"Pam, I want to make her happy, but I don't think she's going to give a good goddamned when she finds out I got her "the dress" whether I viewed it or not. I won't ask her to try it on, I trust you will help her with those things?" He sounded too sweet for me to fuck with him.

"Yes, I will help her with anything she needs of me. Is that all? If so, I'm going to call her right now and get that dress ordered. I know her size. I helped her try on clothes for two hours tonight. It's in my vault."  
"Good. Now if that is all, please get started. Text me when you have spoken with her and tell me the details. And come to my office when I am there tonight. I would like you to show me the exact kind of ring she likes. I have an old friend who will create this ring she desires for me in a timely manner."

"How soon are you planning on asking her?"

"As soon as I decide how I want to do this. I want to take her away from fucking Shreveport and take her to the top of the Alps to ask. That is what I want. But I don't know what she wants. I need time to figure this out. I will do it right."

"Well, I could talk with her about these things, try to get something out of her."

"No, she is too smart for that. Leave it be unless she talks about it. I will have to do this without asking her. I'm sure I can come up with something that she will always remember well."

"Fine, I'm going to make the call. Hand me your bottles." Both were now empty. He handed them to me, and went back to looking bored. I walked over to the bar and set Eric's bottles on the bar. I was taking mine into the stockroom while I made my call. Alessandra picked up after two rings, and said into the phone, "size 6?"

"Yes, when can you have it?"

"It will be coming from London, so I can have it in two weeks. Will that be soon enough?"

"I will leave that up to Eric, but he hasn't decided where he's taking her to ask her yet. I will inform him and get back to you if there is a problem with the time period. Keep me posted."

"Will do. Please, stop by sometime. I'd enjoy a visit."

"Oh, that sounds niiice. I'll do that." I flipped my phone shut and felt the most delicious shiver run through my body. Oh yes, I would do that indeed.


	33. Chapter 31

That last chapter was brief, but the one before it was loooong. So it all balances out I guess. Thanks for the kind reviews. I will be out of town this weekend, and I'm doing the bridesmaid thing in a wedding shower and bachelorette party next weekend. I will try my best to find time this weekend, but part of next weekend I'll be out of commission. So things may move a bit slower soon. I'll do my best, but it's gonna get hectic! I can't keep Eric waiting, he'll demand that I pay attention, I'm sure.

I hope you like this one. I went to type a text so you'd know Pam let him know about what she found out, and those two just kept at it.

Disclaimer for this chapter and the last one too: Charlaine Harris owns the SVM series. We love her! Keep writing girl, and we give us our Eric or else. :)

Chapter Thirty One

Text message from Pam to Eric: 2 weeks. ?

Text message from Eric to Pam: Fine.

Text message from Pam to Eric: Alessandra gave invite - leave early?

Text message from Eric to Pam: fuck no

Text message from Pam to Eric: ur an ass

Text message from Eric to Pam: all ass

Text message from Pam to Eric: Sookie likes

Text message from Eric to Pam: Daddy likes

Text message from Pam to Eric: seen your moves yet?

Text message from Eric to Pam: u know it

Text message from Pam to Eric: saw mine 2

Text message from Eric to Pam: u suck

Text message from Pam to Eric: u blow

Text message from Eric to Pam: not lately

Text message from Pam to Eric: prude

Text message from Eric to Pam: faghag

Text message from Pam to Eric: girl in black is flashing you from her table

Text message from Eric to Pam: that narrows it down

Text message from Pam to Eric: fine table 6

Text message from Eric to Pam: sad

Text message from Pam to Eric: no, perky

Text message from Eric to Pam: I c nothing but Mine

Text message from Pam to Eric: pussy

Text message from Eric to Pam: lrnd it from u

Text message from Pam to Eric: I luv her 2, u prick

Text message from Pam to Eric: when r u gng 2 ask

Text message from Eric to Pam: soon

Text message from Pam to Eric: mr vague

Text message from Eric to Pam: closed mon - then?

Text message from Pam to Eric: ring?

Text message from Eric to Pam: picture?

Text message from Pam to Eric: maybe

Text message from Eric to Pam: btch plz

Text message from Pam to Eric: ok when

Text message from Eric to Pam: now

Text message from Eric to Pam: b cool

Text message from Pam to Eric: tool

Text message from Eric to Pam: cmdmpstr


	34. Chapter 32

I love these two. Pam rocks. Enjoy. The plots gets thicker. Thanks to Charlaine Harris for creating the SVM. She owns it, and we get to play with it!

Chapter Thirty Two

(Sookie's POV) Sitting in Eric's office, I am admittedly bored, but very happy. My insides are still humming. He sure did something to me, standing there against the door frame like that, hands in his pockets. He was giving me this look like he was just observing me, and just something about him not pillaging me, showing some kind of weird restraint........it just brought out a whole part of me inside I didn't know I had. I felt like some kind of a wild animal, but empowered! Whatever he did, it was awesome. When we go home tonight, I'm going to tell him how it made me feel. I feel like he will teach me things if I want to know more....and boy do I want to know more!

I'm laying on his couch with my laptop sitting on my built-in shelf; that would be my boobs. They're coming in handy for something right now. I am feeling pretty spoiled right now. For three days now, I have done nothing. I was going to have to ask Pam when we get started on the interviewing of the new staff for the upcoming expansion. I didn't feel right laying here on Eric's couch night after night. I know he'll think it's the best thing since True Blood that I am relaxing in here, so that alone makes me feel better. And I keep reminding myself I sure as hell earned a little time off. I release a huge sigh and snuggle back into the comfy couch. Guilt trip over, back to feeling happy. I was browsing my favorite guilty pleasure, the lolcats and dogs site. I laugh so hard at some of those. Sam had showed the sites to me one day in his office. I could hear him howling with laughter, and I had to see what was going on. He checks it every week, and now I'm hooked. We would always check it together in his office before my shift started. I would have to post my favorite ones on Facebook on his page.

Once I exhausted the funny stuff, my fingers decided to do a little investigating. I looked at the door; still closed. I was alone, and there were no cameras in his office he'd once said. Which was good, because we'd be at the risk of having some x rated videos being made up in here as of late. So, I decided to look up some rings. Pam had gotten me thinking tonight. I know Eric loves me, and he'd smiled at me warmly when he informed me last night of vampire-human marriage legalization. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Everybody has known this but me until now, and Eric has known it for some time. So I didn't feel it was wrong to start daydreaming about it. Truly, I know he wants to make me happy, so if I were to so much as bring it up to him, he'd inform me we were going to Vegas immediately. That was not my thing at all. So, I'd keep my mouth shut unless he asked me about it. Then I'd be honest. But hell if I'm going to get married in some drive through wedding chapel and eat at some buffet and gamble, calling that a wedding day. I am a proper Southern girl, and every Southern girl wants to have a white wedding, no matter whether we're the biggest diva or the biggest tomboy in town. It was just what every girl wanted when she grew up someday. The same way we enjoy our sweet tea and a good front porch to swing on in the evening.

I pulled up some jewelry information online, and decided that I already knew it wasn't going to be a ring from the mall. So, I was evil. I went to neil lane to get a look at some styles that aren't the same old thing. I had heard his name from the girls at Merlottes when they talked about celebrity engagement rings. I googled his name, and clicked on the first link I found. I looked at some beautiful styles and some were very pretty, but nothing was jumping out at me. I did find the style I wanted, but nothing was making me look twice at the moment. I knew it would be just like my car and the dress had been; I would know it when I saw it. I clicked on another link, and didn't see anything that jumped out at me. I looked at some more links, and was beginning to feel a bit frustrated. I had been looking for what seemed like forever when I found it. The link popped open to a page for InStyle, and there was a ring smack dab on the front page that was beautiful! I sucked my breath in and held it, and let it out slowly. I had never thought of a colored diamond, but it was just breathtaking. It was yellow, like the sun. Of course I liked it. The white diamonds seemed to scream "ice queen" to me, I had been thinking. They all felt wrong. And I had seen some nice sapphire engagement rings, the color of our eyes. That was a nice significance to us, but I just wasn't so into it. But yellow! I loved the sun, and Eric had told me I was his sunshine, with my warmth and personality, and my blond hair. I think maybe it also had something to do with smelling the sun on my skin. He loved the way I smelled when I had been laying out during the day. By the time dark came, he could still smell it on my skin.

I felt like sitting up and giving my neck a break. I slid into Eric's chair and put my laptop on his desk. I had just settled in when Eric tapped on the door, and walked in with Pam close behind. I about jumped a mile high at almost being caught red-handed looking at rings before he'd even asked. I clicked three times before I could get the damn thing to minimize. I lowered the lid of my laptop just as he reached me, and shoved it towards the front edge of his desk, out of the way. He leaned down and kissed me, and had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Lover, Pam and I need to go over some things, so I'll need my desk for a short while. Then we'll get some dinner on our way home. I promise to cook for you the next night."

"Oh, no problem, I'm needing to stretch my legs a bit anyways. I am getting hungry though."

"You could steal some cherries from the bar for the drinks. I see Jennifer do that once in a while. She thinks I don't notice. Pssht." Pam scoffed.

My mouth started watering at that. Oh, that sounds good, actually." My stomach was doing some serious growling. The clock on the wall showed it to be 1:23am. Well, not as late as I thought. If we were leaving soon, Eric would be retiring much earlier than I'd thought he would be. I was glad though, I wanted some snuggle time tonight with him, and maybe I'd feel him out about some things. "I'll be back in a bit" I said over my shoulder. Those two were bent over his computer looking fixated on something and barely acknowledged they'd heard me. Dang, when vampires are doing business, they really focus. I closed the door on my way out, and headed to the bar to get me some munchies.


	35. Chapter 33

So, I hate to go all Waylon Jennings on everybody (narrator for The Dukes of Hazard, one of my absolute favorite shows when I was a kid), but anyways, did anyone notice that Sookie has seriously expedited Eric and Pam's snooping? Yes, yes, yes (rubbing hands together). I had no idea that was coming, but I'm glad. I think the yellow diamond really suits her. Sorry if it's not your cup of tea, but dang it, Sookie picked it out! Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the Sookie series; I just make up stuff by borrowing her characters.

Chapter Thirty Three

(Pam's POV)

"I'll show you cumdumpster" I snarled at him as we met up on the dance floor to walk the rest of the way to his office. He was retiring from his throne for the evening, as the crowd was thinning down now. Time to do some ring plotting with the master. He wasn't fooling me. I haven't seen him this excited since the last good fight he had. He lives for that shit. It bores me to tears, and I avoid it if at all possible. It is our ass, after all. But Eric lives for it. Tonight, he looks like he's going into battle. He sure as hell didn't approach the kitchen addition plotting with this much enthusiasm. But his ass is in love. If he would have tried to deny it, I'd have nailed his ass to the wall for it. I'd have made it hell on him. He should admit it, to me and to her, anyways. Fuck everyone else.

He knocks and walks in to his office. Another first: knocking on his own office door. First the parking space, then the knocking. He is so pussywhipped, he doesn't even care. But I am glad. His moods had been the worst I've ever had to endure from him since he became conflicted over Sookie. Before then, he was fine, if not bored a little. But once he laid eyes on her, and especially once she opened her mouth and sassed him, it was all over. She was his fated.

He walks in, and I follow. Sookie is sitting as his desk, looking a bit like we've just caught her looking at porn or something. It amuses me to pretend I don't notice a thing, as I'm sure Eric is doing. She finally lowers the lid and pushes the computer forward. He tells her we need the computer to take care of some business (liar liar) and she of course knows nothing. He is very good, and she forgets all about whatever had her panties in a twist when we walked in. I decide to suggest she have some cherries from the bar, as her stomach rumbling is annoying. I must have a talk with Eric about feeding that girl better. Well, once we get the kitchen up and running, that won't be a problem. I would need to get with her this week and talk about her assistance with choosing the staff. She has offered to help me by getting in the applicants' heads while I interview them, helping me weed out the losers.

Once she leaves the office and shuts the door, we're flying around the internet. I sit on the corner of the desk, doing the searching myself. I saw the damn rings whose style she said were nicer than the common ones, so it was just more efficient if I search. He wasn't liking me taking the reins, but he could get over it. Damn but there's a lot of shit to look through, and I'm growing bored at this. Ah, this is almost like the ones she said she preferred. I point to the vintage look to them, and he nods, taking it all in. Then, while he's doing some enlarging on one of the rings to get a better look, I see the glowing light coming from her laptop. My curiosity was getting the better of me. What can I say? I just had this nagging feeling I was going to be rewarded for invading her privacy.

"Eric, we scared the shit out of her when we came in just now. I think we should take a quick peek to see if it's anything we'd be interested in. If it's not, we don't have to read it. I just wonder...." and before I had my sentence finished he was pulling her laptop towards him.

"I don't want to look through her things, but my bullshit detector did go off as well. I feel bad, and don't wish to know what it is unless it's something we can use. You look, and immediately shut it if it's not what we're thinking it is."

"Excellent" I say happily. I am glad he doesn't want to snoop. That's one thing I wouldn't have to tell him. A girl's shit is her shit. Don't touch it. Don't go through it. In this case, we know bullshit when we smell it. And we are needing some assistance here. As I open the lid, the screen displays the goods for me. Well, well, well. Thank you Sookie. It looks just like the style she said she liked, but this was high class. And yellow, that was simply perfect. Why didn't I think of that? It makes sense. She is warm and vibrant, and it's just like a goddamned rock of sun on her hand to look at it. Eric would be pleased at her choice. I even think he could have picked this out of a lineup if he had to.

I looked over at him, and the sight was too much. He was covering his eyes, and looking away.

"Alright, you can look. Jackpot." He took his hand away and focused his eyes on the screen. I watched his face, knowing that I would remember things like this. These are good times. I am happy for my master. He broke into a true smile and pointed at the screen.

"This, this is perfect. It is like looking at the sun for the first time in centuries. Pictures do not capture its essence at all. But this is the sun, and it is fitting for my lover." He studied it further, and whipped out his cell phone. "Could this be something she was not even settled on? Perhaps this isn't the one, and we happened to interrupt her as she was still searching. I must find out, fuck. Pam, help?" He looked helpless and frustrated, and I had to laugh a bit.

"I would ask her to tell me about this ring. What do I tell her about my snooping? I don't want her to be angry with me." I thought for a moment, but I had nothing. How do you accidentally open a laptop up? The screen was still on, so I didn't turn it on. So maybe I moved it and as I moved it I lifted the lid enough to see the ring, but said nothing to Eric about it. That might work, but it was flimsy. He thought that was all we had, so I left him waiting impatiently as I went to find Sookie.

She was sitting at the bar, talking to James and popping cherries into her mouth. I liked her new dark jeans and shirt. I would have to find out why she was wearing tennis shoes, however. Those red fuck me shoes would be much better than those awful shoes.

"Sookie, I must talk with you, please, come with me." I waited for her to realize there was no danger, just that I needed to talk to her in private. We went back to the stockroom and shut the door.

"I fear you will be angry with me, but I moved your electronic device and saw what was on the screen." I waited for the verbal ass beating I figured I deserved, but she just seemed at a loss for words.

"Jesus, I thought something was wrong. You really know how to freak someone out." She looked relieved that no Fellowship of the Sun people were here trying to kill any of us, or anything worse.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm just relieved everything's ok. So you brought me back here to confess that you saw what was on my laptop screen? Big deal. Tara sent me the link to it. She thought it was pretty."

Alright, I would not take it as an insult that she truly believed I might buy that. I set my jaw, and tried again.  
"Bullshit."

"What?"

"Alessandra's. The Dress. The rings. The simply gorgeous ring on your screen just now, which by the way would be perfect for you." I studied her face. She looked at me and started smiling. She would be pissed at me later after the fact that I'd spilled, but she'd be so happy she wouldn't be able to hold it against me. That I was sure of.

"I like it a lot. It's perfect." She said this in a hushed voice, knowing vampires walking through the hallway have good hearing. "I know you're wondering why in the hell I'm looking at them and getting all worked up about a dress I saw today, but Pam, I said something last night." She looked at me like she was about to reveal a huge secret. This was fun.

"In my car last night, I complained to Eric that vampire - human marriage should be legal in Louisiana, because it's becoming legal in other states. Pam," she leaned in closer, "Eric told me it had been legal now for four months, and he smiled at me. I know that smile, Pam. He was happy I'd said it."

"Yes, go on" I told her, pretending that I didn't see what all this had to do with her looking at that very pretty perfect ring just now.

"Well, you're the one who took me to that vampire bridal store tonight for some business you had to do, you said. And while I was there, I had a moment with that dress in the window. It was just like I could see myself in it. And Pam," more leaning in, with her getting more giddy by the minute, "Pam, if he asked me, I would say 'yes'. Is that bad?" She was looking at me like I was the only one right now she wanted to tell this to, and I felt honored. Even if I was full of shit to pretend, but I was truly honored.

"And when we were in the jewelry store as well, making a purchase, I asked you about the rings, and that got you thinking?" I helped her along, so she would think this was all just a bunch of serendipitous sequence of events leading her to this.

"Yes, exactly! I can't stop thinking about it. It just feels like ever since I realized I wanted to be with Eric, I've been thinking about this as being his mate, his partner. This is not a trial for me, Pam. I love him. I could do no better, and apparently in his 1,000 years he thinks I'm the one for him as well. Has that ever happened before?"

She was putting me on the spot seriously, but luckily I didn't have to lie to her. It was true. She was the only one he'd ever share his heart and home with. He'd kill a breather before letting them talk to him like she has, much less show his dance moves. That was our little secret. Now she would have to show some moves to us. We'd work on that. Later.

"Sookie, have you talked to Eric about how you feel? You know he would be very happy about how you feel. In our community, you and Eric are already married, even though you'd refused to acknowledge vampire tradition and law at the time. If you have accepted that, I know he would do the same for you."

"Yes, but I don't know what to say! What am I supposed to do, Pam, say tonight, "thanks for the great sex, oh, and I'd like you to buy me that dress at Alessandra's and the ring I have bookmarked on my laptop. Come on!" She had a point. A man was supposed to do his thing. That included proposing and picking out the ring. It was not for Sookie to ask him, in my opinion. Yes, it was a new day and age, but I still think a man should do the asking. If a woman has to ask, he ain't interested. He'll ask if he is, sooner or later. In this case, it would be sooner. That could be counted upon.

"You have a point. Perhaps ask him how he feels about marriage as you know it to be. Explain that the vampire community recognizing it does not substitute for a traditional wedding. He would give you anything, so you have nothing to worry about by talking to him about this. Then, I'll make sure to hint like crazy if he takes too long to get the hint. Deal?" She was seriously thinking over what I'd said, as if I would have to do any kind of kicking Eric in the ass to make a move. He had his fucking phone open right now, and was probably ready to throttle me for taking so long.

"Deal. I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow, about our talk tonight."

"Excellent. Now, I have to get back in there. I told him I was going to check on something that needed my attention. Eric as you know doesn't like to wait long. So, I'd best get back in there. Remember what I said, and relax. You've got him. Just enjoy it." I patted her on the back and sent her back to the bar to have some more cherries. Well, I'd better get a day off for this. I had sped up the process for him quite a lot. I do have an invitation with Alessandra. Perhaps I could mix a little business with pleasure.

As soon as I open the door, I swear he needs an instant chill pill. He is chomping at the bit to hear it, so I don't fuck around. I know when not to mess with him.

"She is willing and she is going to bring it up tonight. She is unsure of how best to do it, but I encouraged her some, and she will talk tonight."

"Pam, you are the shit. I owe you fucking bigtime for this."

"Oh, I have an invitation with Alessandra, so I'll rain check that."

"Fine. And what of this ring?"

"She loves it. It suits her perfectly, Eric."  
"I agree. I love it as well. I am pleased, indeed. I am making arrangements for the ring to be made. I want this done as soon as possible without affecting the quality. You remember our talented friend in Vancouver?"

"George?"

"The one."

"Yes, he is quite the entertainer. Are we taking a trip to see him by chance?"

"No, I will email him the picture of the ring, and he will call me back with details. I will let you know when I know more. He will have the ring sent to me overnight once it's finished, I am sure. It can be done even if I have to fucking fly someone to bring it to me."

"That's all I have. I need to take my future wife to dinner, if there's no pending business?"

"Not a damn thing. Get the hell out of here. Your car is out front. Will I need to drive it to your place or will you be following Sookie?"  
"I'll follow her. Call me if anything comes up. I want to be informed of any updates on the dress."

"Fine." I left him in his office, making the call to George about the ring. It was almost closing time. I had some inventory to do, and then lock up. I spotted her sitting at the bar, laughing at a joke James was telling. I wonder if he'd be just a bit nervous if I let him in on Sookie's record with our bartenders. The last new bartender before James I'd sent over to Merlotte's was afraid to death of Sookie. I had had a little something to do with that, of course. I failed to tell her each time was pretty much self defense.

"Sookie, in a few minutes Eric will be finished with his call. He asked me to tell you he was almost ready to leave and that he would take you to dinner on the way home. Remember what I said" I told her over my shoulder as I headed for the stockroom.


	36. Chapter 34

Oh, God Lord. I just watched a part of Episode 5 on youtube where Eric is in Dallas talking to Bill. Bill wants again to know why he is so set on finding Godric. I won't elaborate in case you haven't seen it, but Eric flashes back to the night he was made. OMFG, Alexander Skarsgard/Eric looks freaking awesome as a Viking, and I was getting goosebumps at the whole scene. Alan Ball wasn't kidding when he said they would hit the ground running this season and never stop. This season rocks! Anyways, back to the story. Damn it, got distracted. I'm typing, I'm typing!! And, I'm not Charlaine Harris, who owns these characters and the SVM.

Chapter Thirty Four

(Eric's POV) As soon as Pam left my office and the door shut, I was alone. I made my call to George, and he was very pleased to have gotten my call about this. He was happy for me, but disappointed I would not be able to make it up to visit a fine-ass, dead Canuck in the fine-ass city of Vancouver. He was very disappointed. We had had lots of mischief, him and I. Perhaps I would find time for that soon. Pam would certainly love it. He and Pam had a thing, which was unusual. She paid no attention to men usually, but I knew they had some thing between them when they got together. Afterwards, it was back to business as usual for her. Whatever turns her on.

I looked at the computer screen and bookmarked the page my lovers ring was displayed on. I had sent him the information as we'd spoken, and he understands exactly what I want, what my lover wants. I was pleased that he had access to a very nice yellow diamond through a contact of his that was located in a city on the west coast somewhere, he'd said. He sounded confident he would be able to set up an appointment to look at it tomorrow at first dark, but I gathered he wouldn't need to see it. His source would be a well-reputed one for a vampire to do business with them. His estimate, depending on if that particular rock was indeed "the one", put the completion time at one week. Fuck, that's a long time to wait for me, but fine in the grand scheme of things. I haven't even decided how I'm going to do it, let alone when. I would need to do some researching online and perhaps with Pam about human customs in this century. I was out of the loop on things such as this. That would be a project for me to complete in the next couple of days. I needed time after that to make some arrangements. Ah, scheming: my specialty, besides kicking me some ass and satisfying my lover very thoroughly. The thought of all three put me in a good mood, if not a fucking giddy one. I felt like bouncing off the goddamn walls right now.

I am taking her to dinner, and soon. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, trying to think of something to play in the car tonight. It's becoming our little tradition. But tonight, it would not be a dancing song. It would be something subtle. Not a "will you marry me" song, or something obvious. It would be something to plant the little seed in her head, to give her the courage to say something. I let my mind wander to what comes to mind for what I'd want to say tonight with no words from me. My eyes snapped open, and I pulled up my napster account. I was going to burn the most perfect fucking song for her, and she would feel comfort from me. I threw a cd in my drive and pushed it to close. It only took a couple of minutes to finish, and I was shutting the bastard down for the night. Die, foul computer. This was the umteenth computer monitor Pam had ordered for me the past couple of months. Before it was the first thing I grabbed as I had to throw something. Now, I had toasted two of them by clearing my desk in a fucking hurry. It was good. It was very good. I would order as many of those bastards as I had to. It was always satisfying to sweep the shit off my desk and lay my lover down for the taking. Speaking of, I thought......and with that I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.


	37. Chapter 35

I am working on the next chapter, so there will be more on this tonight. I just thought this was a good stopping point for the chapter.

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris (not me) writes some heller good books; go buy em. She owns the rights.

Chapter Thirty Five

(Sookie's POV) I was listening to James tell the funniest story about Pam and when he first interviewed for the job when I felt someone behind me. I didn't turn around, because I knew who it was. I knew by his smell and the way my skin responds when he is near me. James smiled and looked down at the bar. I could just picture Eric putting a finger to his lips. I was holding my breath, not sure if he was going to tickle the crap out of me, grab me, or what. James started doing something below the bar, like he was all of a sudden busy. I decided to play along.

"So James, you think my breasts are hot?" I'd have to be careful, as I didn't want Eric to fly over the bar before I could tell him I was pulling his leg. James looked up at me with his mouth open, not knowing what to say.

He looked a bit nervous, but he decided he might live. It was obvious he was behind me, we all knew it. "Yes, I have heard that about him. Did I really say that? About your, you know, ah...."he trailed off, deciding that was where his part in this ended. He wouldn't even say "your breasts". I was trying not to laugh, and he saw me, and started to smile himself. If he weren't dead, he would be full out flushed right about now.

"My breasts?" I helped him out. "Yes, I believe you did. You know, my boyfriend can be pretty jealous sometimes." I figured this would be a good stopping point for this little ruse, and on cue, a sexy soft voice right above my head said, "yes, I can. Especially when my lover is being very naughty to provoke said jealousy." He looked over my head and down at me, towering over me. I looked up at him with my best innocent eyes and said, "hi honey, are we heading to dinner now?" He smiled at me almost in the same evil way he had after I'd messed with him last night. He liked it when I messed with him, I decided.

"Yes, lover, we are leaving now. Now, tell James you are full of shit, and I will take you to dinner." His head disappeared from over me, and I felt him reaching down to squeeze my ass. Yeah, he'd liked it.

"James, I am totally full of shit, and I'm sorry I messed with you like that. I like to tease Eric, but he knows me. My sense of humor's a bit warped. You'll get used to it." I laughed and he laughed as well.

"Sookie, I heard about your reputation from Pam already. Many bartenders drop like flies around you, and if I were smart, I'd fear you." He laughed and looked at Eric and clutched his heart and stepped back. "She's scaring me, boss."

Eric laughed loudly and appreciatively.

"Hey, they were all self defense," I mockingly defended myself. "But exgirlfriends? Well, I tend to kill some me some bitches." James raised his eyebrows at that, evidently not having heard about that. He looked like he thought I was joking around, but Eric remembered.

"Yes, first you staked the vamp and dumped her body into the pool, and then you took down the shifter's ex. But, in your defense, I thought they were both bitches." He smiled at me, proudly.

I looked at James, who was looking at me like I was something he could no longer label. Yes, Sookie Stackhouse does it all, James. Soak it in. I'm crazy but who's laughing now? Certainly not Lorena or Debbie. And the old guilt was long gone. Eric was right, they were both bitches, and both had tried to kill me. And I'm still here.

"You staked a vampire? By yourself? Ok, you have to fill me in sometime about that. I'd love to hear about it." He looked genuinely interested, and was looking at me now as though he now realized that it wasn't just a pretty face that had his boss smitten. I was his match. I sure felt like it.

"I will do that, but right now, I'm starving like a hostage. Let's go." I slid off the barstool and pressed myself against him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a short but intense kiss. I could feel pride and warmth in our bond, but my stomach was trying to run interferance. "Dinner?" I looked up at him, and he smiled. I felt like he was thinking the same thing, and I felt my insides flip. I couldn't ever get tired of him looking at me that way. He put his hand on my back and we walked to the front door. Pam was at the entrance, doing her usual good job of scaring the crap out of some girls. She winked at me as we passed, and we headed outside to get going.

"Mind if we take my car tonight, lover? I'd like to make sure Pam didn't fuck with my car. She just returned it tonight."

"You know she wouldn't mess with your baby, and yes we can take your car. But you're driving."

"Fine," he said happily, as we walked to his car. "And this car is no longer my baby." He winked at me and opened my door. God, I love it when he does that. The brevity of what he said added to it. He shut my door and strolled slowly around the front of the car. I realized that he was in a good mood again, and that there would probably be some more vampire ass dancing up off the seat again. I laughed quietly to myself, just waiting for it. I was figuring him out.

He slid his six foot five frame into the the seat, and I marvelled at how he fit so surprisingly well. You wouldn't think he'd be comfortable, but he looked comfortable and confident. I buckled my seat belt as he started the car. It came to life with a throaty roar, idling at a low growl. He smiled, I guessed very happy to have it back in one piece. I watched him fix his mirrors back where Pam had put them when she brought it back from Walter's.

"Pam put my seat back for me, how nice of her" he leered at me as he reached inside his jacket for something. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed. My eyes relectantly left his beautiful dangerous teeth and that beautiful smile down to see what he was doing. His hand produced a cd from inside his jacket. He looked at me as he slid it in, his expression something I couldn't read. I felt him send me confidence and comfort through the bond. ? I wasn't sure why I would get that from him if he were about to get wild and crazy again. He turned the radio off, and started pulling out of Fangtasia.

"Aren't you gonna play that?" I asked him curiosly. That was weird. He'd decided not to play whatever it was just yet. I ws officially confused, but whatever. I was happy to be alone with him. It was just after 2, and that wasn't all that bad. He took my hand and placed our intertwined hands on his very sexy thigh. Ok, now I had to not think about sliding my hand out of his, and moving it just a few inches to the left. I was picturing myself grabbing him when his voice popped my little daydream bubble.

"You are glad to be with me, I can tell." He looked at me intently for a second before continuing. "I would like to take you somewhere while the clouds do not obscure the stars tonight. I looked out the window up at the night sky, and sure enough, the stars were highly visible. Well that was neat that he noticed.

"Ok, that sounds nice."

"If it is alright, I'd like to stop somewhere quick for your dinner. It will take a half hour to drive to where we are going each way. I want to have plenty of time to enjoy with you where I am taking you tonight. We will be getting home only an hour before dawn or so, so I hope this is alright. Not going in to stay for long?"

"You can pull into that Steak N Shake right there, and we can be on our way in fifteen minutes. I'm so hungry that it won't take too long."

"Excellent. I will do that." His thumb rubbed the back of my hand, and sent desire burning down that nerve again that lead straight to the inside of my thighs. Damn, I hope we have time before he had to crash for the night to make love. I wanted more, though tonight had been pretty crazy. But that seemed like hours ago. He was ready anytime, and I could tell I was.

True to my prediction, I hadn't taken long for me to wolf down a Steakburger real quick, as ladylike as I could. I felt I couldn't get out of here quick enough. I could feel a bit of suspense hanging between us at wherever he wanted to take me. Eric had watched me with interest as I ate, and I surprised myself at how not self-conscious I had been. It was a little disconcerting the way he was looking at me, but I was starving. He looked like he wanted to point out that he felt the same way around me sometimes. My blood was pretty damn delicious, he'd informed me many times. The fairy in me didn't hurt things any in the flavor department.

We were on the road now, traveling down a long twisty road. We had driven the direction of home, but were on a road I hadn't been on yet. It was mostly uphill on a low-traffic road. After a few minutes of comfortable silence as we seemed to soak up the other's presence and recharge our batteries, the road finally leveled out some. We weren't going uphill anymore. He slowed almost as soon as I'd noticed we weren't going uphill anymore, and turned off the road. I could feel we weren't on any road, and there were trees around us and over our heads, like a canopy. It was dark out here, and our lights provided the only light around. He was driving slowly through the trees, and I had a moment. Eric is offroading in his car? It felt like I was in the Twilight Zone, or something. He guided the car through more trees, and I couldn't see any road. He knows where we're going, I told myself, and made myself relax and just trust him. I sure as hell would be safe with him wherever we went. If someone were looking for trouble, this was the wrong two to mess with. I felt ever better, and he squeezed my hand. He hadn't said a thing, or explained where we were going. He just drove, and caressed my hand. Finally, I saw a faint glow up ahead. I felt excitement through the bond, and looked over at him. He was looking so sweet right now, like he was just a boy taking a girl somewhere to be alone. In this moment, I felt my love surge from me, and hoped he'd feel what I was thinking. He smiled over at me and simply said, "we're here." I looked ahead as the car slowed to a crawl. We inched up slowly as Eric put the car in first gear and carefully maneuvered. He was concentrating, so I said nothing. And then, I couldn't breath. As we inched forward, I could see all of Shreveport.


	38. Chapter 36

It was a short chapter, but here comes the next! I put "Desert Lands" by Trading Yesterday on to listen to as I sat down with this in mind, and it fits perfectly for him to her, I think. For the end of the chapter, I listened to "Closer" by Kings of Leon. Perfect. Sigh, I am so in love with Eric, whether he's leering at her in the books or whether he's wrapping himself around her in my mind. I recommend listening to that song before reading or while reading this chapter so you'll understand what he's feeling as they are driving. It will be from her point of view, so the song will help. And if you can imagine him looking at her as they're driving, your insides will do little flip flops as mine did! And I have never been to Shreveport - it may be as flat as a pancake. But in this effing story, you'll know it's not flat. So don't go all getting geographically correcting on my ass. I don't care what the real Shreveport looks like as it pertains to this story. :)

Dislaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the SVM series. My last name isn't Harris.

Chapter Thirty Six

He stopped, and I could see that we were up high and at the edge of some kind of steep bluff or something. And remembering something, I just had to ask.

"Did you bring me all the way out here to pay last respects to my car, or is this somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else" he said, and he kissed my hand. He flashed me a grin and slid out of the seat to stand. He left his door open and walked around to the back of the car. He opened the trunk, and pulled a blanket out, closing the trunk again. I turned and found I couldn't stop staring at the lights below us. It was beautiful, breathtaking. And we were alone, and it was quiet and dark. The wind was gently blowing my hair a bit. It wasn't as warm up here, but it wasn't cold enough to pry myself away from this sight. I felt him come up behind me, and felt the blanket around my shoulders.

"Here lover, it is somewhat windy tonight." He kissed my head and walked back to the car. I listened to the sounds, and took in everything. I could hear the wind; I could hear the low hum of the traffic on the interstate below us.

Suddenly the headlights dimmed, and my eyes took in the lights below us as they popped in the dark. I heard a guitar strumming out a gentle melody behind me, and heard his doors shut. I turned to him leaning through the window to turn up the sound, and met his eyes as he straightened. He was standing there, taking me in. A voice came floating across the wind, gently blowing past me.

_"Standing alone with my heart in your hands......Longing to just breathe you in" _the words drifted to me. He walked to me, never breaking his gaze. The lights below held no interest for him. He held out his hand and took mine, gripping it firmly and leading me to the car.

"The hood will warm you. Let me," he said as he took me by the waist and set me atop his hood. I started to protest, fearing my butt would put an imprint in his hood.

"The older Vettes were solid metal, not the flimsy material they use today. Relax" he smiled, as he slid himself back on the hood as well. He scooted back to the windshield, and laid down against the curve of the car.

"Lay down, lover." He held his arm up to help me lean back, and I let myself lean back into him. I curled up against him. _Not warm, but smells very good _I thought.

It was quiet except for the voice drifting on the wind to us and the gentle strums of the guitars.

_"...But I will give my life to win your heart.....And I will tear apart my soul_

_I'll give away all I know to bring you home.....For all that is true, for all of the way....With all of my life_

_You hold my heart, you have my love....You are my bride...."_

I put my head on his chest as he layed his arms back above his head. I closed my eyes, and breathed him in, listening to the song and the wind.

"Lover, look up."

I turned my head to the side to look. My eyes were met with a backdrop of black, and embedded in it were an infinite number of silent tiny stars. It took my breath away, and I let out a quiet "oh".

"Mmm-hmm" he agreed. He was staring up at the stars as well, enjoying the peace and tranquility of this secluded place as much as me. I listened again and let my mind wander. I thought of how intense my happiness had become, and how much I loved Eric and wanted to be by his side always. Not just on the hood of his car as he gave me the stars, literally, but beside him in our bed; beside him as he ran his business; beside him when forces that cannot be stopped threaten us, as they would; beside him when someone falls we care about, as I knew painfully well can happen. I wanted to be with him until my last breath. I thought about all of this as I listened to the song building with its promise, to give life and heart for all of life.

_"...Nothing can shatter.... the promise I made to you_

_Our love will make you whole_

_I will be faithful, dying to be with you_

_I will not let you go..."_

I felt his strong arm come around me and I put my face to his chest. His hands pulled the blanket around me better, and gently rubbed my arm. Our bond was flowing back and forth with much emotion. I thought of that beautiful dress, and saw myself in it walking towards him. We were somewhere far from Louisiana. As my mind wandered through this scene, I felt sure of myself and what I was seeing. Pam said to tell him what I was feeling, and this was the most perfect time and place. This was right, and I felt it.

_"But I will give my life to win your heart_

_And I will tear apart my soul_

_I'll give away all I know to bring you home_

_For all that is true, for all of the way_

_With all of my life_

_You are my love, you are my church, you are my bride."_

I waited as the song ended, as I was enjoying the moment. The stars winked at me and twinkled. I could not ask for more than this. I would never need more. The last strum faded, and the night grew quiet again. The wind softly whistled as it changed speed, lightly brushing my cheek with its cool caress. My strength suddenly doubled in intensity, and I felt like I was given a shot of courage as my lips moved against his chest. The past few months worth of betrayal, loss, pain, were gone the moments the words left my lips.

"I found a beautiful white dress yesterday that I would like to wear." I said it quietly but decisively. He didn't jump up, twitch, shudder, gasp, nothing. He was dead calm, I could feel it. I could also feel that he was....happy.

"I know, lover."

I know I heard him right, but I didn't hear him right. He knows? What...my heart started speeding up and my mind started trying to think, and then....calm. He sent me peace and calm, and his arm held me to him closer. I felt his lips in my hair and his cool breath on my face as he leaned down.

"I know."

I couldn't speak. I wanted to say "how, why, when" and a million other things, but my heart was calm. My mind was on its own, here. My heart refused to join in, and I still felt calm and peaceful. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

His beautiful voice whispered again, "I know", and my eyes started stinging. I sat up on my elbow, as he kept his hand on my back, reassuringly. He was not smiling or leering, but looking at me like he was home. That did it. I felt tears fall freely from my cheek onto his shirt, and didn't care. I couldn't stop them if I wanted to. His lips turned into a half smile as he took his thumb to my wet cheek. With one swipe he wiped my cheek, and put his thumb in his mouth to savor the taste. He withdrew his thumb, looked at his thumb and then me.

We gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity, not saying anything. I wasn't sure what we were doing right now, or what would be said. He spoke first.

"Do you trust me?"

I couldn't believe the question. Surely he knew I did. Then I remembered the first night at home together, when I could feel him speaking to me in a way I hadn't before, and without words I found the answers. I would listen to what he was and wasn't saying.

"Yes." He was looking at me with love, and I felt understanding come.

"I have waited for you all of the days of my life. Do you know how long that is?" His tone was urgent now.

"Yes" I said again, letting him speak, answering without questions.

" Do you trust that I am sincere when I tell you that I need a few short days? Do you understand what I would be saying? I am not saying I need a few days, but that you must trust me when I say that tonight is special for its own reasons, but that tonight is not that night?"

As he was speaking those words at first, it had sounded as though he needed some time to think about it, but as he finished I understood what he was saying. Things were in motion already. I understood.

"I understand, yes."

"I could not bear you to be hurting, and believe me when I tell you this: I know. Do you remember what I said that night? I know, I know your heart's desires. I have listened, and I am beyond grateful and pleased you would feel this way."

I let his words be absorbed as he sat up and slid off the side of the car to stand. I slid across to where he was standing and let my legs hang over the side, pulling him into me. I put my face against his chest and felt his need. He wanted me, but was waiting for me. For me. He was doing this for me, and I would not make it harder on him than it was by saying anything more about it. I would trust him and understand what he was telling me. I knew it would be worth it to wait for him to make it right for me.

I ran my hand across the bulge in his pants, grasping at him. He put his fingers through my hair, and ran them through my locks as if to comb them. I released the button and lowered his zipper. It had been chilly when we'd gotten here, but I didn't feel it now. I started to release him from his jeans, when I felt his cool hand on my wrist. Pulling me forward, I slid off the side of the smooth hood and my feet touched the grass. He led me to the front of the car and turned me so my back was to the hood and I was facing him.

"I want you to see stars tonight as I love you." Oh God. I felt myself getting lightheaded with all the emotion we had been feeling and the now rising desire building in me.

He put his arms around me and leaned me back. I let him support me and trusted I would not fall ungracefully on my back. I did not. He lowered me until my back touched the metal hood, now cool through my shirt. He straightened and moved my legs to the side to stand between them. He ran his hands along my breasts, smiling as he felt my nipples harden. My body let him know it wanted him. I wanted him. All of him - the good, the bad, the rough and the good. We would get it all, I was sure of it.

His hands lifted my shirt, and he reached underneath me to unhook my bra. Unnecessary, as he could have just ripped it. But his touch was gentle and slow, and I knew this would be something. Something to fit the emotions we had felt, the understanding we had realized. This would be deep. The clasps released easily, and his hands lifted my bra up. I started to pull my shirt off, but he stopped me.

"It's cold tonight, lover. Keep it on this once. I will work around it." His palms brushed my nipples as he grasped my breasts with his large, strong hands. I felt my insides ache with need. He lowered his hands down my bare stomach. I felt my button release, and heard the zipper give way. His hands under my hips tugged at my pants, and I lifted myself to facilitate the process. I wanted this, and could only hope I would have him inside me soon. I needed no warm up. I just wanted to feel him, filling me. He pulled my pants off my legs and laid them on the hood beside me. He did the same with my panties, and then did the same for himself. Laying his jeans on top of mine, he walked back to me, standing between my legs, against my very core. He pulled me towards him so that I thought I might slide off the car. I grabbed the side of the car, as a reaction, then relaxed my hands on the hood. He would not let me go.

We looked at each other as he entered me. I was grateful he agreed. I wanted no teasing or buildup. I wanted him now. He slid himself inside me until he could go no further. He made a satisfied sound of relief, and I made my own, with a tad bit of wince. He remained still for a moment, caressing the bare skin of my hips.

"Tonight, I don't want you to watch me unless you want to. I want you to look up and focus on what you see. Don't think about anything else." I looked at his eyes, emblazening them in my mind before pulling my gaze to the stars, just as he wanted.

It felt like I was completely out of control to not be looking at him, and at the magnitude of the vast black sky I was under and looking at. I felt like I was in the air, a part of the sky myself. It was the most surreal thing I've ever felt. He moved in and out of me in a steady, slow pace. I could hear nothing, and felt deaf. The overwhelming sensations of the pleasure he was giving to me coupled with the the overwhelming size of the great sky made me feel buzzed and beside myself.

I felt him grasp my leg and throw it over his shoulder. His next thrust left me breathless, and I could feel myself starting that familiar wave. My eyes found a star, brighter than those around it, and I focused on it as my body took in all of him. I could feel him inside me, stretching me to mold to him, expertly thrusting and pulling and thrusting into me some more. I could feel him enlarging at his own pleasures he was feeling through me. He lowered my leg from his shoulder and opened my legs wider. He leaned over me and put his hands on the hood, on either side of me. He thrust harder and faster now, making my release imminent. I threw my arms open and grasped at the unyielding hood for something, anything to grip when what I knew was coming, came. I felt my insides gripping him firmer as I got closer to coming, and heard him growl in response.

My body could take no more intensity, and I felt the explosions begin inside me. I don't know what I said or didn't say. My eyes held onto that star for all I was worth, clinging to it for dear life as the train I was on charged over the edge. I felt a moment's panic as I came, feeling disoriented as I felt like I was falling. I cried out for him, and must have said I was falling - I felt his hands on my stomach, holding me to the hood to assure me. It was the craziest most intense out of body experience I'd ever had, and I was still falling. He was moving slowly in and out of me, and I realized as I regained my composure that I hadn't heard or felt his release. I asked him through my breaths, and he laughed, shocked that I hadn't heard or felt him as he indeed had his release. I had not heard or felt anything but my own intense pleasure. I had been deaf to the world, and to say I was out of body just wouldn't cut it.

I felt him leave me, and felt his cool hands on mine, pulling me to sit. I didn't make it. I couldn't see anything, and I felt light headed again. His strong arms had me at the edge of the hood, and I felt my head bent down over the car.  
"Put your head down for a bit, lover. You were breathing too hard, too fast. I don't want you to pass out on me." He laughed, but looked a bit serious. "Now take slow, deep breaths, and cup your hands around your mouth. Breath into that." He held me like this until my vision started coming back, and I felt the funny brick on my head start fading. Slowly, I felt like I was alright again.

"How the hell do you know what to do with someone who's passing out?" I had to ask.

"Pam used to scare the shit out of some deserving fangbangers, and I had to keep calling for medics. We were getting quite the reputation. Pam and I took a couple of classes so we could deal with it ourselves." He shrugged, as if it were no big thing.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I almost passed out."

"You had quite the intense experience, lover. I loved watching you." He helped me lay back, and I felt him helping me dress. I cooperated, and helped him get dressed himself. When we were dressed, he looked at the hood of his car. "See? No dents. She's solid."

I looked, but didn't see anything. I would have felt kinda bad about that, but not too bad. That was something I'd never forget. We both looked at each other, and my thoughts were back to what we had been discussing before this.

"Give me just a bit more time, lover. It will be hard for both of us to postpone this talk, but I want to do this right for you. For us." He took my hand and led me to my door, and helped me in. My legs were pretty shaky, but my head felt clear again. He shut my door and picked up the blanket from the ground. I heard him messing around in the trunk, and felt it shut with a thud. He slid in and shut the door. He looked at me, smiled, and reached across me to pull the seat belt down and over me, clicking it secure. I was definitely out of it.

"Ready? Or would you like to stay a minute or two longer? We have to be home soon, but we have a minute more to admire the view if you'd like."

"I'm ready. I'm pretty sleepy now, actually." I put my hands between my thighs, aware that I was feeling very satisfied right now.

He started the car and backed up before turning around. I laid my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, processing the incredible night we'd just had. The things I saw, the things we said, the things we did. It was truly mindblowing. I think to myself how glad I am that I won't go to my grave not having real mindblowing sex. God, I felt sorry for the average person who never gets to feel what I get to feel between my legs. He is amazing. Not to mention the rest of him, which is even better. I look over at him and smile. He is concentrating in front of us again as he navigates through the trees.

"Eric, can I ask you how you knew about this place?" I lifted my head to look at him.

"I have brought no one else out here, as I have never brought anyone to my home." He looked at me seriously and then looked back to the path he was carving through the trees. "I came here many nights to think as I struggled with things." One didn't have to be a genius to know what was on his mind so heavy that he had to come all the way up here to get away from it all and think. "I thought of you up here many times. It was torture for me." He didn't say anymore, and I didn't ask. I felt a bit of sadness, but he quickly felt better. That made me feel a little better then.

I laid my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes again, relaxing. I heard the cd player whirring as it released a cd. I heard him put another one in. I heard a familiar song start playing, and it was just perfect. My Viking bad ass was a musically inclined dj. He made our time together into a soundtrack. I might have to have him make me a cd of things to remind me of him for my car.

_"If I lay here......if I just lay here......would you lie with me and just forget the world...."_

I listened to the song, and felt myself drifting off to sleep. My last thought was that I loved him.

"I don't quite know...how to say....how I feel

Those three words, are said too much....they're not enough...."


	39. Proposal Ideas anyone? PM me!

I'm going to do something a little weird. As I've told some of you tonight in some pm's and such that I find it strange and yet kinda funny that when I sit down to type each day or night on a new chapter, I have really no idea what they're going to do or say. I start with what they've been pestering me with during the day randomly or at night when I'm trying to go to sleep. It's so funny. So anyways, I never know what I'm really going to type. I don't have one single outline, and not one page of notes on what they're going to do. The only notes I have are when I hear a song on my playlist that I can see being something that could be meaningful during an occasion that might come up. So I do write down some songs that reach out and grab me as I'm doing other stuff. But I plan nothing.

So, to be honest, this is starting to nag at me that Eric isn't "telling me" what the hell he's got going. I mean, I get that he isn't telling Sookie anything, but for Viking's sake, I gotta know!! I need to do some research so I can start coming up with some scenery as I write that - cut a girl a break, Eric. Jeez.

You guys have had some really funny, insightful, and awesome ideas that rival any I've had. So, would anyone like to give me some ideas for the proposal? Here's my only thing I can tell you I know he WON'T do:

a. he won't propose at Fangtasia, no matter what decorator you could call in. he ain't having the ceremony there either.

b. he isn't going to propose in Shreveport, anywhere. he ain't having the ceremony there either.

c. that's all i got, lol. pathetic. i know.

It ain't my fault he's not telling me. So, anyone want have some mind reading skills I ain't got? If so, get in that sexy mind and tell me what he's planning to do. I will only be able to choose one, so don't hate on me if I don't pick yours. I'm going to pick the one that his mouth twitches to when I confront him about whether that's the plan or not. I know his tell, so I'll get it out of him.

***********************thanks, charhamblin.............PM me for your ideas. It'll spoil it for others to read em all. Good save! *****************************************************

Thanks ahead of time, and I look forward to reading some awesome ideas! (Boxing bell sounds, Round One!!)


	40. Proposal idea settled: thank you!

Thank you for all the great suggestions! I think he's made up his mind after I presented all of your ideas to him today. I felt an immediate response to one in particular. If you know who you are, please don't post anything in the reviews about this. I want it to be a suprise. I know Sookie will be just totally side slammed with what's coming.

A note though: I plan on having a couple of things to deal with before then, and he's waiting on the ring to be made and delivered first. So until he gets that ring, we're all going to have to be cool! :)

Thanks again for loving my story despite its lack of explosions, trauma, rapes, abductions, fires, narrow brushes with death, silver nets, and drama! Though, it will not be drama free for long. I smell trouble tonight. But not the serious trouble, the annoying fly buzzing your head trouble. Break out the flyswatters!


	41. Chapter 37

Thanks for the suggestions for the proposal. I think Eric has made up his mind. I am looking forward to seeing it unfold, but he's gotta wait on that ring to be made and delivered to him. So, in the meantime.........back at the ranch..........this was a bit of a set-it-up and knock-it-down kind of chapter. Nothing much exciting, but I think it's about to get a little hot up in here later tonight.

Disclaimer: Ms. Harris (not I) own the SVM series. Without her, there would be no Eric. Our hats are off to ya, girl!

Chapter Thirty Seven

I awoke the next afternoon with a sore inner thigh and in a bit of a fog. I pulled the covers back and slid off the bed and onto the carpet. Wow, what the hell is up with my thigh, it feels like I've been hit with a board with a nail on it. Shit. I walked over to where I knew the bathroom was in the darkness, limping a bit as I walked. It hurt like hell, and I wanted to get a look at it. Bam, the light hit me in the face. Jesus, I was going to have to get a lamp to turn on when I wake up, so this light doesn't blindside me. It's bright as hell, but my eyes slowly start unclinching and I peek out. I looked down and moved my leg to the side. I had two small puncture wounds, nothing unusual about that. Probably from last night when I was out of my mind. I didn't remember Eric feeding, but then again I didn't even know he'd came. I was completely deaf to the world and into my own experience. I sank back against the vanity, and sighed. I guess I was feeling tender, that was all. No gaping holes in my leg, just a bruise developing. Usually I have minimal discomfort. I would tell Eric about it when he rose later, and he'd probably suggest I have a little of his blood. I wouldn't argue with him. I had no intentions of limping around.

I took care of my needs and threw on my wonderfully thick robe. Well, Eric's robe. Whatever, it was warm and soft. I went over to the closet and another bright light came on as usual. I went to my end and pulled a random pair of jeans off the hanger. I didn't have my new clothes with me because they were still at Fangtasia in Eric's office. We sort of didn't make it back there last night as originally planned. I was so tired I couldn't drive, so he drove us home. He said my car would be fine, or he'd buy me a new one. I didn't care. I was so tired, I just wanted to come home and fall into bed. I started to grab a shirt as well, and then changed my mind. I wanted to wear one of his. He sure looked good in anything, so it would be nice to wear something that reminded me of him. I looked through his shirts and was surprised at the variety. He had nice clothes, he had casual clothes. He had jeans, and he had long shorts. He had lots of clothes for a guy. Pam probably got him some of this stuff, I would be willing to bet. It wouldn't be his fault she loves to shop.

I trudged back to the bathroom and hung the robe back up on its hook and hopped in the shower. I wanted to clean up and get something to eat. This time, I'd try not to fall asleep in the den again. I wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke tonight. Last night was amazing, and I wanted him to hear it. I showered and dressed, and made my way to the kitchen. I checked my cell phone and had two messages. Oh. I opened my missed calls and found that the two messages belonged to Sam and Pam. Hmm. Pam? It was sent about 4:30 something am this morning. I think I was already passed out in the car and almost home at that time. I wasn't sure if she'd called Eric as well, but I'm guessing it was about how it went last night. She'd be curious to see if I took her advice, no doubt.

I made myself a breakfast burrito with some green onions, eggs, and salsa. He had a little bit of everything. I had made breakfast burritos for myself for breakfast on some mornings when he was staying with me. The time when he didn't know who he was. He had since remembered the details of that time, and I guess he remembered this little detail as well. I held the fajita shells over the open flame on the stove, turning them around and around on the burner. Once I had them warm, I put my eggs and onions into a shell, wrapped it up, and poured salsa over it. Mmm, my mouth was watering. It had been a couple of days or more since I'd made myself anything. We'd eaten dinner out the past couple of nights, and I had been skipping breakfast. I was going to have to take better care of myself diet-wise, and also I should round me up some vitamins again. I grabbed my plate of goodness and found the utensil drawer. I walked my plate and my happy self towards the patio for some fresh air and sunshine. It was nice out. The clock said it was after three when I passed on my way outside.

One satisfying, tasty burrito later and I was relaxing on a chaise, soaking me up some sun. Oh, crap. I forgot about Sam. I walked back in to get my phone and walked back out on the patio to claim my spot again. I dialed him up and he answered right away. We talked for a while, and he shared some good news with me. He had indeed hired the girl's roommate he told me he would try first, to fill my position, so he was having her trained currently. He also said there were a couple of leads on my house being rented out, and he'd let me know when he knew for sure they would take it. I thanked him, and we talked some more about what we'd been up to. Pretty soon he had to go, he needed to sign for a delivery. We said goodbye, and I decided I'd better check my voicemail to see what Pam wanted after 4am today. I deleted Sam's message, as I'd already talked to him. I got to Pam's and sure enough, she was just curious about whether I'd chickened out or not. She also mentioned that she had a date with Alessandra tonight after close. Hmmm. Way to go Pam. Way to go Alessandra, is more like it. I had no idea what the bridal vamp was like but Pam was guaranteed to be more than meets the eye. She's just as crazy as Eric about cutting loose. I'm sure whatever they ended up doing besides the obvious would be interesting.

I hadn't talked to Tara in a few days, so I called her as well. I filled her in on what was going on, and told her about the dress and what he'd said last night. I needed to share it with her. We shared everything ever since we were kids; I'd even shared my grandma and my brother with her. She was pretty excited about it, and said she wanted to see me. I told her I'd be at Fangtasia tonight, and she actually was cool with coming to Shreveport to hang out tonight. I was looking forward to it as well, and hung up feeling pretty punch drunk thinking about what I'd been telling her. I'm in love, he's in love, and he knows about my heart's desires before I have to tell him. I had no idea what was up his sleeve, but just how excited I was had just begun to hit me. I decided since I didn't have a bathing suit here, I'd strip down into my bra and panties and just take a little nap out here in the sun. It felt so good. Within a few minutes, my mind finally stopped churning and I drifted in and out of sleep.

I woke up feeling refreshed and excited. I couldn't wait to see Tara and introduce her and Eric to each other over again. Last time he'd met Tara he was lecturing her and she didn't feel so hot about it. But, she'd been Team Eric for some time now, telling me I was totally into him. It always ended with me telling her I wasn't dating anymore vampires. Yeah, wasn't I full of it. I noticed the sun was low in the sky, and the sunset's colors were creeping into the clouds. Eric would be rising anytime now. I hopped up off the chaise and high tailed it back into the house, laying my phone on the island as I headed for our bedroom. I wanted to be there when he woke up, and see about getting some of that Eric blood to help with the thigh. I'd be sure and give him a serious thank you for last night. He'd been so romantic taking me out there and making me see stars, literally. This would be my thank you. I punched my code in, and giggled as I skipped my way over to the bathroom. The light I needed came on as usual, nad I went back to the bed. I pulled down the covers and he was on his stomach. Crap. I pushed on his side to get him to roll over, but he was too heavy. I thought for a minute, and went over to my side of the bed. Reaching across for his arm, I pulled him until he rolled over. It was a little strange feeling him so pliable to me, but he was still my Eric, just dead to the world right now. That would all change any minute now. I crawled across the bed to him, and couldn't help but admire his Gracious Plenty, even when he was out like a light. It was a sight. Well, it was a sight, I thought, as the light in the bathroom kicked off. I was going to have to tell him about that. I wanted a light in here that stays on. Oh, he was stirring. Time to take matters into my hands, I smiled.

A bit later (and one very satisfied happy vampire later) we decided to finally get out of bed and into the shower. He had liked waking up with my warm mouth wrapped around the first thing that woke up. He had mumbled something very nice and writhed around a bit before I had kicked it up a notch. Before I knew it, I had him gripping the sheets for dear life. I had bitten him on the leg before I finished him off, and my thigh felt good as new. It had sure set him off. He was quite happy as we chased each other to the shower. He won.

Lathering each other up, I decided I had been a little preoccupied to tell him that I was having a guest tonight. As I soaped him up but good, I brought him up to speed on my calls today.

"Hey, Sam found a replacement for me, and he's already training her. Plus, he's got two leads on renting my house out."

"Excellent, it's been a productive day for you already, lover" he leered at me, clearly talking about himself.

"Yes, I've gotten a lot done today, including taking care of you."

"What else, I see you are still excited to tell me something." Very observant; he didn't miss a thing.

"I called Tara to catch up on some girl stuff today," noticing the amused look he was giving, "and she said she wanted to hang out tonight."

"Really, have you two decided on plans yet?"

"She's coming to Fangtasia, we'll just hang out and talk girl stuff. Maybe do some dancing. We get a little crazy together, so I'm not sure you can handle it" I poked his stomach.

"Now you have my curiosity peaked, lover. I would love to see this fun myself. Make sure you don't start without me watching." He wanted a show, he would get one. Tara and I would just need a shot or three, and we would burn the place down.

We rinsed ourselves off, and had a small towel snapping incident that ended up with me being thrown on the bed and mercilessly tickled until I could hardly breath. Too bad we were pressed for time. Eric had to be in early tonight, as there would be a staff meeting before work. Eric mentioned casually as he dressed that Bill would be stopping by Fangtasia tonight to brief Eric on some things, watching my reaction. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Bill, but we kept our distance and it seemed to work out fine.

"I will inform him tonight, if you wish, that he is not to address you unless spoken to. I can tell you are not happy about this, but once in a while he will report to me when you are present. His time tonight in our presence will be brief, I can assure you. Routine business." He turned around and walked back into the closet (which was as big as a flipping bedroom).

"That would be fine by me. I don't relish the thought of him grilling me about my business, especially when he finds out I'm with you now. He'll be angry with me."

Eric reappeared from the walk-in closet's door, and his look sent chills down my spine; not for me, but for Bill.

"He will not 'grill' you, as you say. He has no right. You are _mine_." He stood there, arms at his sides for a moment, sending me assurance. I didn't doubt that Eric would put a stop to any of Bill's crap. He always feels like he still has a right to get in my face and demand to know what I'm doing with so and so. I was more than worried about some serious fireworks tonight. Bill would know quickly when he arrived tonight where things stood with Eric and I. I smelled trouble.

We gathered up what we needed and headed out. My car was still at Fangtasia, since I'd been too tired to drive it home after our wonderful but late night last night. He driven us home and put me to bed. So tonight we took his car. We listened to a cd on our way in, and he sang along of course, poking me in the side trying to get me hyper with him. I tried to pretend I wasn't up for it, but his energy was contagious. I gave in and sang along with him to "Nookie" by Limp Bizkit. If I didn't know my vampire better, I'd swear he wasn't singing to me as he sang the words. Eric loves a good fight, and he loves rubbing Bill's nose in his own crap even more. Yep, I smelled trouble.


	42. Chapter 38

Thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm going out of town tomorrow for the weekend, but the netbook is portable! I get four hours of battery life or so on average, so I can type the whole way and probably not run out of battery. I'll be sure and do my best for the daily updates to continue. That's my goal! Well, let the good times roll....

Chapter Thirty Nine

We had such a great time on the way in that I could hardly believe it when we pulled off the highway and onto the gravel parking lot of Fangtasia. The sign wasn't lit up yet, but there were cars in back already. Looks like his staff are already here for the meeting.

"Are we late?" It sure looked like we were running behind. He slid into his stall expertly and grinned.

"Nope, it starts when I get here, which means now."

We walked in the employee entrance, and I noticed how quiet it was. It was lit up more than usual, with all the lights on. It looked like everyone was sitting around at the tables near the dance floor, the vamps in their down time and the humans fidgiting like they were bored. I noticed there weren't any male waitresses. I had to shake my head at that. Of course Pam and Eric only hire women. Well, I would have to convince Pam as I helped her find new staff very soon for the expansion that they should include some guys if they are worthy. There are girls that come to Fangtasia as well, and if they couldn't get Eric's private attentions anymore (and they sure as hell wouldn't) then they would need someone to get them to stay longer and spend more money, hang around and enjoy themselves. I couldn't believe they hadn't noticed that detail. I would sure mention it to Pam when we looked at applicants.

Eric grasped my hand and walked me to a chair. He pulled it out and motioned for me to have a seat.

"Would you like something to drink, lover?"

I looked up at him, wondering why he would want me to sit in on the meeting too. "Sure, a Shirley Temple?"

He didn't even have to ask. James hopped up and in a flash was behind the bar, making my drink. Well that was nice of him.

"I would like it if you would be here for the meeting, if that's alright." Mysterious much?

"Okay" I answered, wondering what kind of a meeting would require the boss's woman to be present.

James returned with my drink, sitting down next to me. I thanked him, and he winked back. As I drank my cherry cola, I looked at him more carefully than before. He was the nicest bartender Eric had ever had, and I really hoped he would stay. It was nice to have a nice vamp behind the bar instead of the usual bitchy/asshole types. The other bartenders certainly weren't much on conversation. I suddenly had a thought: Tara. If I were a single girl, I'd have to say he would get my attention. He seemed to be a very cool guy, and was very easy on the eyes. His dark curly hair was adorable, and his green eyes sparkled with mischief. His physique certainly was not lacking, either. He was taller than Tara by a bit, I knew that was a hangup of hers. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Eric looking at me with an odd look on his face, his mouth twitching. Uh-oh. He'd felt what I was thinking, and I had no way of explaining myself. I said outloud "Tara", and he smiled, the odd look gone from his face. The others, including James turned to look at me, not knowing why I just said something outloud when no one had spoken.

He turned to walk to his office and disappeared for a moment, bringing some papers back with him. He looked them over as he strolled back to the dance floor. Without so much as a greeting, he began the meeting with an authoritative voice. Mr Northman had the floor, literally.

"The expansion project for the kitchen addition is ahead of schedule, and we should be ready to start serving customers in approximately one month. This will change your duties somewhat. Your pay will increase to accomodate for the extra work load, but there will also be more servers hired. Pam and Sookie will be working on that very soon. I hope to have ten servers hired by the end of the week. Pam is handing out envelopes with your salary increase information. I anticipate it will be acceptable. If not, see me tonight, otherwise I will assume there are no issues." I looked over my shoulder towards the bar, and sure enough Pam was handing out envelopes. I hadn't even noticed her before. I listened to the human thoughts as they opened their envelopes, and was surprised to hear their thoughts. They were very pleased and apparently the increase was very generous. They were pretty happy. They also liked working for Eric, and respected him. I caught a few other thoughts that pissed me off, and figured I'd better get out of everyone's heads before my mood was dampened. Tara was coming, and I was looking forward to it.

"The next line of business, quickly, should have been my first. I apologize, my lover." He walked to me and stood beside my chair, and continued. Sookie, as most of you know is my bonded. She's a beautiful, intelligent woman who wouldn't hesitate to stake your ass if you should fuck with her, let alone what I would do to defend her honor. So while she is good natured, she is also deadly. She is my match in every way, and I won't tolerate any disrespect. She is honorable and shows much patience in the face of stupidity. So if she loses her shit on anyone, I've no doubt it's been earned. She will be respected and taken care of in anything she wishes. If there is any issue with this," and he looked around with a very Eric Northman look on his face at everyone, "speak now." No one said anything, so he continued. "With that being said, question nothing she says, and serve her as you serve Pam or I. She is worthy." He winked at me where only I could see, and walked back to the center of the floor.

I felt a nudge beside me, and heard James say, "I'm scared of you, woman." I turned to look at him, and he was smiling a friendly smile. Tara was going to love him. I was hoping he'd be interested in her. She needed a nice looking guy, breathing or not, who was fun and decent. I turned back around as I heard Eric continue with the meeting. He went over a couple of other things regarding some policy and procedure for the newer employees that were routine, and then he asked if there was anything he should hear about before the meeting was adjourned. No one had anything, so he dismissed everyone to prepare to open. I heard a knock on the front door, and saw Pam heading that way. Shit, Pam didn't know about Tara coming. I didn't want her to scare the crap out of her, I wanted her in one piece tonight. I set my drink down and stood.

"Pam" I hollered out as she started to open the door, "it's probably my friend Tara."

"Oh, well shit. I was hoping to get an early start to the evening" she smirked my way. She unlocked and opened the door, and sure enough it was Tara. She was looking fine, too. Damn girl! I ran over to meet her and practically knocked James and a redhead down to get to her. "Sorry" I called over my shoulder. I ran to her and threw my arms around her. We hugged for a minute, and pulled apart. "Tara you look great."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't coming over here and embarrassing you wearing sweat pants or something" she laughed.

Pam was standing beside us with her fangs half down, looking as though she'd enjoyed the Sookie-Tara sandwich. Where were my manners?

"Tara this is Pam, Pam, my oldest friend Tara."

"Welcome." She committed Tara to 'the vault' and pointed to the bar. "Sookie, have a bartender fix you and Tara a drink. I have to meet with Eric before we open in a few minutes." She walked towards the office towards Eric, who was standing out on the floor still, looking at papers. I turned around to Tara and pulled her by the hand towards the bar.

"Tara, I have someone I want you to meet. He is really nice and really good looking. We hit it off real good, and I thought you should meet him while you're here."

"Sookie Stackhouse, is that why you drug my ass over here, to meet some guy who works here? That's not very original. And here I thought you wanted to see me." She feigned hurt, but couldn't hide her sudden curiosity. She knew damn good and well I didn't play cupid that often. I would have to be someone good if I were to introduce them. But, I would need to warn her that he was a vamp. She'd dated a vamp before, but it turned out badly when he passed her to an asshold vamp. Eric had to make a call and I'd had to fight the bastard off. She may have crossed vamps off her list. But I wanted her to meet him first, and let those eyes and dazzling smile greet her before the word 'vamp' did.

We walked up to the bar and sat down. As soon as James saw me, he walked over quickly.

"Sookie, can I get you anything?" He hadn't noticed Tara when he'd walked over, but when he did, he sure perked up nicely. I tried to stay out of Tara's head as she took him all in. But her face was telling me good things.

"Hello, and you must be Sookie's lovely friend........."he held out his hand. Wow, vamps don't shake hands. He was making a very human gesture. He was now even higher up on my cool vamps list. Tara extended her hand, and simply said "Tara" in answer to his greeting. Well, this was going very well indeed. She looked like she was in a fog, and he wasn't even glamouring her. Hot damn! I was so excited, I almost fell off my barstool, shifting suddenly. That seemed to break their little revelry they had going. He let her hand slip between his fingers, still looking at her.

"Hey, James, could we get a couple of shots of Jack please?" I looked at her, and suddenly, I felt like being a sneaky little bitch. _I think Pam's rubbing off on me_.

"Tara, I need to catch Eric before he gets busy, can I disappear for one minute? I'll be right back, I promise."

"Sure, I'll protect your shot with my life." She looked a bit uncertain about what to talk about with James, but I took off like a flash before she could change her mind. I ran to Eric's office, and knocked on his door.

"Yes?" I heard Eric say from inside. I opened the door a crack and looked in.

"Can I come in?" I asked, breathless.

"You do not need to knock. You may always come in. Always." He smiled, his expression showing curiosity at my mood.

"I need to ask you something, hi Pam." She nodded, interested in my conversation. "I need to find out about James. Is he a good guy, er vamp, whatever. Is he single and what do you know about him" I gushed out. Eric looked extremely interested now.

"My lover is interested in James? Hmmm...Pam?" He looked at Pam, and she looked back at me.

"I rather like him, but I can take care of him right now, just said the word."

"Stop screwing around, you guys, I'm serious! I'm not interested in him for crying out loud. You wouldn't be sitting there smiling at me, the both of you, if you thought otherwise. Now I need you to tell me something about him, quick. I introduced them and they're really hitting it right off."

"Tara would be safe with James. He has no enemies that I know of, and he is one of my most trusted employees. He has my stamp of approval."

Pam stood. "That was all I had, if there is anything else you should need of me for a while, text me."

"Count on it." He gave her a smart ass look, and she rolled her eyes as she linked her arm in mine. "Walk me out" she said into my ear.

We closed the door and she pulled me down the hall to the stockroom, the soon to be official new scheming room at Fangtasia.

"I tried to call you before dawn, but didn't reach you. How did it go?" We huddled in the empty room like a couple of kids sneaking off during church service to compare notes on boys. It was ridiculous, but fun at the same time.

"It was, well, it went really really good. He already knows about the dress, Pam. But it's okay, I am not asking questions. He asked me to trust him."

"And, did you talk to him about how you feel?"

"Yes, that's how I know he knows! I just blurted out that there was a white dress that I wanted to wear. I figured he'd ask me to elaborate, like he usually does. But he just said 'I know'. But he knows now."

"Good, very good. Don't say anything else about it if he's asked you to trust him. He's up to something. You know it and I know it. Be patient, and try not to think about it too much."

"Pam, how the hell do I 'not think about it', as you put it? This is giving me a headache, and my friend is potentially being seduced as we speak by a very nice looking vampire hottie. I have got to get back out there. We'll talk about it later."

"Fine, and tell James to not talk about his goddamn dog while he's at it. That'll just make her want to hump him over the bar, and she'll scare off my customers doing that shit. No drooling on the bar, either."

I laughed at her and shot out of the stockroom, looking around like we've just been plotting to take over the world and were in danger of being caught. How can you get caught when your man already knows more than you know? I decided I wasn't making sense, and I hurried back to the bar. James was still talking to Tara, smiling at her with his genuine friendly smile. I walked up and took a seat next to Tara. She picked up her glass when she saw that I was back, and I picked up mine.

"To a fun night, and to you and Eric" she toasted. I smiled at her as we clinked our shot glasses together, and we both slammed them down in one gulp. We set our glasses down with a whack on the bar in unison. I had the feeling tonight would not be boring. James held up the bottle and poured us another round. We didn't refuse. We grinned at each other and downed another round. I looked at her, and she looked at me.

"You done?" I asked her.

"Are you?" she replied.

"Nope."

"Well then, neither am I." We held up our glasses and James obliged us a third time. The third round went down even smoother. Yep. Tonight would not be boring. Usually we contained ourselves at a couple of shots during the night so we could drive home. Tonight it just didn't seem a good fit to be good.

"James, sorry but we gotta excuse ourselves for a while. Thanks for the shots." I stood and pulled at Tara. I had an idea.

"Sure, no problem. You will be back sometime tonight to give me something pretty to look at?" He was looking at Tara as he said it. Ooooh, score one for the Sook-meister. "I enjoyed meeting you Tara. I hope this is not the last time I will speak with you?" He held out his hand and kissed the back of her hand again.

"No, we'll be back" she said, her eyes locked with his. I had to pull her again to get her to follow me. As we were walking to Eric's office, I told her I had an idea.

"Remember our favorite movie in high school?" I asked her as I pulled her along.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well we are gonna pull that off. Are you up for a little dancing later?"

"Hell yeah, I thought I was going to have to talk you into it or liquor you up. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" she laughed at me, genuinely surprised that I was asking to embarrass myself with her. Usually I had no choice.

"Hey, I've loosened up a bit lately. I wanna show Eric what we can do. And you can show James your moves. He'll be eating out of the palm of your hand." We giggled our way into the office. I didn't knock, as Eric told me tonight again not to bother.

We walked in, arm in arm, already enjoying a slight buzz. We were giggly and clingy. Eric looked up from his computer, and his expression became instantly amused.

"Is my lover getting shitfaced tonight already?" He looked like he was almost hopeful. He knew we were up to no good, and that it could only benefit him. Smart ass.

"No, we're just going to go in here, in your little bathroom, and she's going to help me change my clothes. She's all dressed up and I ain't. We're gonna fix that." We laughed at each other like two peas in a pod. More amusement from him.

"Well, don't let me stop you. Proceed. And by the way, it's nice to see you again, Tara."

"You're looking nice yourself, Eric."

I giggled and lead her to the bathroom where my clothes were still waiting for me in their bags.

"Ladies, I'm going to be out in the bar, we're opening now" he called out from the other room. "Enjoy yourselves. We are having a dj tonight. It should be crowded." I heard the door shut.

"I'll grab my laptop and we can put some music on while I'm getting ready." I dashed from the bathroom and over to the couch. Eric had put my bag in here for me. I had been so excited to see Tara that I had left it on the chair after the meeting. I set it on the floor in the corner just inside the bathroom out of our way, and set up my playlist. I had some seriously fun songs on it, enough to keep us entertained for a while.

Tara was dumping the bags out, and her wheels were turning as well now. My speakers blared Mariah Carey's "Fantasy" as we got ready. Mariah was our partner in crime on nights like this.

"Oh this is perfect, and...what the hell is this?" She held up a pair of panties that I'd bought - with no crotch.

"Oh those are for later" I said in my best naughty voice.

"Oh girl, check this out. Holy shit, you gotta put this on." She held up a top that was exactly what I had in mind. It was a silver one shoulder blouse that would show plenty of cleavage and a pretty tan shoulder. It had hugged my curves well when I tried it on. Perfect. What else, what else. "Oh, that one!" I pointed to a black short skirt.

"Oh, and those black shoes, those are some serious 'fuck me' shoes, girl" Tara held them out to me. We had the outfit, now to dig through the makeup Pam had picked out. I had black eyeliner, some lipstick, and some black, silver, and charcoal eyeshadow. Oh yeah, those too. I eyeballed the black wig Pam had tried on me. It was fun, but I wasn't feeling that. I'd try it out another night.

We shoved the clothes aside and made our way to the sink. She helped me change, clothes flying all over the place. My bra and panties were already black, but I needed the strapless black one I'd gotten to wear with this top. Tara found it quickly, and in five minute's time I was looking pretty damn saucy in some new threads. _What few threads there were,_ I decided. Twenty minutes later, and we had transformed the sweet Sandy into the bad Sandy. Not bad, not bad at all. I shut down my laptop and put it back in my bag. I could hear the bass going in the club, and it sounded busy already. This was going to be fun.

"One more round before we begin?" I asked, throwing my bag on the couch.

"Sure, any excuse to stare at James" she said, looking bold.

We looked ourselves over in the mirror by the door (_of course_ he has a mirror in his office). She came looking hot, and now I was right there with her. Time to have some girl fun! We opened the door to his office, and instantly were in a packed sea of vamps and people. I closed the door behind us, linked arms, and headed for the bar.

James was busy but making it look easy. As we started walking up to the bar, he saw us walking. His eyebrows went up and his mouth was open. We grabbed the last couple of seats at this end of the bar and ordered our fourth round.

"Eric's going to flip out, girl, you'd better be ready. You're not going to make it out of here alive" he grinned at me, quickly turning his gaze back to Tara. Now there was a good guy. I was looking much different, and he'd not been a slimy asshole about it. I think James and I would be great friends, and hopefully, Tara's new love interest. I scanned the bar while Tara and James were talking, and saw what I had been looking for. Eric was sitting in his throne, enjoying the atmosphere. The dj was playing "SexyBack" to a full dance floor that was in full swing. This would be awesome. He hadn't seen me yet through the crowd of people, but he was scanning. He'd soon see us, and I would get to see his reaction that all this effort had been for. Then we would dance the night away, and he would watch. He looooves to watch.

I turned around and picked up the shot that was ready, and we downed it together.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Absolutely." She grabbed my arm and we headed for the floor.

"See you later ladies" James hollered behind us. Yes we would, James. Yes, she would.


	43. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

The floor was packed as we made our way through a sea of elbows and hips. The dj was playing Lady Gaga's "I Like It Rough", which is an excellent warm up song in my opinion. Tara must have agreed, because she was already dancing as we made our way to a tiny open spot to dance. We started cutting a rug immediately, just warming ourselves up and getting limber. It is incredible to be in a sea of people (and vamps) sharing energy. It's impossible to think about anything else but enjoying yourself. And as Tara and I laughed and danced together, it was just her and I. I didn't worry about who was around and what anyone else was thinking. We danced and danced, and then, I felt a sudden wave of lust hit me. Holy shit, that had to be Eric. He must have seen me. I looked over his direction and sure enough, my beloved's eyes were boring a hole right through me. Daddy liked. He was smiling a very Eric smile, sending me his appreciation of my quick little makeover. He was looking me over from my head to as far down as he could see. I got near Tara's ear and told her that I would be right back. I wanted to give my man a kiss and request a song from the dj. It would be just the number to get Tara and I to let go. It was kind of our thing. As I pushed my way through the crowd to approach Eric, my mind was replaying the night at Josephines when Tara and I last had this much fun. It was a little brief though, as I had to deal with a crazy ex girlfriend and getting my ass staked. My mind flashed me an image of Eric standing against a wall at Josephines. He had been watching me that night with the same look on his face he had now. He remembered as well. My eyes caught his gaze again as I finally made it through the crowd, snapping me back to the present. And what a much better present it was.

I walked up to the platform to him, and suddenly he put his hand out in a 'stop' motion. I froze in place, momentarily confused. He smiled again, and motioned with his finger for me to turn around. He wanted a show for damn sure, did he? I moved my hands over my body as I turned, and when I was facing him again, he was licking his lips. Whoa, the things that just did to me. If Tara wasn't waiting on me to return and pick up where we had left off I would be on his lap already. The song continued its trancy beat, accentuating our already hot and bothered vibes. He crooked his finger and motioned for me to come hither. Come hither I did. I walked up and bent down to him so I could yell over the music.

"You like?" I yelled, already knowing the answer.

The smoldering look he gave could have converted a nun. "Yes, you look nice."

I took a step back. Nice? Nice?! I put my hands on my hips and ran them around to my bottom and said, "that's it? Just nice? I'm disappointed."

He leaned forward and said very seriously so I wouldn't mess with him, "my darling Sookie, you would tempt the devil himself with your fine ass. I want to take you on my lap right here and do very bad things to you." He leaned back and waited to see if that was sufficient. I felt my head clouding a bit and my mouth went dry. I licked my lips and tried to smile as though I weren't internally combusting. He leered at me, feeling my reaction.

"Much better, thank you. I'd love to stay here and let you drool over me for a while, but I gotta get back to Tara. Would the dj play something if I asked him?"

"If he wants to live."

It's taking a little getting used to when he says things like that, but it doesn't shock me anymore. "I don't think it'll come to that, but I'll let you know." I walked up to give him a 'think about me while you're sitting here' kiss, but when I finally broke away from him it was I who would be doing the hard thinking. Damn vampire. But I had to get back. I looked at him with my best sexy look and headed for the dj. As I walked away his gaze dropped to my legs and I felt shivers run down them like his cool hands had just stroked them himself. Oooh. Dj. Tara. Down girl. Keep walking.

The dj seemed pretty cool, but defintely gave me the willys when he said he'd play the song for me. We had to have our "Honey" when we did our thing. Once that song started playing, it was just like high school and our evil twins had come out to play. The dj was still giving me the creeps as I started dancing with Tara again. I was trying hard to keep from hearing what he was thinking. I ignored his pointed stare and focused on Tara instead. She was having the time of her life tonight, and I couldn't help but wonder if James had a little something to do with that. Of course she was glad to see me and spend some time together, but she was definitely digging the new dead guy.

A few songs later, and I was starting to get a little cranky about not having our song played. Tara said she was going to take a break, and I told her I was going to go find out what the holdout was on our song. As soon as I got near him, I started getting that creeped out feeling again. I raised my chin and threw up my walls as best I could.

"So do we have to give our firstborn to get that song played or what?" I jokingly said, being sure to put a fake smile on my face so not to seem uncomfortable around the sleaze.

"Hey, I wouldn't ask for that, but I'd take a date instead." He was obviously used to blonds being just mezmorized by his job. I was not the slightest bit impressed, and growing more allergic to him by the hour.

"I'm taken, and my boyfriend is a pretty jealous guy. I would just play the song for me and find another nice girl here to focus your attentions on." I wouldn't bust out the Eric card. I'd just warn him lightly and be done with it. I didn't want to be throwing his weight around unless I had to. That kind of thing can get me a reputation.

"Oh, I think I can change your mind about that, honey." Ok, he wasn't very bright, either.

"Can you just please play the song? The owner assured me I would enjoy myself tonight, so I'd really like to dance with my friend to that particular song, if you wouldn't mind." I gave him another fake smile with a bit of an edge to it. Thankfully he seemed to take a hint.

"I'll play it next, I promise. Sorry, but I had to try. You are sexy, and you know it. I know it. But if you say you're taken, you're taken. It's all good."

Um, ok. Whatever, douche, just play my song. I was going to reconsider mentioning this asshole to Eric if he kept it up. I made a mental note not to come anywhere near him for the rest of the night. I didn't care what he played.

I found Tara sitting at the bar, chatting it up with James. He was smiling and having a good time even though he was busy. I could see he was very good at what he does. He was smooth and quick, not to mention good with the ladies and easy on the eyes. But he was only talking to Tara as he worked. I would have to see about getting these two together. As the song he was playing now ended, ours came on. A whoop went up from one of the tables, and a whole bunch of girls seemed to share our enthusiasm for the song too. We both headed straight for the floor, leaving her drink behind. I pulled her to the edge of the floor right in front of Eric. He immediately saw us, and looked very happy to have a front row seat. He knew what we could do. As soon as the intro started, we had our hands up in the air, our hips swinging to the beat, and singing along loudly along with about ten other girls who were behind us.

"Honey you can have me where you want me......" I made sure to meet his glance as we sang along.

"Just simply as me to be there..........." Oh daddy likes.

"And you're the only one who makes me come a running...." more hip action...

"'Cause what you've got is far beyond compare............." I put my fingers in my mouth and ran it down my lips and neck, sliding my hands down my throat. I leaned in to Tara and we started dancing with each other in a way that would make Pam hit the floor. I'd almost hoped she was watching. She'd enjoy it.

"And it's just like honey, when your love comes over me........oh baby I got a dependancy.........." he laughed outloud as we kicked the grinding up a notch. She was laughing, I was laughing, and the world had melted away. It was just me and Tara and mine in the room as far as I was concerned.

"It's like honey when it washes over me, you know sugar never ever was so sweet....

and I'm dying for you, crying for you, I adore you......." ....a lick of the lips....

"every night and day, I can hardly wait, for another taste of my honey..." ......a few whips of the hips........

"honey I can't describe how good it feels inside......." ....another wicked smile out of him.

"I can't be elusive with you honey...." ....more grinding and laughing.....

"it's too hard for me to leave abruptly, you're the only thing I want to do..."

As the song got closer to the end, the girls and us all sang along together at the tops of our lungs, yelling out. We were all now part of the same group, dancing and singing. It was awesome girl power at its best. As the song ended and another started we broke away to head back to the bar for some water or something to take the bite out of the dry throats from singing. As we were almost to the bar, my eyes were swinging around from Tara behind me to the crowd around me when I saw someone standing amidst the faces. My heart lurched to a thud in my chest as I instantly recognized him. It was 'he who shall not be named'. Well, shit. I was having me some fun. I remembered Eric warning me tonight as we were getting dressed that Bill would be coming in tonight. I had forgotten. Tara ran into the back of me at my sudden stop.

"Damn, Sookie, what the hell?" I saw her look at me and follow my gaze to whatever I was looking at. As soon as she saw, she said what I was thinking.

"Panties go UP" she said, dripping with spite. Tara knew all about what Bill had done to me. Yes, panties definitely just went up.

What made it worse, was his expression on his face. I knew he knew, and he looked pissed as hell at what he'd been evidently watching. Well fuck him. If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't have the gall to come over here. But I knew he wasn't smart enough to leave well enough alone. Sure enough, here he came, bringing his pissed abjured ass over here in those ridiculous looking khaki pants and polo shirts he liked to wear. Somebody needed to tell him that looking like a mannequin for the Gap was not sexy.

"Should we go get Eric or Pam?" Tara asked, seeing him walking over.

"No, we're going to sit at this bar, and you are going to say hi to James while I tell 'no name' to leave me the hell alone. We are having fun, and Bill Compton is not about to ruin it any further for me." I set my jaw and decided that he wouldn't get a word in unless I decided he was gonna. James came over and brought us a couple of Sprites.

"Here, for the two best looking ladies in the place tonight. Every man's eyes were on your girls out there, all of you. That was fun to watch." He smiled and left to tend to the crowd waiting for drinks. It was pretty nice not to have to wait five minutes to get noticed for a drink. That was the last nice thought I had for a few minutes.

"Well, you look...different." Bill said with distaste. He looked as if he were pissed I looked good, not that I didn't. I said nothing and stared ahead. Tara drank her drink, not saying anything either.

"Was that display really necessary? Everybody in here was watching you shake yourself all over the place. Your grandmother would be ashamed." Well, that did it.

I turned on him quick, the vampire blood from earlier making me quicker than usual. He was inches from me, standing over me. All I heard was the building intro to "Comedown" playing as I slid off my stool. I stood up in front of him, letting his words linger in the air between us for a moment. I stood there for a moment, and in an instant brought my hand across his face hard. It hurt like hell, but it felt good all at the same time. I felt Tara stand up as well, and she let him have it.

"You didn't know her grandmother as well as you think you did. She trusted you and liked you, and you were betraying Sookie all the while. That was a shitty thing to say, too. We have all our clothes on and we are not wearing clear heels, so you owe her an apology." She stood next to me to back me up. That was my best friend, for you. I love her and she loves me. Don't mess with either of us. This was how I felt the night that asshole came to my apartment threatening Tara and then me. We stood up for each other.

"I apologize for mentioning your grandmother" he started, "but I will not apologize for what else I said. The Sookie I knew wouldn't dress and act like a whore." I lunged for him, but Tara grabbed me back. We were starting to attract some attention, but I didn't give a good goddamn. I was gonna stake this bastard myself I was so mad. Thank God I didn't get the chance to act on it. One minute I was staring at Bill's face, twisted in disgust and anger, and the next he was flying up against the wall behind him. He crashed into the wall, leaving the dark red painted sheet rock crumbling at his feet. Eric must have felt my anger and hurt, and came flying over to see what the hell was going on. I knew he hated Bill, and I also knew that he would kill him despite the possible consequences of ending a vampire's life over a human. Even though I was his bonded, he would have to pay restitution for it, I knew. I didn't want him to get into any trouble over this worthless asshole.

"Eric, stop! He didn't lay a hand on me, he just said some stupid things."

"Are you defending him despite what I felt from you just now? I know he has upset you, and that does not sit well with me, especially since his business here tonight has NOTHING to do with my bonded" he now growled into Bill's face, still pinned against the wall.

I pushed calm and reassurance through to him, hoping to diffuse the situation a bit. I was mad as hell too, but I was the only one Eric was going to listen to right now. Pam showed up just then as well, assessing the situation. I noticed everyone was dancing again, seeing that it was Eric handling the problem.

"Is this limp dick bothering you and your nice looking friend Sookie?" Pam looked pretty pissed. Eric had not released Bill yet, and Pam was not helping matters.

"He just said some things he shouldn't have, that's all. Maybe you guys could take this to the office and talk it over like civilized guys?" I hoped Eric would listen.

We all just stood there, looking at Eric as he held Bill to the wall. His beautiful strong muscles were tense and defined and his posture was stiff, making him look like a marble statue.

After a few tense seconds, Eric released Bill just as suddenly has he had grabbed him. "In my office, Compton, right now." I let out a sigh, realizing that I had been holding my breath. I heard Tara say quietly, "I still hope he beats his ass for saying that about your Gran." Shit. Tara, shit.

Eric looked at Tara and me, and then walked close to Bill, towering over him. "What would that be, Bill?" Shit, oh shit. Bill was going to die unless I could get him into Eric's office where they could yell it out in private.

"Eric, office?" Pam was appealing to Eric strongly, and he seemed to get ahold of himself. Oh, were those the magic words? 'Eric, office?'. I'd have to try that next time.

"Lover, I want you to enjoy the rest of your night, and do not worry. Bill will walk out of here, mostly in one piece if he is smart. If he is not, I can't make any promises." He looked serious, so I didn't say anything. I nodded, and he stepped back from Bill with his hands to his sides, exerting control over himself as best he could. He motioned for Bill to walk, and followed him to the office, the door slamming loudly behind them.

"Well, that was exciting. Sorry for the trouble Sookie, but I have to say, I'm going to enjoy hearing about Bill's punishment for all of this. My Master has put up with him for far too long, and spared him out of respect for you. I just wanna give him a thousand papercuts and slather him in some fresh garlic. I know the son of a bitch hates the smell of garlic. Pathetic." She smiled, her fangs fully down. What is it with vamps and fights? It made them all hornier than a bunch of sailors docking in Bangkok on a three day bender.

"Well, I don't want to think about Bill anymore right now. That's the second asshole that's tried to ruin my night tonight." As soon as I said it, I was sorry I did. Pam gave me a look, and I knew wanted to know more.

"Don't worry about it, I took care of it. I just want to enjoy my friend's company. Let's finish our soda and dance some more, are you up for it?" I looked at Tara, and she was definitely up for it.

"Hell yeah, ain't no one ruining our night. Fuck him." Pam laughed at this and walked off to find somebody to scare.

James had been watching the whole thing like everyone else, especially since it'd happened right at the end of the bar. I was looking at the mess with the wall and the floor, sheet rock everywhere. Poor whoever had to clean that mess up tonight.

"Well well, like I said, you are dangerous" James teased. "But don't feel too bad. If Eric weren't around, I would have came over this bar and took care of him myself. What the hell is his problem?"

"He's my ex." I didn't want to talk about Bill, so I left it at that. James looked pretty astonished that I would have dated a vamp like Bill, and thankfully didn't say anything else about it.

"So, Tara, I'd like to ask you out, but I haven't been able to tell whether you're seeing someone or not." A huge smile broke out over her face, and I sneaked my own grin as well. Finally, something good since the bad shit. Bring it on, hell, take her right here on the bar. Make our night.

"I'm not seeing anyone, no. Ask away" she cooed. Bleh, was that what I looked like when I talked to Eric? The sudden sap overload made me need some air.

"Hey, I'll be back in a bit, let you two talk. You be alright?" I asked before walking off. She barely looked my way as she answered in the affirmative.

I made my way through the crowd, a little less packed than earlier tonight. It was getting late, and the party was winding down. I felt tired suddenly, and neede some air. I made my way down the hall, pausing at Eric's office door. I heard them talking slightly heatedly, but nothing out of control, so I continued on my way to get some air. I pushed open the back door and let it shut behind me, breathing a deep breath of cool night air. Whew, talk about a buzz kill. I didn't feel so elated and carefree as I had until I saw Bill and heard his words. They stung, he had to know it. He'd probably feel bad about it after tonight, but he'd succeeded in making me feel bad. Not because it was true, but because his face and his voice reminded me of times I preferred not to dwell on. I needed to clear my head before I went back in. Just a minute alone to recharge my batteries and I'd be good as new.

But I wouldn't be so lucky. Just after I'd leaned my back against the door of Eric's car and put my head back to take some deep breaths, I heard yet another voice I didn't want to hear. No, not now. Can't he take a fucking hint? What was there, a sign above my head that said "best lay in town" or something?

"There you are. You and your friend looked really great on the floor. I played your song, just like you asked."

"Thank you, but I really just want to be alone for a minute." Really, had he not noticed that I just about witnessed a bad situation go to worse? This guy was a tool.

"Well, I'm finishing up inside. Hey, how about we go back to my place and get to know each other better?"

I looked at him, suddenly feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, or that he was walking towards me. I looked past him to the employee entrance door, calculating my chances of running, should I have to.

"I told you I am seeing someone, and I am really getting upset at the way you're harrassing me. Now go back inside and leave me alone, or else I'm going to go get my boyfriend who is inside to make you leave me alone." He didn't look like he was going to listen, I realized, getting a bit nervous. As he got closer to me, I decided I was just going to walk right past me. He wouldn't be stupid enough to mess with me. He was just getting a kick out of bothering me.

I walked past him, and he didn't stop me. I grabbed the door and pulled at it, expecting it to fling open at my tug. It didn't open, and the realization hit me that it locked when it shut. Great, just great. It had opened from the inside, so I hadn't known. I turned around to find the dj who now had a death wish he didn't know about standing within five feet of me. Way too close for comfort. I still was feeling sure he was just being annoying, so I wasn't panicking. I looked around out back, and with the bass booming from inside I knew it would be hard to hear me. But Eric could feel me, so if he didn't get out of my way, he was going to be sorry. I wouldn't stop the second asshole from getting his tonight. With a sudden uncomfortable look, I knew he meant me harm. I started to run, but he had me. I started kicking at him, and trying like hell to hit him where it counts, but I wasn't getting so lucky. He dragged me back over to the car I was just leaning against, Eric's, and threw me down on the hood. I felt the metal give a little, and thought back to last night when I was lying on the hood with Eric. I needed him to get his ass out here now, and I pushed as much panic and fear as I could through the bond, not bothering to yell. No one would hear me, but I knew he would feel me. It would take him only seconds to find me, and this creep was going to rue the day he was born. I struggled against him effectively, not letting him get a chance to do anything productive. He had his hands full just keeping me down. I just had to buy a couple more seconds and everything would be fine. I realized that strangely enough I wasn't even afraid. I knew Eric was coming, and I knew I could keep this guy occupied that long. I knew he'd be here. Any second. Before another thought left my mind, I hear the loud boom of the back door and heard a loud growling roar. I knew that voice, and had heard it before in the midst of a bloody fight I'd been caught in the middle of. I felt reassurance, and instantly the guy was off of me and off the ground. I sat up, glad to have him off of me, and saw Eric holding him up by the throat, looking fearsome. I felt proud and in awe of him. He was mine, and this guy was about to find out I was his. Look at him go, was all I could think. I felt no fear, only calm.

"Lover, if you do not wish to see this, avert your eyes. If you want to see me defend your honor, watch now." He looked at me for a moment, and then back to the man who'd just been standing over me, pinning me to Eric's car. The guy was turning darker in the face, not able to breath. I knew what he was saying, and made my decision. I would not run.

"I will watch" I said in a loud strong voice. He smiled at the man and as quick as a snake striking his hand clamped down around the man's throat, killing him instantly. Blood spattered Eric's face, arms, hands, shirt, everything. He leaned in and sank his fangs into him deeply and drank for a moment. He reared his head back and slammed into his bloody neck again, taking more. I watched this gorgeous deadly vampire kill another who'd tried to harm me, and found no conflict inside me. This was the way of his world, and I was smack dead in the middle. I had pledged to myself to respect him for what he was, and be understanding of his business dealings, trying to stay out of it. I would not have denied him this. This had to be done, and was done. Finishing him off, he held out the limp body from him and let him fall to the gravel. I kept my eyes on Eric, not wanting to see what was left of the guy. I saw Pam for the first time by the door. She had came with him for backup, but seeing Eric had it handled, she had remained silent and motionless behind him. Her fangs were fully down, her beautiful red lips open with hunger.

Eric walked towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. He knew I was ok, and didn't bothered looking at the rest of me. He could tell I was unharmed, and not that upset.

"What took you so long?" I asked, giving him a smile to let him know I was fine. He seemed to be surprised by my state of mind, and by my first words. He laughed heartily and pulled me to him. He wrapped his bloody arms around me, and looked down at me, pleased to have directly defended me in such a bloody manner for the first time. I had not stopped him, and he was intoxicated in the moment.

"Pam and I were arguing over who would get to bust down the door. She wanted to do it, but I wouldn't let her ruin her new pumps. She'd have been so pissed she would have killed him, and I that bloodbag was mine." He was obviously glad I was unharmed, but more proud of me for accepting what had to be done.

Taking the material from his shirt sleeve, I wiped the blood from his mouth and then kissed him deeply and passionately. Mine. This extraordinary creature was mine. And I was his, in case anyone had any doubts.

"Are you two gonna get a fucking room already? I'm going back inside if all the excitement's over. I'm a little out of sorts about not getting any action, and you two are making my stomach turn." She turned on her nice unscathed heels and brushed by Bill, walking through the unhinged open door. Bill was there, just great.

We broke away and started back inside. I couldn't place the look on Bill's face as we walked past. Lust because of the kill he'd witnessed? Jealousy at the obvious bond Eric and I shared? I couldnt' be sure, but I didn't feel he was angry with me anymore. Just as I'd thought, he was probably already sorry. Right now, as we walked back inside I just wanted to get out of my clothes and take a chill pill. I was a little messy from hugging a bloody vampire, and Bill was way down on the list of priorities.


	44. Chapter 40

I had so much fun writing these last two chapters. I hope you like them. I loved what happened, except for Bill showing up. Bleh. But, whatever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the Sookie saga; I just borrow her stuff to play.

Chapter Fourty

We walked into Eric's office together, him and I, and you know who joined us. Eric turned around as Bill started to walk in with us, and held his hand up.

"Our business here is finished at Fangtasia. Everything else I have to say to you can be said over the phone. You are to call me when you get home, and we will finish our discussion." His beautiful blue eyes glowered at Bill, daring him to protest. Eric had been tolerant of Bill forgetting who he was speaking to since I came into the picture. Bill got away with things he normally wouldn't because of me, but that was over now. He wasn't giving him an deference anymore, and that suited me just fine. Bill can take care of Bill, he doesn't need to hide behind me.

Bill said nothing except, "excuse me" and shut the door, leaving us alone in Eric's office. We looked at each other for a moment, and then crashed into each other. His rage moments ago and me seeing him in action had lit the fuse. We kissed each other hungrily, his fangs scraping at my lips, his tongue possessing mine. Our hands were all over each other, grasping and claiming the other. Our bodies responded to the drama by seeking out each other. His hands hungrily moved under my shirt, his hands claiming my breasts and stroking my nipples; my hands unbuttoned his jeans and shot down below, wrapping my hand around him firmly.

"I want to fuck you right now so bad, I can't wait" he said in between sucking my lips and breathing the air out of my lungs. "Tara will be fine, lover. Yield to me."

I actually hadn't thought of Tara, and felt instantly a little guilty about that. But in another instant I was forgiving myself and agreeing with Eric. "I know" I assured him, totally focusing on what we were doing and about to do.

Eric released me, looking at me as if he hadn't claimed me in years. He reached behind him with a smile on his face and with one sweep of his long, muscular arms shoved all of his desktop contents onto the floor. I giggled, seeing him trying to keep a straight face himself as the loud noise of his new monitor, phone, and other things crashed to the floor. He grinned and grabbed me again, throwing me down against the desk. Our lips locked as he started destroying my new clothes. Shit, I was going to be doing a lot of shopping, _oh that felt good....._

My shirt and bra were ripped open, and my breasts were free to his hands. He pulled and twisted at my nipples and bent his head to suck them. I felt a stinging and then warmth on my skin as he drank from me. He groaned as he pulled, using his hands to pull me closer to him. The intensity of our desire hit the roof, and my insides were hurting with need. I wanted it rough, and he was going to give it to me. He pulled his head up, just having taken a small amount of my blood. His lips were cleaned as he licked them for me. I didn't care, I just wanted him on me, touching me, anywhere, now......

"Fuck" he said as he ripped off his shirt and pants. I could see his Gracious Plenty throbbing and swollen, needing me as well. I started to reach for him to pleasure him, but he stopped me. "I can't wait, lover, lie back" he growled, and I did just that. He picked up my hips with his hands, and thrust himself into me suddenly, completely. I cried out, but didn't want him to stop, and he knew it. He'd heal me later; for right now I just wanted it all. The pain intensified my pleasure for some reason, and I clawed at him, asking him to take it deeper, and thrust harder. He was happy to oblige, and I felt like I was going to come undone. My legs were all over the place, up over his shoulder, spread wide over the edge of the desk, up in the air, around his waist, I was everywhere at once.

His cell phone was buzzing on the floor, but we could have cared less. He didn't let up and I wouldn't have allowed it. I felt my release coming, and I was good already. The rise up was usually torture, but this time it was pleasurable the whole way. The pleasure started early and by the time I was peaking I was beside myself with warm reds and violets running across my vision. My whole body swarmed with warmth, my orgasm allowing for his release. He slammed into me harder and yelled something that sounded like a war cry. He was claiming his and celebrating his victory, and I was getting the spoils. I reached down and rubbed myself, wanting more suddenly. This had never happened before, I wasn't satisfied completely. I wanted more, and more...

"My lover wants more, does she"......he leaned down and sliced his wrist open, putting his wrist to my mouth. I drank hungrily, desiring any part of him I could get. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears, and my mind sped through a montage of the moments earlier. My beautiful strong lover crushing the neck of my unwelcomed suitor, the blood pouring and bones breaking under his hand; Eric ripping into him, draining him as he cried out in rage; the blood flinging through the air all around; Eric coming to me with blood and a smile on his lips; the red live giving liquid that was now in my mouth......

I was startled out of the visions in my head as he pulled me back.  
"Stop" he said gently, as I came up at him stronger and feeling aggressive in my need. He was still between my legs, ready to send me over the edge at my behest. I grabbed his hips and pulled him to me, and he slammed into me again, obliging my desires. We came together over and over until we were spent, and my lust finally began to subside. I was breathing hard, but felt strong-stronger than I had ever felt. I had taken a lot just now; how much I didn't know. But I knew I felt different. I felt like I was new all over the place. I knew I was still me and still breathing, but I felt so powerful and alive. If this is anything near as good as it feels to be a vampire, I wasn't feeling so scared anymore. I wasn't sure how I felt right now, but I sure was going to talk to Eric about this, see if this is how he feels. I hadn't really asked what it was like to be a vampire before, and now I was at least curious.

"Oh my God, Eric, I must be a complete mess. I've got blood on me and my clothes are toasted"....I looked down and lamented further, "and your floor?" I started laughing, for some reason. We were giggling when we started, and I guess it just came back again. I couldn't stop giggling, looking at the mess everywhere.

"You are amused by something, but I have no idea what could be so funny right now. Are you alright?"

I kept giggling and had to stand up.

"Okay, I think you've had too much to drink, young lady. You'd better get in the shower and clean up. I'm going to go see what the hell's been going on in my bar for the last thirty minutes or so. I'll check on your friend, as well."

He pulled me into the bathroom, and shoved my naked ass into the shower, turning the water on.

"Aahhh, God you shit, that's cold!!!" I was like a cat that was trying to be shoved into a carried with a hose turned on for good sport. But my valiant protector blocked the shower doorway, laughing his ass off at me.

"Eric, let me out!!" He just laughed and laughed and turned the warm water on finally to ease my suffering.

"Now, my lover, next time you want to play, remember this. Paybacks are a bitch, my love" he laughed, as he swiftly shut the shower door and held the glass door shut so I couldn't get out and beat the holy crap out of him. Finally I gave up trying and turned my back to the door, trying to get warm. I cranked the hot water, and sighed in relief as the ice sheets turned into soothing warm rain.

"I'll be back" I heard him holler at me.

"You better put somet fucking clothes on, mister" I hollered back.

More laughing.

"Maybe" he yelled as the office door shut.

Fucks sake, there isn't going to be one dull night with him, is there?

I was almost in total uninterrupted heaven when I heard Pam's voice in the office.

"What in the goddamned FUCKING hell happened in here?!!! I am to pick up another monitor this week?!! Fuck!!"

I turned around, for a minute almost worried Pam was going to come in there and beat my ass. She sounded absolutely pissed about the mess. Then, I tried to stifle a laugh, as she could still be in the office. I couldn't help it a second later and laughed a loud, echoing laugh through the bathroom at her. I didn't care if she did come in her and kill me. I laughed until my sides were sore, and finally managed to finish my shower.

Holy hell. I was hungry.


	45. Chapter 41

Okay, apparently I can't spell. Chapter Forty is spelled 'Fourty' in my last chapter. So before I get any hate mail on that, I am the biggest grammar police and spellcheck whore you've ever met. The joke's on me today. Anyways, I had a LOT of fun writing the past two chapters. Sorry about the leave off point for Chapter Thirty Eight. That was kinda bogus, but it was 1am and I was so pooped. We got up early Friday for our trip, so I got another short end of the stick kind of deal on the sleep thing. We got up early today, too. But Sunday, oh Sunday, yes we will be sleeping in late. I'm talking 2pm late, beyatches. I'm holding onto that thought, and heading back into Fangtasia for the night. I just gotta get back there. Hope you're all still with me and thinking it's ok.

Chapter Forty One

(Sookie's POV)

The bar had just closed its doors when I emerged from the office, smelling clean and very sore. Eric hadn't came back yet, and I was dying. I could hardly walk, it was just embarrassing. I did my best to walk over to the bar like I hadn't just been ransacked by a 1,000 Viking, but it was a sad effort. Just terrible. I thought about sitting on the barstool next to Tara, but changed my mind at the thought of my girly parts having any pressure point right now whatsoever. Ouch. So, I stood there any caught up with her, apologizing for the rude disappearance act.

"It's okay, girl. Eric came over and offered some serious bribery if I would only not be mad at you. He said he would give James the night off tomorrow night if he wanted it, which James said was really awesome. He's taking me out tomorrow night." She was excited.

"That's awesome Tara. He seems like a really cool vamp, not like the other assholes you've met. I hope so, anyways. I got a great impression from him, and Eric spoke highly of him. That sold me. I checked with him earlier tonight while you two were out here talking."

"So that's where you had to run off to. I wondered what that was all about."

"Yeah, well, the second time I really did plan on coming right back. But on the topic of you and Mr. Hottie Bartender.." I steered her away from asking about what had happened out back. I didn't know yet what Eric had told her and what he would do about the whole thing. Someone had to clean that up. I didn't see him or Pam, so maybe that's what they were doing. I listened as Tara filled me in on her and James' conversation while I was otherwise occupied.

(Pam's POV)

For the love of all that's bloody, what the hell was he thinking? I am on a first name basis with the fucking douchebag greeter at Best Buy already. And now? Now we're cleaning up some fucking breather, what's left of him anyways, that had to fuck with Sookie. I guess that was only a matter of time before Eric was gonna kill somebody that was stupider than he looked. Bill just added to the fucking party, yippee. Eric was on the phone with him now, informing him that he is to call Eric when he needs to see him so that he will be escorted by me into the office. The goal is to keep Mr. Khaki Ass away from the future Mrs. So I have interviews to do coming up, a delayed date with Alessandra that I sure as shit better still have coming to me, I've got a body to hide tonight, and a computer monitor to have here by tomorrow at dusk. Fuck me.

As I helped Eric clean up the gravel and pour our favorite concoction over the traces of blood, I decided I was going to fix Mr Sexy Ass tomorrow. Oh yeah. Mr I gotta do it on my desk.

Now that that messy job's over, we gotta go pick up the shit on Eric's floor. He's helping me do it, so I can't be totally pissed at him. He doesn't have to, but he actually does feel a tiny bit bad about it. You wouldn't know it, though. The whole time we're cleaning it up, he's smiling and chuckling. I just wanna throw something at him, but I remember not too long ago what he was like. What we all were like. It was a whole different Eric two weeks ago. No matter how much shit he throws in the floor, I should be glad. It's just a messy byproduct of his happiness. And he deserves it; he's earned it. I told him either she has the equivalent of beer flavored nipples to humans or he's completely in love with her. He claims both. _He would._

The next night, Eric walked into his office to find ten large boxes stacked neatly in his office floor. In front of his couch, in front of his desk, one even on his desk. I could hear him hollering at me from the front.  
"Pam, what the fuck is all this?"

I smiled and didn't answer. Let Mr Lover Lover read the boxes.

(Eric's POV) Last night was a hell of an interesting night. I rather enjoyed it, personally. I hate that Sookie had not one, but two fuckers interrupt her night with her friend. Speaking of which, the first dead one is all taken care of, and the other dead one has orders from me not to come to Fangtasia again unless invited. I have put up with his bullshit long enough. He cannot hide behind Sookie any longer. She will not stand in my way of controlling those under me and maintaining respect. I have to say, the look on Bill's face as Sookie agreed to watch me kill right in front of her to defend her was even more priceless than when I had told him she and I were to be married soon. He'd laughed smugly, and said under his breath "good luck with that". I decided to share a couple of interesting details that made the color drain from his face. She not only would say yes, Bill, she was shopping. Oh his panties were in a twist after that. But minutes after telling him this, oh then he'd seen for himself just how closely bonded she and I have become. He saw for the first time her love and trust in me. To his credit, he said nothing. He now knows it's over, his pathetic hopes that she will just one day forgive all he has done to her and come running through the cemetary busting into his decrepid old house, begging to be taken.

I am sitting in my office before Fangtasia opens, looking around at I'm counting ten obnoxious looking brown boxes piled up all over the fucking place. Well, I did deserve it. I decide to call and get an update on my beloved's ring, and on this dress she has fell in love with. I reached both, and was pleased to be informed that the dress arrives in five days, and the ring can be picked up by me in two days, or delivered here in person in three. I have not yet decided. Pam would probably enjoy the trip to Vancouver to retrieve it. She deserves a bit of a break. No sooner had a said that than I realized I am becoming a total pussy.

I had to be an even bigger pussy now and go check on something for my lover. Her friend is smitten with my favorite bartender. Knowing his life will be in jeopardy if he fucks her over is imperitive, so I owe him this warning. Perhaps he has not considered that you do not shit where you eat. If he tells me he will not replicate the little stunt pulled by Tara's last interest, then I will feel satisfied. If he hesitates, I will warn my lover of my suspicions. Tara can make up her own mind after that. Stepping around the annoying shit in my way, I headed out into the bar to find James. I have other business to attend to tonight, such as the last shit to deal with on the kitchen project. After tonight, all they have to do is show up when they're supposed to and do their thing. One less thing to worry about as I start scheming for the most important thing I've ever done in my long life thus far. Later tonight I would make my decision on where and when. She had talked of some things last night before we drifted off in bed. I had made mental notes about the significance of such things, and have almost decided on the where. Now I would need to plan the perfect night to ask her-the when. But later. Right now I have a vampire lover boy to question.

I found him in the stockroom with Pam, doing inventory. I slapped Pam's ass and walked over to James, putting my hand on his back.

"James, let's have a little talk about a certain beautiful breather I believe you have an interest in." The schmuck actually started smiling. This would be a short talk, a formality. He was alright. I knew that look. Pam had known that look on myself even when I'd refused to listen for a time. Schmuck.

We walked over to the bar, and I motioned for him to sit. I walked around the bar to warm us up a blood. My lover wouldn't be here for a while, and I was thirsty. Once they had warmed, I put his bottle in front of him and mine in front of me. I leaned forward on my arms across the bar beside him and looked ahead at the empty dance floor, remembering the way my lover had enjoyed herself last night. She'd danced for me and for herself. Snapping myself back to tonight, I looked over at James and began our vamp to vamp talk.

"Tell me about Tara. It is between you and I. I will only tell my bonded if you are to be trusted with her friend. Anything else is for me to hear." I wanted him to understand that we were not about to gossip like women. There was a real threat that didn't need to be said. He understood.

"She's pretty, that's for damn sure. She's confident, and has her own business going. That's sexy as hell that she's not a fangbanger."

"Are you aware of her unfortunate treatment by a certain vampire a few months ago?" He shook his head no. That is exactly why I wanted to have this conversation, he would need to understand that this girl had already been used and abused. I didn't want to have to lose a good employee and a likeable fellow vamp because of a preventable situation.

I looked at him squarely in the eyes as I continued, cutting to the chase. I filled him in on everything I knew and had heard from Sookie about the first vamp. I recounted my first hand accounts of the night I had to help Sookie rescue Tara from the second vamp. She had been passed on like leftovers. Most of us wouldn't take leftovers.

He looked intrigued and actually angry about this.

"What happened to the vamp who attacked Sookie and Tara?"

"After I got pissed off about the situation upsetting my bonded, I made a phone call to his maker. She was not pleased, and called him away. She took care of him." He understood the meaning of "took care of", and seemed satisified; my kind of man.

"I'm surprised she would even consider dating a vamp after that shit." James marvelled.

"Tara is a survivor. My lover has told me of Tara's upbringing. It was less than ideal." I left it at that. That was not a story for me to tell. "She is strong."

"She sure doesn't seem like she's had a hard life. She's got her shit together, and she's pretty fun to be around. Her and Sookie are best friends. That also tells me something about her. Any friend of Sookie's is alright in my book."

"That is the part that brings me to talk with you, to be direct. Sookie's happiness has intrigued me, interested me, and is now of the utmost importance to me. Even before she came to me, there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. Just for her to be happy and alive, and with me. I think you understand what I am saying. No threats are necessary. You understand what I'm saying?" I searched his eyes for any flicker of deceit or uncertainty, but found none.

"Boss, I would never make Tara my plaything. I have no dishonorable intentions towards her, at all. I can assure you of that. And now that you've told me of these things she's had to endure, it has made her that much more delicate in my eyes. I don't know how we'll work out, but I really like her."  
I stood straight and held up my bottle. "Then we have nothing more to talk about. The rest is none of my concern. To you and Tara." He smiled and tapped my bottle with his, surprised at my human gesture.

"I have one more bit of advice, and then I got to get my ass back in my office." I leaned to him as I walked past him. "Pam will save your ass. Kiss her ass to save your ass, that's my advice to you." I walked off laughing, wishing I'd have seen the look on his face.

Fucking boxes again. I navigated my way to my chair and sat down, pulling my phone out of my pocket. Time to hear my lover's delicious voice. She had went out to her family house today to gather some more belongings before her first renter moved in. She'd found a text message when she woke today from Sam letting her know that he had secured a renter. I found a note on the island apologizing for taking off. That girl. I hated that I had not been able to wake to her warm body pressed up against mine tonight, but thinking about what she was doing had made me a happy Viking. I'd said outloud in the empty kitchen, need help packing? There were few things I'd be pleased about her not being around because of, but getting the last of her items to be completely moved in here with me was one of those few things. It also gave me time to do some scheming.

My whole body responded to the sound of her voice. She answered, and I cut the shit and went straight for the gold.

"What are you wearing?"

"Ugh, Eric, my brother is standing here right now."

"Yes, but he can't hear what I'm saying."

"You're terrible."

"Everybody thinks so but you, lover."

"Yeah, that's because you scare the hell out of most people."

"That's the idea. You think it's sexy, you always did."

"Maybe. Maybe you're full of yourself."

"Your point is?"

"My point is, what is your point?"

"I am calling to see if you will be coming to see me when you are through there. I have missed waking beside you, and hearing your voice."

"Eric, you've been up three hours. You miss me that bad already?" Her voice was teasing, and my cock was listening. Shit, that wasn't nice. Not nice at all.

"Don't play with me lover. I have all the patience in the world, as you know. I can wait for a very long time. If you insist on teasing me with your most sexy voice, and then tell me you won't come and see me, I will come to you. You know I will."

"Hmmm, well alright, when you put it that way. But I'm going to be here at the house for a while longer, I'm afraid. Jason just got here after work, and he's helping me finish, but by the time I drive to you it'll be late."

"Female translation please? I can't tell if you're coming or not."

"I will come in, of course. I'm just warning you it'll be late, like at least 10 or so."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what?"

"Call me when you leave so I am not distracted all evening, worrying about you."

"I was going to do that anyways. Of course."

"Excellent. I've missed you. How are you from last night? Are you glowing in the dark yet?"

"No, should I expect that?"

"Lover, I've never let anyone take that much blood from me before with the exception of necessity. Step outside and watch your brother's expression. It should be amusing."

"I'll have to try that. We're going to take a break and head to Merlotte's for some dinner. Then we'll finish, and I'll call you as I'm leaving the driveway. Sound good?"

"Yes. Oh, and something else. I have spoken to James, and his intentions are honorable. He likes her."

"You asked James about Tara? Oh shit, why did you do that?"

"Why not, she was drooling on my bar last night over him. He was making googly eyes are her as well. Do not worry. I simply found out whether he viewed her as a plaything or whether he was truly interested in her." She sounded very interested now.

_"And?"_

_"And,_ he likes her, and I was right, as always. I told him only of the problem I had helped her with the night that fucker pinged a rock off my forehead in your apartment. I also mentioned that her life had not been easy. But it is up to her whether she wants to elaborate further or not. I am satisfied."

She was surprised to hear I had took an interest in Tara, and that I'd talked to James.

"I did it for you. She is your friend, and what hurts your friends, hurts you. And what hurts you...meets its end." Well that was satisfying to say outloud.

"Thank you, even if it was mostly for me. I'm kind of relieved that I was right about him. I certainly think he's pretty cool, but I've been wrong before." I flinched a bit inside as she said those words. I knew what she meant by it.

"That is why I talked to him. I will do everything I can to make sure you're not wrong again. You have a good heart, and you're too nice. You need me around to kick some asses for you."

"My own pit bull on a chain" she mused.

"There is no chain."

"Do you have all your shots?"

"No one's coming at me with needles. I hate needles." I wasn't, but it got a laugh out of her. Big Viking vampire scared of needles. Not hardly.

"Well, let's hope you have your tags then."

"Soon I will." I let the words roll out, relishing the implication of those words.

"Really" she said, and I knew she was blushing. "Well, I think I'd better get back to it so we can have some dinner and get this wrapped up. I can't wait to see you."

"That's what I like to hear. See you soon, lover. Be safe."

"Will do. I might get attacked by some dust bunnies, but that'll be the extent of my excitement for the night, I think."

"You can take em."

"Bye, see you soon" she laughed as we hung up.

Pussy. And I liked it.

I am not Ms. Harris, so I don't own squat. I borrow. Thank you. Very much.


	46. Chapter 42

She's only battling dust bunnies tonight, so it's not terribly exciting. But, as I've said, I like that. It was exciting enough last night. I am not sure how many of you want me to include Tara and James from here, in the story. Usually people say it's my story, and I'll decide that. Some things yeah, it's my story and I'm not changing it. But, with this, it's not really a super important part of this. So, let me know in your reviews whether you want me to follow James and Tara in here or what. Because there still are a couple more days before he even gets the ring. Could get a little boring, just reading about Sookie's days and the nights at Fangtasia, just a thought. But so far, I've done "boring" well according to the reviews, so it's up to you. More Tara and James while we're waiting on the ring at least? Or who gives a crap? Let me know!

Sidenote: I was listening to Lifehouse's "Broken" as I wrote the end of this chapter, if you want background music to make her pain come alive. It was hard, as I found my grandma in the kitchen of her own house as well, when she'd had a stroke. It was the end of my happiness as I knew it, and I've spent the last sixteen years trying to find some kind of happiness that resembles me before then. I was 17, it was the week before my senior year of high school. Yes, life goes on, but I was closer to her than my mom, and nothing's changed there. But, life goes on, and that's all you can do. Find happiness in other things, but she is inside me always. So I could relate to Sookie's moment as she left the house. What turned into her being excited to head to Fangtasia, I thought, turned into this. Hope you like.

Chapter Forty Two

(Sookie's POV) Jason and I had managed to get everything packed up, and even squeezed in some dinner together at Merlotte's. It was the first time he and I had really spent any time together in months. He was doing pretty good, but seemed to be not really interested in finding the latest fling right now. He hadn't mentioned a date or a girlfriend he had cooked up even once. All he'd done was ask questions me and what this change would mean for me. I can't remember the last time he even asked, let alone actually cared. He seemed to be okay with the idea of Eric, and I'd even told him about the dress conversation. He'd came up off the floor, mouth hanging open.

"You know what this means, don't ya?" he'd asked. I had just smiled by best patient smile.

"Yes, Jason, I know what this means."

"He's going to ask me first, right?"

I'd laughed out loud at that bold statement. "No, I don't think Eric has to ask anyone, Jason, least of all you. Eric doesn't feel like you've been good to me since Gran died. I don't think I'd be expecting a visit from him anytime soon." His face fell when I'd stuck it to him a bit about his not being around for me.

"I guess you're kinda right" he said, sounding a bit uncharacteristically repentant.

The rest of our time together, we'd laughed and talked about old times. I even mentioned that Tara came to Fangtasia last night and had a really good time. Once upon a time Tara had liked Jason. But, after years of pining after him, she'd finally given up on being my legal sister. We'd just have to settle for 'best friends'. After dinnner, we'd finished up at the house, and he'd said goodnight, giving me a hug on his way out. I caught myself hoping that I'd still hear from him once in a while, even though I shouldn't get my hopes up.

We'd loaded everything in the car earlier, so all there was left to do was leave. I stood in the living room, looking around me at the quiet, familiar room. I thought of Bill on my Gran's couch talking to her. I saw Gran's face lit up like a kid at Christmas at a real live vampire in her house. Bill had smiled when she said that, not correcting her at the 'live' part. I saw Eric sitting on my couch, wrapped in the old ugly afghan still perched atop the couch. I saw him there, holding me to him as we watched movies, while he scowled at the things he didn't understand. I turned off the lamp and walked into the kitchen. I looked at the floor in the corner by the broom closet, remembering the awful sight I'd seen there on the floor. All the blood - it had been so much. I blinked tears away as I backed away from that corner, then turned to look at where the kitchen table sat. I remembered Debbie sitting there in a chair when Eric and I had returned from a night of fighting witches to the death. Eric had stopped her from hurting me during all the fighting and chaos earlier that night when she'd had a swipe at me. She returned later that night to try again. She fired at me before I could even register what was happening, but Eric had saved me. He had dove in front of me, taking the bullet for me. He healed, but Debbie didn't fare so well. While she was looking at us in disbelief, I had shot her with my own gun I'd had for in case of. She died right there in my kitchen too. Eric had buried her and gotten rid of her car for me. The next day, he'd regained his memory, and was gone.

I looked towards the door and thought of myself standing here many times, dealing with all kinds of things that hurt. Shutting the door in one more than one vampire's face, saying goodbye to a lover who couldn't ever put me first. I saw Tara here, and Jason and me when we were little. I saw my parents waving goodbye as they backed down the driveway. I would never lay eyes on them again. I saw myself alone just last week, lying miserably on the couch, knowing that I needed something but unsure what.

I felt my sadness flow through me and I sat down on the kitchen floor next to where my Gran had breathed her last breath. I missed her terribly and hated that she couldn't share in my happiness now. I was finally happy, and had found my match, as she'd called it. She'd said to me each time she saw my loneliness, "Sookie honey, one of these days you will find someone. Someone who's not intimidated by you, or afraid of your gift. You'll find someone who will be worthy of you, and you'll be worthy of him. He will not be greater than you; he'll be your match." My tears spilled onto the white linoleum at those words. I wanted so much to bring him to her and show her. 'Gran, I found him', I wanted to say. I sat on the floor and let my tears spill. I was happy with my new life, but the pain from her not being there overtook me. I let it. I needed to say goodbye to the memories in this house. I put my head in my hands and let go. I would not run.

As the memories played through my head in one continuous montage of blurred faces and warbled words, my body was racked with everything coming out of me. There was anger and disappointment. There was fear and shame. There was regret and loss. There was pain and confusion. I cried out at the top of my lungs in anguish as more flowed from me. It was scary, but at the same time I was healing. I laid my head down on the cool floor and closed my eyes. I finished what had to be done and felt myself slowling feeling a calming feeling. I felt peace and love all around me, wrapping itself to me. My aching heart was slowly aching less and less, and starting to feel love and peacefulness instead.

As my breathing and sobbing quieted, I held onto the love and peace like a rock keeping me from going under. I held onto it, and it held me too. The only sound in the kitchen was my breathing and the quiet hum of the fridge. I gave myself over to the peaceful assurance, and closed my eyes.

*

*

*

*

*

Note: Charlain Harris owns the Sookie series; I just play with them.


	47. Chapter 43

Short but sweet. Hope everyone's having a great weekend!

Chapter Forty Three

(Sookie's POV) A sound startled me awake, and I opened my eyes. I had fell asleep on the kitchen floor where I had laid myself, my legs bent and my arms to my chest. The back door flew open, and I saw lying on my side something move quickly to me. I felt myself being pulled up to a cool, solid mass, and recognized Eric's smell. He smelled so good as he held me to him tightly. I was beginning to come around, but didn't want to move. I put my face against his chest and put my arms around his waist.

"I have you" he whispered into my hair, his chin against the top of my head.

I felt better than I did before I fell asleep on the floor, and realized that the comfort and peace I'd felt when my pain had ran its course were from him. He'd no doubt felt my pain and sent me comfort as he came for me. It was much more intense now, if not a bit urgent feeling.

"What happened? You scared me....I couldn't reach you on your phone, and felt you in pain. It felt loss, like I had lost you, and...I cannot tell you how glad I am to see you here on this stupid floor in one piece..." he rambled on, obviously upset.

"I let go" I said simply into his chest.

"Let go of what, love?" he pulled me back to look at me.  
"Everything." I could feel his confusion, but relief replacing the urgency. Now there was only warmth. "I was saying goodbye to the house I grew up in, loved in, and lost in." I told him of everything I'd seen, felt, and grieved for tonight. When I was finished, he slid his hands under my legs and picked me up off the cold floor. He carried me with him over to the counter and set me down on it. His eyes searched mine, looking for some sort of reassurance that I was ok. His hands caressed my face, now sore from laying on the hard floor.

"I would have saved you from this pain, I should have hired someone to do this. You shouldn't have done this alone. I should have been here with you. I should have known this would be hard for you, but I didn't. I'm sorry." He looked absolutely pained, and I couldn't bear it.

"No, you don't understand...it's done. It had to be done" I assured him. He could not put this on himself.

"Eric, I had lived here in this house, and lived with those things. They were living in me until tonight." And I really was. I still missed my Gran like it was last month she died. But all that bad stuff that was eating at me inside was gone; I could feel it.

"I felt you" I looked up at him. "Thank you."

He looked at me for one second and then his lips were kissing me, gently and slowly. His hands pulled me into him. It was not a lust inspiring kiss for once. It was peaceful. We pulled back and looked each other, him trying to make sure I was okay now, and me trying to assure him I was fine.

"I'd like to go now. I'll lock up and follow you back to Fangtasia."

"Not possible. I didn't drive." He looked at me seriously, deep in thought. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"You flew here?" I was somehow taken aback by that revelation.

"It's faster. I'll drive you, and you will rest." His cool strong hand took mine and held it firmly. "I will hold your hand the rest of the night, and you will be sick of me." He smiled a slight smile, but was still looking deep in thought.

I laughed at that thought, of everybody at Fangtasia seeing him shackled and chained to me the whole night.

"I'm okay now, truly. Just let me turn off the lights and I can walk out the door with you beside me."

He walked with me through the kitchen turning off the lights, and true to his word did not drop my hand, not even when I had to awkwardly lock the door with one hand before pulling the door shut. The lock clicked into place as the door closed, and it was done.

We turned and walked to the car. As he backed my car down the drive, I watched the dark house blend into the shadows. My heart twinged again with pain, but it was okay. It was human of me to feel in this moment. I did not cry as we left. I had the most important thing in the world sitting next to me, worried I was going to fall apart on him any minute.

"Don't worry, I'm done leaking for tonight" I smiled at him in the dark, the glow of the console illuminating his face to me. He looked at me as he started back to Shreveport, and grasped my hand. He was deep in thought, but smiled back at my remark. He said nothing, and I wondered curiously what he was thinking. I felt mostly love and comfort coming from him, and settled back in my seat for the drive. I was safe and loved, and had everything to look forward to. Just to assure him I was looking forward and not back any longer, I decided to say something else bold.

"I think about myself in that pretty white dress every day. I just wanted you to know." I felt my heart skip a beat as he answered.

"I do too, love." He brought my hand to his face and kissed the back of my hand, and inhaled my skin deeply. He exhaled, sounding very happy. I leaned my head against my headrest and listened to "Far Away" as he drove us to our home away from home.

(Eric's POV) As I walk her to the car, holding onto her hand as though it is my lifeline to her, I know I have made my decision. I know exactly how I will do it. She will leak, and I will not mind. As I grasp her hand and begin our drive, I wonder how I can feel so human in this moment, and smile.

Disclaimer: I'm not Charlaine Harris, I'm just borrowing her toys. I'll share, and I'll give them back to her if she asks for them back.


	48. Chapter 44

Thanks for the great reviews.

Chapter Forty Four

Two nights ago I decided after picking her up off that floor what to do. My decision had been made. Since those two days my mind has been turning, nonstop. Despite Pam's best efforts to humor me with the little surplus of computer monitors, I have been distant, preoccupied. Not to my lover, of course. I have been attentive to her affections, but not my usual comedic self. I have no doubts she has noticed my mood change the past couple of days, but she says nothing.

I am pacing the place I go to think, the very one where I showed my lover the stars for the first time in her short life. I looked up at the cloudy sky, not cooperating tonight. No matter. My eyes go downward and take in the city below, alive yet dead at the same time. They have no idea, most of those bloodbags what life holds. I have seen so much, yet nothing great until I return to my human empathy. I have slain, tortured, battled, pillaged, conquered, and now....loved more than all of those put together, which is saying much.

She is my life, now. I have made my decision, and there is no going back. I have asked my lover for a reflective time to be away just these two days. She was concerned, but did not question me. She does not question my motives or decisions anymore. This makes things easy between us, when it hasn't always been so. Since I've known her, she has fought me every step of the way. But something changed inside her, and she has made her own decisions.

I saw for myself her sacrifice two nights ago, when her pain reached out over miles between us and grabbed at my dead heart. I heard her anguish and went to her. She explained what had to be done to leave her home behind in order to be with me, completely. She willingly severed herself from her whole life to make a new one with me. I cannot stop thinking about all she has done for me. It has troubled me, and caused wars within me. I asked myself that night as we drove back if I would have done the same for her.

I assured myself I would while assuring myself that it could work, and would work. She would be beside me, and be happy with our life together; she would be patient when I was gone and couldn't tell her what was going on during my absence. She would not suffer as she knew nothing of my well-being. I assured myself she would adapt to my life. I had never given thought to these things; I had simply known I did not want to live without her.

But two nights ago changed everything; for me, for her, for us both. I had to reconsider the future with her I had seen when she came to me. She deserved better than the life I had now. Last night I called I told Pam all I knew, all I was thinking. I had made up my mind and there had been no protests from her. She knew me, and knew that my decision was final. She asked me if I thought Sookie should have a say in this, and got an immediate dismissal. I would not have to ask her. I knew my bonded better than anyone, and it was her heart's desire, though she did not know it. But she would, in time. I prayed to the gods I was right.

As my eyes scanned the lights below, my pocket began buzzing. I slid it out of my pocket and slung it open.

"What news?"

"I have returned, master."

"All is well?"

"Yes." There would be no playful banter. She did not know herself what she would do after my decision was set into motion. Things would change forever. She had certainly not seen this day coming, no better than I.

"Is tonight the night you will tell her?"

"Yes" I said, looking out over the city below, strangely calm. I had made my peace with my decision. Pam would either follow suit or not.

"I have taken care of Alessandra. She will have the dress in the air back to Europe by tomorrow evening. Everything else you asked me to take care of is as you asked."

"Thank you, Pam." I cannot remember the last time I had thanked Pam, for the life of me. She had saved my ass a few times. She had went behind my back to approach Sookie in my behalf, asking her for mercy towards me when she was angry with me. She had came when I called, and willingly done as I asked. We had a relationship like two kindred souls, her and I, very unlike most maker-child relationships. It was unique, and I would be eternally in debt to her should she only ask.

"Eric, will you be returning to Fangtasia after...." she did not finish.

"Yes, I have arrangements to make, and though brief they can not be procrastinated."

"I must go. I will delay this no further."


	49. Chapter 45

You all have been pretty kind to me. Things have been a little stressful lately, and I've been busy with this weekend's preparations for the bridal shower for the wedding I'm in. It'll be this weekend, so I had some things I had to get done. Sorry for the two day delay, and the short cliffhanging chapter. But as soon as I finished and submitted the last chapter, I am already typing the next one. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not Charlaine Harris, I simply play with her creation.

Chapter Forty Five

I have not heard anything from Eric this evening. I had an easier time of it last night as he left me alone for the first time, but tonight the tension has been building. I feel that something serious is on his mind for him to want to be alone. He never wants to leave me, but always wishes me to be at his side. It is hard to not worry about what politics might be brewing now, or what he feels like he has to withdraw to himself in order to deal with. It is making me uneasy.

I spoke with Pam, and she told me nothing. She says she only knows he is well, but that she cannot say more. I do not ask her what is going on, as I know that would be unfair of me to do that to her, even though she would not tell me.

I have done my laundry, as Eric had asked me to gather my things today that are essential. I didn't ask how much "things" to gather, or what was "essential", so I only have my toiletries and a couple of days worth of clothes in my overnight bag. I do not know what to make of it, but can only assume that Felipe has asked Eric for my services, or something. Perhaps a trip to Las Vegas? But why wouldn't Eric tell me? The questions start again, and I shut them down when I realize I'm doing what I said I wouldn't do: question Eric. He will take care of me and will not leave me in the dark any longer than he has to. I just cannot sit still.

Just as I began to wonder which movie to watch, my phone rings. I run to the island, my sock feet sliding to a stop beside it. I look at it, and my heart jumps. Eric.

"Hi" my voice betrays me instantly. So much for chilling at home like he asked me to. I sounded uptight as hell.

"Hello, lover. I cannot tell you how I feel to hear your voice after so long away from you."

"Are you coming home soon?" I had to ask, it was the pink elephant in the room; he knew it and I knew it. Hell, Pam had known it too. Might as well.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am almost there."

"Almost here?" my heart beat faster. I wanted that more than anything, but the reality hit me that I was about to get my wish. I'd soon know, whatever it was.

"Yes, you sound surprised."

"I am, I didn't know.....are we going somewhere?"

"Yes" he said, simply. He sounded the same: pensive.

"Okay, I didn't know what to pack, so I put some things in my bag I thought I might need."

"Excellent. I'm pulling up now, could you meet me outside? You will need your bag."

"Do you have one I am to pick up?"

"No, lover. Pam has taken care of mine for me. Thank you for asking, however." Still pensive.

"Alright, I'm hanging up. I'll see you outside."

I picked up my bag, pocketed my phone, grabbed my purse, and walked out of the house. My only thought as I didn't look behind me was Las Vegas.

I heard his car coming and watched his headlights as he pulled into the driveway. I opened my door as he left the car running and climbed in. I shut the door, buckled my seat belt, and finally looked at him. He looked the same as I'd seen him earlier, only marginally more tense. He'd left as soon as he was showered and dressed last night, not returning until almost dawn. We had pleasured each other in our bed before he crashed near dawn, but had not made love. Tonight was the same, more showering and getting dressed. Tonight he'd had two synthetics before leaving. He seemed like he didn't have time to chat, so I gave him his space and watched him fly out the door. When he'd left tonight, I had wondered if I was still cut out to be like my role model, the senior Mrs. Corleone, as I thought I was. Only two days, and I was crumbling to be with him and in the loop. I didn't like evasive Eric. I'd deal with it, but it sucked.

"I know you are curious where we are going. I only ask you for patience a few minutes longer." He smiled a polite smile at me, but it was a strange one.

"Alright" I said to him, smiling my own strange smile in return. Jesus, I had no clue what was going on, but this was unchartered territory for us.

I looked out the window at where we were going, determined to pay attention. I wanted to recognize something that might put an end to this suspense. Or at least give me a hint, I'd be grateful for that right about now.

I felt his cool hand take mine in his, his fingers intertwined with mine. It felt very good, and I felt him send me comfort through the bond. I breathed a deep breath, and sighed deeply. That was all I'd needed tonight. Just something from him that was personal, affectionate. It made me feel better immediately.

"I have missed you, us, the past couple of days. It feels like something's wrong. Is there something wrong? Because I thought you talked to me and told me things. You're keeping something and......"I rambled until he cut in.

"I am sorry about my absence, and there is something I must talk to you about, yes. You know me well, and it is not my intention to be distant and mysterious about anything with you. I know it has caused tension for you, but soon...." he looked at me, deep in thought again.

His eyes went back to the road, but his hand still held mine and our bond still felt good. I tried to stop worrying and try to just be patient. A few minutes after we left the house, I recognized we were headed to Bon Temps. Why? I looked at him, my heart picking up just enough for him to know what I was feeling.

"Yes" he said simply.

"Why?" I asked quietly, not sure if we were on some kind of a date or if Sam asked him to come out, or what was going on.

"Just a little longer, lover. Please." He looked at me and smiled, reassuringly. Well, okay. But here in a bit, I'm going to have to pull out the big guns and demand to know why he isn't telling me anything. When it obviously involves me I want to know.

We drove the last few miles in silence, his thumb caressing my hand. Usually this sends fire to my insides, but not tonight. I was too uptight right now to think like that. There was no music, no conversation, but our bond held me in its warm grip. I felt his love even though things were very strange at the moment. We passed the city limits sign that said "Welcome to Bon Temps, we hope you'll stay awhile". Not likely, I thought. I said my goodbyes to this town already. No staying a while for me.

I knew we were still headed for my old house, but I didn't say anything until I saw Hummingbird Lane. This was weird. Did he plan on briefing Bill what was going on? Probably not, I dismissed immediately. He only made house calls for me now. That put a smug smile on my face a bit, thinking about all the nights I saw his handsome but annoying at the time face outside my window.

He looked over at me and smiled, feeling my warm fuzzies through the bond.

"I was remembering you showing up relentlessly outside my window to try and get laid over and over again." I laughed.

"Better memories this time?" he looked like he was relieved I wasn't upset this time.

"Yes, I'm with you now. I said my goodbyes to my old life. I left this behind and am going where you go now."

His expression changed back into that same stupid pensive look, and I was sorry I said whatever made his smile fade.

He pulled up the lane and stopped in front of my old house. It was still dark, with the new tenant not moving in for a few more days. The car came to a stop and he shut the engine off. Then, I felt a surge of something from him, though he was trying not to let me feel this one. He was nervous, very nervous.

He looked over at me with a warm smile. I unbuckled my seat belt, and leaned over to kiss my man. I had waited long enough. His lips felt like heaven as he kissed me like he missed me too.

"I've really missed you" I breathed into his mouth. My hand wandered onto his thigh and crept up to take what was mine. But he had other plans for now.

His cool hand gripped my wrist, imploring me to stop. I groaned in frustration as I pulled away, the whole situation suddenly getting on my nerves.

"We need to talk. Come." He opened his door and stepped out, shutting it behind him. I sat in the dark, the silence so loud in the car it was hurting my ears. It was dark out tonight, no moon in sight. It was also quiet.

He opened my door for me and held out his hand. I just didn't want to move, still miffed about not getting what I wanted a second ago. He chuckled and bent down, putting his arms under my legs, about to lift me up.

"Okay, alright, I'm going" I said, dragging my reluctant ass out of the car. "You're going to make this up to me later, buddy" I looked him in the eye as I stood.

He shut the door, leaving his keys in the ignition. I waited to follow him, since he obviously knew what we were going. He took my hand and smiled at me as we started walking. We walked up the rest of the gravel drive, our crunching the only sound save for the wind blowing gently through the trees. When we walked past the house and across the lawn, my mind started going.

Ok, so we're not here to get anything from the house, OH SHIT. Oh shit, oh shit...the only thing we were walking towards was Bill's house. Shit, Eric and Bill had had words the other night. I looked at him up and down a bit real quick and didn't see any stakes sticking out under his shirt or anywhere. Okay, so he wasn't coming to kill Bill and make me watch. I let my breath out that I'd sucked in. So were we going over there to talk? Holy shit, I was now officially not so cool with all this secrecy.

"Eric, if we are going over to Bill Compton's place, I have no interest in any of the macho shit you guys are going to get into, and why the hell" he put his fingers up to my lips and we stopped walking. I looked at him in complete and utter confusion. What. the. hell. I could not be more confused if I were deaf and blind at the same time right about now.

"Ssshh, calm down my love. I have no intentions of making you speak with Bill. And he is not here. He is away on business. You are safe, and I am here. Hold my hand and walk with me." He squeezed my hand, and all I could think was that I wanted more than a hand squeeze right now. I wanted a lot of things....some information, some really hot sex that I was missing out on right now......

I gave him my best annoyed look, not really angry with him. I just wanted to be a girl and stomp my foot and whine about how this was horse shit. But something about the way he was looking at me helped me decide it was a bad idea. My shoulders fell and I said "alright".

"Walk with me" he said again. _I would walk with you anywhere, if you'd just tell me where we're going_, I thought impatiently.


	50. Chapter 46

I know after that last couple of chapters, that the pitchforks are coming out. As Eric says, "walk with me". Now how can you refuse that?

P.S. I listened to "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse because I like them a lot as I wrote this chapter, but you can pick whatever you like. There's so many that could fit.

Chapter Forty Six

The twigs breaking under our feet and the leaves swishing seem to echo through the trees. I am wearing a nice outfit, just like Pam said. No pumps, that was the only specific thing she told me. Oh, and dress in something a little warm in case it was chilly out tonight. Thanks Pam.

We entered the clearing to the cemetary and walked to the iron gate, leading in. Eric opened the gate, and it swung inward. His hand pulled me through as we left the gate open. _It's not like anything's going to get out_. Weird thoughts right now, but not surprising with this night that just keeps getting weirder. I had tried to pick his mood from him as we walked through the woods, but he was carefully guarding it from me. Another odd thing.

I looked at him, and he smiled at me, his expression solemn.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, giving nothing away.

"Yes" I said, matching his gaze with all seriousness. No matter what was happening, I know he'd never hurt me. I trusted him with all my fiber.

"I know, I feel it. I'm glad" he smiled as we walked a little further. Our slow steps came to a stop at Mr and Mrs Thompson's masoleum. He set me on top of the crypt, putting me at chest level with Eric. He stepped towards me between my legs and wrapped his arms around me. Taking me by complete surprise, I paused as I put my hands around him, then wrapped them tightly to him. He was holding me very tightly, and I felt some strong stuff being held back. It was starting to worry me. My patience was being tested so hard; I didn't know how much longer I could keep a lid on it.

His ear was to my heart, listening. His deep voice vibrated my chest as he spoke.

"I know what you've given up to be with me. It means more to me than I can tell you." He didn't move. The talk begins? I tenatively hoped that this was it, and he would finally open up. His admission needed my assurance. He had to know that it was not something I had mixed feelings about, and I told him so.

"Eric, I'm not feeling conflicted about that or resentful, if that's what you're wondering."

"No, I know. I can tell. You are at peace with your decision. I spent two days making my decision, trying to decide what was right for you. What is right for you is what I have decided. I don't know if you will understand, but it is right for you. I must let go and do what is right for you." Uh-oh. I did not like that one fucking minute. I pushed against his arms, suddenly wanting him to look me in the eyes as he spoke to me. He kept his grip and did not release me. His head pressed against my chest, and I felt a sharp aching starting in my chest.

"I want you to look at me while you're talking to me, Eric, let go" I pushed at him again. This time he released me and straightened. He put his hands on my thighs and stayed between my legs, keeping his close proximity. Was he making sure I didn't run? The thought suddenly seemed like a distinct possibility. I did not like this at all. And why were we here? I wanted some answers, and they'd better be coming quick.

"I have made some decisions - they are complete. I have made arrangements that I feel are for the best. Now, I want you to promise me something, lover. I want your word before I say anything else that you will listen to me, and not run away. You said you wouldn't run anymore. Now is the time for you to decide for the last time if you will not run." My breath caught in my throat. The last time? I was officially starting to panic. This didn't sound like a nightly stroll anymore; this sounded like a finality. Something for the best. Decisions. I was breathing too fast, and I knew it. I couldn't stop it. My eyes were focused on his blue ones with all I had, but the rest of me I was losing control of.

I couldn't hear him and his lips were already moving again. Was I missing anything important? He had to stop, I couldn't hear him. He must have noticed my rapid deterioration from listening to panicking, because I was bent over with my head between my thighs the next thing I knew. His hand was rubbing my back, and his voice became less distant again. I realized I was feeling very calm, as my breathing slowed again. My mind was still reeling with the same thoughts, but he was calming, willing me to be okay.

After a minute or two I was back in control and defiant as hell. I sat up suddenly and punched him right in the stomach. It hurt like hell to me, but didn't make him flinch. He now looked as confused as I'd been. Good.

"Eric Northman, I am not having this conversation with you" I yelled at him.

"I haven't even hardly started this conversation. I need you to stop bristling at me, relax, and let me continue. Please." His eyes were pleading, and gorgeous as the ever were. I stayed put like he asked. I wasn't running unless he said what I wouldn't stand her and listen to. For my own good was NOT coming out of those lips. My lips, they were mine now, and that was the end of it.

He started again.

"I have spoken with Felipe. I am giving him control of my area, relinquishing it to whomever he sees fit. I am leaving. My interests here are no more. Pam has not said yet if she is staying or going, but that I am leaving up to her. I have released her from her obligations at Fangtasia. If she leaves, it will be sold. Are you listening?" I was listening, but I felt like if I moved, I'd just be punching underwater. My mouth was dry, and I had indeed heard every word. Including the "I" part.

"You're leaving?" came out in a pathetic whisper.

"Yes, but sorry, we are leaving, not I." He smiled at me as he said that. I didn't find anything cute or funny about the situation. I tried to digest everything he was telling me.

"We as in you and Pam. How could you do this to me? How could you, and why? Why?" Tears fell from my eyes in a rush, spilling onto my legs and his hands. This was going to be the worst day of my life, and that's saying something. I'd had a lot of really shitty days.

"Pam has not said yet. Lover, you and I, we. Is that what you're upset about? You think I'm leaving you?" He started laughing a hearty laugh that was music to my ears. "You melodramatic asshole!" I yelled at him in cautious relief, shoving him in resentment. "You're not telling me you're leaving me?"

He held my face in his hands and leaned down to me.

"No way" he breathed on my face, and his lips promised me that.

Makeup sex and sex after some crazy shit just went down has always been my triggers for the most out of control lust. This had been a crazy shitty misunderstanding, and now I was willing to forget all the important stuff I had just heard that I was dying to hear more about just for him to lay me out. Right now, right here on this hard slab of marble. I'd be willing to bet Mr and Mrs Thompson wouldn't mind.

I pulled him roughly to me and breathed back into his mouth a very un-Sookie like thing to say for a request. He pressed himself closer into me, and I felt his answer very clearly. His tongue and mine were saying all kinds of things at once, and the night air was charged with the whole damned thing, whatever was going on. But, to my utter dissatisfaction, he pulled back. His eyes were lusty and hooded, so I knew right away something was important, and this would have to wait.

"Later, I promise. I so fucking promise, later. Somehow I don't think you'll be mad at me later" he grinned. Now there was that fucking sexy grin. All was suddenly well in the world again.

"I want to tell you what I have wanted to tell you for two days now."

"I want to hear it. Spill." I looked at him with a 'please hurry up so you can rip my clothes off of me" look.

"I said I am leaving because I hadn't been able to ask you if you would come with me. I want you to come with me. You are the reason I'm leaving. It is for you."

I was confused a bit, but he intended to continue, so I said nothing.

"I had hoped that by coming to him directly, never having betrayed anyone over me, and asking instead of just doing, that he'd let me go. There are others who would gladly have my territory." He clasped my hands tightly and leaned closer, looking excited.

"Lover, he let me go. It is done." He looked at me as if for me to say something.

"And me?" I whispered, not being able to breath until I heard the answer. He didn't make me guess.

"You're free."

"How? He'd never let me go!" I was astonished, but starting to be really excited about this. If this was really happening, my life was about to get less and less complicated. Maybe my days of being staked, kidnapped, and all the other crazy shit I'd endured were going to be over. I wanted to know more.

"I have things over him that if revealed would end his life. I never planned on using what he knows I know unless your life depended on it. And I realized after what you did for me, that your life did depend on this. It would only be a matter of time before something happened. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you about this, but I know you. You would have told me not to give up everything I have. But, I don't feel I'm giving up everything I have. I will have you. And, it is the only way I won't eventually lose you."

I absorbed everything and said nothing. He continued and I was mesmorized.

"I cannot lose you. The last two nights I made plans and waited."

"Waited for what? His answer?"

"No, he gave me that last night. I didn't even have to go out there. He knows it is a wise decision on his part. It's a business decision. Felipe doesn't think with his emotions like others. He's very smart and objective. He knows this is the only decision he could make. All of my careful decisions have paid off, in the end."

I had a million questions, but he wasn't finished. He squeezed my hands and looked like he was containing himself, but barely.

"Where are we going? What are we going to do now?" I was in awe of him. He was brave, smart, and very very sexy. He was mine, and I was in awe. He gave everything away for me.

"I am taking you home, where I am from. I have many friends there of my kind and I still have family there. I am very respected and well liked. I have always been good to those who have been good to me. Will you come with me, lover? Will you accept this as proof from me that you are the most important thing to me?"

"Eric, I know I'm important to you."

"Yes, but you are most important. I know what you told the tiger. I heard about what you said. You let him go because you knew he couldn't put your first. I can, and I will. From this night on and for the rest of our lives I swear you my fealty, my loyalty, my bed, my love, anything I have is yours. Will you leave with me?"

I didn't want to waste one second of my life ever again.

"Yes, yes I will" I grinned and threw myself around him, legs, arms, hair, all of me was wrapped around him for dear life. I had went from losing everything to gaining everything in a few minutes time.

He held me tightly for only a moment, and then pulled me back, taking my hand. His eyes were shining, and he was more alive than I had ever seen him before. His hand pulled, and I slid off my perch. I stood, and said, "walk with me". His voice was soft and happy, and I was only too happy to do just that. I'd walk with him anywhere, just let him try and stop me.


	51. Chapter 47

Well, I tried to put this off, but he couldn't wait anymore. He's the boss. Enjoy! Thanks for hanging in there! I am already thinking about doing another story that picks up where this one is going to leave off, if there's interest. I don't know, I'm wanting to, but not sure if it's that big of a deal. I could just read everyone's great stuff and quit before I embarrass myself any further :)

P.S. I'm not Charlaine, I'm just playing with the characters. Don't sue! I'm a poor college student!

Chapter Forty Seven

"Walk with me" he'd said. Only Eric could make those three words sexy as hell. I was definitely interested. I just hoped he wasn't thinking about having his way with me in one of these crypts. Yeah, that might be up a vampire's alley, going in there and closing the door, all that, but that was where I put my foot down. Whatever make out site he's pulling me to would be fine except that. And, maybe Bill's house. I'm sure Eric could make me forget where I was, but it would also be on my "uh-uh" list. It was a short list when it came to him. Just about anywhere would be more than fine.

He walked with me for a bit and then stopped. He turned me to him and pulled me tightly against him. He looked down at me and just smiled, like he was enjoying this moment and what it all meant for us. We were reveling in our freedom, and our future together. I don't know what he was planning on doing with himself to keep busy without plotting and ass kissing to do, but I suddenly saw him trying to figure out how to hold knitting needles. I laughed a little, and couldn't look at him until I got that image out of my mind.

"What?" he looked curious. "What is so funny, lover?" He looked curious at my sudden laughter.

"I was just picturing you trying not to be bored, doing some knitting."

He laughed at that, picturing it too I guess.

"I've seen articles in Pam's magazines about how to make things. The women in my family made our clothes, but the men had other things to do. I have never knitted."

I laughed again at his seriousness when he assured me he'd never knitted. Okay, dancing and singing yes, I could believe, but I knew he wasn't kidding about the knitting.

His fingers intertwined with mine, playing with my hands.

"Describe the sun for me" he said suddenly. He was looking at me very intently.

"The sun..." I said, trying to think. "Well, it's stunning. It's beautiful, it's yellow, obviously, and it feels really good on my skin."

He looked interested in everything I was saying, and asked another question. "It feels good on your skin? Yes, I believe you love the sun very much, almost as much as most women love chocolate." He looked at me as I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how he knows about women and chocolate. I should have known.

"Pam tells me what woman want, and like, human women. She's my fucking women's handbook. Very helpful." He shrugged and grinned, not one bit sheepish. He asked again about the sun. He hadn't seen it in over a thousand years. What that must be like.

"So when you think of it, it is a comfort.." he said, to which I nodded. "And it feels good on your skin" he noted. He let go of my hands and stood back just a bit. My eyes followed his movements, as he put his hands on my arms and turned me around.

As I looked down to see what I had been too preoccupied with to notice, he pulled me back to him, his arms around me. As my eyes read my Gran and Gramp's headstones, his voice right behind me was low and soft, his cool breath in my ear.

"Lover, I never met your grandmother. She was very important to you. I felt your pain two nights ago when you thought of leaving her house, your house. I wanted you to be here, with her before we go. This is important to you." His thoughtfulness touched me deep, and I leaned back into him even more, trusting him to hold me. He moved me just slightly, rocking me as he hugged me. His words and gesture meant so much to me.

"Eric, this is perfect. I would have felt pretty sad once we were gone when I realized I hadn't gotten to be here one last time." My eyes focused on their stones in the dark, only the half moon coming out of the clouds every so often giving off any light. I committed this sight to memory, and said my goodbyes. I knew they'd be happy for me, and unlike the other night, this was sort of different. I didn't feel like crying over their graves, and I didn't feel any pain. A little tugging at my heart was all. I told them I was going to be alright, and that he would take care of me. I told them I was happy, and that I would always think of them, especially Gran.

He stood there with me for as long as I wanted, until I turned around to look at my future. My past was now truly behind me. His eyes sparkled in the filtered moonlight above us, and he smiled a beautiful smile. I was about to give him a kiss when he started lowering. My eyes followed him, thinking we were going to sit for a while. I started to sit with him, but he stood again and made it clear he was not wanting me to sit. He smiled at me again, and repeated the movement. He lowered and went to one knee. His eyes never left mine, and his smile grew softer, more pensive. There was that pensive again. Where was he when he looked like that?

I smiled at him, waiting for him to start belting out a tune, or something crazy. The moon was coming out from behind the clouds again, and gave me a couple of seconds of light. His eyes looked pale blue in the silver light, and his face looked so serene.

"Hi" I said to him, smiling at his silliness. He smiled back, and then grew more serious looking. God did he have any idea how much that look on his face is making me wish we weren't in front of my grandparents' graves? Maybe we could just make it back to the woods and grab a tree.............

"Min älskare," he said seriously. "My lover, you are mine in the eyes of my kind. It has been this way for a while now. In your eyes, I am yours and you are mine."

He was being very sweet, and his words were melting me. He reached up and took my hand in his, and kissed it gently. Still holding my hand, he shifted a bit, as though he was trying to do something. His other hand was doing something, but I couldn't see what. His eyes never left mine, and I quickly lost track of any distractions. I could stare at him all night.

He stopped moving around and was still again, completely focused again.

"You are my sunlight. I cannot live without you. I know this. I cannot. I will not live without you." He squeezed my hand. I touched his cheek with my right hand, as he rubbed my other hand with his thumb. I felt warmth, and lots of it, flowing from him into me. It felt so good I leaned my head back and sighed.

"Min älskare, look at me" he asked, needing me to. I looked back down and sent warmth back. He smiled, absorbing my gift in return.

"I have read about how and what to say, and I can only hope this will be as you deserve."

He looked down and I couldn't see what had stolen his attention. He looked back up at me, and looked very solemn.

"Sookie Stackhouse, with the permission of your grandparents behind you and your parents beside them..." and my world stopped. Everything stopped. It was so clear. It was dark but there might as well have been a spotlight now lighting everything around us.

The night on the hood of his car, that amazing night, when I told him I had found a white dress I wanted to wear. He'd said "I know". He'd said it with tenderness and love. He'd asked me to give him some time, and to trust him. He was...oh he was down on his knee...and, he had something in his hand, I could see something. My breathing started getting quicker, and I made myself calm. I couldn't freak out. I didn't want to mess this up. I wanted to hear every word he was saying.

"...I offer you me, everything I am, everything I have, and my love for as long as you live..."

I sucked in my breath as something cooler than his fingers touched my finger, and I felt it - sliding up my finger, that finger on that hand he held. It slid over my knuckle and came to rest at the top of my finger, wrapping itself around me like his heart had wrapped itself around mine.

"....will you be my Mine, my wife, in my world and in yours for all to know?" His hands wrapped around my hand again, his eyes searching mine for my answer.

I felt like my heart was going to burst if it got any better than this, and I threw my arms around him, leaning down into him. He didn't stand, so I pulled back to look at him.

"You haven't said yes, I'm supposed to have my knee touch the ground until you say yes" he said, looking at me like "help a brother out". I laughed, and said the magic words that released him from his obligatory kneel.

"Yes, silly, yes!" And with that, he shot up and grabbed me. We didn't spin around like in all those movies I'd seen over the years. We flew. He had me tight and we flew. Up we were going and I couldn't look. I buried my head against his chest at the sudden sensation. It was amazing. I heard him ask me to look at him, as he always does, but when I opened my eyes we were moving slower. His eyes were inches from mine, and the world just melted away. His lips curled into a grin, and he looked like I had just looked. I felt like I was about to burst a second ago. This must be what he did with his burst.

We slowed more, and I felt gravity change. I felt my feet touch the gravel, and peeked over his shoulder. I looked beside me and around me, and saw that we were back at the car. Holy shit, that was crazy! Didn't even warn me, I thought, and smacked his arm playfully.

"You could have warned me" I said in mock anger.

"Now what fun would that have been?" he jested, clearly enjoying my futile remark.

I smirked at him and he opened my door.

"After you" he smiled.

I hopped my newly engaged ass in the car, and suddenly couldn't wait to see Pam and tell her. I had other calls to make too, but I didn't know what details to give them. And they'd want details. They'd have more questions that I've even had time to think of myself. I'd stick with Pam for tonight. I hope I was going to see Pam. I realized how badly I didn't want to leave without seeing her.

He hopped in and started the car at the same time, throwing it in reverse and flying down the driveway backwards.

"Whoa, don't kill me until I get a look at what you just gave me, at least!" I hollered, trying to get my seat belt buckled. Holy cow, this would be a harrowing drive back. And a fast one.

He hit the brakes, and my body was pushed into the seat behind me. The car slid to a stop, and the light came on suddenly. I felt his hand on mine, lifting it up for me to see.

"Look" he said excitedly. I had almost forgotten how excited he got when there was a good fight or something was up. He was definitely just hopped up on excitement.

I looked down, and as my eyes adjusted, I sucked a breath in appreciatively. Oh. my. God. Was this real? Reflex, I mentally slapped myself. It's Eric - damn straight it is.

"It's beautiful...." I breathed, admiring its beauty, ........"and it's exactly what I was looking at..." and I remembered the night my laptop was on his desk. He and Pam, sneaky, oh my God, "you sneak!" I swatted his arm, and he laughed.

"Pretend you are angry, just try." He leered at me and suddenly I was back to thinking nasty thoughts. "Do you love it?"

"I do, it's beautiful" I assured him. He smiled, very smug looking now. He was pleased with himself. Well, he probably had every right. It was only a few nights ago that I found this ring online. It was gorgeous, and someone owed him a very big favor. What else was new.

"Excellent, Pam will be pleased as well. She helped." He winked, turned the light off, and headed down the drive. We hit the road, and I swear the tires weren't even touching the ground as we sped back to Shreveport, if that was even where we were going next. I had no idea, but realized I really didn't care. As long as he was with me.

Note: I was listening to Avril Lavigne's "I Will Be" as they were driving off, but am too tired to write that into it. It's 2am, but I had to finish. Hope you enjoyed. I'm no Charlaine Harris, but I tried. :)


	52. Chapter 48

Lin625, I owe you big time for the proposal suggestion. I personally loved it, and I think I'm not the only one. So thank you! Also, I am seriously thinking about doing a sequel, and everyone's encouragement is only making me want to do it more. I don't want to just write one to be writing one, so I'll need to determine if I have enough potential in the sequel before just starting out. With this story, I just started out and only knew that she would have nightmares that would eventually lead her back to him. So other than that, I was just going with whatever the characters said and did through my fingers. It was new and different, but a cool experience still. If I do another, I'd like to have some idea of where the train is going before it leaves the station. My inner evil twin is whispering though, that the best fun is to be had when one is serendipitous. Ugh. I'll figure it out. I'm wrapping this one up soon, and if I do the sequel it will leave off exactly where this one will. Thank you to everyone who kept telling me nothing but nice things. I'm glad for those who've enjoyed it, and for those who decide this isn't their cup of tea, that's okay too. With that said, here's the next chapter.

P.S. See the bottom of the page if you'd like the lyrics to the song. Oh, and a big thank you to Charlaine Harris for creating these characters and not coming after us here at fanfiction for playing with them.

Chapter Forty Eight

By the time we are pulling in to Fangtasia it is past close. My eyes are getting a bit heavy, but there's no way I could sleep right now even if I wanted to. And I didn't. My whole life was changing, and it was pretty exciting. We climb out and walk through the empty parking lot to the the back door. Eric held the door open and we walked hand in hand down the dark quiet hall. His office light was on, its glow lighting the hall. I could hear some sounds of things being moved around. Eric put his finger to his lips and grinned a wicked grin. He let my hand go, and flew around the corner yelling very loudly something I couldn't understand. I stayed out in the hall and heard a stream of obscenities that made me blush and stifle a laugh. There was no way I was laughing outloud.

Whap. My eyes went to the floor in the hall, and took in the book laying against the wall, pages spread out everywhere in defeat. Bam. _What the heck_? Scraping and scuffling. I heard Pam laughing. _Laughing_? Suddenly it sounded like something heavy was crashing and I had to look. I peeked around the corner and my eyes widened.

Everywhere I looked there was a mess. There were papers everywhere and books laying on the floor. The loud noise was the bookshelf behind his desk coming down. It was laying over his desk, and Eric was on top of Pam, her long honey blond hair all I could see of her face. He had her in a mean looking headlock, but she was putting up a good fight. I stood motionless, taking in the crazy sight.

Eric suddenly let out a pained groan and let go for a moment. She capitalized on her aim and tackled him. They both went flying backwards and crashed into the couch.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?" I hollered, unsure if he had ticked her off or if they were um, playing? They didn't answer, so I just stood there and took it in. They scuffled and wrestled around for a bit longer until Eric finally grabbed Pam and threw her over his shoulder. He started towards me, his hair messed up and shirt ripped. I stumbled backwards out into the hall, letting him pass. She was just letting him do what he was going to do, her arms hanging down his back.

Smack! If it had been anyone else at all, I would have felt envious right now. She got a good smack on my favorite part of him, his very nice ass. He carried her over to the throne and threw her down into it. She fell unceremoniously into it with a clumsy crash, legs sprawled and hair desheveled. I have only seen Pam with messy hair once. I mean, _once_. Even when she fought she tended to look like she wasn't even trying.

He laughed a loud hearty laugh and stood back, waiting for her to come up out of that throne. Eric's throne, or, his old throne, I guess. She sat there, deciding against anymore rumbling. I guess she knew what I knew: she was good but not that good.

"Asspirate" she scowled at him, the slightest smile twitching at her lips. I busted out laughing at the sight of her. I would have given my right arm for a camera right then. This was just the oddest thing I'd ever witnessed between the two of them, and I'd seen some things.

"Biotch" he smirked at her. She sneered back and sat in the chair like she owned it. "It's all yours" he said and walked back to the office laughing.

"What the hell?" I asked Pam, wondering what that was all about.

"We were just playing. You could have played too, but you can be broken too easily." She smiled apologetically, stood, and started walking back to the office as well. "Come on, join the party" she called over her shoulder as I swear I saw her skipping. I felt like I was officially hallucinating now.

I walked behind her, not sure what was going on. I heard her ask him what she had been looking for when we had arrived as I got to the doorway.

"I have looked all over this office, and I cannot find the fucking passports to save my fine ass. I hope you are just fucking with me." She stood, hands on her hips, not a rip or tear on her clothes. He had went easy on her. Eric's shirt couldn't say the same.

"Of course I have them. I asked you to put them in my bag earlier." He walked over and pulled out an envelope and waved it at her. Her face went from questioning to pissed.

"Bullshit, you didn't ask me to put them in there!" He laughed and she tore off after him as he flew out the office door. "You fucking lying sack of shit, you put it in there!" She chased him around the tables and over the bar. She was pretty damn graceful to watch. They disappeared out the front door, busting the doors open as they went. I was just going to sit my butt down at a table until they finished playing so I could find out some relevant stuff, like _where the hell we're going tonight _and_ when_.

The both came back in, Pam giving his back an occasional, thud from her fist. I could hear it land from across the floor. "Bastard" she punched him again. He was loving every minute of it. He pulled up a chair and flopped down into it. She did the same, crossing her legs and her arms, glaring at him but smiling at the same time.

She looked at me to finally give me an update on what I was missing here. "When he picked up your ring earlier he made a point to tell me I'd better have our passports ready when you both returned. I looked and looked and wasted two hours looking for those fucking 'missing passports'."

"Eric, you're so bad!" I admonished him. He shrugged, looking not a bit repentant. "Wait, did you say 'our' passports? Are you coming with us?" I asked her hopefully.

"Hell yes, you two are too much fun. Besides, I can't stand the new asshole they're promoting to be Sheriff, so I'm coming with. Besides, Swedish women are very breathtaking. The change of scenery will suit me nicely."

Her fangs may have been down, but I jumped out of my chair and hugged her tight, ecstatic to hear that I would not be saying goodbye to her.

She patted my back and laughed. No hug, but hey, this was progress. I'd have her hugging like a bitch in no time!

"Alright, let's hit the road. We have a flight to catch." Pam, ever in charge of everything. Eric probably would be lost without her organizational skills.

"Wait, we have time. I want four minutes with her first" Eric looked at Pam. He leaned to her ear and she smiled and walked towards the door, grabbing their bags.

"Fine, I'll be outside waiting" she said. "No sex or I swear I'm joining in" she threatened as she disappeared out the door.

Eric walked over to the sound booth, holding his hand up for me to stay where I was. I admired the view as he did his thing, taking in the real estate. I would enjoy looking at that ass every day of my life. I would never tire of it.

I heard the most beautiful music coming through the speakers and knew instantly what it was. It was a classic, one my mother had loved. My ears pricked with tears, and I put my hand to my mouth, becoming overwhelmed at the sight of my beautiful mate walking towards me, with THAT look on his face. He took my hand and whipped me to him, smiling. I pressed myself to him as he grabbed my hand and wrapped his other around my waist. He moved gently and I melted to him, soaking in the love he was giving to me, relishing each minute.

I laid my head to his chest and let him hold me and move me, his chin resting on my head.

"At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over.....and life is like a song.

Oh, yeah, at last.....the skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clovers....the night I looked at you.

I found a dream that I could speak to.....a dream that I can call my own.

I found a thrill to rest my cheek to....a thrill that I have never known.

Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile.....oh, and then the spell was cast.

And here we are in heaven.......for you are mine.............at last."

It was such a beautiful song. I had forgotten where we even where when the song came to an end. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar dark club, empty and quiet now.

I searched his eyes and our bond for any bittersweet pangs of letting this all go. There were none. On the contrary, there was love and lust, excitement and hope. He was ready. I was ready. I grabbed his hand and squeezed, and told him we'd better get out there before the rottweiler comes in after us. We walked hand in hand out of Fangtasia for the last time, and he did not look back.

Pam was waiting for us in her SUV. He opened the front door for me and I climbed in. He closed mine and hopped in himself. We sat there for only a second before Pam broke the silence.

"Airport."

"Let's get the fuck outta here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She looked back at him and grinned, and then looked at my chest.

"Oh, sorry." She was waiting on me to buckle up. I clicked it into place, and she grinned back. Suddenly, I felt like I was about to wish I were in the back seat.

"Hit it" Eric said from the back seat, in a familiar mischievous voice. _Shit. I knew_ _that_ _voice._ I steeled myself as she hit a button and threw gravel as she hit the gas, sliding us sideways and out of the parking lot.

On the way to the airport, there were three crazys singing the 90's classic, "I Can't Drive 55" all the way to the tarmack. I have no idea who was loudest, but this was the best night of my life. I was about to get on a plane and go somewhere, I didn't know exactly where. But it was going to be good, and we were _free_. Having power and money doesn't mean anything without freedom. And we were taking ours and getting the hell outta dodge.

I leaned back in my very comfortable reclining chair, and looked out at the runway. It was still before dawn, so the lights were all I could see out my window. As the door closed, I realized the next time that door would open I would begin my whole new life. I knew good things were waiting. Eric leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Pam, early to bed?" he asked, his fangs down.

"Fine, but you owe me" she mock complained, as she laid out in her coffin. He shut the lid, tapping the top of it. A sharp rap back was the only reply, and he turned back to me and laughed.

"Would you like to join the mile high club, lover? I'm a bit thirsty after all of the excitement tonight." He leaned over me, straddling me.

As I was about to answer, the thought suddenly occured to me about something that was missing. "Eric, there was a dress I mentioned, I..." he put his fingers to my lips.

"Already taken care of, lover. It will be sent to where we are going tomorrow night. I have taken care of it."

I took one look at his lips, those eyes, inches from me, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of me. This was how we began our journey. I didn't know how it would end, but I knew how I wanted it to start.


End file.
